La regla es no enamorarse Malfoy
by Dulcehp7
Summary: Después de varios meses Draco se volverá a topar en su camino con Hermione en la prestigiosa academia Lebrench, a la cual solo logran ingresar lo mejor de los mejores estudiantes del mundo. Pero vaya sorpresa se llevara Draco al conocer una muy diferente Hermione que él conoció en el colegio, en esta nueva convivencia entre ellos solo habrá una regla "No te enamores Malfoy", será p
1. La invitacion

_**Capítulo 1 La invitación**_

Después de que la guerra terminara Hermione y varios compañeros regresaron a Hogwarts para recuperar su último año, la cosas con Ron no había funcionado, el pelirrojo en su profundo dolor por haber perdido a uno de sus hermanos, había decidido que no estaba listo para ninguna relación e igual que Harry después de la guerra habían entrado de inmediato a la academia de aurores, por lo cual la chica ya solo los veía los fines de semana que a ellos les era posible ir a verla a ella y a Ginny a Hogsmeade.

Una de las buenas cosas que había dejado la guerra era que en el colegio ya no existía esa rivalidad de muerte entre las casas, varias veces se había topado con Draco Malfoy pero este solo se limitaba a ignorarla, ya no la molestaba.

Ese día era un día muy importante en el colegio, era el fin de curso y con ello la graduación de Hermione y Ginny, las chicas lucían hermosas en sus túnicas negras de gala con los emblemas de su casa, Harry y Ron se encontraban entre los demás invitados.

—¿Estas nerviosa? — preguntó Hermione mientras intentaba quitar las arrugas inexistentes de su capa.

—Jejejeje claro que no — contestó muy nerviosa Ginny.

Las chicas se miraron al mismo tiempo y rieron, la verdad estaban muy nerviosas, escuchaban como uno por uno sus compañeros pasaban a recoger sus diplomas, el gran comer lucía solemne, adornado de acuerdo a la graduación, todos los alumnos estaban formados en cuatro filas, esperando su turno para ser llamados y recibir su diploma, mientras que a sus espaldas estaban varias mesas redondas de diferentes tamaños según la cantidad de invitadas sentados en cada una de ellos, la mesa más grande era la de los Weasley, en esta estaban sentados también los padres de Hermione.

La ceremonia de entrega de diplomas había concluido y los alumnos ya estaban sentados con sus invitados, la directora Minerva se puso de pie frente a todos y habló en voz alta:

—Cada año es un honor entregar un reconocimiento al mejor estudiante de cada casa, así como una excelente recomendación por si desean ingresar a alguna academia, por parte de la casa de Slytherin es el estudiante Draco Malfoy — todos los estudiantes de Slytherin se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron mientras cantaban una parte del Himno de su casa — ¡Jamás debo olvidar que estoy en la mejor casa, porque en nuestra casa solo entran grandes magos, astutos e ingeniosos!

Minerva sonrió ante esta muestra de respeto de la casa de Slytherin - De la casa de Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood — de igual forma los Ravenclaw se pararon aplaudir a su compañera y cantaron una parte de su himno — ¡Siempre inteligentes seremos, Porque nunca se nos acabarán los cerebros. Siempre volaremos hasta la cima, Aunque a veces nos caigamos encima. Pero nunca nos rendimos, Porque somos de Ravenclaw!

— De la casa de Hufflepuff, Crasly Milorin — esta casa hizo lo mismo que las otras — ¡Oh, querida Helga Hufflepuff danos honor lealtad y justicia porque esas son nuestras cualidades, nosotros no tenemos miedo a los trabajos duros y necesarios!

Minerva en todos sus años en Hogwarts jamás había presenciado una graduación tan emotiva y que la comenzaron los Slytherin aún era más asombroso, volvió a sonreír y hablo — De la casa Gryffindor, la estudiante modelo no solo de su casa si no de su generación y de los últimos cien años en la historia de Hogwarts es la señorita, Hermione Granger.

No solo su casa le aplaudió, la mayoría de los estudiantes e invitados le aplaudieron, incluso varios de Slytherin, hasta un rubio seductor, atractivo y varonil le dedicó un gran aplauso, todos los miembros de su casa e invitados de estos se pusieron de pie y con su mano derecha sobre su corazón cantaron muy solemne el himno de ellos:

— ¡Siempre enfrentaremos a los enemigos, el coraje es símbolo de nuestra casa. Llevamos en alto los vivos colores del fuego que arde en los corazones. De dorado y rojo se tiñen los sueños de la noble casa de que somos dueños. Somos los audaces, los más atrevidos, valientes leones siempre decididos. Nunca nos rendimos, somos los osados que vamos al frente, los más arrojados. Somos una banda, somos un equipo. Vamos a ayudarte, estamos contigo!

La joven fue a recoger su diploma en medio del llanto que no podía evitar, al igual que los otros tres chicos fue elogiada por todos los que fueron sus profesores, hasta que llego con su directora.

— ¡Felicidades señorita Granger! pasa a la dirección antes de que te marches — le dijo en medio de un abrazo la directora, la castaña solo asintió, estaba muy conmocionada para hablar.

— ¡Felicidades Herms! — le dijo Harry levantándola en un abrazo y dándole vueltas.

Todos en la mesa la llenaron de abrazos y felicitaciones, las señoras Molly y Granger lloraban de alegría y orgullo. La velada continuó divertida, la cena fue exquisita y el baile ambientado, flash de cámaras salían disparados por todos lados intentando cautivar esos momentos por siempre, la chica se sentía más que extasiada, miraba a su amigo Harry muy acaramelado con Ginny, la familia Weasley se podría decir que se veían hasta felices, bailo incluso unas piezas con Ron y George, cerca de las dos de la mañana los invitados comenzaban a irse.

— Herms ya nos vamos, no olvides escribir, hay que hacer planes para el verano, ¿vale? — le decía entre sollozos Ginny a Hermione, en ese último año se habían vuelto las mejores amigas y le costaba separase de ella.

— Claro, no llores, nos seguiremos viendo — la abrazo la castaña, se despidió de toda la familia Weasley y de Harry.

— Mamá debo ver un minuto a la directora, no tardo — le informo a su madre y se dirigió a la dirección, casi llegando se cruzó con Draco que al parecer venia de haya, sus miradas se cruzaron solo unos segundos y Draco solo le dio un asentimiento de cabeza en forma de saludo y siguió su camino.

— Flawer — dijo frente a la gárgola y este le dio paso — siento venir tan tarde Directora — habló al ver a la directora algo cansada sentada sobre su silla detrás de su escritorio.

—No hay problema señorita Granger, espero disfrutara de su fiesta, la hice venir porque esta mañana me llego esta invitación para usted — le dijo muy contenta mientras tendía un sobre de color dorado con un sello en el cual se mostraba la imagen de un fénix con sus alas extendidas, debajo de este se leía el nombre de ella - ábrela - le pido.

Hermione muy sorprendida tomo el sobre, conocía ese emblema del fénix, pero no podía ser lo que estaba pensando, con manos temblorosas rompió el sello y abrió por fin el sobre del cual saco un pergamino y lo desdoblo, se quedó atónita ante lo que leyó:

**Señorita Hermione Jean Granger:**

**Es un honor para nosotros notificarle que cuenta con una plaza es nuestra prestigiosa academia, favor de presentarse el día 10 de agosto en el ministerio de magia de Londres en sala de traslados mágicos con el jefe de departamento Fignes Leader a las 8 am.**

**Academia de enseñanza superior Lebrench**

**"Educamos en el honor y la verdad"**

**Directora: Claud Llernoly primera orden de Merlín**

Hermione leyó la fina caligrafía cinco veces, no podía creerlo, levanto su cabeza y miro a su directora — per… com.. uste.. — balbuceaba, no salía de su asombro y se secaba las lágrimas que le escurrían.

—No señorita, a ninguna escuela nos es permitido abogar por algún alumno, esto es su mérito propio — le dijo muy sonriente, hasta ella misma se había sorprendido cuando viera los sobres esta mañana llegar a su despacho.

—Pero yo sería la prim…— intentaba hablar la tímida castaña.

—La primera hija de muggles en ingresar a esa academia - concluyo la directora — la guerra dejo muchas lecciones aprendidas Hermione, no lo pienses tanto buscándole una explicación, eres la mejor estudiante que yo he conocido, si alguien se merece esa invitación, eres tú — le dijo llena de orgullosa la directora. Sabía que la última vez que un alumno de Hogwarts había sido invitado a esa academia había sido Albus Dumbledore y este año dos estudiantes habían recibido la invitación.

—Gracias, dejare muy en alto el colegio del que vengo — le dijo ya más tranquila y emocionada la castaña mientras se ponía de pie y se despedía de su directora.

—No espero menos de ti — le contesto muy segura la directora.

La castaña se marchó con dirección al gran comedor con su cabeza llena de pensamientos, en el mundo existían cientos de colegios mágicos, al terminar estos los alumnos ingresaban a alguna academia para especializarse en alguna carrera, y dependiendo de esta era su duración, por ejemplo Harry y Ron asistían a la academia de Aurores durante un año y medio y solo existían 6 en el mundo, pero la academia Lebrench era la mejor del mundo y no te especializaba en una carrera, te especializaba en al menos 10 carreras, su duración era de 3 años y una vez que entrabas no salías hasta que concluías los estudios, cada 6 meses solo se habrían 30 plazas, mientras que cada año alrededor de todo el mundo mágico se graduaban de colegios miles de magos y brujas, pero solo 30 eran los afortunados que recibían la invitación para acudir a Lebrench, cualquiera que aspirara hacer ministro mágico o ser jefe de departamento con una mínima experiencia de 3 años en su puesto debía ser egresado de Lebrench.

Pero como todo nada era perfecto y esto era lo que temía Hermione, era de conocimiento de todos, que todos los estudiantes de este colegio procedían de familias de sangre pura, ella sería la primera de hija muggles que pisara el colegio y eso le atemorizaba, a pero no por nada era una Gryffindor y si ya había lidiado con Draco Malfoy 6 años, sobreviviría en ese colegio. O al menos eso era lo que ella creía. Jamás habría pensado como su estadía ahí la cambiaria por completo, y el que durante muchos años había sido su enemigo pasaría a ser algo más en su vida…


	2. Juan

_**Capítulo 2 Jean**_

Seis meses habían pasado desde que Hermione había recibido su invitación para ingresar a la academia Lebrench. Ese día comenzaba su segundo semestre, miraba fijamente el reflejo que le regresaba su espejo de cuerpo completo, se sentía muy satisfecha con lo que veía, sin duda alguna cuando se volviera a encontrar con sus amigos no la reconocerían. Ahora era toda un chica de sociedad, al llegar a la academia había tomado un taller para saber cómo comer con etiqueta, otro sobre refinamiento y todos los días muy temprano al amanecer salía a correr por los jardines de la academia, había aprendido a vestirse muy elegantemente. Dio un último vistazo a su habitación corroborando que no le faltara nada de útiles, pues no tardaría en pasar Catherine por ella.

Su habitación era enorme, como todas las demás de la academia, debía medir unos 9 * 9 metros, contaba con una cama kingsize, un tocador enorme, una pequeña sala de estar que contaba de dos sillones gemelos, un escritorio amplio, un librero para su biblioteca particular, y que decir del baño, era enorme, contaba con yacusi, todos los muebles eran muy finos, y su closet era de 3*3 metros, y lo mejor de todo es que no compartía habitación.

Su habitación se encontraba en el cuarto piso del edificio de dormitorios, no estaban separados ni por semestre ni por género, en la academia los trataban como reyes, solo había una regla, a la primera que dabas problemas estabas fuera, ahí no había castigos, ni solapaban malos comportamientos.

Hermione tomó sus útiles al escuchar que alguien tocaba su puerta, al abrirla se topó con una hermosa rubia de 20 años — ¡Cath! — la castaña saludo de beso en la mejilla muy alegre a su mejor amiga.

— ¿Lista? Veamos quienes son los nuevos prospectos — le dijo la rubia mientras se iban por el pasillo.

— Eres incorregible jajajaja apenas se ha ido Emet y tú ya le estas buscando suplente — le contesto Hermione al ver el interés de su amiga en conseguir nuevo novio.

—Vamos Jean, nos restan 2 años y medio aquí, no creerás que volveré a ver a Emet verdad — le dijo mientras se colocaba un poco de gloos sobre sus labios. Jean era el segundo nombre de Hermione y era con el que se había presentado con todos.

—No lo sé — admitió la castaña — te parece si vamos a la cafetería del ala norte, me encanta el pudin que preparan ahí, la rubia asintió y se dirigieron al ala norte.

La academia contaba con tres edificios, cada uno de seis pisos, el edificio A era el de las habitaciones, el edificio B de enseñanza académica y el edificio C tenía la biblioteca, la enfermería, gimnasio, y en su primer piso una piscina, cada edificio contaba con una cafetería enorme. La cafetería del ala norte era la que estaba situada en el edificio B, los edificios se encontraban intercomunicados en cada piso por puentes serrados, pero ellas siempre preferían cruzar los inmensos jardines de la academia, así se evitaban el tráfico y respiraban un poco de aire fresco.

**Mientras tanto en el 5to. Piso del edificio de habitaciones….**

Alguien tocaba a la puerta — ¿Dime? — un rubio platinado acababa de abrir la puerta y miraba de forma osca de arriba abajo al chico que había tocado.

— ¡Buen día! soy Jeremi Creisten tu vecino de enfrente y tu guía esta semana — el joven pelirrojo tendió la mano en dirección del rubio ignorando olímpicamente el desdén de este.

—Draco Malfoy - contestó el rubio con su típico tono frio — no necesito un guía gracias.

—No es si quieres Malfoy y date prisa — le contesto un poco cortante el pelirrojo, no se dejaría amedrentar por ese novato.

Draco asintió de mala gana, no tenía ganas de discutir tan temprano, entro por sus útiles — muy bien guíame — le contesto con sarcasmo.

Jeremi rodo los ojos, lo último que necesitaba era otro pedante nuevo, pero así era cada semestre que llegaban los nuevos — Vayamos a desayunar, tu primer clase es dentro de dos horas, tendré tiempo de explicarte los lugares por donde pasemos.

Lo condujo a la cafetería del ala norte lentamente, mientras en el camino le explicaba cómo funcionaba la academia, que había en cada edificio, las normas que habían, como era la convivencia — aquí no tiene ningún peso tu apellido, aquí el status se da por tus conocimientos, quieres ser respetado y venerado entonces debes ser de los mejores estudiantes — le dijo a forma de advertencia, Jeremi estaba cursando su tres semestre, y en la lista de los 180 estudiantes el ocupaba el lugar número 32 de inteligentes. Iban llegando a la cafetería cuando se toparon con dos chicas.

— ¡Buenos días Jean, buenos días Catherine! — saludo muy amable Jeremi a las chicas.

— ¡Buenos días Jeremi! - contestaron al mismo tiempo las chicas sin detener su paso.

Draco no alcanzo a verles el rostro por lo rápido que fue el encuentro, lo que le llamo la atención fue la forma tan educada y respetuosa en que Jeremi se dirigió a ellas, Draco no se lo había mencionado a Jeremi pero reconocía su apellido y sabía que era de las familia más importante de magos puros de toda América. Voltio a ver quién se merecía semejante muestra de respeto por el chico que seguramente en unos años seria ministro de magia, pero ya solo alcanzo a ver las nucas de las chicas, una era rubia y traía el cabello lacio, mientras la otra tenía el cabello castaño y lo llevaba recogido todo en una peineta de oro con un león incrustado.

Así paso su mañana, acudió a dos clases, en las cuales se dio cuenta como era la dinámica, aquí no se levantaba la mano para contestar preguntas, aquí se estudiaba por adelantado los temas y las clases eran prácticas, donde al final todos eran evaluados de inmediato, es así como se sabía diario al finalizar las clases que numero ocupaban en la pizarra de los 30 más brillantes, ya en sus primeras dos clases se había dado cuenta que sus maestros eran duros a la hora de calificar, había obtenido un 8.8 en la clase de hechizos y un 9.8 en pociones, su maestra de esta clase le dijo que si seguía así toda la semana podía presentarse en la clase de segundo semestre la siguiente semana.

Jeremi le había dicho que la comida se servía a las tres de la tarde, en el comedor que se encontraba en el primer piso del edificio B, a la hora de la comida todos comían juntos, era una regla, al llegar se percató que habían varias mesas circulares, todo era muy elegante, localizo a Jeremi y se fue a sentar a lado de el, y como hizo en la mañana, tomo el menú que estaba en su lugar, subrayo con su dedo lo que quería y apareció su platillo, dejo el menú a un lado y este se volvió a encoger al tamaño de una moneda.

— ¿Que tal su primer día? — preguntó cortésmente Jeremi a los miembros de su mesa.

La chica tipo asiática que estaba a su lado de Jeremi contesto — 8.5 y 8.7

Otra pelinegra hablo — 8.8 y 9.1

Un chico a lado de Draco dijo muy orgulloso — 9.1 y 9.3 ¿y tu Jeremi?

—9.2 y 9.3 —contestó sin más el pelirrojo.

Draco sintió como todos los miraban esperando su respuesta, miro a Jeremi y este le animo con la cabeza a contestar — 8.8 y 9.8 — les dijo sin importancia, aún no entendía muy bien de que iba todo eso.

El chico que estaba a lado de él hablo de inmediato — nos ganó a todos — se giró hacia Draco y le tendió su mano — soy Franc Linot.

Fue como entendió Draco de que iba la cosa, hasta que dijo sus notas vio como todos le ponían atención, tomo la mano del chico y contesto - Draco Malfoy - y así todos se presentaron en su mesa.

— ¿Alguien sabe sus notas? - pregunto la chica que se había presentado como Eleonor.

— Escuche que Jean 9.9 y 10, Catherine, 9.9 y 9.9, Simut 9.9 y 9.9, Albert 10 y 10, Arnolt 9.9 y 10 — contesto Franc.

Draco noto como todos en la mesa fruncieron el ceño — ¿quienes son ellos? — pregunto acabando de comer.

—Los que constantemente se disputan los 5 primeros lugares — contesto Franc.

— Son los que están tres mesas más haya, en la mesa dorada — le menciono Eleonor — son los Fénix.

Draco levanto la vista y miro en dirección donde le habían señalado y observo que en la mesa estaban las chicas sentadas de espaldas a él que en la mañana su compañero había saludado, parecían alegres, reían los cinco en la mesa. — Lucen alegres — comento por hacer platica.

— Claro, se regocijan por sus logros — comento la asiática de nombre Liu, Draco noto el veneno en sus palabras.

La comida continuo en pláticas banales, de vez en cuando alguien mencionaba de nuevo las calificaciones, los lugares en la pizarra la cual aún Draco no había visto, pasada una hora Draco se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la biblioteca, tenía curiosidad por conocerla, paso ahí unas dos horas sentado leyendo cuando escucho y unas voces conocidas.

—Jajajaja vamos Jean apoco no te parece guapo — hablaba una chica rubia al pasar a lado de la mesa en la que estaba Draco.

— No cambias Cat — le contesto la castaña que iba a su lado.

Draco no pudo verles de nuevo el rostro, pero si tuvo una muy buena vista de su anatomía trasera, la rubia no estaba nada mal, lucía un traje gris de falda y saco muy entallado que mostraba su figura esbelta, ha pero la castaña, era la que lo había dejado babeando, llevaba un vestido blanco muy entallado que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos mostrando un par de piernas muy bien torneadas, unas caderas muy amplias y una cintura muy estrecha, parecía el cuerpo de una diosa, sin duda alguna Draco pensó que la castaña no tenía nada que envidiarle a afrodita, las dos caminaban de un forma muy sexi pero elegante a la vez.

— Esta fuera de tu alcance — le dijo Jeremi sentándose con un libro a lado de Draco y mirando al par de chicas a la distancia.

— Ninguna esta fuera de mi alcance — contesto sin quitarle la vista de encima a la chica de vestido blanco.

— Jajaja claro que si, sobre todo Jean, aparte tienes mucha competencia — le señalo a los chicos que también babeaban mirándola.

Draco se dio cuenta de todos los chicos que miraban a la del vestido blanco, al menos ya sabía su nombre y era para su gusto uno muy bonito — yo escojo, no me escogen — le contesto un muy divertido Draco, tomo su libro y se puso de pie, su siguiente clase comenzaba en 10 minutos.

El resto del día Draco no volvió a ver a las chicas, en específico a Jean, pero se fue a la cama con un pensamiento muy claro "que comience la caza".


	3. Encuentro

…

…

******* **Capítulo 3 Encuentro*****

Una semana había pasado desde que Draco ingresara a la academia, le fascinaba el lugar, todos vestían muy elegantes, aun cuando lucían ropa cómoda no perdían el glamour. Todos los platillos eran exquisitos, las clases muy absorbentes y entretenidas, ya había hecho un tipo camarería con Jeremi, esta había aprendido a ignorar los modos altaneros de hablar de Draco y este lidiaba muy bien con la egolatría del pelirrojo, al fin del día eran iguales. Draco no había tenido oportunidad de volver a ver Jane más que otras tres veces a la hora de comer y siempre era por la espalda, ya sabía reconocer su cabello a una larga distancia.

Ese lunes por la mañana se dirigió a desayunar con Jeremi, siempre iban al ala sur por petición del rubio.

—Vaya que has sorprendido a todos novato le dijo Jeremi —dándole un leve codazo al rubio.

— ¿Así y como porque? — se hizo como el que no sabia Draco.

—Vamos, no te queda la modestia — le ironizo el pelirrojo.

— Jajajajaja bueno que puedo decir soy excelente — dijo levantando los hombros el rubio.

— Eres el 2do en la historia de la academia en avanzar muy rápido para ser de primero — le comento algo resentido Jeremi.

— ¿Así? ¿Quien fue el primero? — ya se dirigían a sus clases.

— Jean, al igual que tu después de su primer semana, se le avanzo al segundo semestre en 2 materias y escuche que ahora también toma 2 clases con los de cuarto semestre — hablo muy admirado, Jeremi idolatraba a Jean.

—Vaya — fue todo lo que pudo contestar Draco, sabia que la academia los especializaría en mínimo 10 carreras de las 15 que daban, por lo visto la tal Jean pretendía especializarse en todas, llegaron al pasillo donde cada quien tomaba rumbo a su clase.

— ¡Debe ser a que los dos provienen de Hogwarts, sin duda alguna están dejando muy en alto a su colegio! - le grito casi sobre su hombro Jeremi mientras ingresaba a su salón de clase.

— ¿Que? — Draco preguntó pero su amigo ya había entrado a su salón de clases, se dirigió a su clase de pociones de segundo semestre pensando en lo que le había dicho Jeremi, no podía ser cierto, era verdad que el no prestaba atención a sus compañeros de otras casas en Hogwarts pero si ubicaba bien a todos lo cerebritos de cada casa y no recordaba ninguna Jean de generaciones cercanas, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, era bien sabido que había estudiantes de hasta 25 años en primer semestre, seguramente la tal Jean le llevaba algunos años de ventaja a Draco, por eso no la ubicaba como de Hogwarts. Ingreso a su salón y tomo asiento en medio del salón, comenzó a sacar sus cosas y ponerlas sobre la mesa de trabajo cuando unas voces lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

— Jajajaja obvio Jean, saldré a cenar con él - comentaba una rubia entre risas que pasaba frente a su lugar.

— Pero… ¿Que hay de Emet? — le preguntó una castaña mientras tomaba asiento en el lugar de al lado de Draco.

Draco miró fijamente a la castaña de arriba a abajo y se quedó sorprendido, no podía creerlo, la mujer que con tantas ansias deseaba toparse todos los días desde aquel día que la viera en la biblioteca, la mujer con uno de los cuerpos más deseados en toda la academia, la mujer más inteligente ahí…Era nada mas y nada menos que la insufrible sabelotodo ratón de biblioteca — ¡Granger! — dijo en voz alta Draco.

Hermione giró su rostro hacia su derecha al oír su apellido, solo miro dos segundos a Draco y le ignoro olímpicamente, se giro de nuevo hacia Cat y siguió su plática con esta como si nada.

Draco enfureció de inmediato, como osaba esa sangre sucia ignorarlo, ya se había puesto de pie dispuesto a discutir con la chica, que se pensaba esa insufrible, ja y pensar que Jeremi le dijo que la chica no estaba a su alcance, pero quien podría querer estar con la ratona de biblioteca, ya había dado dos pasos hacia Hermione cuando su maestro ingreso al aula.

— ¡Buenos días chicos! tomen asiento — esto lo dijo en dirección de Draco, era un hombre de unos 28 años aproximadamente muy guapo — muy bien, pasaran con su poción que les encargué de tarea y les haré una pequeña prueba, mmm haber veamos ¿quien va a la cabeza? — Dijo mientras revisaba una lista - Jean pasa al frente -dijo con una sonrisa el profesor.

Hermione saco de su bolso un pequeño frasco con una poción de color lila, camino con su habitual contoneo de caderas elegante, ese día lucia unos jeans ajustados, botines en color café que hacían juego con su saco, el cabello lo traía suelto, sus rizos le caían hasta la cintura, Draco se dio cuenta como todos los chicos babeaban por ella, incluso su profesor se la comía con la mirada, Hermione le tendió su frasco al profesor, este lo destapó y vertió dentro de el un pequeño pétalo de rosa, el pétalo al tocar la poción comenzó a absorberla toda y a crecer, de inmediato se convirtió en una rosa roja con tallo, ahora el frasco lucia como un pequeño florero.

— Bien Jean, como siempre - le dijo mientras sacaba la rosa y se la daba a Hermione, rosando levemente su mano de la chica — ahora — saco una frasquito de su cajón y se lo tendió a Hermione, todo el salón estaba atento — bebe — le ordeno.

Hermione poso la rosa sobre el escritorio del profesor y tomo el frasco, lo abrió y se lo llevo a la nariz, lo olfateo por unos segundos — asfófelo y ajenjo — volvió a oler la chica — raíces de valeriana y judías soporíferas — sonrió la chica para si misma — no gracias profesor, no deseo caer en un sueño profundo — le regreso la poción — Filtro de los Muertos en Vida.

— Bien Jean — le dijo su profesor — vaya, lo hiciste muy rápido — la miro absorto — tienes 10, puedes marcharte.

—Gracias Ian — le contesto la castaña regresando a su lugar.

Draco no le quito ningún momento la vista de encima, desde que fue evaluada hasta que regreso a su lugar y tomo sus cosas y salió del salón, para nada paso de advertido como había tuteado al profesor o que ni siquiera lo había mirado a el.

Hermione se dirigió a su habitación, se sentía sumamente exaltada, ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí Draco Malfoy? Suerte que había aprendido a controlar sus emociones, si no seguramente le hubiese dado pie al hurón a que la molestara como en los viejos tiempos, ¿cómo es que él estaba en la academia? Y sobre todo en segundo semestre con ella, daba vueltas por su habitación, parecía perrito enjaulado, se sentó sobre la orilla de su cama y se llevó las manos al rostro recordando la clase de pociones.

Se encontraba acomodando sus cosas sobre su lugar de trabajo, adoraba esa clase y aunque le habían dicho que podía saltarse a 3er semestre ella se negó argumentando que había cosas que no sabía o pociones que deseaba practicar, pero la verdad era que le encantaba el profesor Ian desde que lo viera al entrar a la academia, apenas este semestre él le impartiría clases y ella no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad de verlo. Estaba muy a gusto platicando con Cat cuando escucho su apellido, era una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras, inconfundible para ella, cuantas veces no la había hecho llorar esa voz, pero tenía que cerciorarse, se giro y ahí estaba frente a ella el estúpido güero oxigenado, hurón de pacotilla de Draco Malfoy, solo lo vio dos segundos y se giro a intentar seguir platicando con su amiga, para su suerte el profesor entro de inmediato y le pidió entregar su poción, estaba tan forzada intentando mantener la calma ante los ojos penetrantes de Draco que no la dejaba de mirar que ni siquiera fue consciente de que Ian le había acariciado su mano, para su suerte pudo abandonar de inmediato la clase.

Transcurrió el resto de su día de, miraba a todos lados cada que llegaba a un nuevo pasillo, no tenía ganas de encontrarse con Malfoy. Era de noche cuando ya estaban por llegar a sus habitaciones.

— Pareciera que te cuidas de alguien Jean — le dijo Cat viéndola de reojo mientras llegaban al pasillo de sus habitaciones.

— ¿Que? ¿Yo? No, para nada — intentaba mantener la calma.

— Vamos te conozco, estas así desde que volteaste a ver al sexi rubio en la clase de pociones — le dijo esta de lo mas tranquila mientras se quedaban de pie fuera de la habitación de Jean.

— Ah, ¿cómo crees? — le contesto la castaña, tenia que ser más cuidadosa, Cat siempre era observadora.

— Esta bien, cuando estés lista me cuentas, pero si yo fuera tu, no huiría de ese hermoso chico, esta como quiere - se marchó serrándole un ojo.

Hermione entro negando con la cabeza, su amiga no cambiaba, pero sabia que a Cat no le gustaba cualquiera, era muy selecta, se comenzó a desnudar para entrar a ducharse, salió y se dirigió a su cama lista para dormir, pensando en las palabras de su amiga "esta como quiere", serró sus ojos y volvió a visualizar a Draco, debía admitirlo, el par de segundos que lo vio, pudo observar que aun seguía vistiendo muy elegante, ya no traía su cabello relamido hacia atrás, ahora lo lucia un poco más largo y estilo rebelde, lucia sexi y sus ojos seguían siendo igual de hermosos como cuando los vio en su primer año de Hogwarts, lástima que pertenecían a la persona mas antipática, ególatra y altanera que ella conocía en su vida.

Draco por su parte se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo en su terraza, aun no conciliaba la idea de que la perfecta Jean fuera Hermione, como era posible, ¿por qué se había cambiado el nombre? o a caso se trataba de alguien muy similar, seguro era eso, pero no, le habían dicho que ella venia de Hogwarts y lucia de su edad, sin duda si se trataba de Hermione, pero como era posible, donde había mantenido escondido la rata de biblioteca todos esos años en el colegio ese espectacular cuerpo, pero sobre todo, que se había creído, como osaba ignorarlo, rio para si mismo y entro dispuesto a dormir, sin duda alguna le esperaban unos años muy divertidos.

_Gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios, como se darán cuenta estoy editando la historia para corregir mis faltas de ortografía y redacción. Así que si en los siguientes capítulos sangran sus ojos, es porque aún no corrijo esos, voy lenta, pero segura._

XOXOX DLM


	4. Capítulo 4 Acercamiento

…

…

…

*****Capítulo 4 Acercamiento*****

Era jueves por la mañana, Draco se encontraba frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo arreglándose, últimamente ponía mucho empeño en lucir bien, quería deslumbrar a cierta castaña (aunque jamás lo admitiría), contento con su reflejo se dispuso a alcanzar a Jeremi en la cafetería del ala norte, desde que supo que "Jane" desayunaba ahí le pidió a Jeremi desayunar ahí también, para su sorpresa este no lo interrogó del porqué. Llegó a la cafetería con su andar usual, elegante y seductor, regalaba una que otra sonrisa a las chicas que lo miraban embelesadas.

—Jeremi — saludó mientras tomaba asiento frente al pelirrojo, dio una mirada rápida por la cafetería.

— Aun no llega — contestó el chico sin apartar la mirada del profeta.

— ¿Quien? — disimulo ignorancia el rubio.

Jeremi levanto la vista hacia Draco, y le dedico una de sus típicas miradas que dicen "no juegues conmigo"

— Jejejeje no se te escapa nada ¿verdad? — contesto el rubio en medio de una sonrisa mientras miraba el menú del día.

— Te dije que pierdes tu tiempo — hablo el pelirrojo.

— Todas las chicas caen — dijo muy seguro.

—Jean es diferente — doblo su periódico y leyó el menú.

— Es como todas, tiene su punto débil — refuto Draco, como buen conquistador sabía que ninguna mujer era imposible.

— Con los fénix, no funciona así, ellos escogen — le indico.

— Are que me escoja — dijo como si nada, no le veía el problema.

— Nunca lo ara, a menos que logres entrar en su círculo — le explico mientras bebía de su café.

— Ninguna mujer se me ha resistido Jeremi, ella no será la acepción — Draco apenas tenía 2 semanas en la academia y ya había tenido a cuatro chicas bajo sus sabanas.

— Pues será un placer verte derrotado por primera vez en el arte de la seducción — le dijo entre risas mientras levantaba la vista a la entrada de la cafetería.

Draco siguió su mirada, ya sabía que Jeremi no dedicaba interés en nada, por lo cual cuando lo hacía a él le parecía curioso, pero no fue el único que miró, se dio cuenta como la mayoría entre chicos y chicas dejaban de hacer lo que estaban haciendo por mirar al par de mujeres que entraban en esos segundos a la cafetería, Draco ya se había dado cuenta del impacto que generaban Cat y Hermione cada que entraban a un lugar y ese día no era la excepción, aun le costaba digerir que Hermione y Jean fueran la misma persona, las chicas se dirigieron a su mesa habitual pasando a lado de los chicos.

— ¡Jean, Cat, buen día! - hablo Jeremi.

— ¡Buen día! - contestaron las chicas, pero solo Cat volteó a ver al pelirrojo.

— Granger — saludó Draco, pero Hermione lo ignoro como las últimas 20 veces que el la había saludado.

Jeremi negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, su amigo no quitaba el dedo del renglón, pero a Draco poco le importaba esas groserías de Hermione, después de todo a él no era el único al que ella ignoraba y él le había hecho cosas peores en Hogwarts.

Las chicas llegaron hasta su mesa y pidieron su desayuno habitual bajo en calorías pero nutritivo, en esta ya estaban sus típicos amigos, Draco no le quitaba la vista de encima a la castaña, el hecho de que lo ignorara y se tratara de Hermione se le hacía más divertido.

Jeremi tomo sus cosas y se levantó, el entraba media hora antes a clases que el rubio, miro a Draco — ella va todas las noches a las 8 pm a la biblioteca, sola — y sin más se marchó a su clase.

— Si no fuera porque no me gustan rubios — dijo soñadoramente Cat.

— Te gustan pelirrojos — contesto Hermione entre risas.

— Dicen que es muy listo — dijo Albert mientras bebía jugo y seguía la mirada de Cat.

— ¿Posición? — pregunto Simut que estaba obsesionado con Jean.

— 29 — dijo sin más Cat viendo de reojo a Jean.

— ¡¿Tan pronto ya está entre los 30?! - se asombró Albert.

Hermione desayunaba sin hablar, pero estaba al tanto de la plática y de la mirada gris que no la perdía de vista.

— ¿Tu que opinas Jean? — pregunto Simut que observaba como Draco miraba siempre a Hermione.

— Normal, viene de Hogwarts — contesto con cierta frialdad.

— Vamos debes saber más, son de la misma generación — hablo una chica que llegaba a su mesa en ese momento y se sentaba sobre las piernas de Albert, era de cabello negro, largo hasta la cadera y muy bonita.

— ¡Alison! — saludaron todos a la chica a excepción de Hermione.

— Eso no quiere decir que lo conozca bien — contesto muy arrogante la castaña y algo tensa.

— Escuche que no se llevaban bien — le dijo con malicia, todos comenzaron a ver de una a otra a las dos chicas.

— Pues si ya tanto sabes, ¿por que no nos cuentas en vez de hacer preguntas tontas? — contesto la castaña poniendo sus brazos cruzados sobre su abdomen y mirando fríamente a la chica.

— Mmm "sangre sucia" ¿te suena? - le dijo Alison mirándola con triunfo.

Hermione se tensó, pero no quito la mirada de su rostro — si — contesto simplemente, todos en la mesa se tensaron, sabían que Hermione era hija de muggles.

— Yo creo él te conoce muy bien — se puso de pie y beso a Albert en la boca y se marchó, todos estaban en silencio intentando no mirar a Hermione a la cara, todos habían crecido con ideologías parecidas a las de Draco, sobre que los de linaje puro eran superiores a los demás.

— ¿Cuantas materias adelantaras este semestre? — le pregunto Cat rompiendo el silencio incomodo.

— Cuatro ¿y tú? — contesto simulando alegría Hermione, todos la giraron a ver asombrados.

— Solo una - informo Cat — no todos fuimos bendecidos con tu cerebro — le dijo risueña la chica.

Hermione le dedico una mirada de agradecimiento, Cat siempre que alguien quería hacer mención de su sangre sacaba a relucir lo lista que era la castaña, desde el principio había estado a su lado.

Tomaron sus cosas y partieron a su clase de pociones, como siempre Ian se comía con la mirada a la castaña y este le coqueteaba disimuladamente, pero Draco que era un experto en la seducción se daba cuenta de la conducta de los dos, no le causaban celos (eso decía el) pero no los perdía de vista y no podía evitar fruncir el ceño cada que los cachaba.

La hora de la comida llego y Draco ya tenía su plan.

— ¿Quien es la chica de cabello negro en la mesa plateada? - pregunto Draco, se había dado cuenta por los gestos que habían hecho todos en el desayuno cuando esa chica se había sentado sobre las pierna de Albert que no se llevaba bien con todos ellos.

— Ella es Alison, posición 6 o7 en la pizarra — le informo Franc.

— Cursa el 5 semestre - le indico Eleonor.

— Hace un semestre se sentaba con los fénix.

A Draco les encantaba lo informantes que eran sus compañeros de mesa, a excepción de Jeremi, este no era chismoso — no se lleva muy bien con ellos ¿verdad? —- puntualizo.

— Claro que si, es de las pocas que es bien recibida en su mesa — dijo Liu.

— Es la novia de Albert — explico Franc.

— Hace un semestre era parte de los fénix — le indico Liu.

— ¿Y que paso? - les pregunto disimulando desinterés.

— Llego Jean — contesto como si nada Eleonor — le quito su puesto y en respuesta Alison le quito el novio — dijo sin mas.

Jeremi cambio de tema y los chicos pronto olvidaron el teme de Jean, pero no Draco, así que si Albert era ahora el novio de Alison, eso quería decir que Albert había sido el novio de Hermione hace meses, Draco miro a la mesa de los fénix, Jean reía felizmente con Albert y Cat mientras que Alison la fulminaba con la mirada desde una mesa de alado, en ese momento Draco sintió como un retorcijón en la panza, asumió que algo de la comida le había caído mal.

Sus clases por la tarde habían transcurrido muy interesante, estudiar en la academia para Draco estaba resultando muy fácil y emotivo, ya tenía una gran fama entre las chicas, Liu la otra tarde le había comentado que perfila en entre los 5 chicos más guapos del colegio, que seguramente podría tener a cualquier chica, claro está a excepción de las que perfilaban en la lista de las 10 más inteligentes.

Así continuo la tarde hasta que dieron las 8 de la noche, Draco salió de su habitación luciendo guapo y se dirigió a la biblioteca, al llegar la busco con la mirada, ahí estaba ella, sentada casi en el fondo de la biblioteca en una mesa para una sola persona, tenía un libro sostenido con su mano izquierda casi a la altura de su pecho, estaba cruzada de piernas, lucía un vestido en color ámbar, así de piernas cruzadas le llegaba unos cuantos dedos sobre las rodillas, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta completa, su maquillaje era sencillo pero resaltaba sus facciones, lucia muy concentrada, ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Draco fue y tomo un gran ejemplar de criaturas mágicas y se dirigió a la mesa de Hermione, tomo la silla de la mesa vacía de a lado y se sentó en la misma mesita de Hermione frente a ella — Sabelotodo — le dijo en forma de saludo pero cortésmente, y se dispuso a leer.

Hermione se tensó pero no quito la vista de su libro, todos sus instintos de supervivencia se encendieron y mentalmente recordó que su varita estaba dentro de su bolso que colgaba de un perchero a lado de ella, un aroma a menta le dio de golpe en su cara, "Sabelotodo" le escucho decir, pero no de la forma fría y burlona como lo había escuchado durante 7 años, sino de una forma fraternal, como si llevaran una excelente relación, espero unos segundos por si Draco quería comenzar a discutir, al no haber más palabras intento proseguir con su lectura.

Lo intento pero no tuvo éxito, se dio cuenta de las miradas de las chicas que estaban en la biblioteca, se comían con la mirada a Draco, vaya ni se molestaban en disimular, miro de reojo a Draco, estaba de lo más tranquilo con su rostro recargado sobre su mano izquierda leyendo el libro que este había colocado sobre la mesita, se veía sereno y concentrado, lo medio admitía, el chico tenia lo suyo, suspiro largamente, ¿Qué rayos hacia Draco en su mesa? Se preguntaba, el chico no la miro ni le dirigió otra palabra, le molestaba que Draco estuviera en su mesa, pero no se cambiaría de mesa, después de todo era su mesa desde hace 8 meses, que se fuera él, pero tampoco comenzaría una discusión ella, así que sin más, leyó por unos 20 minutos más y se marchó, sin mirar al chico o despedirse.

Draco sonrió ampliamente cuando la castaña se marchó, él esperaba que en cuanto él se sentara ella lo corriera o se marchara de inmediato, pero no, esta solo lo ignoro el tiempo que pudo y se retiró, el rubio aspiro el perfume que aun persistía en el aire, vainilla, así era como olía la chica, leyó por unos 40 minutos más y se fue a cenar.

Hermione iba llegando a cenar al comedor cuando en el camino se encontró con Cat que lucía feliz.

— ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunto.

— Nada — contesto la castaña.

— Dime, a esta hora deberías estar en la biblioteca - le contesto la rubia.

Hermione se paró en seco y se giró hacia Cat — se sentó en mi mesa — le soltó muy molesta.

— Jajajaja ¿y porque no lo corriste? - a Cat le parecía muy graciosa la actitud de Jean, parecía una niña de 5 años dándole una queja a su mamá.

— No quería discutir - dijo recuperando la postura y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Cat la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia los jardines para sentarse sobre una banquita — relájate, ¿que te dijo? - le pregunto.

Hermione suspiro - sabelotodo - le informo.

Cat se tensó de inmediato, Hermione el fin de semana le había relatado como fue la convivencia con Draco durante su larga estadía en Hogwarts, le había dicho todo, después de todos esos meses las chicas eran grandes amigas y se platicaban absolutamente todo — ¿en que forma lo dijo? — le pregunto algo molesta, ella no permitiría que el rubio por sexi que fuera se metiera con su amiga.

Hermione pensó por algunos segundos y finalmente contesto — como saludo — miro la duda en la cara de Cat — no como insulto — le platico todo lo que paso.

Cat medito un momento — sabes, creo que le gustas - dijo finalmente.

— Jajajajaja — ahora era Hermione la que se reía, vaya que su amiga sabía hacer bromas — ni en una dimensión alterna Cat.

— ¿Por que no? ya no eres la misma de antes — recordó a la Jean que había entrado hace 8 meses, tímida, flacucha y fácil presa de intimidación — ahora eres la chica más guapa y respetada de la academia.

— Esa es Alison — le corto la castaña.

— Jajajaja vamos ¿esa?, Solo es físico, como persona es un espanto, es orgullosa, frívola, déspota, grosera, altanera, hostigosa, creída, molest…

— Yo soy muchas de esas cosas — le interrumpió Hermione bajando la vista.

Cat le levanto la cara — no Jean, tu solo hiciste lo necesario para ser respetada — le dejo muy claro.

Hermione recordó por unos segundos como fue que conoció a Cat…

_Hermione tan solo llevaba unos días en la academia y ya quería salir corriendo de ahí, todos la miraban mal, le insultaban, hasta uno que otro maestro la hacía menos en las clases, esa tarde se dirigía a la biblioteca cuando se topó con el grupo de Alison._

— _Pero miren que tenemos aquí, es nada más y nada menos que la mascota de la academia — Alison le hablaba con mucha frialdad — ¿que me miras estúpida muggle? - le reto la chica._

— _Soy bruja — contesto Hermione tímidamente a punto de llorar._

— _Impura yo diría, no sé cómo permiten que pises el mismo suelo que nosotros cuando más bien deberías estarlo besando — todas las demás chicas comenzaron a reírse escandalosamente mientras que Hermione corrió hacia el baño, entro y se encerró en un cubículo y comenzó a llorar, unos minutos después se secó sus lágrimas y salió para lavarse las manos cuando miro a una rubia que la miraba muy seria._

—_Llorando no vas a ganar nada — le dijo molesta — soy Catherine Spins — le tendió la mano._

— _Yo soy Her… — Intentaba decir lo que sentía pero su llanto se lo impedía._

—_Hermione Jean Granger, mejor estudiante en cien años de Hogwarts, heroína mágica, primer orden de Merlín, hija de padres muggles — Hermione la miraba asombrada de que supiera tanto — todos sabemos quiénes son todos aquí, es parte de conocer la competencia, pero tú eres famosa en el mundo por pertenecer al trio de oro._

_Hermione la miro absorta — o—- fue todo lo que dijo._

— _¿Quieres sobrevivir? Pues entonces se peor que ellos, tú ya eres alguien aquí y eso les da miedo, tu nombre tiene peso - le informo la rubia cruzada de brazos._

— _Pero a mí no me gusta ser así — se defendió la castaña._

— _¿Quieres aprender todo lo que la academia tiene para ti? — la castaña asintió — pues entonces hazte respetar — le ordeno — vamos lávate la cara y vamos a comer — le dijo ya más risueña._

— Tienes razón Cat, ya no soy la chica que Malfoy acostumbraba intimidar — se levantó con la cara altiva y se dirigieron a cenar, Hermione creía que esta era la nueva forma de molestar de Draco, invadiendo su espacio personal, si, porque eso era para Hermione esa mesita en la biblioteca, desde Hogwarts para ella la biblioteca representaba el lugar donde podía estar sin sentirse sola pero cómoda por la tranquilidad y silencio que inspiraba el lugar, era como su guarida, su escape de la realidad, su encuentro con ella misma, su lugar para meditar, su espacio personal y Malfoy se había metido con lo más sagrado que tenía la chica.

Así pasaron los días y Draco repetía la misma rutina todas las noches, sabía que la castaña llegaba puntualmente a la biblioteca a las 8 pm, él llegaba a las 8:5, la miraba 5 minutos desde la distancia y procedía a sentarse con ella.

Viernes — Insufrible — ese fue su saludo, ella no lo miro, se marchó 20 minutos después.

Sábado — Come libros — ese fue su saludo, ella no lo miro, se marchó 25 minutos después.

Domingo — Doña perfecta — ese fue su saludo, ella no lo miro, se marchó 25 minutos después.

Lunes — Ratita de biblioteca — ese fue su saludo, deposito un café para ella, ella no lo miro ni tomo el café, se marchó 35 minutos después.

Martes — Sabelotodo — ese fue su saludo, deposito un café para ella, ella no lo miro ni tomo el café, se marchó 45 minutos después.

Así transcurrieron 30 días más, hasta que el día 31….

Jueves — Granger — ese fue su saludo, deposito un café para ella.

Ella no lo miro ni tomo el café, 1 hora después se puso de pie, no lo miro pero hablo — Solo me gusta el moka blanco — le informo.

Draco sonrió, ya se le había hecho una costumbre ir todas las noches a la biblioteca, le gustaba mirarla a la distancia, embriagarse de su perfume, mirarla de vez en cuando disimuladamente sin que ella lo notara, disfrutar de su compañía en silencio, de la paz que irradiaba la chica, siempre que la veía en algún pasillo o en la clase de pociones la saludaba pero ella siempre lo ignoraba como al resto de los chicos que deseaban abordarla, y por fin ese día ella le había dedicado unas palabras, se sentía muy feliz, quiso creer que era por que pronto la tendría bajo sus sabanas y entonces empezaría la caza con alguien más.

…

…

…

...

…

_**Gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios, como se darán cuenta estoy editando la historia para corregir mis faltas de ortografía y redacción. Así que si en los siguientes capítulos sangran sus ojos, es porque aún no corrijo esos, voy lenta, pero segura.**_

_**XOXOX DLM**_


	5. No olvides quien eres tu

Capítulo 5 No olvides quien eres tu

Hermione se encontraba en la cafetería mirando a lo lejos a su profesor Ian, este estaba a unas 3 mesas lejos de ella, esta ni disimulaba en mirarlo.

-jajajaja tranquila, deja algo para las demás – le pidió Cat muy risueña, sabía que a Jean le fascinaba Ian

-jajaja, no solo así puede disfrutarlo – regreso la vista a su moka

-sabes que no, también le gustas, inténtalo – la animo la rubia

-imposible, sabes de que familia viene – recordó la castaña

-vamos traes a Draco Malfoy a tus pies, puedes tener igual a Ian – la rubia no entendía esa falta de confianza de ella

-no veo la relación – contesto – él es maestro aquel estudiante

-tu mencionaste el linaje, en esta academia solo existen dos personas de linajes totalmente puros, uno es Draco Malfoy y el otro es Albert, pertenecen a las familias más antiguas de magos – la rubia miraba a lo lejos a un pelirrojo sentado con un rubio

-vaya, no sabía eso – confeso Hermione pensativa

-la verdad nunca sabes nada de tus compañeros jajajaja – le recordó esta

-bueno, la verdad es que no me importa nada de ellos – ironizo Hermione

-auch – fingió dolor la rubia – eso me pone a mi como una chismosa? – la interrogo fingiendo dolor

-jajajaja claro que no Cat, además Ian no se fijaría en mi de esa forma, creo que me lleva 8 años, debo parecer una niña para el

-ha pero una niña muy bien desarrollada jajajaja – le a completo Cat, las dos chicas rieron escandalosamente, un rubio y un pelirrojo las voltearon a ver al reconocer las risas

-lucen muy alegres hoy – comento Jeremi

-deberían estarlo siempre, lo tienen todo – contesto Draco, sorbía de su café mientras miraba lo hermosa que lucía esa noche Hermione

-glamour, belleza, inteligencia y dinero no lo es todo – le puntualizo mientras miraba discretamente a las chicas

-a no? Que les podría faltar a esas chicas que tienen aquí a todo mundo a sus pies – le pregunto, al parecer esta vez Jeremi si le daría información, y por como lo había confirmado anteriormente, siempre que Jeremi hablaba de alguien era información muy valiosa, más que un chisme.

-Cat perdió a sus papas en un accidente días antes de ingresar a la academia, es hija única, su familia radicaba en Francia, mientras que sus parientes más próximos vivían en América, es decir está sola en este mundo, creo que por eso defiende a capa y espada a Jean, la quiera y cuida como a una hermana.

Draco miro determinadamente a la rubia, vestía elegante y su porte era casual y altivo, dejaba muy en claro que provenía de cuna de oro, sus gestos al hablar con Hermione demostraban que le ponía total atención, debes en cuando hacía gestos donde parecía que le llamaba la atención a Hermione, ya se había dado cuenta por la clase que compartían que la chica era perspicaz y muy lista, sabía que solo por un pelo iba detrás de Hermione, pero entre ellas no existía rivalidad ni envidia, entonces como si la rubia sintiera su mirada giro el rostro hacia Draco y le dedico una sonrisa, no altiva ni coqueta, más bien amistosa, Draco sonrió en respuesta y Cat giro su rostro a seguir platicando con la castaña.

Jeremi no perdió de vista este gesto entre ellos y se tensó, cuadro sus brazos y volteo a ver a lado opuesto

-tranquilo, sabes que la que me interesa es Hermione – contesto Draco, ya se había dado cuenta que Jeremi observaba mucho a Cat

Jeremi se relajó – Jean o tu Hermione fue toda una novedad cuando llego al colegio, fue la presa fácil de todos, para hacerse respetar tuvo que hacer cosas con las que estoy seguro ni ella estaba de acuerdo, pero fue necesario – miro unos segundos a Jean y recordó un encuentro suscitado hace casi 7 meses

*******FLASHBACK*******

Jeremi se encontraba en la terraza del segundo piso del edificio de enseñanzas, la noche anterior había caído una tormenta, en el jardín había charcos de lodo por todos lados, fijo su atención a una castaña que venía atravesando los jardines, evitando los charcos, ya había oído muchas cosas de ella, desde que posiblemente era la bruja más talentosa de los últimos cien años como hasta que era una sangre sucia inmunda, la chica no era fea, pero para nada le ayudaba esa ropa holgada que vestía, o que siempre trajera el cabello enmarañado cubriendo su cara, apenas había ingresado a la academia el mes pasado y siempre la veía estudiando en la biblioteca o llorando por como la trataban, a la chica se le cayó una pluma y se detuvo a lado de un charco para recogerla, ahí fue cuando vio a Alison que le seguía el paso muy de cerca, como esperando una oportunidad, y la castaña se la acababa de poner en bandeja de plata, Alison se paró a lado de la castaña que estaba inclinada y la empujo al charco de lodo, la castaña cayo boca abajo en el charco, hasta lodo se le había metido en la boca, vio a Cat corriendo hacia ella pero en el último momento la rubia lo pensó mejor y se detuvo a varios metros de ella mirándola profundamente.

Un montón de estudiantes se reunieron en círculo alrededor de la castaña y se reían a carcajadas, entre ellos estaban las amigas de Alison – ups lo siento pero mi madre me enseño que cada cosa debe estar en su lugar y como tú eres una asquerosa inmunda, debes estar en la suciedad – las carcajadas sonar más alto

Jean se puso de rodillas y busco su varita en el charco, la encontró y se puso de pie, con un hechizo no verbal se limpió de inmediato el lodo de toda su ropa y cuerpo e hizo desaparecer el charco, señalo Alison con su varita y la petrifico del cuello para abajo, todos se quedaron en silencio – tu mamá no te enseño nada sobre mi Alison, a mí me debes que tu trasero siga de pie, así que la próxima vez que te dirijas a mi sino es para besar el camino por donde paso mejor ni te acerques – Jean le hablo de la forma más fría y arrogante que conocía, se acercó lentamente a ella e hizo aparecer una cobra en sus manos, le acaricio la cabeza a su serpiente – no olvides que ayude a derrotar a Voldermort, y querida no creas que utilice magia blanca – deposito la cobra sobre los hombros de Alison y se marchó, la chica gritaba de miedo pues odiaba a las serpientes, varios se alejaron con temor mirando a Jean, solo dos personas se dieron cuenta de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de un par de ojos color chocolate, Cat alcanzo a la castaña, le puso una mano en la espalda para que esta sacara el pecho y le levanto el mentón, Jeremi hizo un hechizo para escuchar lo que hablaban.

-camina despacio, no bajes la vista – le ordeno Cat

-ella está bien? – pregunto Hermione intentando no llorar

-sí, solo su orgullo esta por los suelos, no llores Jean, pronto llegaremos a tu habitación – le dijo la rubia muy contenta

*******FIN DEL FLASHBACK*******

Draco miraba profundamente a Hermione, se preguntaba cuándo se había convertido en esa chica fría y altiva, le intrigaba esta nueva Hermione que lo ignoraba sin ningún esfuerzo, el ya tenía 3 amantes de planta y a una de las chicas incansables detrás de él, a la famosa Alison, pero no podía evitar estar tan pendiente de la castaña y eso le causaba molestia.

Así pasaron otros 10 días con la misma rutina, Draco la saludaba, ella no contestaba pero si tomaba el moka blanco que él le llevaba, pasaban una hora en silencio leyendo y ella era la primera de retirarse. Ese domingo ella llegó puntual a su mesa de siempre, con un tomo muy pesado de pociones de 6to grado, se recargo y comenzó a leer, 10 minutos después olfateo un olor a menta, sabía que Draco se acercaba.

Draco llego con dos cafés, deposito el de ella a lado de la mano de esta y tomo asiento – Granger – le saludo serio sin mirarla

-Malfoy – contesto esta, "porque le conteste" se recrimino de inmediato ella sin apartar la vista de su libro

Draco sonrió y la miro, esta era la segunda vez que le dirigía la palabra desde hacía casi dos meses y medio que se la había encontrado en esa academia, la chica traía su cabello recogido en un moño alto, se pintaba muy sutil y vestía un vestido negro de tirantes gruesos con zapatillas altas en color plata, se dio cuenta que la chica no quitaba la vista de su libro pero no estaba leyendo, pues sus ojos no se movían, así que tentó un poco más su suerte – ¿cómo te va? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, se sentía nervioso, un momento ¿Draco nervioso?

-te has sentado a mi mesa por 40 días a la espera de hablar conmigo y todo para saber cómo estoy – le ironizo la chica

Draco se molestó por cómo le contesto ella – vaya que has estado al pendiente de mi presencia, mira que contar los días – le contesto con arrogancia el rubio.

El rostro de la chica se endureció y lo miro a los ojos, lucia muy guapo el chico, sobre todo con su cabello desordenado - ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes dirigirme la palabra? – le hablo fuerte y determinante, varias cabezas se giraron al escucharla hablar

Draco sintió la tención de que varios los miraban a la espera de su contestación – no olvides quien eres tú y quien soy yo – le dijo poniéndose de pie y fulminándola con la mirada, no la dejaría humillarlo

Ella también se puso de pie – exacto Malfoy, no olvides quien eres tú y quien soy yo – le dedico una sonrisa sarcástica y con las mismas palabras del rubio lo dejo cayado y salió de la biblioteca, con su típico paso coqueto y casual.

Draco se maldijo por caer en el juego de palabras, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, amenos le causaba tención a la castaña su presencia, decidió alcanzarla para ver si podía solucionar lo hablado, pero vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando la alcanzo a fuera del edificio y se percató que hablaba con el profesor de pociones, se quedó detrás de un muro para no ser visto y escuchar mejor.

-Jean tan hermosa como siempre – la saludo el profesor depositando un beso sobre su mano de la chica

-gracias Ian – contesto la chica ruborizándose, a Draco le molesto esta reacción de la castaña

-te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo por los jardines – le invito ofreciéndole su brazo el profesor

-claro – contesto ella y se marchó del brazo con Ian rumbo a los jardines, Draco se quedó inmóvil maldiciendo

-sabes es de mala educación espiar a la gente – escucho una voz femenina a sus espaldas, Draco giro y frente a él estaba una rubia

-buenas noches Cat – saludo el disimulando – gustas un café? – se le ocurrió invitar a la rubia para ver que podía averiguar

-está bien, pero descuida no le pienso decir – hablo mientras miraba a Jean alejarse con Ian

Caminaron hacia la cafetería, ahí Draco visualizo a Jeremi en su mesa de siempre y dirigió a la chica hasta esa mesa – Jeremi – saludo Draco

El pelirrojo levanto la vista y miro con quien venía el rubio, de inmediato se puso de pie y ayudo a sentarse a la rubia – Cat – saludo el pelirrojo

-Jeremi – contesto esta con una sonrisa, varios alrededor voltearon a ver a su mesa, era inusual que un fénix se sentara con estudiantes que no eran de su círculo

El silencio era incómodo para los dos chicos, por su lado Cat miraba el menú y seleccionaba – y bien chicos así son de serios? – les pregunto divertida por la situación

-tendremos aurora boreal en una semana – fue lo que se le ocurrió decir a Jeremi

Los rubios lo miraron – será hermosa verla desde la azotea del edificio de enseñanza – contesto Cat, amaba la magia de la naturaleza, los chicos se sorprendieron por la respuesta, no se la imaginaban trepando a la azotea para mirar el cielo

-será cerca de orión – le a completo el pelirrojo, el rubio miraba hacia la entrada de la cafetería

-tardara, los jardines son muy grandes – le informo

-de que hablas? – se hizo el tonto Draco

Los dos lo miraron con cara de "no me quieras tomar el pelo", haci transcurrió una hora en una plática amena, los chicos eran divertidos y no hablaban de los demás,

En eso entro Jean a la cafetería sola y se dirigió a la mesa de los fénix, no sin antes desviar su mirada a la mesa en la que el rubio siempre se sentaba y vaya sorpresa se llevó al ver a su amiga sentada ahí platicando de lo lindo con ellos, le dio una mirada severa y se sentó en su mesa de frente a ellos.

-que se supone que hace Cat en esa mesa? – pregunto Albert en voz alta

-no debería estar ahí sentada –Arnolt fulmino con la mirada a Cat

-no da mala fama – sentencio Simut

Hermione los miro asombrada, no entendía como podían ser tan banales, era cierto que a ella tampoco le hacía gracia que Cat se sentara con Draco pero vio que su amiga platicaba más con Jeremi que con el rubio, su mirada varias veces cruzo con la de Draco. Cenaron hablando de lo usual de siempre, posiciones en la tabla "¿pero bueno que estos chicos no piensan en otra cosa nunca?" a Hermione le parecía tan aburrido siempre estar con ellos y sobre todo cuando Cat no estaba. Solo en la comida estaba obligada a sentarse en el lugar que le correspondía, los 15 estudiantes más listos tenían su propio lugar en su mesa correspondiente, los primero 5, su mesa era dorada y estaba en el centro de todas, le seguía una en color plata donde se sentaban del sexto al décimo se sentaban en una mesa plateada y del onceavo al quinceavo en una mesa color bronce, de ahí el resto podía sentarse en donde quisieran, pero Albert, Arnolt y Simut siempre querían estar sentados con ellas en la cena pero puntualizar que eran los mejores, solo en el desayuno las dejaban tranquilas.

Alison se percató de la silla vacía de Cat y fue a sentarse junto a su novio, Cat se dio cuenta de esta acción y se tensó, Draco y Jeremi se dieron cuenta y voltearon a ver a donde miraba la rubia, no podían escuchar la plática pero veían que Alison hablaba en dirección de Jean y se reía, Jean había contestado algo y le regresaba la sonrisa sarcástica, la pelinegra tomo asiento y le dio la espalda a Jean mientras se besaba con su novio, Simut comenzó a platicar con Jean, 15 minutos después Jean se levantó y se marchó despidiéndose de los chicos de beso en la mejilla.

Cat miro salir a Jean y se puso de pie – chicos fue un placer – dijo a forma de despedida

-el placer fue nuestro Cat – contesto Jeremi poniéndose de pie

-buenas noches Cat – contesto el rubio

La chica dio media vuelta y comenzó avanzar cuando la voz de Jeremi la detuvo

-Cat – grito más alto de lo que pretendía y se avergonzó

-aquí a las 8 – contesto ella muy alegre y se marcho

Draco sonrió, ya se había dado cuenta que a Jeremi le gustaba Cat, pero el pelirrojo era muy reservado, pero estaba más contento porque sabía que eso implicaba que talvez Hermione se sentara también con ellos.


	6. Bvlgari y Salvatore

Capítulo 6 Bvlgari y Salvatore

Ese lunes por la mañana Hermione lucia radiante y no era para menos Ian la había robado un beso la noche anterior mientras caminaban por los jardines, el beso había sido rápido pero tierno, era la primera vez en 8 meses que ella realmente era feliz en la academia, ese día decidió vestirse más relajada, llevaba unos jean de mezclilla con blusa pegada de hombros descubiertos color roja, su cabello sujeto en una coleta alta haciendo resaltar su fina cara, como siempre su maquillaje era tenue y ligero, botines rojos de gamuza, un habitual brazalete de color plata, con el que escondía la cicatriz que hacía años Bellatriz le había hecho, tomo su maletín y se preparó para salir, sabía que Cat era puntual, se dirigía a su puerta cuando escucho el llamado de esta, sonrió y abrió su puerta.

-Waooooo a quien piensas llevarte hoy a la cama chica – le dijo muy alegre Cat al ver a su amiga tan sexi

-no es para tanto, solo quiero verme de mi edad y no tan estilizada – comenzaron su camino hacia la cafetería

-ok, viendo que están tan de buen humor, podría pedirte un favor – indago la rubia

-mmmmm no me suena a que vaya a ser algo bueno – frunció la castaña, ya conocía a su amiga y cuando le pedía un favor era más como ser cómplice de algo

-vamos, es sobre – se sonrojo Cat – Jeremi – dijo más bajo

Hermione abrió muy grande sus ojos – Jeremi? – le pregunto, sabía que desde que habían entrado a Cat le gustaba Jeremi, pero el problemas es que Jeremi era demasiado tímido, miro a la rubia, esta le ponía su típica cara de corderito – no se porque presiento que me voy arrepentir pero está bien – acababan de llegar a la cafetería

-por eso te adoro, sígueme – la rubia la dirigió a otra mesa que no era la de ellas, la castaña caminaba detrás de ella

Al detenerse Hermione se colocó a lado de ella y se tensó, Cat la había conducido a una mesa donde estaban dos chicos sentados, estos se pusieron de pie al verlas llegar.

-Jean, Cat – saludaron al mismo tiempo Draco y Jeremi a las chicas mientras las ayudaban a tomar asiento, Cat alado de Jeremi y Hermione alado de Draco

-chicos – los saludo de beso Cat

-buen día – saludo Hermione solo mirando a Jeremi y dedicándole una mirada de reproche a Cat

Draco no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a Hermione, lucia radiante, sexi, coqueta, se embriaga de su aroma, sintió como Jeremi lo pisaba bajo la mesa, miro a su amigo y este le regreso una mirada de reprimenda, por su parte Cat disimulo una risa

-y dime Draco que te aparecido la academia – le pregunto Cat mientras leía el menú

-interesante – contesto este

-escuche que te promovieron a una clase de tercero – indago más la chica

-a pociones, ya solo pasare esta semana en segundo – le informo mientras leía el menú

-vaya todo un genio, eso de venir de Hogwarts – aventuro la chica

-obvio no soy tan listo como Her… Jean – miro de soslayo a la castaña y sus pecas sobre sus hombros

-eso es más que obvio – hablo Hermione por primera vez, mientras tomaba café

-les gustaría presenciar la aurora boreal con nosotros la siguiente semana – intervino Jeremi

-claro seria genial verdad Jean – se adelantó a contestar Cat muy contenta, adoraba a ese pelirrojo. El dragón interno de Draco ronroneo de emoción

-lo siento, no poder acompañarlos - contesto sin quitar su vista del profeta la castaña

-será una lástima que te lo pierdes Jean – dijo Jeremi

-o no me lo perderé, ya tengo planes – miro a los ojos azules del chico, sintió como todos la miraban. El dragón interno de Draco rujió de coraje

La plática continuo entre Draco, Cat y Jeremi, era amena y divertida, la castaña no podía evitar reírse de vez en cuando por sus ocurrencias, le gustaba ver feliz a su amiga, aunque no le gustaba estar a lado de Draco

-jajajaja eres tremendo Draco – decía en medio de risas la chica rubia

Hermione no conocía esta faceta del rubio, divertida, alivianada, sin banalidades, le costaba creer que era el mismo Draco de antaño, lo que si seguía igual era su popularidad entre las chicas, sabía que se rumoreaba que Alison lo quería bajo sus sabanas – se hace tarde – le menciono a Cat mientras se ponía de pie con la ayuda de Draco.

-nos vemos en la noche? – se atrevió a preguntarles Jeremi

Cat se giró a ver a Jean – no abuses – le dijo Hermione a Cat

-tal vez – contesto Cat guiñándole un ojo a los chicos

Draco sabía que le tendría que dar un muy buen regalo de cumpleaños a la rubia

Llego la hora de la clase de pociones, Draco fue el primero en entrar, Cat y Hermione las ultimas, Ian ya estaba adentro, vio como todos los chicos incluso el profesor se comían con la mirada a Hermione, sobre todo el profesor, la miraba lujuriosamente, vaya que si el reconocía esa mirada.

Hermione estaba nerviosa, ya había sido evaluada y como siempre obtuvo un excelente 10, espero junto a su amiga a que terminara la clase, debes en cuando intercambiaba miradas coquetas con el profesor que no pasaban desapercibidas por Draco.

El resto del día transcurrió rápido, la noticia de que Hermione iba en primer lugar por cuarto día consecutivo era la comidilla de todos, esta se dirigió como siempre a la biblioteca, para su sorpresa cuando llego ya estaba ahí Draco con dos cafés, se detuvo a unos metros, el rubio estaba con la cabeza ladeada leyendo y sorbiendo café, llevaba pantalón de vestir color gris, camisa negra con los primeros 2 botones desabrochados, las mangas dobladas, ahí en su mano izquierda lucia su marca tenebrosa. Creyó que el rubio no regresaría más, suspiro tranquila y tomo asiento.

-Bvlgari, valle de jazmines – dijo Draco mientras le arrimaba su café

Hermione levanto la vista y lo miro a los ojos

-tu perfume, aunque prefiero el que usabas en el colegio, Salvatore Ferragamo Incanto – le dedico una mirada seductora

-como lo sabes? – le pregunto descansando su libro sobre la mesa y tomando su café, tratando de disimular su asombro, como podía saber que perfume usaba en el colegio

-nos gustaba usar la misma mesa, la del fondo del lado derecho frente al ventanal, lugar cálido, ilu….

-iluminado, tranquilo y pasivo – concluyo la castaña, recordando su viejo refugio de Hogwarts

Él le sonrió, - así es, ocupaba el lugar cuando tú no lo ocupabas, me dejabas muy poco tiempo – le reclamo juguetonamente - siempre se quedaba impregnado por tu perfume – le informo

-desde cuándo? – le pregunto la castaña sin poder evitar sonreír

-desde segundo – le contesto, anonadado por la sonrisa de la chica

Ella lo miro por unos segundos más, tomo su libro y comenzó a leer, Draco suspiro por lo bajo y continuo su lectura, justo después de una hora la castaña se ponía de pie, Draco se levantó más rápido y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, cuando el tomo la silla la chica iba hacer lo mismo, sus manos se rozaron por un segundo, Hermione sintió un descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, Draco sintió un hormigueo en su estómago, ella se marchó de inmediato sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Draco se quedó pensando en esa sensación que jamás había sentido ¿Quién rayos era esta Hermione y que estaba haciendo con él? Con esta pregunto rondando su cabeza Draco llego a su mesa habitual en la cafetería, en esta ya estaban Cat y Jeremi, este último hacia reír escandalosamente a la rubia – Cat – se acercó y saludo de beso a la rubia – Jeremi

-Draco – le contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo, en cuanto el rubio se sentó, los chicos ordenaron, al parecer lo esperaban para cenar

-no esperaremos a Jean? – les pregunto mientras miraba a la puerta de entrada

-no te creas con tanta suerte – le contesto risueña la rubia. Transcurrió media hora entre la cena y risas a Cat le comenzaba a gustar mucho sentarse con los chicos, la cafetería se quedó un poco en silencio como siempre que ocurría que Jean llegaba a un lugar, Cat y los chicos giraron su cabeza hacia la entrada, Jean iba llegando de la mano con Ian, este la dejo en la entrada y le dio un beso en la mano y se retiró, la castaña camino hasta su mesa sin voltear a la mesa de Draco.

Albert, Arnolt y Simut se pusieron de pie cuando llego la castaña, este último le ayudo a tomar asiento, como siempre quedo de frente a la mesa de Draco, enseguida llego Alison a ocupar el lugar de Cat.

-que rayos hace ahí otra vez Cat – pregunto Albert

-no le veo lo malo – contesto Hermione mientras ordenaba

-como podrías verle lo malo, cualquier mesa aquí para ti es demasiado – le ironizo Alison

-al menos yo me puedo sentar en cualquiera, pero no tú, así que retírate – le ordeno la castaña

-porque tú lo dices? – le pregunto con arrogancia la Alison

-porque yo lo digo, estas en mi lugar – le reclamo Cat, se había acercado al ver a Alison sentarse nuevamente en la mesa – LARGATE – casi le grito

Alison la fulmino con la mirada – no siempre estarás en esa posición Cat – le amenazo mientras se marchaba

-porque te sientas con ellos – le reprocho Simut

-haciendo actos de caridad? – le pregunto burlón Albert

-no me digas que te gusta alguno de esos nefastos? – le pregunto Arnolt

-que rápido olvidan que alguna vez estuvieron ahí – le recalco Hermione en su habitual tono mordaz y venenoso

Los chicos la fulminaron con la vista, no les gustaba discutir con Jean, eran testigos de lo hiriente que podía ser la castaña, los chicos prosiguieron con su típica charla de posiciones en la tabla, Cat y Hermione solo escuchaban y asentían de vez en cuando, pasada media hora se retiraron.

Draco no había perdido detalle de nada, cuando vio llegar a Hermione con Ian sintió que se le revolvía el estómago y cuando vio a Alison dirigirse a Hermione destilando su veneno se tensó y sintió la necesidad de protegerla, esto no le estaba agradando nada al rubio, se puso de pie y se despidió de Jeremi, con dirección al quinto piso de los dormitorios, se detuvo en la habitación número 15 y toco a la puerta, una hermosa pelirroja le abrió la puerta y al verlo lo dejo pasar de inmediato.


	7. Capítulo 7 Humillándote pero defendiéndo

**Capítulo 7 Humillándote pero defendiéndote**

Era una hermosa noche de primeros de noviembre, la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor, el cielo totalmente estrellado, Cat, Jeremi y Draco se encontraban sobre el techo del edificio más grande, el de enseñanza, ahí habían otros dos pequeños grupos de chicos esperando el inicio del espectáculo, Draco nunca había estado en esa parte del edificio, desde ahí podía ver todos los terrenos de la academia y valla que eran amplios estos, se dio cuenta que toda la academia estaba dentro de una burbuja inmensa, la academia era invisible para cualquier ojo muggle o mago, solo con una invitación se podía llegar ahí, teniendo en cuenta que la academia iba cambiando de lugar, eran contados los estudiantes que ponían atención al camino que seguía la academia como para poder determinar en qué fecha estarían en algún lugar, Jeremi era uno de ellos, hacía semanas que sabía que en esa fecha estarían en el polo norte justo a tiempo para presenciar la aurora boreal.

Cat estaba en medio de los chicos mirando hacia el horizonte – ahí – señalo la chica hacia el este, le emocionaba esto – la primera vez que vi una fue con mis padres cuando era niña – dijo en vos baja pero audible, Jeremi le tomo la mano sin mirarla pero sonrojándose.

Comenzó con un arco verde aislado muy alargado que se iba extendiendo en el horizonte, en dirección este-oeste empezó a incrementar su brillo, se formaron ondas y rizos a lo largo del arco en color azul y también estructuras verticales que se parecen a rayos de luz dorados muy alargados y delgados. De repente la totalidad del cielo se llenó de bandas, espirales, y rayos de luz que temblaban y se movían rápidamente por el horizonte. Era un fenómeno impresionante de ver.

Los chicos visualizaron arriba, en el límite de la burbuja había un caballo aleado, en este iban montados Ian y Hermione, sin duda alguna ellos se llevaron la mejor vista, el fenómeno solo duro unos 15 minutos, pero fueron suficientes para mantener atentos a los chicos con su danza de luces, era enigmático, seductor, romántico.

Draco por primera vez en su vida sintió celos, ahí estaba Hermione entre los brazos de Ian no muy lejos disfrutando del momento, el tenia a muchas chicas que hubieran matado por estar ahí con él, pero el solo había querido compartir ese momento con cierta castaña, volteo a ver a sus amigos, sonrió al ver a Cat en los brazos de su amigo, hasta que se había animado su amigo caray.

-hasta mañana chicos – se despido solo de palabra y se marchó a su habitación, dándole una última mirada a Hermione que ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarlo.

-tú crees que …

-tal vez, debe tener paciencia – contesto Cat al ver marcharse a Jean con Ian – tú crees que

-si, al principio pensé que era capricho, pero he visto como la mira aunque no esperes que lo acepte, sigue siendo un Malfoy – le dijo Jeremi antes de besarla, era increíble cómo se entendían sin terminar una frase.

Después de esa noche las cosas cambiaron mucho radicalmente, Hermione ahora desayunaba sola con Ian, Cat con los chicos, en la comida era obligatorio sentarse a la mesa de los fénix, en la cena ella solo se sentaba en su mesa habitual a tomar un té para seguir manteniendo su estus quo y no permitir que Alison se apoderara de su mesa, Draco seguía asistiendo todas las noches a la biblioteca, por mucho lograba intercambiar dos diálogos con ella y el primero siempre era "buenas noches Granger", pero el rubio no pasaba solo sus noches, camas le sobraban para dormir, Ian había promovido a Draco a tercer semestre en la clase de pociones y este gustoso se había ido, Hermione para variar seguía siendo la novedad y no solo porque era conocimientos de todos de que era la novia del profesor Ian sino porque ya llevaba en el puesto número uno durante un mes, eso era ya un record, para asombro de muchos Jeremi y Draco ya tomaban un lugar en la tabla entre los lugares del 15 al 20.

Esa noche en la biblioteca cerca de cumplirse la hora de lectura..

-porque no aceptaste tu traslado a tercero en pociones? – pregunto sin más Draco serrando su libro y colocándolo sobre su regazo

Ella no se esperaba esa pregunta, es más ni se esperaba que le hablara, cerro su libro también y levanto la vista para verlo – porque es de tu incumbencia? – ahí estaba otra vez su modo mordaz de hablar

-no evadas la pregunta – le dijo el mientras se reclinaba en dirección de ella

Ella no se dejó intimidar, no se movió de su postura a pesar de que el espacio que los separaba tan solo era de unos 30 cm – no tengo porque contestarte - le ironizo

-cierto, no tienes por qué hacerlo – le confirmo – solo que no pensé que fueras de las chicas que por un enamoramiento limitaras tu aprendizaje – le concluyo levantado una ceja

-que poco me conoces Malfoy – le dijo en medio de una sonrisa – acaso nadie te dijo la regla de oro? – le interrogo burlonamente – No te enamores Malfoy, principio básico – le espeto de la forma más arrogante que la castaña conocía mientras se ponía de pie

-¿Quién eres? – le pregunto Draco poniéndose de pie y comenzando a salir con ella de la biblioteca, sintió como muchos los miraban mientras Hermione parecía burlarse de el

-Jean Granger – contesto está siguiendo su camino

Draco la detuvo del brazo – y Hermione? – le pregunto mirándola a los ojos

-Hermione? – lo miro con su típica cara de asco la chica cuando alguien muy lejos de si nivel se atrevía hablarle

-si la Hermione, tierna y sencilla, la sabelotodo insufrible pero humilde – le reclamo el, era cierto que esta Hermione que se arreglaba y mostraba seguridad le resultaba condenadamente sexi, pero verla actuar como una arpía no le cuadraba, sentía que se trataba de otra chica

-más bien dirás la sangre sucia con la que te divertías tú y tus compañeros mofándose – le dijo con amargura

Se quedó helado, era verdad lo que le decía ella. Mucha gente los escuchaba hablar

-que pasa Malfoy te sientes intimidado por mí – le dijo con una mueca de insuficiencia – si, supongo que no debe ser fácil aceptar que aquí no eres nada, solo un apellido más, aquí tu petulancia no tiene valor

-pero la tuya si verdad, y disfrutas haciéndolo – le dijo de forma cruel soltándola, desconocía a esta Hermione

-y dime llegaste solo a esa conclusión o necesitaste ayuda Malfoy – le contesto mordaz, en ese momento llegaron a su encuentro Jeremi y Cat que ya se habían enterado del encuentro que estaban teniendo sus amigos

-mira Hermione ….

-Granger – miro la cara de confusión del rubio – para ti soy Granger que no somos iguales, no olvides tu lugar – le espeto ella, sintió la mano de Cat sujetando su mano, era un gesto que le decía "para"

Draco dio un paso hacia ella y hablo en voz baja – Granger – recalco – es una lástima que te convirtieras en lo que tanto odiabas – solo Cat, Jeremi y Hermione lo escucharon y sin esperar contestación el rubio se marchó.

Hermione sin demostrar lo mucho que ese comentario le había dolido se dirigió a la cafetería, con sus habituales compañeros de cena, los miro por un instante y como siempre se sintió incomoda de estar con ese tipo de gente, ella siempre se repetía que era así para no ser lastimada, pero hacía tiempo que había cruzado la línea y ella lo sabía.

-qué bueno que pusiste en su lugar a ese pedante – le dijo Albert mientras se pasaba a la silla vacía de Cat para quedar a lado de ella

Hermione suspiro antes de contestar – no tiene importancia – como odiaba ese tipo de comentarios por parte de sus compañeros, Cat llego y tomo lugar en la silla vacía.

-vaya hasta que nos dignas con tu presencia – le reprocho Arnolt

-no comiences – le contesto esta

-nos das mala reputación Cat – le dijo Albert

-deberías de reconsiderarlo – la reprendió Simut

-porque creen que pueden opinar – les contesto groseramente, ella solo estaba ahí por Hermione

-es de bajo nivel – le puntualizo Simut

-últimamente avanzado mucho – contesto la rubia

-nunca nos alcanzara – contesto Albert

-acaso te preocupa ser desplazado? – giro la castaña para preguntarle al chico

-jajajajaja – rieron los chicos – que cosas dices Jean – le dijo Simut

-ni el pelirrojo ni el rubio están a nuestra altura – hablo muy insuficiente Albert -además nadie pasa por alto que Malfoy fue un maldito mortifago, ni las chicas lo toman en serio

-olvido lo arrogante que puedes ser – le contesto la castaña

-vamos Jean eres igual – como si nada le soltó Arnolt, sin saber el efecto que esas palabras causaban en ella

-ellos son unos idiotas – recalco Albert, sus compañeros rieron – Malfoy se pasea por la academia sintiéndose como rey sin darse cuenta como varios le dedican una mueca de asco por lo que fue él y su familia, es un idiota engreído que piensa que las chicas están a su disposición, menos mal Jean que le dejaste claro que él no está a nuestro nivel, es una escoria. – soltó su veneno en voz alta con la intención de que los chismosos que escuchaban se lo hicieran llegar a Draco.

Jean se puso de pie y sentó sobre el regazo de Albert, todos en la cafetería se quedaron pasmados viéndolos aunque pocos escuchaba su plática – que pasa Albert, temes por tu puesto? – le pregunto coquetamente mientras acariciaba su cuello – no debieras, tu eres – lo miro a los ojos – inteligente, perspicaz, astuto – le decía muy cerca de su oído, el chico se estaba excitando – has sido un fénix desde segundo semestre y Malfoy solo es – se levantó para decirle muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios – el solo es jodidamente sexi, tanto así, que se tira a tu novia – le dedico una sonrisa a él y a Alison que se había acercado al ver a la castaña sobre su novio.

Se marchó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Cat le siguió el paso mientras en la mesa Albert discutía acaloradamente con Alison dando un gran espectáculo.


	8. Capítulo 8 Hermione Jean Granger

**Capítulo 8 Hermione Jean Granger**

Veinte días habían pasado desde el escandalo ocurrido en la cafetería, el pobre de Albert nose para en público ni para desayunar o cenar, no se saltaba la comida porque sabía que era obligatoria su asistencia, el hecho de que alguien se burlara de un fénix era imperdonable, era algo que Albert jamás le perdonaría a Alison, la chica por su parte ya lo había supero, ahora buscaba la forma de cobrársela a Jean, claro ella no dejaría las cosas así.

Draco por su parte después de su discusión con la castaña había decidido ya no volver a dirigirle la palabra a esa mocosa petulante y arrogante, sin embargo al otro día por la mañana se había enterado del incidente en la cena y de cómo Hermione lo había defendido y fue mayor su felicidad cuando la misma Cat le confirmo los hechos.

Hermione no había esperado que Draco siguiera sentándose con ella en la biblioteca, pero para su mala suerte el rubio no había desistido, seguía acudiendo puntual todas las noches a su cita no acordada, aun con eso Hermione era más feliz que nunca, llevaba una relación estupenda con Ian, se había animado a ser su novia porque lo creia un hombre maduro y sensato, no como todos sus compañeros infantiles y arrogantes, Ian ere muy diferente, sobre todo a cualquier hombre que había conocido, era simpático, apuesto, varonil, inteligente, con él siempre tenía un tema nuevo del cual charlar, todas las noches caminan por los jardines mientras hablaban sobre cosas que en esos momentos pasaban en la vida, desayunaban juntos y los viernes y sábados se quedaba charlando hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Por otra parte ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Draco, aunque no podía evitar sentir un cosquilleo en su panza cada que lo veía, ella lo adjudicaba a que era porque estaba a la espera de que el la molestara como antaño, pero no él siempre era educado con ella y con todas, no había día que no escuchara alguna compañera jactándose de que Draco había amanecido en sus sabanas, cosa que hacía que Hermione frunciera el ceño.

-he decidido pasarme a tercer semestre de pociones – declaro Hermione a Cat mientras comían

-ya te habías tardado Jean – le contesto mientras levantaba su copa en dirección al frente y hacia gesto de brindar a la distancia

Hermione siguió ese gesto con la mirada – como te va con Jeremi – le pregunto

-de maravilla – le confeso muy roja

-un momento te has ruborizado? – le dijo atónita – Cat estas enamorada? – le reprocho

-no lo pude evitar – se defendió ella – además tu no andas tan perdida heeee – le recordó

-es diferente Cat, él es maduro, Jeremi es – se quedó pensando, no recordaba ningún escándalo y murmullo sobre el pelirrojo

Cat la miro muy sonriente – es diferente – le confirmo

-está bien, solo con cuidado – le dijo Hermione

-claro Jean, y dime tu como vas pillina – la codeo juguetonamente

-es prometedora nuestra relación, la seguiremos después de la academia – le confeso la castaña

-jajajaja muy bien, oye no se te hace raro que Alison todavía no te busque pleito? – miro disimuladamente a la pelinegra en la mesa de alado

-conociéndola trama algo, no se quedara de brazos cruzados después de esa humillación – hablo en voz baja Hermione

Esa noche en la biblioteca

-buenas noches Hermione – saludo Draco mientras tomaba asiento y le estiraba un café

Hermione levanto la vista al escuchar su nombre y no su apellido – que hay – no tenía ganas de discutir, era más feliz que nunca y no permitiría que Draco le arruinará el día

-escuche que te trasladaras a pociones 3 – le hablo tranquilo

-así es, como te va a ti? – no sabía porque seguía la platica

-muy bien, siempre hay algo que estudiar aquí – comento relajado viéndola a los ojos

Ella tomo de su café y lo volteo a mirar – porque entraste apenas? – interrogo amablemente

Draco bajo la vista – mi madre murió días después de la graduación – tomo de su café

-o lo siento de verdad – dijo muy incómoda ella, no sabía nada de eso y pudo notar la tensión en el rostro del rubio

-como sea, me permitieron entrar en el siguiente semestre – cambio de tema el rubio – piensas especializarte en todas las carreras?

-eso espero, es algo pesado, pero entretenido y no es como si tuviéramos algo mejor que hacer – le informo

-si, el lugar puede ser algo sofocante, en Hogwarts teníamos las vacaciones para salir del colegio o los fines de semana para ir a Hosmejade – le encantaba mirarla

-es una oportunidad única, no debemos desaprovecharla – y dicho esto tomo su libro y comenzó a leer la chica

-cierto – la imito y comenzó su lectura con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Pasada la hora de lectura Hermione se puso de pie salió diciendo solo "chao", Draco por su parte tenía que ir a la habitación de uno de sus profesores a entregar el libro que le había prestado, estaba por llegar al pasillo donde estaba la habitación a la que se dirigía cuando escucho risas y gemidos de una voz que él conocía muy bien, doblo la esquina lentamente para no anunciar su presencia, se asombró por lo que vio, ahí a unos cuantos metros se encontraba Alison besando apasionadamente y colgada del cuello de nada más y nada manos del profesor Ian, el novio de Hermione, el profesor intentaba abrir su puerta mientras que su mano libre la estaba metiendo bajo la minifalda de la chica.

Draco espero a que desaparecieran por la puerta y fue y entrego su libro dos puertas más allá de la habitación de Ian, se dirigió a la cafetería y se asombró de que Hermione estuviera en su mesa sentada.

-buenas noches – saludo a todos

-buenas – contestaron todos

-esperamos a Ian? – le pregunto Cat a Hermione

-o no, está ocupado en una junta con la directora – les informo la castaña muy tranquila

"Una junta, si una junta pero de ombligos y no con la directora sino con Alison" pensó Draco – como les va? – se atrevió a preguntarles

-quiere pedir un permiso especial para ir a conocer a mis padres y que yo conozca a los suyos – les dijo muy feliz y sonrojada

Draco apretó lo puños – no crees que es muy rápido? – trato de hablar con calma

-no es de tu incumbencia – le contesto molesta ella

-solo opinaba – se disculpo

-pues no opines – le corto ella

-se acerca el baile de navidad, ¿con quién iras Draco? – hablo Cat para aliviar la tención

-no llevare pareja – les informo

-porque? – le pregunto el pelirrojo

-digamos que la única chica que me apetece ya está apartada – como si nada miro a Hermione, está un pudo evitar ruborizarse

La cena pasó sin otra discusión, los chicos hicieron bromas y chistes como siempre, Cat reía a carcajadas mientras Hermione se controlaba por no reírse. Al otro día sábado por la mañana, Hermione salió a correr como siempre, pero esta vez lo hizo una hora más temprano, aún estaba un poco oscuro, quería apurarse, anoche los chicos la habían convencido de tomar unos tragos y hacer una fogata a la orilla del lago, estaba por llegar a las escalera cuando escucho pasos y la voz de Ian, quiso sorprenderlo y se escondió dentro del mueble de accesorios de limpieza.

-aquí te dejo hermosa – decía Ian

-claro, pase una noche maravillosa – contestaba una chica

-el lunes a la misma hora – se despedía dándole una nalgada a la chica

Hermione se hizo chiquita ahí donde estaba, conocía perfectamente la voz de la chica, era Alison, espero unos minutos y salió de ahí, se regresó a su cuarto y se metió a su tina y comenzó a llorar, ni siquiera le abrió la puerta a Cat cuando esta la había ido a buscar para desayunar, faltando unos 20 minutos para que iniciara su clase de pociones 3, salió de la tina, se arregló con unos Jeans a la cadera, le quedaban muy ajustados marcando todas sus curvas y una polera tipo ombliguera, su cabello se lo alació, pinto sus labios de un rojo sexi y salió rumbo a pociones 2, todos se la comían con la mirada, lucia sexi y provocadora, ella sabía que Alison ahora salía con Simut, pero también sabía que el pobre chico moría por ella, entro al salón, ya todos estaban ahí aunque la clase aun no comenzaba, Ian se puso de pie al verla creyó que iba a saludarlo a el, pero la castaña se dirigió a Simut que estaba sentado a lado de Alison, se sentó sobre sus piernas y lo beso apasionadamente, el chico le respondió el beso y la abrazo, ella lo soltó y se puso de pie

-esto me pertenece – le dijo mientras metía mano en las bolsas del saco del chico y sacaba unas pantaletas rojas – te dije que no podías quedártelas – le guiño un ojo, el pobre chico ni podía hablar, aun no salía de su asombro

-qué es esto Jean – reclamo muy molesto Ian

Ella se paró un metro frente a el – no me digas que te sentiste con derecho de exclusividad Ian – le contesto muy arrogante – además necesitaba encontrar a alguien que fuera bueno en la cama – dicho esto la castaña abandono el salón

Ian se puso muy rojo, en su vida jamás alguien lo había avergonzado así.

Si había algo peor que una mujer dolida, eso era una Gryffindor con sed de venganza.

Hermione se dirigió a su clase de pociones 3, Draco se quedó con la boca abierta cuando la vio entrar, sentía unas ganas enormes de írsele encima, la polera corta y escotada solo dejaba a la imaginación los senos, miro como todos babeaban por ella, se paró y se quitó su cazadora y se la paso por los hombros a la chica.

Hermione lo volteo a ver al sentir la tela – gracias – dijo y se colocó bien la chamarra, se sentía incomoda de como la veían

Draco la miro triste – estas bien? – le pregunto, ella solo asintió con su cabeza

Al ser la nueva fue la última en ser evaluada, saco un 9, al salir ya la espera Cat a fuera del salón mientras hablaba con Draco

-estas bien? Que fue todo eso? – le pregunto mientras se conducían a su siguiente clase alejándose de Draco

-Ian me engaño con Alison – fue todo lo que dijo y entraron a clase

Como todo en la academia el espectáculo de Hermione ya era sabido por todos, incluso por Draco y Jeremi que se habían enterado en la comida, Cat por el contrario no había recibido mayor explicación, pero almenos había logrado arrastrarla a la fogata planeada.

-chicos – saludo Cat mientras se lanzaba en los brazos de su novio

-cielo – contesto Jeremi mientras la besaba – Jean – saludo a la castaña

-chicas – Draco las saludo de beso en la mejilla a las dos

Hermione por su parte solo saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza y prosiguió a sentarse sobre un tronco en la fogata ya hecha, frente a ellos a unos 4 metros estaba el lago y detrás una casa de acampar.

-qué hacías? – pregunto Cat a Draco mientras se sentaba frente a Jean y alado de Jeremi

-sacaba fotos al atardecer – contesto Draco señalando la cámara que colgaba de su pecho, tomo asiento alado de Hermione – sonrían – les dijo a Cat y Jeremi, estos se abrazaron y Draco les tomo una foto – mañana se las doy – les informo

Así comenzó la charla, entre ellos tres ya que Hermione no hablaba, solo asentía de vez en cuando, los chicos la miraban triste, algo les decía que ella no era la villana de la historia, Jeremi saco un wiski y vasos, para asombro de todos Jean acepto el trago, pasadas unas horas consiguieron sacarle una que otra sonrisa a Jean.

Hermione ya se sentía muy mareada y como no si mínimo ya llevaba 6 tragos, decidió ponerse de pie y caminar un poco para ver si se le bajaba, se dio cuenta que no era buena idea y tomo asiento a la orilla del lago, olvidando que no estaba sola, se quitó sus tenis y calcetines, se arremango su jeans y metió los pies a los lagos, se sentía tan bien el agua tibia, bajo su cabeza y miro su reflejo.

-hermosa noche – dijo Draco mientras tomaba asiento a lado de ella con las piernas cruzadas

-sup hio go – intento contestar ella, los dos se rieron por la situación

Ella seguía viendo su reflejo, llevaba la misma ropa de la mañana, apenas hace unos minutos se había quitado la cazadora de Draco y la había dejado a un lado de ella, su cabello ya estaba otra vez ondulado sujeto en una coleta alta.

-ya no se quién soy – logro decir claramente, sus ojos amenazaban con llorar, no quitaba la vista del lago, buscaba encontrarse a ella misma

Draco comprendió esas palabras, lo medito unos segundos, saco su varita y apunto a la cara de Hermione y retiro todo su maquillaje, se colocó detrás de ella con una pierna a cada lado de ella, le saco la liga que sujetaba su cabello, sus rizos cayeron sobre sus hombros y espalda de la chica, paso sus manos sobre el cabello de ella para alborotarle el cabello, paso una mano derecha por su abdomen para abrazarla, sintió su cálida piel, con su mano izquierda retiro sus cabellos de su hombro y coloco ahí su cabeza, con su cuerpo la inclino un poco más hacia el lago.

-mírate bien ahí estas – le dijo en el oído, la castaña miro su reflejo, si haci sin maquillaje y con el cabello revuelto se parecía más a la Hermione de antaño – solo que ahora eres más guapa y sexi – Draco le deposito un beso en su hombro descubierto, Hermione se ruborizo mucho – vez ahí está, Hermione Jean Granger.

Hermione estiro su mano para tocar su reflejo, este se perdió en el momento que ella toco el agua, no soporto más y comenzó a llorar, Draco la atrajo hacia su pecho y la abrazo fuerte, la chica lloro por tanto tiempo que al final se quedo dormida.


	9. Capítulo 9 Un beso robado

Capítulo 9 Un beso robado

Hermione despertó con el alba del sol, era una hermosa mañana de domingo, lo primero que vio al despertar fue el rostro de Draco a escasos 5cm del de ella, se alejo un poco y lo examino, tenia un fisonomía divina, perfecta, sus labios delgados y finos, una nariz respingada, sus ojos cerrados con una fina hilera de pestañas largas y chinas, cejas pobladas en color castaño claro, sino fuera por su perfil varonil su rostro parecía igual de delicado como el de la misma afrodita, podía sentir su aliento tibio con olor a menta darle de golpe en su rostro, se dio cuanta que unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban, ahí junto a su pecho pudo sentirlo musculoso, fuerte, protector, el joven tenia una pierna sobre ella, en pocas palabras la tenia en vuelta con su cuerpo, por un momento deseo probar sus labios y corroborar que tan cierto era ese rumor que corría en Hogwarts haciendo alusión a que probar los labios del rubio era como pisar el cielo, se estaba acercando cuando recordó, "asquerosa sangre sucia" apelativo con el que el la llamo por años, no pudo evitar sentir dolor ante el recuerdo, cerro su mano sobre su varita y con un solo pensamiento abandono el lugar.

Draco despertó media hora mas tarde, para encarar la triste realidad de que estaba solo, aspiro profundo y su ser se lleno del aroma de jazmines que dejara Hermione impregnado en toda su ropa, se sentó y contemplo el amanecer.

-no creíste que amanecería aquí ¿cierto? – le pregunto Cat mientras se acercaba, había visto todo desde que se despertara Hermione

-nunca se pierde la fe – le contesto el mientras comenzaba a lanzar piedras al lago

Cat tomo asiento alado de el y lo emito – como fue su relación en Hogwarts? – le pregunto, ella ya sabia pero quería la versión de el

Draco se detuvo por un momento, volteo a ver a la cara a Cat – fui un verdadero hijo de la chingada con ella – confeso

-vaya – Cat no se esperaba tanta honestidad – y porque piensas entonces que ella podría fijarse en ti? – quiso saber

-pensé – bajo su cabeza al lago donde la noche anterior miro el reflejo de ella – Hermione es la persona mas justa, bondadosa y tierna que yo jamás conocí, si hay alguien dispuesta a perdonar y dar una segunda oportunidad, es ella – hasta el se asombro de su sinceridad

-Hermione tu lo has dicho, ahora es Jean – le informo ella un poco triste

-Hermione sigue ahí adentro, no se que le hicieron aquí para que ella fuera así, pero yo se que ahí adentro de su ser, sigue Hermione, ella es su escancia – concluyo el rubio

-hablas como si la conocieras bien – le dijo Cat

-a tus amigos siempre hay que conocerlos, pero a tus enemigos hay que conocerlos mejor, y desgraciadamente por muchos años para mi fue mi enemiga, jejejeje aunque talvez yo, ni existía para ella – esto lo dijo mas como para si mismo el chico

-un enemigo juega un papel muy importante en la vida de uno Draco – analizo la chica

-a veces Cat, en medio de una guerra identificar a alguien como enemigo es la única forma de mantenerlo a salvo – solto todo con un suspiro.

Cat analizo sus palabras, era algo serio y con trasfondo – sabes Draco, creo que a veces la respuesta a todo es paciencia, es verdad que ahora Jean ya no es la Hermione que tu conociste, pero créeme cuando te digo que hizo lo necesario para sobrevivir aquí. Y con esas ultimas palabras la chica lo abandono para dirigirse a la casa de acampar donde aun dormía Jeremi.

La mañana transcurrió lentamente, Hermione no había salido para nada de su alcoba, ni contestaba cuando alguien la iba a buscar, sentada en su terraza leía la carta que le había enviado esa mañana Harry.

Querida Herms:

Hace tiempo que no recibo ninguna carta tuya, para ser exactos ya 8 meses, se que estas bien, leí hace dos meses una nota en el profeta donde te alababan como la joven mas sobresaliente de la academia Lebrench, quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, que te quiero mucho y que me haces mucha falta (Hermione comenzó a llorar y gimotear) La familia Weasley siempre pregunta por ti, Ginny y Ron dicen que tampoco les contestas ninguna carta, Ron piensa que es porque ahora te crees mejor que nosotros "estúpido Ron" pensó ella pero yo se que no es así, tu siempre has sido un amor como persona "mmm Harry si supieras lo que soy no te molestarías en escribir"

A mi me va muy bien, ya termine la academia de aurores con muy buenos resultados, hace dos semanas que ya estoy en campo y me ha gustado mucho, hay cada cosa que ver Hermi, "hace cuanto que nadie me llama así" suspiro la chica, Kingsley Shacklebolt sigue llevando por buen camino al ministerio, constantemente me pregunta como van tus avances en la academia y me pide que te recuerde que siempre tendrás un empleo aquí esperándote, ojala lo consideres, seria genial verte como antaño, "jamás podre ser como antes Harry" dijo mientras secaba sus lagrimas con Ginny las cosas siguen muy bien, sabias que recibió una propuesta para jugar profesionalmente en el equipo de las Arpías de Holyhead, "jejejeje quien lo diría, fue la única mujer de su familia y la única que consiguiera jugar profesionalmente" se alegro Hermione, como sabrás Molly dio el grito en el cielo, piensa que se ara daño su pequeña, si supiera lo salvaje e intensa que es su hija en la cama jajajaja, pero en fin, como sabes las cosas marchan muy bien, a veces creo que hasta algo aburridas, creo que me acostumbre a que cada año alguien quisiera matarme jajajajaja. "no cambias Harry" pensó

Bueno princesa me despido, deseándote lo mejor del mundo, te mando besos y abrazos, no olvides que te llevo en mi corazón y que no estas sola. Seguramente no contestaras porque estas muy ocupada estudiando, espero que al menos tengas tiempo de leer esta carta.

PD. Es verdad que Draco ingreso también en la academia? Dime por favor que no te esta molestando.

Con amor y cariño Harry J.P.

Hermione leyó nuevamente la carta otras tres veces, la metió nuevamente en su sobre y la guardo en un pequeño baúl junto a las otras 50 cartas enviadas por su amigo en los últimos 8 meses, Ron y Ginny también le habían escrito, pero después de las primeras 5 cartas sin contestar ya no habían insistido, Harry por su parte no quitaba el dedo del renglón, seguía escribiendo cada semana, ella al principio no había contestado porque siempre estaba llorando por como la trataban, después no tuvo tiempo por entregarse por completo a sus estudios y ser la mejor y al ultimo había intentado redactar tantas cartas que siempre terminaban en el bote de la basura porque para nada sonaban a la Hermione que Harry conocía, y si algo no quería Hermione era que Harry conociera su lado oscuro, sabia que la rechazaría y no se quería arriesgar.

Escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta

Toc toc toc Jean – era Ian

La chica palideció y no movió ni un musculo que delatara que estaba ahí

Toc toc toc se que estas ahí – hablaba fuerte el chico – te vi en la terraza desde mi habitación

La chica camino lentamente hasta la puerta

Toc toc toc abre por favor – suplico Ian – tenemos que hablar, creo que me debes una explicación – le exigió

Ella se enfureció – lárgate – le grito, coloco un hechizo para no irlo mas y regreso a su terraza

Unos 9 días mas transcurrieron así, con la diferencia de que Hermione desayunaba, comía y cenaba con los fénix, ya no iba a la biblioteca por lo menos no cuando Draco estaba presente, no le dirigía palabra alguna a Jeremi o Draco cuando se topaba con ellos, Hermione no dio mas explicación a Cat de lo sucedido con Jeremi y para nada quería hablar sobre Draco, las únicas horas que convivía con el rubio era en la clase de pociones 3 que compartían junto a otros 4 estudiantes, la estaba pasando muy mal, la traición de Ian le había roto el corazón, pero era algo que no le confesaría a nadie, ni a Cat, no quería acercarse mas a Draco por miedo a enredarse en algo con el, entonces entre el dolor, el miedo y la carga pesada que representaba estudiar en Lebrench siempre estaba histérica, asesinaba con la mirada cuando se percataba que alguien la observaba y siempre contestaba mal.

Ese martes en la clase de pociones…

-Hermione – saludo Draco al entrar a la clase de pociones, la chica lo ignoro – se puede saber porque estas molesta conmigo? – le exigió el poniéndose de pie frente a ella

-realmente nose porque crees que mereces que te dirija la palabra – contesto ella sin mirarlo mientras seguía su lectura, sus compañeros voltearon a verlos

-mira Hermione no te permito que me hables así – le reprocho el, ya se estaba cansando de ese jueguito de ella

-tu no me permites – medito ella – y se puede saber quien rayos te crees que eres tu para hablarme – le contesto poniéndose de pie frente a el

Draco suspiro largo y tranquilo, ella lo fulminaba con la mirada, rio de lado y la tomo de la cintura con su mano derecha y con la izquierda atrajo su cara y la dio un beso fugaz en los labios

-PLASH – resonó en el salón la bofetada que Hermione le dio

La mejilla blanca del chico estaba muy roja – igual lo valió – le dijo levantando los hombros y tomando asiento al ver que el profesor ingresaba a clases.


	10. Capítulo 10 Una visita

Capítulo 10 Una visita

Hermione estaba más que furiosa, como se atrevía ese güero desteñido hacer eso, y enfrente de toda la clase "si hubiera sido en privado tal vez…." "pero que estoy pensando, debo estar loca" llego a su mesa correspondiente para comer, dejo azotar sus útiles, sus compañeros de mesa ya sabían porque estaba molesta, en Lebrench los chismes corrían como pólvora.

-dejen de mirarme - les ordeno mientras tomaba asiento "genial lo que necesito, ser la comidilla de todos, hash maldito hurón

-relájate - le susurro Cat

-cómo quieres que lo haga - le contesto la castaña mientras casi apuñalaba su filete con el cuchillo

-no pudo estar tan mal - la rubia le dedico una sonrisa

-no puedes estar hablando enserio Cat - se giró a verla la castaña

-porque no? - inquirió

-vamos, es Draco Malfoy - le contesto - el nombre lo dice todo - concluyo Hermione muy molesta

-tú lo has dicho, fue Draco Malfoy, y ya dejo claro que está detrás de ti - le dijo Cat así como si nada, como si hablaran del clima

Hermione se tensó - lo último que necesito es a otro patán - dicho esto se levantó de su mesa y salió furiosa del comedor

Draco la observaba desde su mesa, aun no olvidaba lo bien que se había sentido al besarla, tan suave, tan rico, tan sensual….

-no te lo perdonara - hablo Jeremi sacando de sus pensamientos a Draco

-no necesito que lo haga - dijo muy seguro aunque no se sentía asi el

-es el? - pregunto Franc alado de Draco

-si es el - confirmo Eleonor girando su cabeza hacia la entrada

Varios mormullos se escucharon por todas partes, las cabezas se giraban a la entrada del comedor, ahí de pie enfundado en una túnica negra muy elegante y con gran porte estaba Harry Potter buscando a alguien con la vista, la directora se puso de pie y se dirigió a la entrada.

-buenas tardes señor Potter - hablo la Claud Llernoly, era una mujer ya de edad, pero muy hermosa y elegante

-buenas tardes directora - contesto Harry apretando suavemente su mano

-no lo espera tan pronto - contesto ella mirando al joven

-en cuanto usted confirmo mi petición no pude dejar pasar más tiempo - le dijo algo cohibido

-muy bien - le dio una sonrisa - Malfoy - hablo en voz alta girando su rostro hacia las mesas, Harry miro curioso como el rubio se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ellos.

-Potter - saludo el al moreno - dígame directora - dijo el rubio, le resultaba curioso que Harry estuviera ahí

-Malfoy - contesto este con un asentimiento de cabeza

-lleva al señor Potter con la señorita Granger - le pidió la directora

-sígueme Potter - pidió Draco, todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos

-gracias directora - hablo Harry mientras salía detrás de Draco

Habían caminado unos metros ya - asi que aun no puedes evitar entrar a un lugar y ser el centro de atención Potter - dijo Draco pero sin burla o sarcasmo

-que puedo decir - contesto pensativo Harry - soy Harry Potter - medio sonrío

-vamos Potter puedes hacerlo mejor - le reto Draco por lo malo que era Harry para bromear

-jejejeje - rio Harry - donde esta Hermione? - pregunto mientras entraban a un edificio enorme

-donde crees? - le dijo el rubio

-en la biblioteca - concluyo Harry, no dejaba deber todo a su alrededor, los edificios eran hermosos, elegantes, muy finos, todo los muebles parecían tallados en detalles delicados.

-los viejos hábitos no cambian - le dijo mientras entraban a la inmensa biblioteca

Harry se quedó maravillado por la biblioteca, era inmensa, volteo al techo y parecía que era de varios pisos, mesas de estudio por todos lados, todo muy pulcro y ordenado - esto debe ser el cielo para ella - hablo Harry

Caminaron hasta la mesa habitual donde estaba Hermione con un libro enorme, llegaron por la parte detrás de la chica, Hermione levanto la cabeza al reconocer la colonia del chico - ahora no Malfoy - dijo muy molesta. Harry volteo a ver a Draco mientras se colocaba frente a Hermione.

-viejos hábitos también - concluyo el rubio mientras se retiraba dejándolos solos

Hermione levanto la cabeza para ver quien seguía ahí de pie - Harry - casi grito asombrada mientras dejaba caer su libro

-Hermione? - dijo bajito Harry, esa chica no le parecía Hermione, esa chica parecía una modelo, con su vestido azul marino entallado que le llegaba a mitad de los muslos, dejando ver unas hermosas piernas, su cabello perfectamente rizado, maquillada, estilizada.

La castaña se puso de pie - Harry - repitió muy alegre

-Hermione - repitió el y la tomo en sus brazos - luces más hermosa Herms - le dijo al oído - mmm y sigues oliendo a jazmines

-vallamos a caminar - le propuso, mientras con un movimiento de varita su libro regresaba a su lugar, Harry le tendió su brazo y ella se colgó de el.

-aquí también tienes un lago - le dijo Harry mirando a donde se conducían

-a veces es tan parecido aquí a Hogwarts y a veces muy diferente - confirmo ella

Caminaron unos minutos en silencio, llegaron hasta una banca frente al lago y tomaron asiento, Harry no soltó su mano

-que haces aquí? - pregunto finalmente Hermione, se sentía nerviosa

-pensé que te alegraría verme - contesto el volteándola a ver

-o no Harry, no me malinterpretes - trato de moderar su forma de hablar

-estoy preocupado, nose nada de ti hace 8 meses, estoy preocupado - le reclamo el joven

Hermione se quedó en silencio varios minutos, se sentía abrumada, no supo porque y comenzó a llorar, recordando porque se había alejado de su amigo.

-que pasa Herms? - pregunto preocupado Harry mientras la abrazaba al verla llorar

-es solo…. que o….. Harry estoy…. Tan sola….. y estar aquí…. Es tan difícil - confeso por fin la chica en medio de un mar de lágrimas.

-explícame, es Malfoy? - pregunto furioso - dime si es por qué ahora mismo lo pongo en su lugar - demando el casi poniéndose de pie

-no Harry, no es el - dijo sujetándolo para que no se levantara

-entonces que es? Porque no contestaste ninguna carta? - le dijo furioso mientras le levantaba su cara para mirarla a los ojos - explícame Hermione - suplico al ver el dolor reflejado en el rostro de su amiga.

Hermione solo siguió llorando, no podía hablar, se sentía muy mal consigo misma.

-Hermione no estás sola, eres mi hermana, no sabes lo preocupado que he estado por ti todos estos meses, tuve que recurrir al ministro para pedir un favor personal a tu directora de que me dejara venir a verte, la respuesta de ella tardo en llegar dos meses, apenas la mando hoy por la mañana, no pude esperar y vine hoy mismo a saber qué pasa, y no me ire sin respuestas Hermione - le dijo muy serio

Ella pudo ver la determinación en sus ojos, la preocupación, el dolor de no saber nada de ella, se arrojó en sus brazos nuevamente, como había podido ser tan tonta y alejarse de él, en un segundo se aparecieron en su habitación

-cómo? pregunto Harry al verse en una alcoba

-aquí puedes aparecerte desde cualquier lugar hacia tu habitación, solo funciona así - le explico mientras limpiaba su cara y se dirigía a su armario, saco un pensadero y lo puso sobre la mesa frente a una chimenea - ven - le pidió, metió unos pensamientos más y jalo a Harry para ponerlo frente a el - nada será de tu agrado - le aviso.

Harry coloco sus manos a ambos costados del pensadero y sumergió su cabeza en él.


	11. Capítulo 11 Recuerdos

**Capítulo 11 Recuerdos **

Harry se sumergió dentro de una neblina gris, las imágenes borrosas comenzaron a tomar forma, miro a una Hermione mas familiar, no a la exuberante castaña sexi despampanante con la que acaba de hablar, no, esa era su Hermione, con el cabello suelto, rizado y desordenado, sus acostumbrados jeans flojos, una sudadera roja y cazadora café, su rostro libre de maquillaje, sus ojos estaban muy hinchados y rojos, Harry sabia el motivo, algunos de los mortifagos que habían conseguido escapar decidieron tomar venganza, 4 días antes de que ella ingresa a la academia, había encontrado a sus padres muertos en su sala de estar en medio de un enorme charco de sangre, los cuerpos estaban mutilados, por suerte esa noche el iba con ella, el entierro fue a los dos días y después de este Hermione no regreso a su casa, los 2 días faltantes para irse a la academia se había ido con el a su casa. En ese momento la chica iba entrando por las grandes puertas de la academia, Harry la miro con gusto pues ella miraba asombrada todo el territorio, el lago, los edificios, los jardines, se miraba hermosa maravillada.

Tan inmensa estaba ella que pudo notar como no se daba cuenta como la miraban mal sus compañeros, compañeros que Harry pudo notar vestían muy bien, la señalaban y la evitaban, pero su amiga siempre eclipsada en otras cosas, observo como una chica alta de cabello rubio pasaba y la empujaba con el hombre "o lo siento" escucho decir a Hermione, el se percato como la moreno lo hizo intencional y ni siquiera le contestaba.

Un nuevo recuerdo apareció, Hermione caminaba muy aprisa por un pasillo alborotado de estudiantes, llego hasta lo que parecía el comedor principal, este ya estaba casi lleno de varios alumnos, una chica apareció justo a lado de Hermione y le metió el pie, haciendo que la pobre castaña callera de bruces ante el piso y sus cosas rodaran por todas parte.

-ups lo siento – se disculpo fingidamente una chica de cabello negro

Hermione levanto su vista, Harry pudo vislumbrar sus ojos cristalinos, - porque me haces esto? – pregunto mientras se levantaba

-mmm vaya digamos que yo no comparto la caridad de nuestra directora – le dijo mientras pisaba su suéter evitando que la joven se parara, varios chicos ya estaban alrededor mirando

Harry busco con su vista a la directora y la vio ahí, a lo lejos mirando la escena detenidamente "¿Por qué no hace nada?" se cuestiono Harry

-vasta Alison, yo no me meto contigo – reclamo Hermione jalando de su suéter

-porque crees que puedes rutiarme, no somos iguales – la reprendió la chica – creo que necesitas que te lo recuerde – expillarmus – la varita de Hermione voló a las manos de Alison – con un movimiento mas de su varita congelo a Hermione del cuello hacia abajo, Harry pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de su amiga – espero que aprendas – a continuación Alison atrajo una botella de vino de la mesa mas cercana y la vacío sobre Hermione, todos en el comedor rieron, la chica se marcho dejando a Hermione ahí tirada y congelada sobre el piso, unos que otros pasaban y le derramaban mas cosas encimas. Harry estaba muy molesto, con sus puños ya casi blancos, giro su cabeza hacia la puerta esperando que el recuerdo terminara, no quería ver mas, fue ahí cuando vio a una rubia entrar y desde la lejanía apuntar a Hermione con su varita, el giro a ver a su amiga y vio como esta ya descongelada y llena de sustancia cogía sus cosas aprisa y se marchaba.

El recuerdo dio paso a otro, Hermione parecía salir de la ducha pues llevaba el cabello mojado, corría por los jardines en dirección a un grupo de chicas y chicos, se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de ellos y casi grito.

-devuélveme mi varita – exigió Hermione

Alison se giro – solo si te largas de aquí – le contesto burlonamente ella

-porque me haces esto? – pregunto dolida su amiga

-es obvio, este lugar no es para ti, lo degradas con tu presencia – le contesto mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente

-me gane mi lugar aquí – le espeto la castaña

-te lo ganaste? Mmmm déjame ver, no eres de linaje puro, no eres rica, obvio no eres atractiva, así que ¿Cómo lo ganaste? – se rio la joven de ella mientras la apuntaba con su varita

-soy inteligente – dijo mientras sentía como unas cuerdas la rodeaban y la hacían caer al piso

-jajajaja muy bien, si quieres tu varita, - hizo aparecer una charco de lodo frente a la cara de Hermione, de este comenzaron a salir gusanos asquerosos, saco de su bolso su varita de Hermione y la tiro dentro del charco – tómala o pasa aquí la noche amarrada y el día hasta que alguien te encuentre y te libere – con esto hizo una seña a sus compañeros y se alejaron.

Harry noto como su amiga lloraba mirando fijamente al charco, se removía entre sus cuerdas que ya le habían hecho marcas por lo apretada que estaban, pasaron unos 20 minutos, Harry miro hacia tras y vio el verdadero espectáculo, alguien había conjurado el hechizo expandor que hacia que una imagen se proyectara en el cielo, vio a varios chicos desde sus terrazas mirando al cielo y a varios chicos en los jardines haciendo lo mismo, todos miraban lo que su amiga en esos momento hacia tirada sobre el piso, volteo de nuevo a ver a su amiga y vio la determinación y sufrimiento en sus ojos "no lo hagas Hermione" suplico Harry, su amiga comenzó arrastrarse hacia el charco, respiro profundo y metió su cara, segundos después de lo que a el le parecieron una eternidad su amiga remergió con su varita en su boca, llena de lodo y gusanos recorriendo su cara y cabello, ella logro hacer magia, desato sus cuerdas y se limpio con un hechizo, sin embargo al voltear y levantar su vista, vio su propia imagen y el espectáculo que acababa de dar, lanzo un hechizo para romper el del cielo, sin embargo hasta ahí se podían escuchar las risas de todos, camino hacia el lago y tomo asiento y comenzó a llorar. Harry jamás se había sentido tan impotente como en ese momento, quiso abrazarla, consolarla, defenderla de todos esos malditos.

Un nuevo recuerdo apareció, todos la miraban mal, le insultaban, hasta uno que otro maestro la hacía menos en las clases, esa tarde Hermione se dirigía al la biblioteca cuando se topó con el grupo de Alison

-pero miren que tenemos aquí, es nada más y nada menos que la mascota de la academia – Alison le hablaba con mucha frialdad – que me miras estúpida muggle – le reto la chica

-soy bruja – contesto Hermione tímidamente a punto de llorar

-impura yo diría, no se cómo permiten que pises el mismo suelo que nosotros cuando más bien deberías estarlo besando – todas las demás chicas comenzaron a reírse escandalosamente mientras que Hermione corrió hacia el baño, entro y se encerró en un cubículo y comenzó a llorar, unos minutos después se secó sus lágrimas y salió para lavarse las manos cuando miro a una rubia que la miraba muy seria.

-llorando no vas a ganar nada - le dijo molesta – soy Catherine Spins – le tendió la mano

-yo soy Her… - intentaba hablar entre llorosos la castaña

-Hermione Jean Granger, mejor estudiante en cien años de Hogwarts, heroína mágica, primer orden de Merlín, hija de padres muggles – Hermione la miraba asombrada de que supiera tanto – todos sabemos quiénes son todos aquí, es parte de conocer la competencia, pero tú eres famosa en el mundo por pertenecer al trio de oro

Hermione la miro absorta – o – fue todo lo que dijo

-quieres sobrevivir? Pues entonces se peor que ellos, tu ya eres alguien aquí y eso les da miedo, tu nombre tiene peso – le informo la rubia cruzada de brazos

-pero a mí no me gusta ser así – se defendió la castaña

-quieres aprender todo lo que la academia tiene para ti? – la castaña asintió – pues entonces hazte respetar – le ordeno – vamos lávate la cara y vamos a comer – le dijo ya más risueña

Harry reconoció a esa rubia, era la que en el comedor había descongelado a Hermione.

Hermione caminaba por los jardines, se le cayó una pluma y se detuvo a lado de un charco para recogerla, ahí fue cuando vio a Alison que le seguía el paso muy de cerca, como esperando una oportunidad, y la castaña se la acababa de poner en bandeja de plata, Alison se paró a lado de la castaña que estaba inclinada y la empujo al charco de lodo, la castaña cayo boca abajo en el charco, hasta lodo se le había metido en la boca, vio a Cat corriendo hacia ella pero en el último momento la rubia lo pensó mejor y se detuvo a varios metros de ella mirándola profundamente.

Un montón de estudiantes se reunieron en círculo alrededor de la castaña y se reían a carcajadas, entre ellos estaban las amigas de Alison – ups lo siento pero mi madre me enseño que cada cosa debe estar en su lugar y como tú eres una asquerosa inmunda, debes estar en la suciedad – las carcajadas sonar más alto

Jean se puso de rodillas y busco su varita en el charco, la encontró y se puso de pie, con un hechizo no verbal se limpió de inmediato el lodo de toda su ropa y cuerpo e hizo desaparecer el charco, señalo Alison con su varita y la petrifico del cuello para abajo, todos se quedaron en silencio – tu mamá no te enseño nada sobre mi Alison, a mí me debes que tu trasero siga de pie, así que la próxima vez que te dirijas a mi sino es para besar el camino por donde paso mejor ni te acerques – Jean le hablo de la forma más fría y arrogante que conocía, se acercó lentamente a ella e hizo aparecer una cobra en sus manos, le acaricio la cabeza a su serpiente – no olvides que ayude a derrotar a Voldermort, y querida no creas que utilice magia blanca – deposito la cobra sobre los hombros de Alison y se marchó, la chica gritaba de miedo pues odiaba a las serpientes, varios se alejaron con temor mirando a Jean, solo dos personas se dieron cuenta de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de un par de ojos color chocolate, Cat alcanzo a la castaña, le puso una mano en la espalda para que esta sacara el pecho y le levanto el mentón, Harry las siguió para escuchar lo que hablaban.

-camina despacio, no bajes la vista – le ordeno Cat

-ella está bien? – pregunto Hermione intentando no llorar

-sí, solo su orgullo esta por los suelos, no llores Jean, pronto llegaremos a tu habitación – le dijo la rubia muy contenta

Los siguientes recuerdos fueron muy rápidos, Hermione haciendo ejercicio, estudiando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, estudiando modales, tomando mas materias extras, constantemente se veía una tabla de posiciones donde el nombre de Hermione cada vez que lo veía iba alcanzando las primeras posiciones hasta ser la numero uno, con eso apareció una Hermione mas bonita y sexi, vio varias discusiones mas con Alison donde su amiga la humillaba a ella y a sus amigas, todos la llamaban Jean, la respetaban e incluso Harry noto como algunos le temían, la vio humillar a chicas que jamás la habían molestado. Los recuerdos se volvieron lentos y dieron paso a otro. Draco estaba frente a su amiga.

-¿Quién eres? – le pregunto Draco, sintió como muchos los miraban mientras Hermione parecía burlarse de el

-Jean Granger – contesto está siguiendo su camino

Draco la detuvo del brazo – y Hermione? – veía a Draco de cierta forma preocupado por su amiga

-Hermione? – lo miro con su típica cara de asco

-si la Hermione, tierna y sencilla, la sabelotodo insufrible pero humilde – escucho reclamar al rubio

-más bien dirás la sangre sucia con la que te divertías tú y tus compañeros mofándose – le dijo con amargura su amiga

Vio a Draco quedarse helado, sabia que era verdad lo que le decía ella. Mucha gente los escuchaba hablar

-que pasa Malfoy te sientes intimidado por mí – le dijo con una mueca de insuficiencia – si, supongo que no debe ser fácil aceptar que aquí no eres nada, solo un apellido más, aquí tu petulancia no tiene valor

-pero la tuya si verdad, y disfrutas haciéndolo – le dijo de forma cruel soltándola Draco

-y dime llegaste solo a esa conclusión o necesitaste ayuda Malfoy – le contesto mordaz, en ese momento llegaron a su encuentro Jeremi y Cat que ya se habían enterado del encuentro que estaban teniendo sus amigos

-mira Hermione ….

-Granger – miro la cara de confusión del rubio – para ti soy Granger que no somos iguales, no olvides tu lugar – le espeto ella, sintió la mano de Cat sujetando su mano, era un gesto que le decía "para"

Draco dio un paso hacia ella y hablo en voz baja – Granger – recalco – es una lástima que te convirtieras en lo que tanto odiabas –y sin esperar contestación el rubio se marchó.

Harry noto que ese comentario a Hermione le dolió mucho, ya no quiso mirar mas, salió del pensadero y se encontró con una Hermione mirándolo inquisidora mente, medito y fue a sentarse a un sillón, ella lo siguió de cerca,

Hermione lo miro expectante, a la espera de un juicio, vio como Harry se puso de pie, se miraba muy pensativo "seguro se marchara" pensó ella afligida, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando Harry con un movimiento de varita apago todas las luces, dejando que la chimenea alumbrara un poco el lugar, se quito su chaqueta y zapatos, se dirigió a ella y la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta la cama, se recostó con ella y la acuno en su pecho – llora, ya estoy aquí pequeña – le escucho decir tembloroso. Hermione no lo pensó y comenzó a llorar como hacia tanto tiempo lo deseaba, lloro por todo, por no tener tiempo de sufrir por sus padres, por el maltrato, por la añoranza de sus amigos, por el bastardo de Ian, por ser ahora de lo peor. Se sentía protegida en sus brazos de su amigo.

Una hora paso hasta que Hermione se tranquilizo y se sentó – no estas decepcionado de mi Harry – le pregunto mientras se separaba de el para mirarlo.

Harry suspiro -somos magos, pero al final del día seguimos siendo humanos – le dijo mirándola a los ojos – no estoy de acuerdo con lo que has hecho – le recrimino – pero creo que hiciste lo necesario para sobrevivir

-pensé que no me lo perdonarías – dijo tímida

-yo Hermione?, no soy nadie para juzgarte, pero estoy dolido – le reclamo el joven

-porque? – le pregunto ella

-me hiciste un lado, me preocupe por ti, y ahora veo que con justa razón – le reclamo el

-me hubieras dicho que abandonara la academia – acuso ella

-y es lo que debes hacer – le dijo firme Harry

-aun no concluyo mis estudios – le contesto

-estudios? Tu no necesitas estos estudios, ya eres grandiosa, con muchas puertas abiertas – la regaño – que necesitas demostrar Hermione? – le exigió saber

Ella no supo que contestar, bajo la cabeza e intento pensar. Al principio había visto la academia como un gran comienzo para su especialización en varias materias, después con la muerte de sus padres la vio como la salida para ignorar su realidad, y por ultimo alejada de sus amigos no creyó pertenecer a ningún otro lugar, pero ahora ahí estaba Harry recordándole que el la quería, que eran familia y que siempre la apoyaría.


	12. Capitulo 12 Un nuevo comienzo

Capítulo 12 Un nuevo comienzo

Harry caminaba con dirección a la salida, no había logrado convencer a Hermione de que abandonara la academia y se marchara con él, estaba por llegar a la salida cuando se encontró a cierto rubio sentado sobre una banca de plata cerca de las puertas de salida de la academia, camino hacia él y se detuvo frente a él.

-me esperabas? – le pregunto mientras tomaba asiento a lado de Draco

El rubio saco una cajetilla de cigarros del bolso de su abrigo, saco un cigarrillo y comenzó a buscar su encendedor, después de unos segundos Harry saco un encendedor en color plata con un león encriptado de oro y lo encendió cerca del rostro del rubio, este levanto una ceja, jamás habría pensado que el perfecto Harry Potter tuviera un vicio, inclino un poco su rostro hacia el fuego y prendió su cigarrillo, recobro su postura y le ofreció un cigarrillo al moreno, este lo acepto de buena gana.

-va a marcharse? – pregunto finalmente Draco, había visto a Hermione caminar de la mano con Harry por los jardines

-porque te interesa? – pregunto casual el, después de mirar los recuerdos de su amiga le causaba inquietud que estaba pasando entre ellos dos.

-no me interesa – le contesto arrogante con su típica forma de arrastrar las palabras

-jejejeje esto no los llevara a nada bueno – rio con ironía Harry

-no sé de qué me hablas – fingió ignorancia Draco

-haya fuera Malfoy, nada a cambiado, esos estúpidos prejuicios de estatus de sangre siguen existiendo – le informo Harry molesto, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de la banca

-son solo estupideces – le corto Malfoy, hacía tiempo que el ya no tenía esos prejuicios

-eso mismo pensaras cuando estén haya fuera, seguirás con ella aunque todos tus socios te den la espalda? – le inquirió Harry, pues era de conocimiento de él que Draco había heredado todas las acciones de sus padres y que los demás socios de sus compañías eran de linajes puros. – la defenderás Malfoy?

Draco no supo que contestar, ¿Por qué rayos Potter le preguntaba eso? El no pensaba más que pasar una noche con ella y ya, ¿de dónde sacaba tanta estupidez Potter?

Harry se puso de pie, con una última bocanada termino su cigarrillo, dejo caer la colilla al piso, metió sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón dios tres pasos y se detuvo, giro su cabeza sobre su hombro – entonces no te acerques a ella, no necesita que le hagan más daño aquí – y sin esperar respuesta del rubio se marchó.

El rubio se quedó sobre la banca sentado por otra hora más, meditando en las palabras del moreno, ¿Qué rayos tenía esa mujer que hacía que el todo el tiempo pensara en ella, que sintiera que algo se contraía en su estómago cada vez que la veía reír con otro hombre, que algo caliente recorriera su pecho cuando ella lo trataba con gentileza. Draco Malfoy jamás se había enamorado, nunca había sentido celos por alguna amante, ni mucho menos los llego a sentir en su tiempo cuando Pansy había sido su novia a pesar de saber que la morena era talvez la chica más hermosa de Hogwarts y que todos los hombres babeaban por ella. Recordaba las palabras que su madre le había dicho hace unos años …."Ten cuidado a quien escoge tu corazón hijo, una vez que un Malfoy ama, jamás se vuelve a enamorar, tu corazón le pertenecerá a esa mujer…. Por siempre"….

Unos pocos días habían pasado desde la visita de Harry, ha Hermione le había caído de maravilla la visita de su amigo, se portaba menos altanera, había contestado las cartas de sus amigo, donde les pedía disculpas por no haber contestado antes, sus clases iban aun de maravilla, había tomado dos materias más por la tarde, pretendía acabar la academia lo más pronto posible, el fin del semestre se acercaba, y durante las vacaciones adelantaría materias, no pensaba dejar la academia así como tal, se iría, sí, pero bajo sus términos. Esa noche como todas, se encontraba en la biblioteca, justo en ese momento Draco iba llegando.

-Hermione – la saludo mientras le tendía su café habitual

-Draco – contesto ella tomando el café y dándole una pequeña sonrisa e forma de agradecimiento

-es verdad lo que se rumorea por ahí? – le pregunto mientras tomaba asiento

-muchas cosas se rumorean por ahí – dio en respuesta ella mientras tomaba su libro para comenzar a leerlo

-¿es verdad que ya estas especializada en 6 carreras? – pregunto súbitamente el, mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima

Ella suspiro, cerro su libro y lo dejo sobre la mesa – especialista en leyes mágicas, docencia, Auror, Transformaciones, Traductora (dominación a menos de 10 lenguas), Historiadora y Herbologia analítica – le contesto sosteniéndole la mirada.

-son 7 entonces – repuso el sin poder evitar mirarla con asombro - ¿acaso duermes? – le pregunto juguetonamente el rubio

-jejejejeje – ella no pudo evitar reír

Draco se maravilló de su sonrisa, lucia como ángel, era la primera vez que la veía sonreír sinceramente, la alegría podía verse en sus ojos, esos ojos color wiski en los que se perdía. … ¿y bien? … escucho, la chica lo miraba como a la espera de una respuesta, se había quedado tan embobado que no había puesto atención en lo que le había preguntado ella – perdón? – pregunto avergonzado

-jejejeje – ella rio - ¿Qué a ti como te va? – le repitió mirándolo atentamente

-ha, bien, muy bien, seguramente en vacaciones me especialice en pociones y transformaciones – miro hacia otro lado, comenzaba a sentirse intimidado por la mirada de la chica

-genial – contesto ella – hace paso terminaras posiblemente especializado en todas las carreras

-seguramente, pero no igual de rápido que tu – se lo dijo a forma de cumplido – a este paso ¿Cuándo terminaras? – le pregunto mientras volvía a mirarla a la cara

-pronto – dijo ella apartando por primera vez la mirada

-Que tan pronto? – quiso saber el, se imaginaba que seguramente en dos semestres mas

-pronto – solo repitió ella, tomo su libro y comenzó a leer, Draco entendió que la plática había concluido, la imito y tomo su libro.

Con el pasar de los días Draco y Hermione comenzaron a tener platicas más largas durante su estadía en la biblioteca, reían, compartían puntos de vista, e incluso a veces discutían, era imposible dejar los viejos hábitos, pero siempre se contenían para no terminar mal. Pero ese era el único lugar donde Hermione hablaba con el libremente, si bien desayunaba con él, Cat y Jeremi, no participaba mucho en sus conversaciones, se dedicaba a leer los periódicos que le llegaban. Y Draco estaba de acuerdo con eso, no quería involucrarse de más.

Pero había alguien que no perdía de vista estos cambios, y obvio quería detalles…

-no vas a decirme Jean? – interrogaba por décima vez Cat a Hermione

-ya te he dicho un millos de veces que solo charlamos para aclarar dudas sobre materias – contestaba Hermione ese domingo por la mañana mientras se arreglaba en su cuarto

\- y yo debo contestarte por millonésima vez que no te creo – le decía risueña la rubia mientras se recostaba sobre la cama de su amiga

-vamos Cat, acaso no vas a dejarme en paz – suplico la castaña mirándola por el espejo

-no, quiero saber – le pidió fingiendo cara triste

-jajajaja, eres imposible – le contesto Hermione mientras le mostraba su lengua

-solo quiero saber – le pidió la rubia

\- y yo te digo que es solo eso – volvió a explicar la castaña

-ok, fingiré que te creo – acepto Cat – pero solo por ahora – amenazo finalmente

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a maquillarse.

-tu como vas con Jeremi? – fue el turno de Hermione para interrogar

-de maravilla – le contesto Cat con una enorme sonrisa

-que gusto – le dijo sinceramente

-creo que Jeremi es el indicado Jean – informo la rubia tras dar un largo suspiro

-que Merlín te escuche – suplico la castaña, en el tiempo que llevaba en la academia había visto salir a Cat con 4 tipos, pero también sabía que le gustaba desde hacía mucho tiempo el pelirrojo

Las chicas se soltaron a reír hasta que una paloma de papel entro volando por la ventana y se posó sobre la mano de Hermione, está la tomo y comenzó a desdoblarla, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber de quién era, la leyó rápido y se quedó muy asombrada, Cat que ya estaba impaciente por saber que decía y de quien era, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Hermione que se había quedado al parecer en shock, tomo el papel de su mano y leyó en voz alta.

Hermione J.G.

¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por el lago en la tarde?, me gustaría que me explicaras una poción que no logro entender, sé que podríamos hablarlo en nuestra hora de lectura, pero no quisiera distraerte a esa hora.

Draco L.M.

-Waoooo, lo bueno es que no pasa nada – le dijo burlonamente Cat

-ya lo has leído, es solo académicamente – contesto Hermione muy roja

-aja, ¿desde cuando Draco te pide consejo en pociones cuando va más adelantado que tú? – Ironizo la rubia – por cierto que fina caligrafía – admiro

Hermione seguía en silencio, le sorprendía de sobre manera esa invitación, tenía días que disfrutaba mucho de su compañía en la biblioteca, pero de eso a salir había una gran diferencia.

-y bien, ¿Qué vas a contestarle? – pregunto Cat sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Disculpen si ya no actualizo tan pronto como antes, es que ya se acabaron mis vacaciones, y entre el trabajo, la universidad y mi peque no me queda mucho tiempo .

¡Gracias por sus comentarios, me encantan!


	13. Capitulo 13 La raiz de todas las pasione

Capítulo 13 ..."La raíz de todas las pasiones es el amor"…

Era lo hora de la comida, Hermione y Cat estaban charlando con Albert…..

-así que ya tienes 7 carreras en la manga Jean – le dijo con un poco de envidia el chico

-si, así es – fue todo lo que le dijo

-cualquiera diría que llevas prisa por salir de aquí Jean – esta vez el que hablo fue

-quien no? – ironizo ella si mirarlo, esta muy entretenida cortando un trozo de filete

-que te espera haya fuera Granger – interrumpió la conversación Alison mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas de Arnolt, ya se habían reconciliado, después de todo los mejores pretendientes del colegio eran Arnolt, Albert y Simut, pero de estos tres el único guapo era el primero, aunque si se trababa de guapos, Draco Malfoy dejaba muy atrás a todos, hacia ya muchos meses habían compartido sabanas, pero solo había quedado en eso, en un encuentro de una sola noche.

– aquí podrás ser muy buena, pero haya fuera los mejores trabajos son para nosotros – le dijo fríamente.

-a veces Alison me pregunto como es que lograste llegar aquí – la castaña poso sus cubiertos sobre su plato, reposo sus manos sobre sus piernas y miro fijamente a la pelinegra, varios a su alrededor ya estaban atentos a la pelea que se avecinaba – no pareces muy inteligente sabes, dices la primer estupidez que te llega a la mente.

-que tu quieras llamar estupidez a tu cruda realidad es diferente – contrataco Alison, era difícil que alguien la intimidara – yo solo digo lo obvio – le dio una sonrisa llena de hipocresía

-si ese es el caso, ilústrame – la reto Hermione – que es lo que a mi me espera haya fuera que es tan malo – la miro divertida, y de reojo veía como Draco la miraba

**A unas cuantas mesas….**

-que estarán peleando? – pregunto interesado Franc

-últimamente pelean mucho - contesto Jeremi

-desde que se rumorea de que el profesor Ian la engaño con Alison – comento Eleonor

Draco no sabia que eso era de conocimiento publico.

-as tu magia Eleonor – pidió bajito Franc, con un hechizo no verbal la discusión que metros mas haya llevaban a cabo las chicas se reprodujo en su mesa.

Draco los miro escandalizado, todos se darían cuenta que los estaban espiando, miro a Jeremi en la espera de que hiciera algo.

Jeremi voltio a ver a Draco – también hay un escudo invisible en nuestra mesa, nadie puede escuchar lo que se dice o escucha en nuestra mesa – contesto a la pregunta no formula del rubio.

-_eso es algo muy obvio_ – todos identificaron la voz de Alison – _soledad, podríamos empezar por ahí, o no es verdad que tus padres están muertos, se dice que algunos mortifagos acabaron de la forma mas cruel con ellos_

Draco noto como la cara de Hermione se tensaba

-_eso no es de tu incumbencia Alison_ – esta vez la que hablo era Cat, que parecía fulminar a la otra con la mirada

-_ha si lo había olvidado, tu también eres huérfana_ – Alison atacaba ahora a Alison, Jeremi apretó sus manos en puño

-_déjala Cat, la pobre no tiene una vida interesante que por eso necesita meterse en la nuestra_ – Draco sonrió ante la respuesta de Hermione, vio como ahora era Alison la que hacia muecas

-_interesante, tendríamos que saber a que le llamas tu interesante_ – se defendió la pelinegra – _dudo que tu puedas ser interesante, no por algo todos tus novios te botan_

Todos guardaron silencio en las dos mesas, tenia muy poco que había pasado lo de Ian

-_así que todo esto es por Ian_ – oyeron hablar tranquila a Hermione – _en lo particular puedes quedarte con el, y te informo, yo fui la que boto a Ian y creme a ti solo te utilizo para una noche, de no ser así, no me seguiría buscando para hablar, en cuanto a Arnolt, también yo lo deje, sabes Alison, todo este tiempo has sido el plato de segunda mano._

Alison tomo su varita y apunto a la castaña, todos las miraron con miedo

-_pensé que eras mas lista que eso_ – hablo Hermione sin moverse viendo a la pelinegra

-_ya me tienes harta, tu y tus aires de superioridad cuando solo eres la escoria de esta escuela_ – casi le grito Alison

-_y que es lo que te da mas coraje Alison_ – Hermione se puso de pie – _¿que tengas que compartir conmigo el lugar o que esta escoria como te gusta llamarme sea mejor que tu e_n todo? – el semblante de ella era tranquilo pero firme

-_solo eres una estúpida con mucha suerte de que la directora sintiera pena por ti y te admitiera en la academia_ – la pelinegra recompuso su postura y guardo su varita, Draco la miro con risa, todos sabían que si tenían un duelo, Alison llevaba las de perder.

-_sabes tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo contigo_ – la castaña comenzó a caminar hacia la salida

Alison furiosa de que la dejara con la palabra grito – _maldita asquerosa sangre sucia, todos pensamos eso de_ _ti_ – la castaña siguió su paso sin detenerse mientras todos cuchicheaban en el comedor.

Draco se puso de pie y siguió a Hermione en la distancia, esta se paro a lado del lago con la mirada en alto.

-pensé que no vendrías – hablo el rubio mientras se colocaba a lado de ella

Hermione se había propuesto declinar la cita por lo cual no le había contestado su nota, pero con lo sucedido hacia unos minutos necesitaba aire puro, por lo cual había caminado por el lago – no conteste tu nota

-pero estas aquí, es lo que importa – repuso el chico

-no es por ti – contesto un poco grosera, aun estaba alterada y lo ultimo que necesitaba era que el hurón pensara que le interesaba a ella

-lo se, no importa – hizo aparecer con su varita un bote, la volteo a ver, podía ver en sus ojos las ganas de llorar – ven, demos un paseo por el lago – subió al bote y le tendió su mano

Ella lo miro dudosa, pero al final el le sonrió y termino por convencerla, tomo su mano y subió al bote, se sentó frente a el, el bote era de color blanco, pequeño, con solo dos asientos, uno frente a otro, Draco comenzó a remar sin magia para sorpresa de la chica.

Así pasaron unos minutos de silencio, hasta que Draco se le ocurrió una forma de distraerla de lo que seguramente estaba pensando – _…."La raíz de todas las pasiones es el amor. De él nace la tristeza, el gozo, la alegría y la desesperación"…._

Hermione volteo a verlo - Lope de Vega – le contesto al identificar al autor de tan celebre frase -…. _"El amor es un misterio. Todo en él son fenómenos a cual más inexplicable; todo en él es ilógico, todo en él es vaguedad y absurdo"…_

El rubio le dio una media sonrisa y contesto - Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer – ella le sonrió descaradamente – _…"Y para estar total, completa, absolutamente enamorado, hay que tener plena conciencia de que uno también es querido, que uno también inspira amor"…_

Ella quedo muy asombrada, no creía que el rubio alguna vez en su vida hubiera leído un libro escrito por algún Muggle - Mario Benedetti— le contesto _-"El enamoramiento es un estado de miseria mental en que la vida de nuestra conciencia se estrecha, empobrece y paraliza"._ – en estos momentos no apostaba ella por el amor

-José Ortega y Gasset – le contesto el sonriente - _"Las pasiones alteran momentáneamente la índole de los hombres, pero no la destruyen"._ – intentaba hacerle ver el lado bueno.

-Gaspar Melchor de Jovellanos – le contesto con un suspiro - _…"Enamorarse es crear una religión cuyo Dios es falible"…_ \- explico ella, había sufrido tanto por amor, que no lo conciliaba como una idea buena

-Jorge Luis Borges – contesto el después de meditar un rato - _…"Temer al amor es temer a la vida, y los que temen a la vida ya están medio muertos"_… - solto los remos, se inclino sobre sus rodillas y la miro a los ojos

-Bertrand Russell – contesto ella en un susurro - _…"Es tan corto el amor y es tan largo el olvido"…_ \- dejo salir mirando los ojos grises del chico

-Pablo Neruda – el tomo sus manos sobre las piernas de ella - _…"El amor es una pieza de teatro en la que los actos son muy cortos y los entreactos, muy largos. ¿Cómo llenar los intermedios sino mediante el ingenio?"…_

-Ninon de l'Enclos. – ella se inclino un poco hacia el, era tan fácil perderse en su mirada - _…"Nacemos solos, vivimos solos, morimos solos. Sólo mediante el amor y la amistad podemos crear la ilusión momentánea de que no estamos solos"…_

-Orson Welles – acerco su rostro al de ella, tan cerca que podía contar sus pecas - _…" El amor es algo indispensable, te llena de vida y da sentido a esta misma"…_

La castaña lo miro por unos segundos mientras se inclinaba un poco mas hacia el, podía oler su aliento a menta – no reconozco a ese autor – dijo mientras serraba sus ojos

-soy yo – contesto el mientras soltaba una de sus manos y la tomaba del rostro acortando la mínima distancia que los separaba y la besaba dulcemente, unos segundos después se separaron.

-regresemos por favor – pidió la chica sin poder voltear a verlo.

El regreso fue en completo silencio, no había sido la intención de Draco volver a besarlo, solo que tenerla ahí tan indefensa y contrariada le había hecho sentir la necesidad de infundirle felicidad y para ser honesto con el mismo, ese beso le había encanto, pues ella lo había correspondido, besar sus labios había sido tan maravilloso que hasta para el mismo le resultaba difícil no mirarla sin sonrojarse.

Al llegar a la orilla del lago el rubio bajo primero y le tendió su mano para ayudarla a bajar, ella ya lucia mas tranquila y el se atrevería a decir que hasta parecía contenta.

El fin del semestre se le fue como agua a Hermione, pero sin duda alguna seguía colocada en el primer lugar, contaban con casi 6 semanas para dar inicio a su nuevo semestre, ella había solicitado clases particulares para adelantarse en materias y concluir su propósito, sin duda alguna era algo muy favorable, pues mantenía su cabeza ocupada, ya que últimamente pensaba demasiado en cierto rubio, y no era para menos, pues si bien ahora ya casi n se veían debido a que no compartían ninguna clase sus encuentros en la biblioteca ya no eran para leer, si no para platicar, alguna que otra vez daban un paseo por los jardines y el rubio ya le había robado mas de 10 besos, a veces dejaba que la tomara de la mano, no tenían nada hablado sobre lo que eran, y ella lo prefería así.

Draco por su parte no quería analizar lo que sentía estando cerca de ella, jamás admitiría que se no estaba tranquilo hasta que la veía entrar por las mañanas a la cafetería y dirigirse hasta la mesa de el, se conformaba con un "buenos días chicos" pues sabia que cuando callera la noche disfrutaría de una hora de su compañía y charla y cuando corría con suerte lograba robarle mas tiempo mientras paseaban por los jardines, había seguido el ejemplo de ella y tomaba clases particulares durante vacaciones, lo cual hacia que ahora solo la viera en la biblioteca. Pero había tan aventurado de robarle ya varios besos, los cuales para su suerte ella correspondía, y una que otra vez le había permitido tomar su mano, el quería entablar una relación con ella pero iba despacio, sabia que ella aun desconfiaba de el, y por otro lado, cada vez resonaban mas las palabras de Harry en su cabeza, aunque claro esta el sabia que todo esto solo seria un noviazgo de escuela.

Que equivocados estaban los dos y si no remediaban su comportamiento tal vez esto les pasaría una factura muy grande, pues haya fuera, en el mundo donde tarde o temprano tendrían que regresar, ella seguía siendo una Gryffindor y el un Slytherin, ella una sangre sucia y el un pura sangre…..


	14. Capítulo 14 Y ahora nadie me puede salva

Las vacaciones fueron todo menos vacaciones para Hermione, había tomado tantas materias como le había sido posible, eran tan pocas las ocasiones que había podido descansar o pasar un rato de chicas con Cat, pero aun así siempre se hacia tiempo para acudir a la biblioteca a las 8 de la noche, los encuentros con Draco cada vez eran mas apasionados, desde los besos y caricias, le costaba mucho contenerse y no irse a la cama con el, ahora entendía como era posible que en Hogwarts todas murieran por tener a Draco bajo sus sabanas, ella se contenía por que lo ultimo que quería era enamorarse de el, pronto se iría y haya fuera no había lugar para una relación entre ellas dos. Bueno ni afuera ni dentro de ella.

Era domingo por la tarde, el clima era algo frio, por la mañana había llovido, el día siguiente seria inicio de nuevo semestre. Caminaba con dirección hacia el lago, había quedado de verse con Draco ahí, tenía que terminar todo con Draco. A unos metros de ella estaba Alison inclinada recogiendo unas cosas que al parecer se le habían caído, Hermione no pudo evitarlo, rio disimuladamente, "vaya, como es caprichosa la vida" pensó, un deja vu la invadió, pues Alison estaba frente a un charco de lodo, la castaña no lo pensó dos veces, saco su varita y conjuro el hechizo que amplificaba en el cielo una imagen, en este caso de la Alison, se acerco a la chica silenciosamente por detrás, y súbitamente la empujo al charco de lodo, la pobre chica cayo cuan largo era dentro del charco, Hermione escucho risas por todos lados, Alison se puso de pie lentamente, se giro a ver quien era culpable de semejante grosería, las chicas se miraron por unos segundos, Hermione con una sonrisa en su rostro y Alison conteniendo las ganas de llorar, la chica no le dijo nada, solo salió corriendo del lugar.

Hermione sintió que alguien la miraba, giro un poco su cabeza y se encontró con los grises ojos de Draco, se le borro la sonrisa del rostro al ver como la miraba el.

Draco había presenciado todo, era cierto que Alison no era de su agrado, pero no había provocado a Hermione, esta solo lo había hecho por gusto, la miraba detenidamente negando con la cabeza, nunca había pensado que Hermione fuera capaz de algo así, se giro y siguió su camino hacia el lago.

Hermione corrió tras el y lo alcanzo en el lago, fue y se sentó junto a el en un viejo tronco, no tenia cara para mirarlo, ahora que lo pensaba bien… - no fue buena idea - admitió en voz alta, mientras levantaba su vista hacia el lago y veía caer el atardecer.

-no, no lo fue - tras unos segundos de silencio Draco contesto, el no era quien para juzgarla, pero no le gustaba para nada esas acciones, y menos viniendo de ella.

-Hermione yo quiero que tu y yo… - Draco la había citado para pedirle que formalizaran su relación, ya había aceptado que no quería perderla por estúpidos prejuicios. - se mi novia - le pido

**Nublada esta mi alma,**

**En una sombra perpetua**

**Soy un río sin calma**

**Que no encuentra respuesta**

-Yo,- pensó Hermione - no puedo - le dijo - yo no puedo ser tu novia, nose que pasa conmigo, tengo tanto rencor en mi corazón, no justifico lo que hice hace unos momentos, pero…. De verdad no pude evitarlo… ni yo me reconozco. Tu no debes estar con una persona así Draco - le explico tranquila mientras comenzaba a llorar, no le gustaba ser así, pero a veces le era inevitable.

**No hay razón para vivir,**

**Para cantar,**

**Para reír no,**

**No hay perdón**

**No hay consuelo,**

**En la tempestad naufrago mi sueño**

-No tengo nada que ofrecerte, ya no puedo creer en el amor, no quiero volver a tener una perdida o una desilusión - eso era cierto, aun no podía superar la muerte de sus padres, la forma en la que traiciono Ian…hacia mucho que habían muerto sus sueños. Hacía mucho tiempo que la vida no significaba gran cosa para ella.

-intentémoslo - le pidió el tomando su mano entre las suyas - solo necesitas tiempo para sanar - le dijo el rubio

**Pierde tu esperanza...**

**Aunque busques no podrás hallar**

**Bajo esta montaña**

**Más que soledad**

**Estoy enferma de venganza**

-no me entiendes Draco, me iré pronto… hay algo importante que tengo que hacer, y después de eso…. Yo se que no queras saber mas de mi… - Hermione bajo la vista, una de las razones por las que ella tomara todas las carreras era por que las ultimas que ofrecía la academia eran sobre artes oscuras y no podían tomarse sin cursar las 10 obligatorias. Ella sabía que mortifagos habían matado a sus padres cruelmente, aun estaban libres y ella pensaba hacerles cosas peores a ellos.

**Hoy no hay mañana...**

**Nada aquí vale la pena,**

**Soy un alma muerta**

**Mi dolor es mi condena**

-yo estoy vacía Draco, tu lo viste - volteo a encararlo - lo que hice no esta bien y me regocije por ello - Hermione había hecho tantas maldades, ya sea por el rencor que la invadía o por el odio hacia la gente como Alison, deducía que los mortifagos responsables de la muerte de sus padres provenían de una familia como la de Alison.

**Nací en el abismo,**

**La altura no me marea**

**Tomo sin permiso**

**Siempre busco la pelea**

-Yo no soy mejor que tu Hermione - tomo su rostro con una mano para obligarla a mirarlo a la cara - no me das miedo, no voy alejarme de ti… ya no puedo - así era, Draco Malfoy ya no podía dejar de pensar en ella - no importa que difícil sea, me quedo contigo - lo decía en general, no solo por la situación actual, sino por lo que los esperaba haya fuera también.

-tu no me entiendes Draco, lo que se avecina es peor - confeso ella, no quería hacerle daño, no quería amarlo.

**Yo pesco en el desierto**

**No hay fuego en mi parrilla**

**Lo que para mi son sueños**

**Para ti son pesadillas**

-Hay hermosa no sabes a lo que yo me enfrentado - sin duda alguna Draco ya había pasado por situaciones difíciles y complicadas, situaciones donde había sido presionado al límite de sus emociones y fuerzas, como cuando le pidieron matar a Dumblendore. - No te preocupes por mi bonita, yo se cuidarme bien.

Hermione no sabia como explicarle lo que se avecinaba - no podrás con lo que se avecina - le dijo muy segura, a pesar de que veía fuerza en los ojos grises de su amado.

**El cuchillo yo lo agarro**

**Por el filo y no me corto**

**Me tiro de un edificio**

**Y, nada me rompo**

-no me estas entendiendo Hermione, nada me da miedo, tu fuiste y luchaste junto a Harry contra Voldermot, pero yo lo hice a diario, durante mucho tiempo, luche contra mis ideas y emociones por mantener a mi mamà a salvo y con vida - el no era un cobarde y le molestaba que ella lo subestimara.

**Me tapo con el frio**

**No tengo nada de manso**

**No trates de cansarme**

**Yo, yo no me canso**

-No estés intentando asustarme, no vas a conseguirlo - le dio un beso tierno y puso su frente sobre la de ella, la atrajo de la cintura para abrazarla.

**No tengo nada que ver contigo**

**Tú con el frio te das abrigo**

-yo se que no soy tan valiente como tu… - solto ella, pues claro que moría de miedo por la que planeaba a ser, y sabia que Draco había tenido que pasar por cosas muy difíciles al estar tanto tiempo cerca de Voldermot.

**Para mi no hay imposible**

**Atravieso el mar rojo**

**Voy confiado hasta ti**

**Tengo un mapa,**

**Son tus ojos**

-solo deja estar contigo, todo saldrá bien, yo sabré la forma de estar en tu corazón, no voy a dejarte a medio camino - se puso de pie y la jalo hacia el para abrazarla mas de cerca - solo déjame estar contigo - le suplico, no quería perderla, no ahora que había aceptado lo que sentía por ella.

**Hoy tengo tantas cosas por hacer**

**Para cumplir mil y una promesa**

**Tengo ocupado el corazón...**

**Y la cabeza**

-es que no me estas entendiendo, no podemos estar juntos, no debemos - se solto de el y dio un paso hacia atrás, ella tenia que vengar a sus padres, lo había prometido sobre la tumba de ellos, eso no se quedaría así, y no podía estarce distrayendo con una relación con Draco.

**Me sobran los bolsillos**

**Pa' guardar tus dilemas**

**Húndete en mi pecho y sécate las penas**

-deja de excusarte, todo estará bien - intento acercarse a ella, pero esta retrocedió mas, la veía asustada, triste, como si eso fuera el adiós…

**Tomad de la mano si quieres salvarte**

**Subiré al infierno solo pa' buscarte**

**Sube, sube, sube**

**Baja hasta las nubes**

Le tendió su mano - ven, conmigo estarás bien, tranquila - ella puso su mano temblorosa sobra la de el, el la jalo hacia el y comenzó a besarla muy apasionadamente, sin detenerse como siempre lo hacían alguno de los dos al sentir que estaban cruzando la línea sin retorno. Ella contesto con la misma intensidad el beso, dejándose a rastrar por sus deseos.

**Nuestro mundo**

**Esta dado vuelta,**

**Los polos están mareados**

**El norte ya no se encuentra**

-se que todo esta mal haya fuera - le dijo entre besos mientras apretujaba su cuerpo hacia el de el - pero no importa quien se oponga, siempre estaremos junto hermosa - comenzó a besar su cuellos y acariciar su espalda.

**Por mas que busques no hay nada aquí**

**No podrás encontrar**

**Lo que brilla en mí**

-yo no soy lo que tu piensas Draco, estoy llena de maldad, de odio - atrajo la cara de el hacia la suya y lo miro a los ojos - y no me importa

**Sube al infierno**

**Los demonios con aurora**

**Baja al paraíso ángeles**

**Con cuerno y cola**

-podrás parecer demonio - le dijo mientras se acercaba a su oído y le mordisqueaba su lóbulo - pero un demonio muy bueno y hermoso - recorrió su clavícula con la punta de su lengua

**Ojala quedara un lugar donde ir**

**Pero solo hay oscuridad dentro de mí...ooh**

**Llevo oscuridad dentro de mí**

-ojala pudiera creerte - ella a veces ansiaba ser la Hermione buena de antes, pero sabía que de esa personalidad ya no quedaba nada en ella, se sentía estremecer con las caricias de el, coloco sus manos alrededor de Draco y lo atrajo más hacia ella - estoy en la oscuridad - le susurro.

**Yo, yo, Yo conozco ese lugar**

**Conozco las reglas**

**Puedo ver en la oscuridad**

**Sin linterna, Sin brújula, Sin gps, Sin tecnología**

**Estamos conectados por telepatía**

-no importa - deslizo sus manos por el cuerpo de ella, ocasionando con cada caricia que ella se estremeciera - yo siempre puedo ver lo bueno en ti - el intentaba transmitirle seguridad a la chica.

**Despierta de tu sueño**

**Para de soñar**

-entiende …. Draco - le suplicaba ella mientras comenzaba a perderse en las caricias del chico

Esta es la realidad te voy a encontrar

-aquí estoy, mírame, siénteme, déjame entrar a tu corazón - le quito la cazadora a Hermione, dejándola solo con una blusa de tirantes delgados

**Y ahora nadie me puede salvar**

-ya es tarde para amar - sintió como Draco la jalo hacia el cuándo este se había sentado nuevamente, ella estaba a horcadas sobre el

**Espera por mi, te voy a bajar**

-no pienses eso, dame la oportunidad - le bajo un tirante a la chica y beso su hombro

**Tú me conoces bien**

**Yo no bajo mis banderas**

**Soy quien suena la campana**

**Cuando acaba la pelea**

-sabes como soy Hermssss, no voy a dejarte alejarme, atrapo de nuevo su boca y la beso primero dulcemente, luego con pasión y después con urgencia, sus lenguas seguían peleando, e la rodeo con sus brazos y se aparecieron en el cuarto de Draco, sobre la cama de el, ella con su espalda sobre el colchón y el encima de ella.

**Dame tus fantasmas**

**Voy a espantarlos**

**Los muros están hechos para derribarlos**

Se separó un poco de ella, para poder mirarla a los ojos, unos ojos llenos de tristeza, pero que en ese momento brillaban llenos de excitación -confía en mí, todo estará bien - le susurro, le acaricio su rostro con el dorso de sus dedos, la caricia bajo hasta el inicio de sus senos.

**Voy al infierno a buscarte**

**me voy en guerra con marte**

**Voy nadando hasta el lugar mas profundo**

**Regreso en el tiempo y te devuelvo tu mundo**

Draco estaba sobre ella, con una rodilla a cada lado de la chica sobre el colchón, a la altura de la cadera de ella, se quitó su propia chaqueta y camisa, quedándose con el torso desnudo, se inclinó nuevamente hacia ella, mordió su labio inferior mientras le decía - moriría por ti, si fuera necesario.

Hermione no necesito escuchar más en ese momento o más bien no quiso escuchar más, se dejaría llevar por lo que sentía, mañana seria otro día, uno muy difícil, ya tendría tiempo para arrepentirse después, ahora solo quería sentir aunque fuera por una sola ocasión como era sentirse querida de verdad. Con sus manos recorrió el pecho desnudo de Draco, sintió pequeñas cicatrices por sus brazos cuando los acaricio. El cuerpo del chico era perfecto, musculoso, bien tonificado.

Draco no quiso perder más el tiempo y con un movimiento de varita, hizo oscurecer la habitación, prendió la chimenea para calentar la habitación e iluminar lo necesario, comenzó a besar la cara de la chica descendiendo lentamente, le quito su blusa, dejándola solo en su sostén negro de encaje, siguió sus recorrido de besos, delineo los contornos del sostén con lengua, haciendo estremecer a Hermione con esa caricia, prosiguió su camino, miro unas cuantas cicatrices sobre sus costillas de la chica, las beso con ternura, lamentándose mentalmente como se las habría ocasionado, llego hasta su cintura, la acaricio con sus manos, era pequeña, desabrocho el pantalón de ella y comenzó a quitárselo, de modo que como iba dejando piel al descubierto le iba depositando más besos.

Finalmente con un beso sobre sus dedos quito completamente el pantalón, se irguió de pie y la miro, ahí sobre su cama una diosa de cuerpo escultural con piel acanelada lo miraba juguetonamente, se quitó sus pantalones junto con los bóxer muy rápido, se inclinó nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de ella y comenzó el recorrido de besos, esta vez inicio por los dedos de sus pies, mientras con sus manos acariciaba cada centímetro de piel, con su boca lo probaba, de vez en cuando la mordía suavemente, logrando arrancarle a ella quejidos llenos de excitación, sus piernas le encantaron, eran largas, torneadas y muy sexis, las acaricio varias veces, subió hasta su vientre y se topó con sus bragas negras de encaje, estiro su mano hacia su cómoda y tomo una pequeña navajita, con esta corto las bragas y se las quito.

-me estorban - dijo en dirección de ella mientras las lanzaba hacia atrás

Hermione estaba muy excitada, sintió como de un tirón el dejaba ya casi plenamente desnuda, sintió sus cálidos dedos del chico acariciar su entre pierna y separarle las piernas, se sintió cohibida por verse así de expuesta ante él, pero él no le dio mucho tiempo para entretenerse con eso, pues cuando menos acordó sintió la lengua de el subir por su pierna derecha hasta su parte intima, la legua del chico acariciaba sus labios, mientras que con sus manos acomodaba las piernas de ella sobre sus brazos, sentía el aliento cálido de él, - haaaaa - se le escapo un jadeo al sentir como Draco la penetraba con su lengua y comenzaba acariciar su clítoris, se retorcía de excitación mientras el rubio la estaba enloqueciendo con sus caricias, bajo un poco la vista y lo vio ahí con su cabeza enterrada entre sus piernas, entrelazo su mano con los cabellos del chico.

A él le encantaba el sabor de la chica, la tenía tan húmeda, acariciaba y succionaba su pequeño botón rápidamente, comenzó a escucharla jadear rápidamente, acelero más sus caricias y no cedió hasta que la sintió estremecerse completamente y venirse, succiono hasta la última gota y lamio su entrepierna completamente, ella aflojo su agarre de su cabello de él y de su hombro, comenzó a subir lentamente, depositando besos por todas partes, llego hasta sus senos y de igual forma que como hizo con sus bragas le corto el sostén y se lo saco, dando paso a unos senos de tamaño grande y firmes, adornados con un par de pezones oscuros erguidos que reclamaban su atención, sus ojos brillaron de lujuria y se dirigió rápidamente al derecho, se lo llevo a la boca y comenzó acariciarlo con la lengua, y morder suavemente, mientras que con su mano izquierda acariciaba el otro seno, el cual no le cabía en su mano a pesar de tenerlas grandes, de vez en cuando le jalaba o pellizcaba su pezón para después volver a masajear su seno.

La castaña se sentía muy excitada, su entre pierna ya estaba otra vez muy húmeda, ese engreído hurón sabía perfectamente como acariciarla, lo sintió colocarse entre sus piernas sin dejar de acariciar su senos, sentía como succionaba con ansiedad su pecho, como crio recién nacido, ella acariciaba lo que estaba a su alcance, su espalda, sus hombros, su cabello, aunque le resultaba difícil concentrase, la estaba llevando al límite, sobre todo cuando sintió como con sus dedos la penetraba.

-haaaa Draccc ooo - intentaba suplicar

-dime? - le dijo seductoramente, sabía que la chica ardía porque ya la penetrara

-por faaa vor - pedía, sabía que él también lo necesitaba, podía sentir cerca de su pierna el miembro erguido de el

-ya? - pregunto maldosamente mientras subía hasta su rostro sin sacarle los dedos

-mmmmjjjjj siiiii - se mordía su labio inferior intentando retener los quejidos

Draco se coloco entre sus piernas, saco sus dedos y de una sola emboscada la penetro, mientras al mismo tiempo le devoraba la boca y tragaba el gemido de excitación que ella había soltado, para él fue magnifica la sensación, ella era tan estrecha que lo apretaba, sintió como las piernas de ella se enroscaban en su cintura para jalarlo más adentro, sus manos acariciaban ávidamente su pecho.

-estas riquísima - le dijo sobre sus labios

-haaa y tu inmenso haaa - apenas pudo contestar ella, se sentía en la gloria, podía sentir hasta lo profundo de su rincón el miembro de él, si bien no lo había visto, podía sentir como era grande y amplio, sin dejar espacio dentro de ella, cada que entraba y salía de ella, la pobre no podía evitar gemir escandalosamente, pero le era inevitable, la hacía sentir de maravilla.

Así estuvieron casi una hora, el la puso en varias posiciones, lo excitaba de sobre manera, terminaron con la misma posición que iniciaron, verla debajo de el con su cuerpo entregada a su disposición, su cabello desparramado, sus ojos llenos de excitación, sus uñas clavadas en su espalda, su cuerpo lleno de pequeñas marcas rojas que el le había dejado mientras ansiaba probar cada centímetro de ella.

Con una acelerada penetración en cuestión de minutos consiguió arrancarle un tercer orgasmo a la chica, mientras que al mismo tiempo él se dejaba venir dentro de ella, Draco a pesar de a ver estado con infinidad de mujeres, jamás lo había disfrutado tanto con otra mujer, se dejó caer a un lado de ella, se sentía a desfallecer, la atrajo hacia el , sobre su pecho, acaricio su cabello, estaba por perderse en los brazos de Morfeo - TE AMO - le dijo y cayo dormido

Draco despertó dos horas después, se giró para abrazar a Hermione, pero al sentir el vacío abrió de golpe los ojos, ella no estaba, se desconcertó _"tal vez fue a cambiarse de ropa"_ pensó, se puso de pie, se dio una ducha rápida y se arregló, bajo a la cafetería a buscar algo de cenar, imagino que ahí estaría Hermione, ya ansiaba verla de nuevo, aunque no entendía por que se había ido sin avisarle.

Al entrar a la cafetería se dirigió a su mesa habitual y se encontró con una escena fuera de lugar, Cat lloraba descontroladamente en los brazos de su amigo Jeremi.

-qué pasa? - pregunto preocupado mientras tomaba asiento

-¿Cómo que pasa? - se giró Cat a mirarlo, no entendía porque estaba tan tranquilo - ¿Qué no te sientes mal? - le reclamo

-no entiendo Cat ¿de qué hablas? - le pregunto desconcertado

-¿Cómo? - lo miro la chica detenidamente, parecía que no entendía de que hablaba ella, y parecía feliz - no te lo dijo - concluyo

-¿Quién no me dijo que? - comenzaba a impacientarse el

-Jean se marchó hace una hora - explico Jeremi

-¿Qué? - grito Draco poniéndose de pie

-concluyo las 15 carreras el viernes pasado - le dijo Jeremi - hace una hora se fue

-no, eso no es posible, no se fue - Draco se negaba a creerlo

-ella me dijo que se despediría de ti esta tarde - le dijo Cat mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-no les creo - les dijo furioso Draco, no podía a verse ido, no después de que él le confesara su amor, no después de lo que habían hecho.

-nosotros la acompañamos hasta la salida - informo Jeremi

Draco negó con la cabeza, salió de la cafetería y corrió hasta el dormitorio de Hermione, en el camino choco con mucha gente pero no se paró a disculparse _"esto debe ser una broma, una muy mala broma"_ pensó. Llego a la habitación toco desesperadamente tres veces, como nadie abrió saco su varita y abrió la puerta, entro apresuradamente, se quedó paralizado, la habitación carecía de cualquier cosa personal, solo muebles había, se dirigió al ropero y lo abrió, este estaba vacío, igual que su corazón, vacío, así era como ella lo había dejado. Vacío y frio.

**Lo siento LLL se que me he tardado mucho en actualizar pero espero que su paciencia valiera la pena, espero les guste el capítulo, la canción es Subiré al infierno de Ha-Ash**

**XOXOX DLM**


	15. Capítulo 15 A fuera de la academia

Habían pasado 20 días desde que Hermione había llegado a las 3 de la mañana a la casa de Harry Potter en el 12 de Grimmauld place, Harry la notaba muy rara, vestía siempre ropa oscura, cuando llegaba da la calle siempre estaba portando gafas oscuras, sombreros o gorros, si no fuera porque creía conocerla bien, pensaría que cuando salía a la calle no quería ser reconocida, pero eso no era todo, lucían ojeras muy grandes y oscuras, lucia muy delgada. Se aislaba mucho, si no estaba fuera de la casa, se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación.

Esa era apenas la cuarta mañana que desde que su amiga (para el hermana) había llegado a vivir con él, conseguían desayunar juntos, y aun así, ella estaba leyendo el profeta internacional ignorándolo. - Herms - la llamo Harry sentándose en la barra frente a ella.

-mmmm - fue todo lo que contesto la castaña sin quitar la vista del periódico

-hoy abra comida en la madriguera, es el cumpleaños de la señora Molly - el chico frunció el ceño al no obtener respuesta - estamos invitados - le aclaro el joven

-ufffff - resoplo molesta la chica, dejando caer el periódico sobre la mesa - ¿aún no sabes nada de Rabastan y Rodolphus Lestrange? - miro directamente a los ojos de Harry,

-no Herms - bajo la vista apenado - los atrapare - le juro, Rabastan y Rodolphus Lestrange eran los mortifagos responsables de la muerte de los padre de su amiga, ya sabía que habían regresado a Londres apenas unos días atrás, pero no quería decírselo, sabía que eso la mortificaría.

Ella lo miro dudosa, conocía también a su amigo como para saber cuándo le mentía, pero ya lo averiguaría más tarde cuando el chico no estuviera en su oficina, se colaría y buscaría información, así venía haciendo hacía tiempo.

-¿has pensado en la propuesta del ministro? - pregunto el comenzando a desayunar

-no me interesa - le dijo tomando un poco de café

-puaj - el chico no pudo evitar escupir el jugo que estaba ingiriendo - ¿Cómo no puede interesarte?

-no - le dijo tajante ella

-pero que dices Hermione, no todos los días se ofrecen plazas para ser miembro del Wizengamot y menos a alguien tan joven - Harry no podía creer lo que decía su amiga - Hermione serias el miembro más joven…..

-el más joven que ha sido parte de ellos - concluyo ella, mucho tiempo atrás ella hubiera matado por un puesto como ese, el Wizengamot era el más alto tribunal mágico, aplicado para todo el mundo mágico, independiente de los ministerios de magia, sabía que desde ahí podría hacer grandes cambios a las leyes mágicas. Podía escoger entre ese puesto o ser miembro de la Confederación Internacional de Magos. El a ver obtenido un orden de Merlín primera clase por su participación directa en la derrota de Lord Voldermot y ser la estudiante más sobresaliente de la academia Lebrench en toda su historia le había conseguido los puestos más soñados por todos los magos y brujas, y sin embargo, nada de eso a ella le importaba. Ella solo tenía un objetivo, era muy claro y por nada o nadie dejaría de conseguirlo.

-¿Hermione que pasa? - le pregunto directo el chico, muchas veces le costaba reconocer a su amiga, ahora nada quedaba de su mirada cálida y bondadosa, ahora era fría, justo en ese momento ingresaba a la casa una lechuza negra como la noche, sus ojos eran de azul zafiro, fue a posarse aún lado de Hermione

La castaña palideció, sabia de quien era esa lechuza, tomo con cuidado la carta que traía la lechuza, esta desapareció de inmediato en cuanto fue liberada de la carga. Sentía como Harry no le quitaba la vista de encima, la chica deposito la carta sobre la mesa, la miraba con miedo, como si esta fuera capaz de causarle daño, en caligrafía muy fina podía leer su nombre de ella, Hermione Jean Granger.

-en algún momento deberás contestar - la regaño Harry, todas las mañanas llegaba una carta por parte de el

-en algún momento se cansara - respondió ella, comenzando a desayunar, si bien le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón, sabía que era lo mejor.

-¿Cómo puede ser lo mejor si te duele? - le reprocho, él sabía que por más que ella evadiera el tema o lo negara, extrañaba al imbécil, y si bien no estaba de acuerdo en lo que pudiera suscitarse entre ellos, no creía que el proceder de su amiga fuera lo mejor.

\- no sabes nada Harry! - le dijo molesta mientras se ponía de pie, caminaba hacia el perchero, tomaba su gabardina negra y se dirigía a salir de la casa.

-cómo voy a saberlo, sino me lo dices - le reclamo el, por más que intentaba acercarse a su amiga, ella no cedía

Hermione al salir se había aparecido en el centro de Londres, cerca de un callejón olvidado, a pesar de que el sol salía en su esplendor, ella se colocó su gabardina, le aplicaba conjuros a su ropa, para no sofocarse por el calor, se montó sus gafas y gorro, caminos unos cuantos metros e ingreso a una taberna mal oliente, había poca gente, todos hombres de amenos entre 40 y 50 años, a excepción del cantinero, era un joven como de unos 20 años. El lugar olía a humedad y tabaco, poca luz lo alumbraba, era del tipo de lugares donde podías encontrar criminales. Camino hasta el fondo de la taberna, tomo asiento en una mesa donde podía apreciar todo el lugar.

-¿lo mismo de siempre señorita? - le pregunto el cantinero acercándose a ella

La castaña solo asintió con la cabeza gacha, saco un cigarrillo muy delgado y elegante, desde la academia había tomado ese mal habito, siempre se estaba jurando que ya lo dejaría, pero en momentos como ese, donde se sentía muy nerviosa, solo un cigarrillo le ayudaba a mantenerse al margen, durante sus largas horas de espera ahí, siempre creaba escenas donde Harry la sorprendía fumando, ya se imaginaba como pondría el grito en el cielo su amigo si la cachara, la creía tan perfecta, tanto…. Tanto que dolía.

El mesero regreso con un café tipo americano para esa castaña sexi y misteriosa, que hacía más de 6 días llegaba ahí todas las mañanas y pasadas unas 4 horas se marchaba, la chica siempre ordenaba lo mismo y le dejaba una considerable propina.

**Mientras tanto en la academia Lebrench**

-no me digas que será todo lo que comerás Draco - Cat regañaba al rubio

-no tengo apetito - le contesto cortante, sabía que Cat no tenía la culpa de nada, pero le era inevitable estar de un humor de los mil demonios.

-nunca tienes apetito - le acuso Jeremi

-eso no es de su incumbencia - dijo molesto el rubio mientras se ponía de pie y abandonaba la cafetería, lo ultimo que necesitaba era que lo sermonearan, nadie entendía lo que sentía o por lo que estaba pasando por culpa de cierta castaña.

-haaaaaaaaa - suspiro Cat

-le escribe todos los días - hablo el pelirrojo viendo como su amigo salía furioso

-yo tampoco tengo noticias de ella - se lamentó la rubia, ya le había mandado 8 cartas a su amiga y ninguna le había sido contestada

-está bien, tranquila - Jeremi abrazo a su novia para calmarla

-¿y si no lo está? - pregunto la rubia alarmada

-sabes que es una figura pública, ya hubiera salido en los diarios si algo malo le hubiera pasado - le dijo muy seguro - ya ves que fue noticia de primera plana de todos los diarios del mundo mágico cuando se anunció su gran éxito al ser la mejor estudiante que hubiera pisado la academia

-cómo olvidar ese día….. - dijo la rubia

*****FLASHBLACK*****

Apenas habían pasado 8 días desde que su amiga Jean había dejado la academia, iba ingresando a la cafetería cuando vio a su novio sonriendo sentado en su mesa habitual, el con un movimiento de cabezo le señalo a Draco, el rubio leía una periódico con una sonrisa en su rostro, esa era la única vez que ella lo había visto algo feliz desde que su amiga se marchara sin decirle nada a él. Ella tomo el periódico que le tendió su novio, se sentó y lo miro, ahí en plena página principal del diario universal el profeta, sobre una inmensa foto de su amiga, en la cual ella lucia hermosa, elegante y radiante, se leía:

"De heroína de guerra a estudiante genio"

El pasado sábado, 18 de junio del presente año, la señorita Hermione Jean Granger, primera orden de Merlín, conocida mundialmente por pertenecer al trio de oro que llevo a la derrota del señor oscuro cuando tan solo contaba con 18 años, ha concluido sus estudios en la más prestigiosa academia mágica Lebrench, colocándose como la estudiante más rápida en concluir las 15 carreras en las que los especializa la afamada academia, las ha concluido en un periodo de 14 meses, todo un record, pero no ha sido lo más asombrante, sino que, la señorita Granger ha obtenido la mejor calificación en todas las carreras. Sin duda alguna ha dejado una huella muy importante en la academia, pasaran décadas para que sea superada. De igual forma en su paso por Hogwarts fue conocida como la mejor estudiante de los últimos 100 años.

Sin duda alguna no debería asombrarnos si en poco tiempo la vemos colocada en un puesto de suma importancia en el ministerio mágico, aunque se rumorea que se le ofrecerá un puesto como miembro de la confederación internacional de magos, sin duda alguna, muy pronto escucharemos más asombrosas noticias provenientes de la vida de esta magnífica hechicera.

No hemos podido conseguir una entrevista con la señorita Granger, ya que se desconoce su paradero, pero en nombre del mundo mágico, le deseamos la mejor de las suertes para lo que proponga en su vida.

Reporto para el universal diario el profeta Matías Wedgrin

******FIN DEL FLASHBLACK*****

-si, debe estar bien - intento convencerse la rubia….

**Deben odiarme, lose, me merezco todas las maldiciones que me quieran enviar, estoy tardando milenios para actualizar****, ténganme paciencia, yo que más quisiera actualizar como antes, pero no hay tiempo!**

**Actualizaré los más pronto que pueda, gracias por seguir conmigo y por sus magníficos comentarios!**


	16. Capítulo 16 Decisiones

Capítulo 16 Decisiones

-Puaj – esa era la cuarta mañana consecutiva de esa semana que Hermione se despertaba a las 6 am a vomitar, se dejo caer sobre el azulejo frio de su baño y recargo su cabeza hacia atrás sobre la pared, era una suerte que tuviera baño propio, de no ser así ya tendría a Harry a fuera de su puerta haciendo mil y un preguntas. – debo cuidar mas lo que como – se reprendió en voz baja.

Harry estaba afuera del cuarto de su amiga, tenia 3 días que la escuchaba vomitar en las mañanas, estaba preocupado por su salud, la veía muy pálida y baja de peso, el evento era muy rápido, por eso aun no intervenía, pero ya comenzaba a hacer sus conjeturas. Espero unos minutos mas y al no escuchar mas ruidos regreso a su habitación.

Horas mas tarde Hermione salió a toda prisa como lo venia haciendo todos los días, se dirigió al mismo bar de siempre, espero unas horas, justo cuando estaba por partir, la visión de dos hombres que entraban al bar la hicieron regresar de inmediato a su lugar y asegurarse de que tenia bien puestas su gafas negras y su gorro.

-te digo que es mejor que regresemos a Janeiro – decía en tono de reprocho un hombre corpulento y alto, su aspecto era deplorable, tomo asiento con su compañero en la mesa continua de Hermione, de espalda a ella.

-y yo te digo que no, necesitamos lograr colarnos en la mansión para sacar oro de la bóveda, ¿Cómo pretendes que vivamos?, ¿acaso quieres trabajar como vil muggle? – le contesto en medio de un gruñido el que era mas bajo y delgado.

El hombre corpulento hizo una mueca de horror ante tal comentario, después de unos segundos en silencio volvió a hablar – pero es imposible, Potter tiene muy bien vigilada la mansión, en cuanto nos acerquemos nos atrapara.

-no precisamente – el hombre miro a ambos lados para asegurarse que nadie les prestaba atención, miro a la mujer que tenia de frente dándoles la espalda, se veía muy concentrada leyendo el profeta. – este lunes hay reunión en el ministerio con todos los ministros del mundo, se requerirá mucha protección para los ministros extranjeros, Potter tendrá que bajar la guardia. – dijo en medio de una sonrisa maliciosa.

Su compañero sonrió con complicidad – perfecto – contesto.

Hermione en su lugar no perdió palabra alguna de la conversación, apretó sus puños provocando que con su agarre rompiera el periódico, se levanto de golpe, solto dos galones sobre su mesa y salió a toda prisa del bar, casi corrió hasta el callejón mas cercano, sujetaba fuertemente su varita, había requerido de toda su autocontrol para no cometer una barbaridad en pleno bar, patio el bote de basura que estaba a su lado y maldijo lo mas fuerte posible que pudo, en ese momento se escucho un ruido muy contundente, un relámpago atravesó el cielo, anunciando la tormenta que se venia encima, gotas comenzaron a caer sobre el rostro de ella mezclándose con sus lagrimas.

-pronto, muy pronto – dijo en medio de una risa histérica.

**Mas tarde en Grimmauld place**

Harry se disponía a cenar, eran cerca de las 11 de la noche, había salido tarde de trabajar por estar planeando una redada, espera darle pronto buenas noticias a su amiga, tan solo llevaba puesto un pans y el dorso al desnudo, su cabello lucia mojada, tan solo tenia unos minutos de haber terminado su ducha. Alguien llamo a su puerta – toc toc toc – se dirigió abrir, se quedo inmóvil ante la presencia que se erguía afuera.

-vas invitarme a pasar o babearas por mi toda la noche – la voz petulante y arrogante de Draco Malfoy hablaba

Harry rodo los ojos ante tal comentario, se hizo aun lado y con un gesto de la mano le indico que pasara.

Draco se quito el abrigo al entrar y con un movimiento de barita seco toda su ropa – puedes decirle a Hermione que est….

No pudo terminar su frase pues en ese momento Hermione bajaba las escaleras, vestía un short muy corto y una playera que dejaba al descubierto su hombro derecho, su cabello mojado caía sobre sus hombros, en las manos llevaba una pequeña toalla con la que estaba secando su cabello, había bajado en busca de un vaso de agua. Se quedo congelada ante el par de ojos grises que la miraban expectantes.

-¿interrumpo algo? – pregunto venenosamente el rubio al darse cuenta en que condiciones estaban los dos. Sintió que un frio se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo y se llenaba de ira, taladraba con la mirada a Hermione en espera de una respuesta.

Harry se puso muy rojo ante tal comentario mal intencionado – no es lo que est….

Hermione no lo dejo terminar – de hecho si, - Hermione buscaba a mil por hora una escusa para hacer que se marchara, y Draco se la acababa de dar en bandeja de plata. Si bien su primer impresión al verlo fue correr y arrojarse a sus brazos y besarlo enseguida recordó sus propios planes, camino hasta donde estaba Harry y lo tomo de la mano - ¿esta lista la cena amor? – pregunto dulcemente en dirección a Harry.

Draco se quedo helado ante tal comportamiento, durante un segundo suplico a Merlin que fuera un error lo que el estaba pensando, pero no, ahí en sus propias narices la mujer que el consideraba el amor de su vida, por la que estaba dispuesto hacer todo, le demostraba que solo había jugado con el, que solo había sido uno mas en su lista, ahora entendía porque se había marchado así, sin avisar, porque no contestaba a sus cartas, con todo el orgullo que caracteriza a un Malfoy dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida sin ni siquiera dirigirle una mirada, antes de salir se detuvo – disfrútala Harry, porque se aburre pronto…. – sin mas, con el un dolor inmenso que sentía por primera vez, atravesó el umbral sin mirar atrás y se desapareció.

Hermione no pudo contener el llanto, una parte de ella pugnaba porque corriere detrás de el y le explicara todo, pero otra parte le decía que eso fue necesario, ya había llegado tan lejos, estaba tan cerca, ya no había espacio para echarse atrás.

Harry que apenas reaccionaba, solo le dio un abrazo fuerte y se retiro a la cocina no sin antes decirle – espero que jamás te arrepientas de lo que acabas de hacer

-el resto de mi vida – contesto ella en un susurro. Sabía que con esto había puesto punto final a su felicidad.

**¡Quémenme viva! ****, mil disculpas pero mis musas me abandonaron, estoy en finales en la universidad, colapso de trabajo yyyyyyy ¡Tengo noviooooooo! Jejejejeje el es también responsable de que no escriba jejejeje,**

**Pero no se preocupen, esta historia la termino porque la termino, lento tal vez pero la termino, jejejejeje**

**Mil gracias por su paciencia, por seguir conmigo esta historia, por sus amables comentarios,**


	17. Capítulo 17 Venganza

Capítulo 17 Venganza

Sola…. Así era como se sentía Hermione en ese momento, no como cuando te quedas un fin de semana viendo películas tu sola, o como cuando tus amigos no te incluyen en sus planes o cuando terminas con tu pareja y te hundes en un vacío, no, esa no era la sensación que ella sentía ahora, ella sentía esa soledad plena en que sientes que ni a ti mismo te tienes, esa soledad que duele y sientes que te mata lentamente, esa soledad que es capaz de quitarte la cordura. Se dice que los horrocrux son la única forma en la que se puede dividir el alma, pero no es así, Hermione conocía una forma mas dolorosa de desgarrarla….. en esta vida si hay algo que puede cambiarte plenamente es encontrar a tus padres mutilados en medio de un charco de sangre, desde que Hermione viviera eso ya no había sido la misma, desde ese momento se había llenado de odio y rencor, había jurado sobre la tumba de sus padres que los vengaría. tarde Desde ese día había cambiado por completo, se había empeñado tanto en la academia en mejorar su magia, había logrado avances inigualables en tampoco tiempo y el momento de poner en practica todo lo que había aprendido había llegado.

Eran casi 7 de la noche, en el horizonte comenzaba a asomarse el crepúsculo detrás de una enorme mansión, Hermione caminaba por el sendero con dirección a ella llevaba unos jeans negros algo descoloridos y raídos junto con una polera negra, su semblante lucia terribles, unas enormes motas moradas se asomaban bajo sus ojos, su pómulos se veían muy sobresalientes en su rostro delgado, la ropa le quedaba muy floja, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre sujeto en una coleta, encima llevaba una vieja capa negra con capucha, nada quedaba de la glamurosa y exuberante Jean. Su paso era lento, acompañado de una respiración agitada, en cuanto mas se acercaba a la mansión la sonrisa en su rostro se agrandaba mas, pero no era una sonrisa cálida y mucho menos amistosa, mas bien era una sonrisa desquiciada una de las que solo esbozan los maniáticos.

Poco a poco la noche iba cubriendo de penumbras la mansión, era como si la noche la acompañara en su andar para ser solo ella cómplice de lo que iba a realizar…

Al cruzar la enorme verja de oro se dio cuenta que alguien ya estaba ahí pues la habían dejado abierta, esto la hizo sonreír mas, camino por unos 15 ,minutos mas entre jardines, todo era penumbra a su alrededor, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de encender su varita, podía escuchar ruidos raros de animales que la acechaban de cerca, cualquiera en su sano juicio lo hubiera pensado mas de una vez antes de poner un pie dentro de la mansión, un aire frio se colaba por su capa, pero ni eso la inmutaba, era tal su determinación que no estaba dispuesta a dejarse inmutar por nada.

Cuando por fin llego a la entrada principal una neblina azul la envolvió, el aire a su alrededor se volvió mas denso, un frio se apodero de todo su cuerpo colándosele hasta sus huesos, momentos tristes de su vida comenzaron a bombardear su mente, hasta que llego el que le era capazas de doblar las rodillas, volvió a sentir ese dolor que le perforaba el alma al recordar en que condiciones había encontrado muertos a sus padres, sabia que era todo eso, era un viejo y potente sortilegio de protección ante personas no deseadas, la castaña saco su varita y pronuncio un hechizo en su mente que hizo que todo la neblina fuera absorbida por su varita "pensé que tendrían algo mejor" pensó ella.

Al entrar la casa estaba en penumbras, le costo unos pocos segundos acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de ahí adentro, no quería encender su varita para no alertar a nadie de su presencia, comenzó a caminar lentamente con loas manos extendidas por delante para evitar chocar con cualquier cosa, se adentro por un pasillo que encontró de inmediato a su derecha, este era angosto lo cual le permitió guiarse con ambas manos por las paredes, de vez en vez sus manos se topaban con telarañas que le hacían notar que la casa llevaba años abandonada, una que otra vez se topaba con picaportes por nunca decidió entrar por ninguna puerta, sabia que lo que buscaba debía estar en las entrañas de la gran mansión.

Así camino durante minutos, algunas veces daba vueltas en algunos corredizos o descendía escaleras hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba.

-date prisa, ya llevamos demasiado tiempo – escucho una gruesa voz que seguramente correspondía aun hombre, provenía de cercas, comenzó a sentirse extasiada, doblo en el siguiente pasillo, se paro de golpe al ver una tenue luz que se escapaba de una puerta que estaba entreabierta a tan solo 4 metros de ella, Hermione no recordó cuando fue la ultima vez que se sintió tan feliz como en ese momento. Camino lentamente hasta que se coloco frente a la puerta y sujeto el picaporte para jalar de este y abrir más la puerta, esta era enorme y parecía ser la segunda hoja pues de su lado izquierdo había otra que lucia cerrada.

-Que demoni… - comenzó a articular el hombre que se había dado cuenta de que había un intrusa al voltear y mirar a Hermione

"Petrificus" pensó Hermione y de inmediato los hombres se quedaron estáticos del cuello hacia abajo, Hermione miro la enorme habitación iluminada por la varita del que acababa de hablar, al abrir la puerta había entrado de lleno a la habitación y se topo con dos hombres, los mismos del bar, y eran nada mas y nada menos que Rabastan y Rodolphus Lestrang que en esos momento se encontraban saqueando como dos viles ladrones la bóveda de su propia mansión. Hermione los había estado casando durante semanas, había necesitado de todo su autocontrol para no matarlos en aquel bar el otro día, pero se había prometido .que los aria sufrir tanto o mas como ellos lo habían hecho con sus padres – vaya vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí, dos prófugos de la ley saqueando su propia bóveda, mas patéticos no pudieron resultar – les hablo Hermione con toda la arrogancia posible mientras pasaba a lado de ellos para quedar de frente.

El hombre corpulento y alto miro con desprecio a Hermione – quien rayos eres – le exigió saber

-jajajajaja eso es lo de menos, que les vos hacer es lo importante – Hermione se acerco a el lentamente mientras le pasaba su varita por el cuello

-maldita pordiosera no sabes quienes somos – la encaro el que era mas bajo y delgado

Hermione los miro de arriba bajo detenidamente mientras retrocedía unos pasos, sonrió maliciosamente - Rabastan y Rodolphus Lestrang, ex lame botas de Lord Voldermot – les informo

-estúpida pordiosera suéltanos antes de que te arrepientas de lo que te aremos – hablo Rodolphus Lestrang

-no estas en posición de decirme que hacer imbécil – grito Hermione mientras los señalaba con su varita

Rodolphus lanzo un grito tan fuerte que resulto desgarrador 0para su hermano, en cuanto Hermione lo había señalo con su varita sintió como miles de cuchillos se le enterraban en el cuerpo y ahí donde debían a ver sido las perforaciones comenzó a sangrar.

Rabastan analizo a la chica, sabia que le había mandado a su hermano un hechizo no verbal y que para eso se requería ser un mago muy bueno ya sin mencionar el tipo de hechizo que utilizo, la joven parecía demacrada pero sabia que en algún lugar ya había visto ese par de ojos grandes color chocolate – asquerosa sangre sucia – le dijo al recordarla del día en que su esposa la torturara en la mansión Malfoy.

-así es, soy la asquerosa sangre sucia que tu maniática esposa torturo – se acerco a este y con su varita le prendió llamas en los pies – la impura a la que te encargaste de matarle a sus padre – hizo que las llamas ascendieron hasta los muslos de este, Rabastan no pudo contener mas el dolor y comenzó a gritar – y la maldita que los mandara al infierno – les grito Hermione en medio de una risa.

-basta por favor basta – pedía Rodolphus al oler la carne quemada de su hermano que gritaba desesperado

-¿pides clemencia? – Hermione se enfureció mas al escucharlo hablar y se acercó a el - ¿acaso ustedes la tuvieron con mis padres? – le reprocho mientras comenzaba a llorar ella y le apuntaba con su varita directo al corazón

-aguamenti – un gran chorro de agua fue a parar al cuerpo de Rabastan apangando de inmediato las llamas que ya habían acabado por completo con sus piernas.

Hermione al escuchar esa voz familiar género un escudo protector al rededor de ella y de Rodolphus - ¿Cómo lo supiste? – hablo en dirección del intruso

-te he estado siguiendo los últimos 3 días, sabia que planeabas algo y tenia la corazonada de que tenia que ver con este par – hablo Harry mientras se acercaba a su amiga los mas que le permitía el escudo. Harry tenia semanas que sabia que Hermione tramaba algo, su conducta sospechosa le había hecho tomar la decisión de seguirla personalmente y espiarla en la casa. El sabia que los mortifagos se presentarían ahí esa noche y había planeado atraparlos ahí – Hermione baja tu varita y sal de aquí, no hay tiempo, mas aurores vendrán

-No Harry, no hasta que haga pagar a estos mal nacidos – "sectumsempra" pensó y de inmediato Rodolphus cayo al piso con muchas heridas sobre pecho por las cuales perdía sangre muy aprisa. Hermione sonrió para si misma.

-Hermione por favor – suplico Harry – tu no eres esto – la señalo a ella entera, se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada y solo ver como su amiga se destruía a si misma – no lo dejes morir – volvió a suplicar

-te interesa esta basura? – pregunto ella incrédula

-No Herms, me preocupas tu, iras a azkaban – le informo Harry

-no me importa – contesto ella

\- por mi – pidió el

-lo siento Harry – negó ella con la cabeza, no había poder humano que la convenciera de no matarlos, no le importaba el precio que tuviera que pagar

Harry comenzó a desesperarse, no sabia como hacerla cambiar de parecer, los aurores llegarían pronto y no podría salvarla de azkaban, además ahí adentro había decenas de mortifagos que seguramente intentarían matarla, vio la determinación en la mirada de ella y entonces recordó – entonces hazlo por el – le señalo su vientre – desde que se diera cuenta de los mareos y vómitos de su amiga la había observado mas detalladamente, como le había encargado a Kreacher que hurgara siempre la basura de su amiga para ver que información podía encontrar sobre lo que tramaba esta, en cuanto se percato que los vómitos de ella eran mas recurrentes le hablo a su elfo y le pregunto si en la basura del baño de esta había señales de que tuviera periodo, después de explicarle casi detalladamente el elfo negó haber encontrado algún rastro de eso y no conforme con esto compro una esfera transparente que se iluminaba de blanco si estaba cerca de una embarazada, y apenas unos días atrás se había acercado a su amiga y la esfera le confirmo el estado de su amiga – por tu bebe – le suplico por ultimo, escucho varios pasos que se acercaban hasta donde ellos estaban, los aurores ya estaban en la mansión.

**Hola **** ¡! Como están? Espero les guste el capitulo y gracias por seguir la historia a pesar de mis largas ausencias.**

**XOXOX DLM**


	18. Capítulo 18 No te dejare caer Hermione

Hermione instintivamente se llevo las manos a su vientre, "por tu bebe" las palabras de Harry resonaban en su cabeza, una imagen de ella desnuda llorando en los brazos de un Draco profundamente dormido le invadió la mente, ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de no cuidarse?...

Esos segundos de vaciles por parte de la castaña le bastaron a Harry para actuar muy rápido, no por nada había sido de los mejores buscadores que Hogwarts hubiera tenido, en cuanto ella bajo la guardia Harry derrumbo su escudo, lanzo dos obliviate a los hermanos Lestrang para borrarles los recuerdos de la ultima hora, le quito a Hermione su varita, la sujeto fuertemente entre sus brazos y desapareció del lugar, no sin antes lanzar un hechizo que borrara todo rastro de magia de el y de su amiga.

-¿Qué hiciste? - fueron las primeras palabras de coraje de Hermione al encontrarse de repente en la sala del 12 de Grimmauld place, se soltó del agarre de su amigo e intentaba recuperar su varita.

-¡Evitar que arruines tu vida! - le grito Harry furioso haciendo desaparecer la varita de la castaña y guardo su propia varita para que esta no intentara arrebatársela.

-¿Quién rayos te lo pidió Potter? - le pregunto esta furiosa mientras caminaba de un lado a otro jalándose un mechón de cabellos, se sentía desesperada, había perdido la oportunidad que tanto le había costado conseguir, la oportunidad para la que tanto se había preparado.

Harry se acerco a ella y la sujeto de ambas manos y le hablo muy fuerte y molesto -¿Es que acaso no entiendes Hermione?, estas echando a perder tu vida, tu no eres esto - la ultima oración se la dijo con reproche, el desconocía tanto a esta Hermione y se sentía culpable por no haber visto las señales antes de que algo malo le pasaba, su aislamiento, su cambio de actitud, su indiferencia, todo había estado ahí en sus narices y el había sido tan ciego de no darse cuenta de que algo malo le pasaba a su amiga, que algo la estaba transformando.

Hermione vio la decepción en los ojos de Harry - ¿Qué?, ¿Te avergüenza saber de lo que soy capaz?, pues acéptalo Harry, si no hubieras intervenido los hubiera matado con mis propias manos y de la forma mas cruel sin importarme nada - la chica hablo tan cruelmente que Harry no pudo evitar estremecerse y dirigir su vista al vientre de esta - ni "eso" me interesa - confirmo la sospecha de su amigo.

-tog, tog, tog - un tosido proveniente de la cocina los interrumpió, poco a poco de las sombras salió un hombre sujetando un vaso con agua.

-Ministro - Hablo Harry al reconocer a Kingsley, de inmediato soltó a Hermione, una Hermione que ni siquiera se inmuto por la presencia del ministro de magia - disculpe, ¿Qué hace aquí? - pregunto el pelinegro intentando no sonar preocupado

-Bueno Harry, yo me preguntaba ¿que seria tan importante como para que mi jefe de aurores no estuviera presente en la reunión de todos los ministros que concierne una alta e importante seguridad? - hablo el ministro mientras se sentaba frente a los chicos - es un gusto verla por fin señorita Granger - dirigió su mirada a una castaña que tenia plasmada en su cara una expresión de furia, no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento al ver su estado físico, le había preguntado tantas veces a Harry por el paradero de Granger y este siempre le decía que estaba fuera del país tomándose unas vacaciones.

-Ministro - fue todo lo que contesto Hermione con un asentimiento de cabeza, se sentía tan frustrada y molesta.

-Saben, no tengo que ser adivino para atar cabos, ¿sabes que es esto Harry? - le mostro a Harry un pedazo de pergamino de color gris con las iniciales RDA grabadas en la parte superior.

-Si señor, es un reporte de algún auror - contesto Harry muy sereno, ya sabia por donde iba la platica

-así es Harry, y es el reporte de auror que le solicitaste a la señorita Parkinson sobre la redada que le pediste que hiciera hace unos minutos en la mansión Lestrang, dice que encontraron a los hermanos Lestrang en condiciones deplorables, unos de ellos con quemaduras de tercer grado en lo que quedaba de su cuerpo y al otro desangrándose - hizo una pausa y evaluó el aspecto de los chicos, olían a humo y Hermione tenia bastantes manchas de sangre - pero afortunadamente en San Mungo podrán salvar sus vidas - observo como Hermione contrajo mas el rostro y apretaba mas los puños.

Kingsley se puso de pie y camino hacia Hermione - todos perdimos a seres queridos en esa maldita guerra Hermione, pero esta no es la manera - le dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de esta para transmitirle cariño y comprensión.

Hermione se soltó de el muy bruscamente y se alejo unos metros de el - usted no sabe en que condiciones encontré a mis padres, ¡usted no sabe lo que esos malditos los hicieron sufrir! - grito furiosa la chica en medio de sus lagrimas - ¡Y TU LO ARRUINASTE TODO! - le grito furiosa a Harry y corrió hacia el y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho y en la cara.

Después de unos segundos Harry la abrazo fuertemente - tranquila, todo va estar bien, ellos pagaran por lo que hicieron - trato de consolarla.

-También perdí a mi familia en la guerra Hermione - hablo Kingsley - ese día cuando regrese a casa…- hizo una pausa el ministro, aun le era difícil hablar de eso - encontré en pedazos a mi hijo de 3 años y a mi esposa, mas bien encontré los pedazos de ellos que a los hombres lobo no les habían gustado - miro a Hermione a los ojos intentando no llorar.

Harry se estremeció, sabia que el ministro había perdido a su familia pero nunca supo en que condiciones.

-Entonces usted mejor que nadie debe entenderme, ellos se merecen ser vengados, que no quede así, esos bastardos merecen morir. - hablo muy enérgicamente ella colocándose frente al ministro.

-Hermione ¿tu crees que tus padres querrían eso?, ver a su hija convertirse en una acecina maniática - le pregunto el ministro

-jamás sabré que querrían mis padres por que me los quitaron de una forma muy cruel - se defendió ella

-Sabes que te querían Hermione y jamás hubieran querido que echaras a perder tu vida de esta manera - hablo Harry mirándola a los ojos.

-Tomaras la plaza vacante que hay para ser miembro del Wizengamot con residencia en Canadá - hablo fuertemente Kingsley - y te quiero haya a mas tardar en tres días….

-¿Qué?, ¡usted no tiene el poder para mandarme! - le grito Hermione fuera de sus cabales.

-Pero tengo el poder de enviarte a Azkaban por tus crímenes cometidos el día de hoy Granger - le contesto el muy enérgicamente.

Hermione se quedo en shock ante tal respuesta del ministro.

-Lo ara - contesto Harry muy seguro de lo que decía.

Hermione reacciono ante las palabras de Harry - no decidas por mi - contesto ella - no me importa que me manden a Azkaban.

-¡Cállate de una maldita vez Hermione! - le grito Harry - no voy a permitir que sigas arruinando tu vida.

\- Te marcharas un tiempo con ella Harry en lo que logra estabilizarse - dicho esto el ministro se marcho.

Hermione fulmino a Harry con la mirada y subió a su habitación tirando todo lo que se encontraba en su camino y gritando maldiciones contra Harry.

Harry se dejo caer en el sillón y se llevo las manos a su cara, se sentía tan impotente y desesperado "no te dejare caer Hermione" hizo una promesa para si mismo.

Dos días pasaron después de ese evento, Hermione no hablaba con Harry, solo se limitaba a maldecirlo internamente, esa tarde se encontraban comiendo juntos en la barra de la cocina.

-se lo tienes que decir antes de que nos marchemos mañana - le informo Harry mientras la miraba, ante el silencio de su amiga continuo - tiene derecho a saberlo.

En la Mansión Malfoy

Dos horas después de su platica con Harry, (la cual se limito a que el hablara y ella escuchara) Hermione estaba parada frente a las grandes rejas de la mansión Malfoy, aun no sabia como había llegado hasta ahí, bueno de hecho si, Harry le había pedido a Kracher que se apareciera con ella frente a la gran mansión y que la esperara a fuera y la trajera de vuelta, aun lo regresaba su varita a la chica y siempre estaba vigilada por el elfo. Lo que no sabia es como darle la noticia a Malfoy después de como lo había tratado la ultima noche que se vieron.

Empujo lentamente la reja y entro a paso lento como vil ladrón, se dirigió hasta la gran entrada atravesando un hermoso jardín con arboles inmensos, era como atravesar un bosque, cuando llego a su destino dios dos toquidos a la puerta, esta fue abierta de inmediato por una elfa. - buenas noches, busco al señor Malfoy, soy la señorita Granger - pidió la castaña en medio de un susurro. Sin saber como de repente sintió una punzada de alegría, una pequeña mecha de calor se encendió en su corazón, tal vez aun podía ser feliz, tal vez cuando Draco se enterara de la noticia la perdonaría, tal vez aun Draco la amaba como ella a el.

-Un momento por favor - la elfa no la invito a pasar, pues tenia ordenes muy claras de no dejar pasar a nadie a la mansión sin permiso del amo, dejo la puerta entre abierta y se dirigió al despacho donde su amo llevaba encerrado desde la noche que había vuelto a la mansión.

Draco se encontraba abriendo la tercera botella de Wiski del día, se sentía tan miserable y dolido, jamás creía haber sentido tanto odio por una persona como el que ahora sentía por Hermione, se sentía traicionado y humillado, no entendía como era posible que la primera vez que se enamorara fuera precisamente de ella y mas aun que ella que todos la consideraban una santa hubiera jugado de esa forma con el, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y le deseaba lo peor, cada que daba un trago a su copa la maldecía con todo su corazón. En medio de su desesperación y preocupación Draco había dejado la academia para buscar a Hermione y pedirle que fuera su esposa, jamás había considerado la opción de encontrarla con alguien mas.

-Toc, toc, toc, - el rubio escucho que llamaban a la puerta, maldijo en sus adentros que no quería ser interrumpido por nadie - toc, toc, toc, - el llamado fue insistente - ¡MALDITA SEA DIJE QUE NO QUERIA SER MOLESTADO! - grito en respuesta el rubio.

La pobre elfa tembló, sabia que su amo estaba así por una mujer ya que la otra noche al llevarle la cena lo había encontrado llorando borracho con una foto de ella en sus manos, y que tal mujer era la que estaba ahora buscándolo, reunió todo el valor que tenia y abrió la puerta sin permiso - la señorita Granger esta en la puerta y pide verlo - hablo la elfa.

Draco por respuesta cerro los puños y dirigió su mirada a la ventana - dile a la maldita sangre sucia que se largue o yo mismo la echare a patadas como la maldita perra que es - hablo fríamente mientras hacia añicos la copa que sostenía en sus manos.

Hermione había ingresado a la mansión y seguido a la elfa, pues ya sabia que el rubio se negaría a verla, pero al escuchar a esas palabras provenientes de Draco se sintió herida en lo mas profundo de su ser, lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse de sus ojos, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la mansión, llego hasta donde estaba Kracher - sácame de aquí por favor - le suplico al elfo que obedeció de inmediato.

Draco vio a la castaña correr a la salida, no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas al sentir como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Durante muchos años su papá siempre le había repetido lo mismo "jamás te enamores hijo, las mujeres en cuanto saben que te tienen en sus manos solo juegan contigo, no lo olvides, la regla es no enamorase" por primera vez en toda su vida Draco coincidía con los pensamientos de su padre.


	19. Capítulo 19 - Años despues

Era una tarde de viernes, en cuestión de minutos el sol se escondería tras el horizonte para dar paso a una noche helada más del mes de diciembre, en cuestión de dos días seria noche buena. Él se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su despacho, podía quedarse por largos tiempos en esa posición mientras recreaba en su cabeza la última vez que la había visto, aquella vez que segado en su dolor no había querido recibirla, la última imagen que había tenido de ella era corriendo por el sendero que llevaba hasta la entrada de la mansión Malfoy. Con esa partida de ella se habían ido sus sueños, sus anhelos, sus esperanzas. Ahora poco y nada sabía de ella, era de conocimiento público que era miembro del Wizengamot mundial, el más alto tribunal mágico de toda la comunidad mágica. Ella ostentaba la plaza de Canadá y por lo que tenía entendido Harry Potter trabajaba en el ministerio de este mismo país, por lo cual deducía que estaban como pareja, por rumores sabía que al parecer tenía una pequeña niña, jamás la había visto en una revista o periódico, o a ella con Harry como pareja, de hecho en todos estos años solo la había visto en dos titulares, si bien su nombre constantemente era mencionado su foto jamás aparecía.

Él había intentado evitar por todos los medios pesar en ella, pero para ser honesto era algo que le costaba mucho tiempo, si bien ya no hablaba de ella con nadie o no seguía platicas donde ella era el tema de conversación eso no quitaba el hecho de que constantemente su recuerdo se colara en su mente, no podía negarlo, era como negar su propia existencia, la amaba como el ultimo día que la había tenido en sus brazos, como la última vez que con sus propios ojos había comprobado que ahora estaba con Potter.

En sus años de estudiante de Hogwarts cuando ostentaba el título de mejor amante y peor mujeriego jamás creyó que algún día se enamoraría, siempre se dijo que ese ridículo sentimiento no era para él, pero quien lo hubiera dicho, el, el hombre más codiciado de Londres y porque no talvez de todo Europa tenia destrozado el corazón nada más y nada menos que por la chica a la que le había hecho miserable la vida por muchos años, esa pequeña rata de biblioteca sabelotodo era la dueña de su corazón. Durante todo este tiempo había llegado a la conclusión de que Hermione se había vengado por todo el daño que él le había causado durante sus años en el colegio, jamás la habría creído capaz de algo semejante, pero ante los hechos no había más que decir.

Mas sin embargo Draco no podía quejarse, se había especializado en leyes mágicas y tan solo después de dos años de trabajar en el ministerio al retirarse Marlene Jans la jefa de su departamento, esta lo había recomendado como la persona más apta para asumir el cargo. El Ministro al ser testigo del buen desempeño del joven sin dudarlo le dio el puesto de jefe del departamento de Leyes mágicas de Londres y miembro del Roseden, Tribunal que se encargaba de todo Europa, el tribunal estaba formado por 6 miembros, cada uno proveniente de los seis ministerios de magia que existían en todo ese continente, estos se encargaban de los delitos que eran efectuados por una o un grupo de personas en varios países del continente, así como de hacer nuevas leyes y presentarlas ante el Wizengamot para ser evaluadas y de ser aptas se aprobaban. Desde el año y medio que llevaba ejerciendo su nuevo cargo apenas estaban formulando una nueva ley que mejoraría las condiciones de varios magos y brujas provenientes de padres muggles.

-Buenas noches amor - la voz cálida de una mujer lo saco de sus pensamientos

Draco se giró y encaro a la dueña de tan hermosa voz, se acercó a paso lento hacia la mujer, no pudo evitar sonreírle al verla, ella era hermosa, era de figura esbelta, con curvas muy bien marcadas, piernas largas y delgada, sus caderas eran anchas mientras que su cintura era diminuta, tenía un par de senos no muy grandes, pero a través del escote de su vestido se podía apreciar que eran suaves y firmes, su rostro era perfecto, labios delgados y finos, nariz respingada, pómulos algo sobresalientes, pero sin duda alguna lo que la hacía más atractiva era ese par de ojos de color azul zafiro acompañados de pestañas largas y risas. Su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, lacio y de color rubio brillante, ese día lo llevaba sujeto en una coleta alta, lucía un vestido casual en color rojo de tirantes gruesos que le llegaba justo a las rodillas, acompañado de zapatillas bajas en color negro.

-Llegas tarde Daphne - le informo Draco mientras la besaba cálidamente y la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-He tenido un caso de emergencia de última hora - le explico la rubia mientras era jalada por Draco hasta el sofá más cercano.

Daphne Greengrass era Medimaga recién egresada, llevaba trabajando en San Mungo 4 meses y ya se había formado fama de excelente pediatra, mantenía una relación de novios con Draco desde hacía dos años, ella había estado enamorada del rubio desde el cuarto grado en el colegio. Era proveniente de las escasas familias de sangre pura que quedaban en todo el mundo, y para provenir del tal estatus era un chica linda, amable y sencilla, cualidades por las cual Draco se había fijado en ella. Draco había decidido continuar su vida con o sin Hermione en ella, y si bien sabía que él no correspondía el amor que Daphne sentía por él, si le tenía un enorme cariño y tenía fe en que fuera suficiente para un día lograr amarla. Y después de todo era ella la que lo había sacado de su patética autodestrucción, pues después de aquella vez en que se había negado a recibir a Hermione, durante dos años no había pasado día en que Draco Malfoy no se entregara por las tardes al alcohol hasta quedar inconsciente y al otro día por la mañana tener que tomar pociones rehabilitadoras y para la resaca, la cual con el tiempo le comenzaron a causar daños secundarios.

-Te he dicho miles de veces que no tienes necesidad de trabajar - la reprendió el mientras acariciaba su mano.

-Y yo te he dicho miles de veces que no pienso ser el estereotipo de chica que solo se preocupa por como luce físicamente - le contesto fingiendo molestia - tenemos dos opciones para pasar navidad, Theo dará una fiesta en su casa o podemos pasarla con mi familia, ¿Cuál te apetece? - le pregunto la chica mientras lo penetraba con su mirada.

Draco desvió su rostro hacia la chimenea, ella siempre lograba cohibirlo cuando lo miraba de cerca con esos hermosos ojos - ¿Tu qué quieres? - quiso saber el.

-Escoge tú, yo decidiré donde celebraremos año nuevo - le informo ella.

-¿Así? - le pregunto el rubio muy divertido con una ceja levantada al mismo tiempo que metía una de sus manos bajo su vestido para acariciar sus piernas.

-Aja, pasaremos año nuevo en una fiesta en Paris que dará Pansy, tiene algo importante que decirnos - anuncio ella muy contenta mientras le frotaba su pecho.

-Pues ni hablar, pasemos navidad en familia - la atrajo hacia él y se fundieron en un beso que prometía acabar con un excelente sesión de sexo.

**Mientras tanto en la madriguera**

-Vamos Gin, hazlo por mí - le suplicaba Ron a su hermana mientras cenaban

-Por centésima cuarta vez Ron ¡Ya te dije que no! - le contesto Ginny mientras se paraba muy molesta del comedor si terminar sus alimentos y salía de la casa azotando la puerta.

Ginny Weasley se negaba a la idea de estar en la misma habitación que Harry Potter, ella no podía perdonarle que la dejara, así era como ella había etiquetado la acción de su ex prometido, si bien ya no le dolía el recuerdo aun sentía rencor por el chico, fue y se sentó bajo el manzano que estaba a unos cuantos metros de la casa, se recargo en él y miro a las estrellas sin poder evitar recordar aquella noche que cambiara su vida.

*****FLASHBLACK*****

Harry había acudido como todos los viernes a cenar a casa de los Weasley, al terminar la cena se giró y le hablo a Ginny - linda ¿Podemos charlar a fuera? - le pregunto.

-Claro cielo - la pelirroja se puso de pie junto con el chico y salieron a caminar.

Apenas unos metros avanzados Harry se detuvo haciendo que ella también parara y se puso frente a ella - Ginny me iré a Canadá por un tiempo con Hermione y quiero que….

¡Que! - Grito Ginny sin dejar terminar a Harry - ¿Cómo que te vas? Hace dos meses me pediste matrimonio, no hemos podido organizar la boda porque me has dicho que has estado ocupado con no sé qué asuntos sobre Hermione y ahora me sales con que te vas con ella - casi le grito furiosa, se le hacían tan raras las últimas acciones de su novio con referencia a la que ella alguna vez había considerado su amiga, la cual ahora se negaba a verla.

-Ginny permíteme explicarte, yo quie…. - intentaba hablar Harry

-¿Qué vas a explicarme Harry? Esto se explica con una solo respuesta ¿tú quieres irte con ella? - le pregunto furiosa

-No es que quiera irme ahora, es que tengo que irme - le dijo ya algo molesto el por la actitud de ella

-¡Vas a decirme que no tienes opción Potter, por Merlín eres un adulto, tú decides que hacer! - Ginny gritaba furiosa, desde que Hermione llegara a vivir con Harry hacia unos meses (acción que jamás le había parecido a ella) apenas lograba ver a Harry una vez cada 15 días, él siempre le decía que estaba ocupado con un caso referente a Hermione pero que cuando lo solucionaran la recompensaría y anudado a que Hermione no había aceptado ninguna invitación de ir a desayunar, comer o cenar a la Madriguera le resultaba muy extraño, y ahora esto, para ella era muy claro, Harry la estaba dejando por Hermione. Suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse lo miro a los ojos y pregunto nuevamente - ¿Tú quieres irte con ella?

-Tengo que ir con ella - fue la respuesta serena del chico - pero quie…..

Ginny no le permitió hablar más le soltó una bofetada al moreno que lo mando al piso y le arrojo a la cara la hermosa sortija de compromiso que él le diera semanas antes - ¡Nunca más te atrevieses en camino por que te juro que te mato Potter! - fueron las últimas palabras de Ginny para Potter y se desapareció del lugar.

*****FIN DEL FLASHBLACK*****

Eso había sido hace casi cuatro años y desde entonces ella se había negado a salir con otro chico, había llorado por semanas y se había negado a dar explicaciones a su familia de lo que había ocurrido, solo les había dicho que el compromiso se había cancelado y que no quería saber nada del tal Potter.

-Debes seguir tu vida mi Harpía - le hablo George mientras se sentaba a lado de ella, le decía Harpía por pertenecer el equipo de Quidditch de las Arpías de Holyhead.

-¿Qué no es lo que hago? - le pregunto molesta sin mirarlo.

-No, de hecho no - la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo - el hecho de que seas la tercera jugadora femenina más famosa y talentosa de Quidditch de todo Europa no quiere decir que seguiste tu vida, quiere decir que te entregaste de lleno a tu carrera para evadir la situación sentimental que te agobia - le explico el pelirrojo.

Ginny medito unos segundos, sabía que era cierto pero jamás lo admitiría, se puso de pie y miro a su hermano - dile a Ron que asistiré, y por cierto soy la segunda mejor, y es a nivel mundial - dicho esto se desapareció dejando a su hermano con una sonrisa en su rostro por haber logrado su cometido.

**En algún lugar de Canadá**

-A ve pa, ave - una pequeña niña rubia no mayor de tres años daba pequeños saltitos frente al que quería como padre.

\- Ha llegado una carta de Ron - informo Harry mientras abría la carta y a la vez cargaba a la pequeña que reclamaba su atención.

-¿Qué dice? - inquirió Hermione mientras aparecía por la puerta de la cocina quitándose un delantal.

-Es una invitación - la miro de reojo mientras evitaba que la niña rompiera la carta mientras la jalaba, sabía cuál sería la respuesta de Hermione por lo cual se le adelanto - Esta vez no podemos negarnos, es importante para él.

Hermione camino hasta él y tomo la carta de las manitas de su hija, la leyó y se dejó caer rendida en un sillón, se puso totalmente pálida pues en efecto, no podían declinar la invitación. Un torbellino de sentimientos la invadió, había retrasado tanto ese momento, pero al parecer ya no había escapatoria. Miro a su hija depositar muchos besos en la cara de Harry, la verdad era algo que no podía ocultar, el parecido era inimaginable.

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos?, He comenzado un nuevo fic (se lo que deben estar pensado, "no puede actualizar este y ya comenzó uno nuevo") jejejejeje pero no puedo evitarlo, además es un Harmony, es la primera vez que escribiré sobre ellos como una pareja, se titula "En la oscuridad de tu mirada" lo encuentran en mi perfil.**

**Disculpen las demoras de mis actualizaciones. Y mil gracias por sus comentarios.**

**¡En estas frases abstractas que mis dedos escriben sin parar, tal vez para ti no tengan sentido pero es como yo me pienso inmortalizar!**

**XOXOX DLM**


	20. Capítulo 20 No te ahogues por lo que pas

Hermione daba vueltas de un lado para otra en la sala de estar de su apartamento, cada tanto se detenía a mirar por la pared de vidrio que le daba una hermosa vista, siempre se sentía atraída por el increíble paisaje de los muelles de Coal Harbour, las montañas de la costa Norte y el parque Stanley. Y no era para menos pues vivía en un penthouse en el corazón de Vancouver, ubicado en lo más alto de la lujosa torre Fairmont Pacific Rim, con 6.400 pies cuadrados, cuatro baños, cinco habitaciones y una de las terrazas con la vista más envidiable de toda la ciudad. A Harry le había costado cerca de cien mil galeones pero no lo pensó ni dos veces en cuanto vio como su amiga se había enamorado de la vista que ofrecía la terraza, pues justo cuando les mostraban el apartamento el sol se estaba ocultando dando paso a un hermoso atardecer. Al chico le había bastado esa pequeña sonrisa por parte de su amiga para animarse a comprarlo, después de todo tenia meses que no la había visto sonreír.

Hermione acaricio su copa que sostenía en un mano izquierda, ya habían pasado cuatro largos años y aun no conseguía el valor para regresar, sabia que tan solo retrasaba lo inevitable, pero regresar significaba muchas cosas, ver a la familia Weasley, aquella familia que durante muchos años la acogió en su casa como un miembro mas y que ahora muy seguramente creían que Harry había dejado a Ginny por causa de ella. A un no podía perdonarse eso, si ella no hubiera actuado como maniática psicópata Harry no habría tenido la necesidad de sacarla del país y romper su compromiso. Pero lo que realmente le doblaba las rodillas era saber que se toparía con Draco, eso era un hecho, sabia que el también seria un invitado más al cual no le perdonarían su ausencia.

Suspiro mientras se abrazaba a si misma, no entendía como todo le había salido tan mal, si bien profesionalmente había rebasado sus expectativas al ser miembro vital del Wizengamot, lo cual le daba como ingreso una suma escandalosa de galeones de oro cada mes, suficientes como para vivir cómodamente por años, por lo cual el 50% de sus ingresos iban a parar a los fondos de estudios mágicos para los niños huérfanos o de bajos recursos que no podían pagar su educación en Hogwarts, un 20% iba a parar a la bóveda de su hija en Gringotts, 10% a su bóveda personal y el resto lo ocupaba para sus gastos. Como madre no podía pedir más, su pequeña Jane era su verdadero tesoro, era una niña sumamente inteligente, a sus escasos tres años acababa de aprender a leer, le gustaba dibujar y si bien tenía un carácter caprichoso y altanero como el de su padre también era muy tierna y cariñosa.

Pero simplemente como mujer se sentía hecha un desastre, no había puesto sus ojos sobre ningún hombre y no permitía que ninguno se le acercara, y contrariamente a lo que todo el mundo especulaba o aseguraba, ella no tenia ningún tipo de relación amorosa con Harry, era verdad que ella daría su vida por el y viceversa, se tenían un enorme cariño, un cariño de amigos, de hermanos, un cariño que había sido forjado en el miedo, en el peligro, en la soledad y en la locura, un cariño que constantemente era demostrado y que siempre todos mal interpretaban. A esto se debía a que no se dejara fotografiar junto a Harry, no quería echarle mas leña al fuego y porque le gustaba mantener su vida personal al margen de la prensa, una sola foto de su pequeña cuando tenia pocos meses de nacida había logrado publicarse en el Profeta Mundial, gracias a Merlín su hija posaba dormida pues de no haber sido así esos ojos precios que la niña tenia habrían logrado levantar muchas dudas o sospechas en la comunidad mágica.

Lo que más temor le causaba era estar frente a frente con Draco Malfoy y confirmar que aun lo amaba de la misma forma como aquella noche de primavera en que se entregara a el en cuerpo y alma.

-¿Sabes por que hay flores que solo duran un verano? - la voz de Harry la saco de sus pensamientos, el moreno tenia varios minutos observándola desde las escaleras, fue y tomo asiento en un sillón cerca de ella y le hizo una seña para que se sentara junto a el.

Ella negó con la cabeza y fue a sentarse junto a el, Harry estiro su brazo izquierdo para atraerla hacia el y abrazarla, la pobre temblaba - Porque la vida es así, porque los ayeres jamás podrán convertirse en mañanas - le hablo con voz suave, el jamás cuestionaba las decisiones de su amiga, pero le dolía ver como ella misma se atormentaba por las malas decisiones de su pasado.

-Querrá quitármela - confeso su mayor temor la castaña.

-No lo permitiré - le contesto muy seguro Harry, el jamás dejaría que la pequeña niña que ahora tomaba su siesta fuera separada de su madre.

-No solo a Jane y a el afectaron mis decisiones, también a ti Harry, perdiste al amor de tu vida por causa mía - se reprocho una vez mas ella mientras comenzaba a llorar.

\- No te ahogues por lo que paso en verano si ya es invierno - le dijo este mientras la abrazaba fuertemente - ahora date prisa, Jane no tardara en despertar y el traslador en el Ministerio ya esta listo.

Esa noche en Paris

-¿En verdad crees que vengan? - una hermosa mujer de cabellera negra y esbelto cuerpo se abrazaba al pecho fornido de su futuro prometido.

-No lo se - contesto sinceramente este, sabia lo que significaba para su amiga tener que asistir y de cierta forma se sentía culpable por ponerla en esa encrucijada.

En ese momento una lechuza marrón entraba por la ventana que estaba frente a ellos, en sus patas cargaba el diario vespertino del Profeta, se detuvo cerca de la chica, esta tomo el diario y le coloco unas monedas sobre el costalito que la lechuza cargaba amarrado en su pata izquierda. La joven desenvolvió el diario y abrió como platos sus ojos al leer la notica que abarcaba la primera plana.

-Ron, mira - le tendió el periódico a su prometido.

El primer gran titular que se veía decía "La familia Potter hace su primer acto de presencia en familia al arribar por una de las salas exclusivas que tienen como destino los trasladores en el Ministerio de Paris" bajo el titular se mostraba como iban apareciendo, Harry sonriendo con lo que parecía una hija en sus brazos dormida y cubierta con una cobija y tomada de su mano derecha aparecía Hermione. Ambos con gafas negras, jeans y cazadoras a juego, parecía la imagen de un hermoso cuadro familiar.

La nota decía: Tras varios intentos de capturar a la familia Potter por fin el periodismo de Paris logra lo que en Toronto no consiguieron, una foto de una de las familias mas poderosas del mundo Mágico y no solo por los montones de oro que esta familia tiene seguramente en sus cuentas bancarias, si no porque no olvidemos que la señora Potter es miembro del Wizengamot y el mismos señor Potter es jefe del el departamento de aurores del ministerio que rige todo América. La afamada familia hace acto de presencia en Paris seguramente para asistir a lo que se considera será el evento del año, el tan esperado compromiso entre el empresario dueño de las tan prestigiosas tiendas "Sortilegios Weasley y perteneciente al trio dorado, el joven Ronald Weasley y la hermosa modelo y talentosa diseñadora considerada una de las 10 mujeres mas influyentes de los últimos años, la señorita Pansy Parkinson.

Ron torció los ojos al leer lo exagerada que podía ser la prensa, el era de las pocas personas que sabia la verdad, volteo a ver a su novia que seguía callada. - Si vendrán

Pansy se quedo helada al saberlo, no es que fuera egoísta, sabia que eran los mejores amigos de su Ron, y que tarde o temprano los vería, de hecho se le hacia raro que Ron nunca la invitara cuando viajaba a Toronto a visitar a sus amigos, o el hecho de que ellos jamás lo visitaran, pero deseaba con todo su corazón que su amigo del alma Draco no tuviera que volver a ver a Hermione, ella y Draco eran confidentes desde que eran muy niños y sabia el amor que el rubio le profetizaba en silencio a la castaña. Sabia que seria muy doloroso para su amigo ver a Hermione con su esposo e hija, aunque para ser sincera no entendía porque los Potter actuaban de esa manera, tan sigilosa.

A tres habitaciones de ahí.

Una pelirroja lloraba en silencio mientras contemplaba la fotografía del profeta vespertino que recibiera a penas unos segundos atrás.


	21. Capítulo 21 Un baile con papá

-Maaaaaaaaama, maaaaaaaaaaama - una pequeña rubia reclamaba la atención de su madre mientras tiraba de sus perlas que llevaba colgadas de su pequeño cuello.

-Dame un segundo Jane - pedía la castaña mientras se colocaba rímel en sus largas y chinas pestañas.

-Pelo ma, yo tabie quelo - decía la nena mientras se paraba de puntas y se jalaba sus pestañitas.

-No, nena, esto no es para bebes - le contestaba su madre mientras se colocaba su perfume tradicional de olor a Jazmines

-No so bebe ma - contestaba con pucheros la pequeña mientras intentaba subirse al regazo de su mamá, - taben quelo ole lico - exigía mientras jaloneaba del vestido a su madre.

Hermione rendida y por no querer que su pequeña le arrugara su vestido la cogió en brazos, la sentó sobre su regazo de frente al espejo - esta bien, te pondré un poco - tomo la botella de la que apenas hacia unos segundos se había puesto, la miro unos segundos y cambio de opinión, tomo otra en forma de flor y transparente y le coloco un poco a su pequeña, esta sonrió complacida y se miro al espejo, Hermione contemplo el reflejo de su pequeña, en verdad tenia una hija hermosa, le acomodo el abrigo que traía y le subió la capucha de este.

-Es una noche helada, cúbrete bien - le ordeno Hermione mientras le colocaba unos guantes.

-Mira quien lo dice - Hablo Harry mientras entraba a la habitación y miraba embobado a las dos mujeres.

Hermione se levanto y giro a ver a Harry - Por Merlín Harry, hoy estas con todo, Ginny se quedara embobada cuando te mire - Harry lucia como modelo de pasarela, llevaba un smokin negro, camisa azul marino, moño negro a juego de zapatos de charol y su habitual peinado estilo rebelde que lo hacia verse muy sexi, la verdad Harry era un muy buen prospecto, nunca faltaba la chica que aunque pensara que estaba casado con Hermione se le quería ir encima.

-Jajajaja me alagas, me ves con ojos de cariño, por eso lo dices - las miro de arriba a bajo - lucen hermosas - les dijo cariñosamente - ¿están listas mis hermosas damas?.

Hermione con los nervios a flor de piel asintió con la cabeza, no estaba lista pero ya no tenia caso pensarlo, tomo su bolso de mano y avanzo hacia Harry. La pequeña Jane corrió hacia Harry que ya la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Me veo lida pa? - pregunto la pequeña.

-Serás la más hermosa de esta noche mi princesa - le contesto Harry mientras la levantaba y le ofrecía su brazo derecho a Hermione, el salón se situaba a tres pisos mas arriba en el penthouse del mismo hotel.

En el penthouse del hotel Cambon Paris

-Esta noche luces más radiante que nunca Daphne - le susurraba al oído Draco mientras le mordía suavemente su oreja a la rubia al mismo tiempo que giraban al compas de la música.

-Draco detente - lo reprendió la rubia fingiendo molestia y separándose un poco del fornido cuerpo de su novio. - y quita ya ese seño fruncido, es su elección, debes apoyarla - ella iba bien sujeta de la mano de este, Draco era un esplendido bailarín y las piezas rápidas como esa eran su especialidad.

En efecto a Draco no le había hecho gracia el compromiso que minutos antes hubiera anunciado su mas vieja amiga - ¿Es que por que el con el pobretón de Weasley? - la giro hacia dentro de su cuerpo y deposito un beso sobre sus labios.

Dapnhe suspiro, el sabia como robarle el aliento - Ron no tiene nada de pobretón, de hecho creo que es más rico que tu cielo

Draco rodo los ojos - ¿ahora es Ron? Y ya se que no es pobre, es la costumbre y no querida, Weasley jamás será mas rico que yo - la abrazo por la cintura y la llevo hasta la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, le ayudo a tomar asiento y se marcho ante las miradas de todos sus amigos. Rápidamente se perdió de vista, era un salón enorme, con recepción para 400 personas.

-¿Por qué trae cara de estreñido? - Le pregunto Theo a Dapnhe mientras miraba a la pista de baile con mucho interés.

-Por que le dije que Ron seguramente era mas rico que el - le contesto la rubia en medio de una risa.

Todos en la mesa se soltaron a reír, sabían que a Draco le molestaba que lo hicieran sentir menos, ya habían pasado tantos años pero había costumbre que no cambiaban - Es una suerte que no te pueda acusar con su padre Dapnhe - le dijo Theo.

Draco iba tan metido en sus pensamientos, intentando hacer cuentas para saber si había la posibilidad de que Weasley fuera mas rico, no se dio cuenta a que hora piso un pie pequeñito, pero si sintió el pellizco en su muslo que casi lo hizo gritar. Bajo la vista para buscar al objeto responsable de su dolor y se encontró con un par de ojos grises mercurio que lo miraban acompañado de un seño muy fruncido. La cara de la niña estaba casi oculta bajo la capucha de su abrigo, pero sus ojos brillaban.

-¡Poque no fija dode va! - una pequeña muy molesta reprendía al rubio mientras se dejaba caer al piso para sobarse su piecito.

Draco ladeo la cabeza, miro unos segundos a la niña y sintió que un calor desconocido se apoderaba de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su corazón, esa calidez desconocida parecía traerle confort. Se coloco en cuclillas y tomo el pie de la pequeña, le saco su zapatito y sobo sus deditos - ¿Podría disculparme madan? - le pregunto con una sonrisa muy cálida.

Jane le sonrió pero de inmediato se cruzo de brazos - no ose, depede - le contesto.

Draco sonrió mas ampliamente, la niña era astuta a pesar de ser muy pequeña, creía que no debía tener mas de 3 años - ¿Dígame como puedo pagar mi descuido? - le siguió el juego el, no sabia porque lo hacia pero no deseaba alejarse de ella y esto era mucho decir ya que a el no le gustaban los niños.

-¡Quelo bala un cacio! - exigió la niña.

-Jejejejeje ok, ok, ok - Draco pensó que la niña pediría dulces, juguetes o dinero, jamás pensó que le pediría bailar una canción. Le acomodo nuevamente su zapato, la tomo por la cintura y la puso de pie - quitemos esto, no estorbara - y dicho eso le quito su abrigo a la pequeña, un mar de rulos rubios platinados cayeron sobre la espalda de la niña, Draco la miro anonadado, jamás había visto niña tan hermosa, su cara era perfecta, cejas delgadas y arqueadas, ojos medianos de color gris mercurio y contorno azul zafiro, a juego con enormes pestañas y chinas, una nariz respingada y dos finas líneas rosadas eran sus labios, la niña lo miraba muy emocionada por ir a bailar. Llevaba un vestido en color azul cielo, de tirantes gruesos y que le llegaba hasta bajo las rodillas, su vestido mostraba holanes en la parte inferior, traía dos tiras en la cintura en color rojo que terminaban en su espalda formando un lindo moño. -¿Me haría el honor de concederme esta pieza? - Draco se puso de pie y se inclino mientras le tendía su mano a la niña.

-¡Siii! - Jane muy contenta tomo la mano de aquel caballero rubio y olvidando lo que su madre siempre le decía sobre hablar con extraños se adentro a la pista para cumplir su sueño de esa noche.

La niña le llegaba hasta la cadera al rubio, era complicado bailar, después de 10 minutos paro de repente y la levanto en brazos para girar con ella, cuando la niña lo abrazo un olor a Jazmines le inundo sus poros nasales - Salvatore Ferragamo Incanto - susurro para si mismo, sintió como la niña soltó su agarre y caía sobre su hombro.

-Creo que la has cansado Malfoy - una voz desgraciadamente muy bien conocida para el le hablo a sus espaldas, voltio lentamente para encontrarse al que le había quitado lo mas preciado.

Harry lo miraba con una gran sonrisa y le tendió las manos pidiéndole a la niña.

Draco no supo porque pero por un segundo no quiso dársela y la apretó hacia el, no entendía porque el moreno le sonreía, ahora lo entendía esa pequeña debía ser la hija de Hermione y de Harry - para la otra cuídala mejor - le contesto molesto al recordar que la había encontrado sola, se la paso con cuidado.

-Nunca la descuido, ni cuando la pisaste estaba sola - le informo mientras besaba la frente de su pequeña y le colocaba en cima el abrigo, dio media vuelta y salió de la pista de baile.

Draco lo fulmino con la mirada y salió en busca de Dapnhe, quería marcharse de ahí, no pudo evitar voltear a todos lados en busca de la madre de la pequeña, y fue ahí cuando la vio, a unos 15 metros de el, colgada del brazo de Weasley se dirigían a una puerta que seguramente llevaba a una habitación mas privada, varios fotógrafos le sacan fotos, de alguna forma, esa noche ella era la persona mas famosa en todo el salón, se quedo congelado al verla, parecía un ángel, llevaba su cabello corto y algo rizado, lucia un vestido en color blanco de un solo tirante que se ajustaba a su exuberante figura, marcando cada curva que tenia. Deseo mirarla mas de cerca pero su cuerpo no respondía al reclamo de su corazón, cuatro años habían pasado y ella aun lograba despertar es amor en el.

Solo fueron segundos escasos en los que ella por instinto antes de entrar por la puerta volteo y a varios metros se encontró con un par de ojos grises que la miraban expectantes, por un segundo su mirada se conecto, un escalofrió se apodero del cuerpo de ella, un calor muy bien conocido la invadió, un amor fuerte y latente escondido en lo mas profundo de su ser aclamo a gritos ser liberado. En ese momento fue como si solo ellos dos existieran en la habitación, ella quiso girar e ir a su encuentro pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Tu niña es hermosa Herms - le dijo Ron mientras la empujaba del brazo para entrar a la habitación y le tapaba la vista a sus espaldas.

-Ha - fue todo lo que pudo contestar ella, seguía absorta en sus pensamientos y esa imagen de Draco.

-Te digo que es hermosa Jane y me cuesta admitir pero el parecido con su padre es enorme. - le dijo Ron mientras le tendía una copa de Wisky.

-Si, son como dos gotas de agua - dijo abatida la chica mientras tomaba asiento - disculpa que no llegáramos a escuchar la petición de mano. - Hermione y su familia habían llegado a la fiesta justo cuando había terminado la ceremonia de compromiso.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes - Ron fue a sentarse frente a un sillón de donde estaba ella.

En el salón

Harry buscaba a Hermione hasta que se sin querer choco con alguien, causando que el abrigo sobre puesto de la niña callera - lo siento - se disculpo mientras intentaba ver donde había caído el abrigo.

Ginny solo se le quedo mirando, cuando se dio cuenta que pisaba, se agacho y recogió el abrigo de la pequeña, se lo tendió sin decir nada.

-Ginny - fue todo lo que el moreno pudo decir, ahí a unos cuantos centímetros de el estaba la que por la forma en que su corazón palpita era la dueña de su corazón, lucia un vestido largo y radiante en color perla oro de satín, con un maquillaje leve y todo su cabello recogido, luciendo esa sexi figura que ya había robado muchas decenas de miradas esa noche. Su escote era profundo revelando un sexi lunar en su seno izquierdo que el mejor que nadie había visto.

-Harry - contesto ella mirando de el hacia la niña que llevaba cargada. Volvió a tenderle el abriguito con urgencia, ya bastante era doloroso con saber que el ya tenia una familia como para encima tener que verlo, quería salir de inmediato de ahí.

Harry comprendió más o menos por donde iban los pensamientos de la pelirroja - Ginny espera, no es lo que piensas - intento sujetarla de la mano, su pequeña se despertó.

-Papi ota mamà, quelo ime - dijo la nena mientras se tallaba sus ojitos.

Ginny por un segundo había querido creer que no era lo que pensaba, pero al escuchar a la niña solo se molesto y de un tirón se soltó y se marcho de inmediato.

Harry busco en las habitaciones a Hermione, tenia que hablar con ella y pronto, ingresaba por la quinta puerta, ahí encontró a Hermione con Ron platicando y riendo - Jane se a dormido - informo Harry al entrar.

Hermione se puso de pie - debemos irnos, ¿podemos usar la chimenea? No quiero más fotos - pidió la castaña a su viejo amigo pelirrojo.

-Claro, adelante - se paro y los guio a la chimenea - los espero mañana en la Madriguera para almorzar - aventuro el pelirrojo.

-Ahí estaremos - contesto Harry sin preguntarle a Hermione, ya era tiempo de aclarar muchas cosas. Entraron juntos a la chimenea y desaparecieron.


	22. Capítulo 22 Aclaración

Seguía igual de hermosa como la ultima vez que la viera, aun se sentía embriagado de ese sentimiento que resurgió en el cuando la volvió a ver, su corazón le pedía a gritos que fuera y la buscara, si era necesario la raptara para poder estar con ella, ha pero su orgullo Malfoy le impedía darle tan solo el saludo, y esa hermosa hija era la viva imagen en rostro, belleza y simpatía como su madre, aunque no entendía como era rubia, "seguramente el o ella tienen familia con rasgos como esos" pensó el rubio. Deseaba volver a verla pero sabia que era injusto para Daphne que el anhelara eso, su rubia había hecho tantas cosas por el y le demostraba su inmenso amor. Por ningún motivo le pasaba por la cabeza que no muy lejos de ahí una hermosa castaña se sentía igual de confundida.

-Amor - Daphne ingresaba a la biblioteca vistiendo su pijama - ¿Por qué te has despertado tan pronto? Espera ¿A caso esa es tu ropa de anoche? ¿Qué no dormiste en toda la noche? ¿te sientes bien? - se acerco de inmediato a el y le reviso pulso y temperatura ante la mirada incrédula de su novio.

-No pude conciliar el sueño, así que baje a leer un poco - le contesto el, pero su explicación estaba lejos de la realidad, no había podido dejar de pensar en Hermione desde que la viera. - ¿te parece si almorzamos dormilona?

-mmm no se - contesto la rubia mientras tomaba asiento sobre el escritorio de este, no estaba muy convencida de su explicación, conocía muy bien a Draco como para saber que algo le ocultaba y algo le decía que tenia que ver con eso que abecés de la nada ponía a Draco de malas, le quitaba el sueño o lo hacia pasar horas en su despacho sin hacer nada.

-¿Qué piensas? - pregunto el rubio mientras la jalaba de la cadera para que quedara frente a el y le depositaba un beso sobre su nariz.

-¿Viste a la hija de Hermione? Es hermosa esa pequeña rubia, pero hay algo que no me cuadra - cambio de tema ella.

-¿Qué cosa amor? - pregunto como si nada el.

-No creo que sea hija de Harry Potter - dijo muy segura mientras rodeaba con sus piernas el cuerpo de el y se acercaba lentamente a su cara.

-Así ¿Y por que lo crees? - metió sus manos bajo el camisón de esta, le gustaban mucho sus piernas.

-Hay rasgos - sujeto con su boca el labio inferior de el y comenzó a succionarlo lentamente - que la niña tiene haaaa - no pudo evitar gemir cuando Draco comento acariciar su parte intima - que ninguno de ellos tiene - soltó el labio del rubio y comenzó a desnudarlo a la vez que el con su única mano libre hacia un conjuro y la desnudaba por completo.

**Mientras tanto en la Madriguera**

-Vamos Hermione - le tendía su mano a Hermione para invitarla a entrar, hacia 10 minutos que habían llegado a la Madriguera para almorzar en familia, pero su amiga no quería avanzar.

-Pero Harry, anoche ni los vimos - le contesto ella, aun no entendía como la había convencido para aparecerse ahí.

-Es tiempo de que conozcan la verdad - Solo Ron al ser amigo de ellos sabia la verdad de la causa por la cual Hermione y Harry habían salido del país hacia años sin avisarle a nadie.

-Pero nada, estamos en esto juntos - le dijo este mientras se acomodaba a Jane que iba dormida sobre su pecho.

-Pero… - ella no tenia ganas de discutir con nadie.

-Hermione - Harry acorto la distancia que los separaba, acomodo ese rizo castaño indomable de su amiga que siempre se le salía de sus peinados - necesito que Ginny sepa la verdad.

Eso le basto a ella - esta bien - se froto las manos y tomo la perilla de la puerta y dio vuelta - Buenas tardes! - saludo al ingresar seguida de Harry.

-Acá chicos - escucho el grito proveniente de su amigo Ron desde el comedor.

Caminaron lentamente hasta ingresar al comedor, era más grande de lo que recordaban, y no solo había cabezas pelirrojas, todos los hermanos Weasley estaban presentes junto con sus esposas e hijos. Todos guardaron silencio al verlos entrar, Hermione se percato que había tres sillas desocupadas y volteo a ver a Harry, este entendió de inmediato, esos lugares vacíos eran los que ellos siempre habían ocupado, el de Harry entre Ginny y Charly y el de Hermione entre Ron y Percy, y el de Fred.

El señor Arthur Weasley se puso de pie - pensé que jamás tendría nuevamente a mi familia completa - extendió sus brazos y los jóvenes fueron a su encuentro. - tomen asiento chicos.

Bill apareció por la puerta de la cocina con una niña rubia en brazos que devoraba una galleta - en hora buena, creí que ya no éramos importantes para ustedes - reclamo mientras iba y abrazaba a Harry con cuidado para no chocar a las niñas.

-No digas tonterías Bill, para nosotros ustedes siempre serán nuestra familia - contesto Harry mientras saludaba ahora a Charlie.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte hija - dijo Molly mientras encerraba a Hermione en un abrazo sin poder evitar llorar.

-¿Como te va en el consejo Hermione? - Pregunto Percy al saludarla - Mira ella es mi esposa Audrey - le mostro a una joven rubia muy hermosa.

-Mucho gusto - saludo la castaña - no me puedo quejar Percy, mucho trabajo y reformas, después de la guerra se han hecho varios cambios a las leyes mágicas.

Ginny que era la que estaba a la izquierda de su padre quiso pararse y marcharse pero su padre la detuvo y le negó con la cabeza.

-Ginny - dijo temblorosa Hermione al llegar a su lado para saludarla.

-Vaya Harry tu hija es hermosa - casi grito Angelina al saludarlo y sin querer despertar a Jean.

\- Muchas gracias, pero solo es hija de Hermione aunque yo la quiero como mi hija - declaro este y lleno de besos a la pequeña Jean que se tallaba sus ojitos. - ¿verdad mi tesoro? - le dijo Harry a la nena.

-Si pa - contesto la niña mientras se reacomodaba y observaba donde estaba.

Todos guardaron silencio, todo ese tiempo a acepción de Ron creían que eran esposos. Ginny miro con duda a Hermione y esta le asintió con la cabeza.

-Hermione - dijo Ginny mientras se abalanzaba y abrazaba a su vieja amiga, a la que había odiado en silencio todos estos años al creerla culpable de robarle al amor de su vida. Se limpio las lágrimas a prisa, lagrimas que Harry pudo notar.

Ron desde su lugar miraba muy alegre toda la escena tomando de la mano a su prometida. Al acabar los saludos todos tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares, Jean quiso irse con su mamá, Hermione tomo asiento a lado de Ron.

-Préstame a esta hermosa princesa para que comas, yo ya termine. - le tendió las manos a la pequeña y esta se aventó a el de inmediato.

\- Tio Lon - dijo la pequeña mientras lo besaba en su mejilla - noche no bailates comigo - reclamo la niña cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo siento tanto pequeña por culpa mía no bailaste - se disculpo Ron mientras le besaba sus manitas.

-Si bale tio, con un jove mu guapo - casi grito la niña, tenia la atención de todos, no era que los demás niños que estaban por toda la casa no fueran lindos, pero Jane era muy interesante, desde su belleza hasta su comportamiento. La única que aun no la miraba de frente era Pansy, ya que la niña le daba la espalda a ella.

-¿Así? Dime con quien señorita - fingió molestia Ron.

-No se - confeso la niña - peo ela como los pisepes de los cuetos que me le mamá - al ver que su tío no le entendía a completo - my guapo tio mu guapo.

Ron volteo a ver a Hermione pero esta le negó con la cabeza, su hija no le había contado nada de eso, Ron volteo a ver a Harry en busca de respuestas.

-Vailo con Malfoy - contesto este sin quitar la vista de su filete que cortaba.

-Cof cof cof - Hermione casi se ahogo con su jugo de calabaza, Ron le palmeo la espalda y busco la mirada de Harry pero este no quitaba la vista de su filete.

-¿Queles jugar? - Victoire Weasley, una pequeña rubia se acerco a Jean.

-Siiiii - contesto muy emocionada Jean y Ron la bajo, las niñas se perdieron tras la puerta de la Madriguera.

Pansy no era nada tonta, ella sabia que algo raro pasaba, no paso por alto la reacción de toda la familia Weasley al enterarse que la niña no era hija de Harry como todo el mundo mágico suponía, ese tono de rubio que tenia la niña solo se lo había visto a dos personas, Lucios y Draco Malfoy. - ¿Qué edad tiene tu hija Hermione? - volteo le pregunto a la castaña.

Hermione se quedo muda ante la pregunta, había olvidado que ahí estaba Pansy y que por platicas con Ron sabia que era la mejor amiga de Draco, vio la curiosidad en su mirada y no supo que decir ¿acaso Pansy ya sospechaba algo?.

-Este diciembre cumplió 3 años - informo Harry al no entender la reacción de su amiga.

-Es hermosa - dijo Ginny mirando por primera vez a Harry.

Pansy se paro en silencio y le dijo casi al oído a Ron que saldría a fumar, este quería acompañarla pero ella lo detuvo, le pidió que aprovechara a sus amigos. Salió al patio, prendió un cigarro y miro a las niñas correr tras los gomnos, todos se les escaparon a excepción de una que corrió en dirección de ella y se escondió bajo la vieja silla donde ella estaba sentada. Jane corrió tras el.

-Me vamo a jugar - dijo esta mientras se inclinaba, al no obtener respuesta lentamente se puso de pie, se encontró con un par de ojos azul zafiro que la examinaban.

-Hola - hablo Pansy, no lograba verle bien la cara a la niña, tenía su largo cabello rizado por toda su cara.

-oa - contesto muy alegre la niña mientras se quitaba el cabello de la cara.

Pansy casi brinco de la impresión al ver a la niña, tenia los mismos ojos que…..

**En la Mansión Malfoy**

-¿Qué decías sobre los rasgos amor? - pregunto Draco a su novia mientras subían las escaleras a su habitación.

-Ha bueno, entre los magos hay rasgos únicos, como el tono de color de cabello, mira a los Weasley todos son pelirrojos, en el mismo tono, todos los Parkinson tienen ojos azules zafiro, esos dos rasgos siempre son heredados por parte de la madre o el padre y la niña de los Potter es rubia - explico ella mientras daban la vuelta en el descanso de las escaleras, ahí donde colgaba un inmenso retrato de la familia Malfoy - ha y dicen que sus ojos son de color, no se de cual, solo la vi de lejos… - continuo su camino sin darse cuenta que Draco ya no la seguía.

-Ojos grises mercurio - murmuro Draco mientras observaba su retrato y recordaba a la niña, sintió un calor apoderarse de su cuerpo, mezcla de felicidad y coraje, mas le valía a Hermione que no fuera lo que el estaba pensando porque esto no se lo perdonaría.


	23. Capítulo 23 Verdades

Draco estaba ahí parado como estatua, impávido mirando su propio retrato de cuando era pequeño y recordando a la hija Hermione, era el mismo color de ojos y cabello, comenzó hacer cuentas rápidamente, la niña no debía ser mayor de tres años, si eso era correcto, el y Hermione habían concebido a la pequeña durante su encuentro en la academia. Una ira comenzó apoderarse del, cerro sus manos en puños apretando tan fuerte hasta que sus nudillos quedaron pálidos. El podría haberle perdonado muchas cosas a Hermione, pero que le negara a su propia hija no.

-Draco… - una muy agitada Pansy acababa de aparecerse en estancia, era de las pocas personas que podían aparecerse en la Mansión Malfoy.

El rubio se giro y bajo las escaleras, se preocupo al ver el estado de su amiga, esta lucia muy alterada - ¿Qué pasa Pansy?

-Tenemos que hablar – se acerco a el – yo he visto… bueno no estoy segura… pero es que… - se pasaba la mano por el cabello, sabia que lo que iba a decir era delicado - ¿Viste anoche a la hija de Granger? – Pregunto aunque sabia que la respuesta era si, vio como su amigo asintió lentamente con la duda reflejada en su rostro - ¿No tie… - no sabia como preguntarle si no creía que era su hija.

-¿También sospechas que sea mi hija? – Draco fue directo al grano con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad.

Pansy asintió con la cabeza, la morena se percato de un mechón rubio que se asomaba por el primer pasillo del segundo piso. – sigamos esta platica en privado – le dijo en voz baja mientras lo jalaba al despacho.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes Pansy? – pregunto el rubio muy molesto mientras se servía una copa de wiskhy.

\- Porque no lo sabia imbécil ¿crees que te ocultaría algo así? – se defendió molesta la chica. – Ni idea tienes en el problema que me voy a meter con Ron – se había marchado de la Madriguera en cuanto había atado cabos y no le había ni avisado a Ron.

\- Lo siento, es solo que ha ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? – casi grito desesperado el rubio.

-Primero debes estar seguro antes de cualquier movimiento – explico la morena mientras se ponía de pie, debía regresar antes que notaran su ausencia. - ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Apenas hace unos segundos, justo cuando ibas llegando, y fue por un comentario que hizo Daphne – le informo el rubio.

\- Daphne – susurro Pansy – no puedes decirle nada, no hasta que estas seguro.

-¿Por qué? – interrogo con duda.

-Porque lo último que necesitas es hacer mal las cosas Draco – le reprendió esta dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Oye – reclamo el rubio.

-¿Cómo lo aras? – quiso saber la chica.

-Fácil, se lo preguntare a ella misma – dijo el rubio mientras se colocaba su abrigo que estaba colgado en su perchero – ya es momento de que Hermione me de muchas respuestas. ¿Sabes donde esta?

Pansy trago en seco, ya veía lo que se avecinaba, y ella quedaría como la chismosa – Draco espera, vas a meterme en problemas – explico esta, ya deporsi sentía que no era muy bien recibida en la familia Weasley y ahora ella causaría problemas.

-Pansy es mi hija, una a la que no he visto los últimos tres años – la miro con suplica el rubio mientras le tendía la mano para que lo condujera.

-Hay Draco – suspiro la chica, se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, ya había visto una vez muy molesto a Ron y no quería ser ella la causante de su ira, pero se trataba de Draco, su mejor amigo, su primer novio, su casi hermano – que Merlín me ampare – y dicho esto tomo a Draco de la mano y se apareció en el patio delantero de la Madriguera.

Para desgracia de ella, ahí afuera estaba reunida toda la familia – actúa con pru…

-¡Hermione Granger! – Draco no dejo terminar de hablar a Pansy cuando ya estaba gritando.

Todos se giraron al escuchar el grito de furia del rubio, pero justo en el momento en que ellos llegaban, Hermione y su hija tomadas de la mano de Harry estaban desapareciendo con destino al ministerio, su traslador con destino a Canadá partía en 10 minutos. Draco solo alcanzo a ver la imagen borrosa de ellos y aunque corrió no los alcanzo. Sin embargo los que partían si lo habían visto claramente.

-¿Por qué vienes gritando a mi casa Malfoy? – Ron se cuadro cuan grande era y se encamino hacia Draco.

-No es de tu incumbencia Weasley – le respondió con arrogancia el rubio al momento que quería pasarlo.

Ron lo sujeto del brazo para impedir que entrara a su casa – cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Hermione o Harry es asunto mío – le dijo fuerte y firme.

-No me toques pobretón - le grito con arrogancia mientras empujaba al pelirrojo.

-¡Draco! – lo reprendió Pansy mientras lo sujetaba para que ya no avanzará.

-Tú lo trajiste ¿verdad? – acuso Molly Weasley.

Ron volteo a ver a su prometido, esta le asintió con la cabeza, ahora que lo pensaba mejor había sido mala idea - ¿Por qué? – le pregunto intentando guardar la calma.

-Por que exijo ver a mi hija, ¿Dónde esta Hermione? – grito un muy colérico Draco.

-¿Tu hija? – pregunto Charly

-Pansy, ¿Cómo pudiste? – reclamo Ron, no podía creer lo que había hecho su prometida. Después de todo Hermione había tenido razón cuando le había advertido de que Pansy no debía ver a su hija, pues rápido ataría cabos e iría a contarle al rubio. La miro decepcionado.

-El merece saber Ron – fue todo lo que la joven pudo decir en su defensa, los pocos que entendían lo que ocurría, la taladraban con la mirada.

\- ¡Así que tu sabias imbécil! – acuso Draco a Ron mientras lo señalaba con el dedo. Se le quería ir encima pero Pansy intentaba contenerlo.

\- Yo no se de que hablas idiota – mintió Ron.

Draco se enfureció más como si eso fuera posible. Se soltó de Pansy empujándola y saco su varita y apunto a Ron que al mismo tiempo saco la suya.

-Le voy agradecer joven Malfoy que baje su varita y se marche de mi casa, Hermione no esta aquí, se acaba de marchar a Canadá – el señor Arthur con toda tranquilidad se había colocado entre su hijo y el rubio – así que hágame el favor de arreglar sus asuntos con ella y no regresar sin previa invitación a mi humilde hogar. – le dijo sereno mirándolo a los ojos.

Draco bajo su varita y lo fulmino con la mirada – vámonos Pansy – ordeno mientras le tendía la mano a su amiga.

-Mas tarde paso a verte Draco – le contesto la morena y se encamino hacia Ron.

-¡Vete! En mi casa no se aceptan traidoras – le grito Molly.

-Mamá, por favor – la detuvo Ron – este es un asunto entre Pansy y yo – tomo a Pansy de la mano y desapareció con ella al mismo tiempo que desaparecía Draco.

**Mansión Greengrass**

-¡Rayos! ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – reclamo Daphne al ponerse de pie al momento que su hermana entraba a la habitación.

-Cálmate, tenía cosas que terminar – dijo muy calmada Astoria mientras se sentaba frente a su tocador y se quitaba las joyas que llevaba.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calma? Si estoy a punto de perder a Draco – soltó la rubia mientras se sentaba en la cama de su hermana y se cubría la cara con sus palmas.

Este comentario llamo la atención de su hermana, se giro sobre el banco para quedar frente a ella – Explícame.

Daphne suspiro largo y profundo, levanto su rostro que mostraba señales de que en cualquier momento se podría soltar a llorar – ¿Recuerdas que te he dicho que a veces Draco parece ausente, que sufre en silencio por algo? – su hermana solo asintió. – Bueno, pues no es por algo, es por alguien. – Lagrimas silenciosas comenzaran a mojar su rostro.

-¿Quién es? – inquirió Astoria mientras se ponía de pie y le tendía un pañuelo.

-Granger – dijo Daphne.

-¿Hermione Granger? – pregunto incrédula la morena.

Daphne negó con la cabeza – Jane Granger – aclaro.

-¿Y quien rayos es Jane Granger? – pregunto Astoria que cada vez entendía menos.

-Es la hija de Draco – explico poniéndose de pie.

-Pero como…. Ósea que… Granger es la mujer que tanto amo Draco – dijo muy molesta Astoria dándole la espalda a su hermana, tenia las manos en puños.

-Si –

Astoria se recompuso y volteo a ver a su hermana - ¿Y que vas hacer? – le pregunto con malicia.

-No lo sé – confeso Daphne, y era cierto, no tenia ni idea de que aria.

-¿Vas a dejar que una maldita sangre sucia aparezca como si nada y te quite lo que tanto te costo? – le pregunto Astoria.

Daphne pensó varios segundos, había pasado tantos años enamorada en secreto de Draco, si no mal recordaba lo amaba desde que tenia 14 años, en el colegio el jamás se había fijado en ella, y aunque pertenecían a la misma casa nunca le había dirigido la palabra. Ahora llevaba muy feliz con el dos años y dentro de un mes el pediría su mano en matrimonio, o ese era el plan hasta la noche de ayer. – No – se limpio el rostro y enderezo su postura – Nadie va a quitarme a Draco, cuésteme lo que me cueste – sentencio.

Bien sabe la humanidad que no hay nada más peligroso que una mejor dolida o celosa, y Daphne Greengrass cumplía con los requisitos, aparte de que su corazón estaba siendo envenenado por una serpiente que hacia honor a su casa.

**En Vancouver**

Hermione respiraba apresuradamente mientras ingresaba en su penthouse, sentía que el corazón estaba por salírsele del pecho, había visto el mismísimo infierno en la mirada colérica de Draco Malfoy, lo sabía, ahora él lo sabía. Se sentó como pudo en el piso frente a su enorme ventanal, mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, en Canadá ya era de noche.

Temblaba escandalosamente, no había molécula de su ser que no sintiera miedo, ¿Miedo? No, más bien lo que ella sentía era terror, un simple y sencillo sentimiento que es capaz de deshacer un eisber, solo ahora en esos minutos se daba cuenta de lo que realmente había hecho, de su gran error, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido ocultarle su hija a Draco?, lo sabía, y era tan consiente de eso porque podía sentirlo en cada fibra, había desatado la furia de Draco, y ni Cisi, Morgana o Merlín podrían salvarla de lo que se avecinaba.

Disculpen mi tardanza, estuve indispuesta por cuestiones de salud, pero espero que fuera de su agrado este capítulo. Mil gracias por sus comentarios!

XOXOX DLM


	24. Capítulo 24 Primer encuentro

Capítulo 24 Primer encuentro

Diez días transcurridos y Draco Malfoy aun no daba señales de vida, Hermione estaba a punto de colapsar, el saber que en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar se lo podría encontrar la tenia con los nervios a flor de piel, sabia que el rubio algo estaba tramando y viniendo de Draco no podría ser nada bueno. Caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de su oficina, la pared de vidrio templado que daba hacia fuera le brindaba una hermosa vista, su oficina se encontraba en el ultimo piso del ministerio Americano, en el cual solo estaba la oficina del ministro y de ella. Situado en Montreal, la mayor ciudad de la provincia de Quebec, en Canadá y la segunda más poblada del país. La hermosa vista que tenia de la Rivière des Prairies era inigualable.

El ministerio americano destacaba sobre todos los demás al tener la mejor apariencia, siempre estaba limpio, todos los muros exteriores eran de vidrio templado, sus pasillos eran de color azul zafiro con pisos de madera, su elegancia no podía ser comparado con ningún otro, y que decir de la administración, ellos solo se daban abasto para manejar todos los asuntos del continente Americano, el orden y compromiso eran los valores que sobresalían en el ministerio.

Caminaba de un lado a otro en su oficina intentando tranquilizarse y poner la mayor concentración en los papeles que revisaba, lo cual estaba resultando misión imposible, no paraba de jugar con las perlas que colgaban de su cuello.

**En algún lugar de Paris.**

-Ron no necesito que lo entiendas, solo que lo aceptes – Pansy le explicaba a Ron mientras escogía la ropa de un armario que iba a parar a la maleta abierta que estaba sobre su cama.

-Pansy tu solo eres su amiga, ¿y que hay de la boda? Dejaras todo botado así como si nada ¿No te importa lo nuestro? – hablaba a forma de suplica, no comprendía porque la decisión de ella.

La chica inhalo lentamente, dio media vuelta, camino lentamente así la cama donde estaba sentado su prometido – Tu arias lo mismo por Harry o Hermione, y yo lo aceptaría.

-Ese es el punto Pansy – casi grito Ron poniéndose de pie – es algo que va a perjudicar a Hermione y cuando mi familia se entere n…

-¿No me querrán mas? Tú sabes que no soy de su agrado y que no pretendo serlo, lo que tu familia piense me tiene sin cuidado. – intentaba mantener la calma, no quería pelear mas con el por el mismo motivo.

-¿Y lo que yo piense? – aventuro Ron molesto.

-Tu sabes porque lo hago – acorto la distancia y tomo las manos de Ron – No esta a discusión y Ginny me ayudara con los preparativos de l… - No pudo acabar de hablar pues Ron la soltó y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

**En un restaurant de Londres.**

-¿Esto fue todo lo que conseguiste? – preguntaba molesto Draco mientras leía un folder con documentos.

Theo solo frunció el seño en respuesta mientras no quitaba la vista de encima a la dama que iba ingresando a la zona exclusiva del restaurant.

-Espero que esto sea suficiente – Dejo caer los papeles sobre su mesa y tomo su copa de wiskhy

Theo seguía mirando a la hermosa mujer, torció el gestó al ver como unos chicos burlaban la seguridad e ingresaban a la zona exclusiva portando en sus manos papel y pluma.

-Con un demonio Theo te estoy hablando – bufo Draco.

\- Y te estoy escuchando hermano – giro su rostro un poco para observar mejor a la joven – solo me diste 9 días, y no puedes quejarte, lo que te estoy entregando es muy bueno, cualquier editorial me daría como mínimo medio millón de galones por esa información. – no quitaba su vista de la joven que en ese momento parecía firmar los papeles que los chicos le tendieron.

-En caso de que sea verdad – contesto molesto el rubio por no tener la atención de su amigo.

-Sabes que jamás te entrego información incorrecta – torció la nariz el moreno, la chica era de ensueño, salida de una revista de modas.

-Pansy – saludo Draco poniéndose de pie para saludar a su amiga y ayudarle a sentarse.

-Chicos – Beso en la mejilla a Draco y se giro hacia Theo que no se había movido de su lugar, siguió con su vista para saber cual era el motivo de la distracción de su amigo - ¿Puedo saber por que babeas por Ginebra Weasley?

Draco giro su rostro para confirmar sus palabras, en efecto Ginny tomaba de un jugo de naranja mientras leía un periódico, lucia un vestido blanco ajustado que mostraba sus piernas largas y torneadas, un sobrero de una ala color café con un listón blanco que lo rodeaba, a juego llevaba una gafas oscuras, el sol le daba de lleno de frente haciendo relucir su cabello rojo. Los tres chicos notaron como el guardia tenia problemas para mantener a raya a los chicos que deseaban ingresar a verla.

-¿Ginebra Weasley? – Pregunto Theo – ¿la famosa buscadora de las Arpias de Holyhead?

-Se dice que es la mejor jugadora femenina pagada, y esta temporada fue nombrada capitana de su equipo – completo Draco.

-Se cree que este año con ella al frente Gran Bretaña podrá ganar el mundial – Theo sonaba muy emocionado.

Pansy los miraba incrédula, con el signo de interrogación reflejado en su cara.

-¡ Quidditch! – contestaron al unísono los chicos.

-Ok - fue todo lo que contesto ella mientras un camarero se acercaba a tomar su orden.

-¿Vendrás? – pregunto Draco.

-Claro, mis cosas ya están en tu casa – contesto Pansy.

Draco tomo los papeles de la mesa y los guardo en su portafolio con una sonrisa en su rostro, si lo que Theo le había entregado era verdad todo seria muy fácil.

**Esa tarde en el ministerio Americano**

-Por Merlín parece un dios griego – suspiraba una secretaria

-mmm esta para comérselo – otra chica hablo.

-¿Adonde se dirigirá? Porque yo podría acompañarlo – hablo una rubia joven sin quitarle la vista de encima al joven que iba ingresando al edificio.

-Ho por Merlín ahí viene – todas se apresuraron acomodar su ropa y cabello, el sexi joven se paro frente a ellas.

-Buenas tardes señoritas ¿Podrían decirme donde queda la oficina de la señorita Granger? – hablo con una voz seductora y muy varonil.

-En el último piso – contesto la morena.

-¿Podrían decirme como llegar ahí? – les pregunto mientras se recargaba sobre la recepción.

-Debe tomar el ascensor y digitar una clave para que lo traslade hasta ahí – informo la rubia joven que no disimulaba al comérselo con la mirada.

-¿Y podrían dármela? – aventuro el joven

-No, lo sentimos, solo personal autorizado por ella puede ingresar – hablo la que parecía que aun no perdía la cordura.

Draco se giro hacia la joven, coloco un cabello rojo tras la oreja de la chica – le quiero dar una sorpresa – ladeo la cabeza y le sonrió ampliamente.

La pobre chica hiperventilaba, totalmente roja volteo a ver a sus compañeras, las cuales le asintieron con la cabeza, tomo un papel y escribió 6 números. Le tendió el papel al joven.

El tomo el papel rozando los dedos de la chica al propósito – Gracias señoritas – se giro y siguió su camino.

**De noche en la oficina de Hermione Granger**

-Anda Harry que ya es tarde – ordenaba Hermione mientras ingresaba a su oficina leyendo unos papeles.

-Hermione – hablo Harry mientras miraba al fondo

-Jean debe estarnos esperando para cen…

-Hermione – llamo más fuerte Harry.

-Ya sabes como es si no est…

-¡Hermione! – casi grito Harry.

-¿Qué Harry, que? – volteo alterada a mirar a Harry

Harry apunto con su cabeza hacia el fondo, ahí en su silla alguien los miraba detenidamente.

Hermione se giro lentamente – Malfoy – susurro lentamente. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar a mil por hora. Draco estaba sentado tras su escritorio, con la silla girada hacia el vidrio, el humo de tabaco se expandía a su alrededor, al parecer por todos las colillas que descansaban sobre un cenicero llevaba horas ahí, una botella de wiskhy sobresalía sobre el escritorio.

-¿Ahora soy Malfoy? – Hablo mientras se giraba – recuerdo perfectamente que cuando concebimos a Jean gemías en mi oído "Draco" – dijo con burla. Miro detenidamente a Hermione, esta llevaba un traje negro de pantalón y saco con blusa blanca, su cabello totalmente recogido en un moño alto, a excepción de ese rizo que siempre se le soltaba, su labios pintados de un rojo carmesí le daban un aspecto seductor, sus ojos pintados con sombras oscuras le daban una mirada penetrante, lucia un figura muy sexi, con curvas muy bien marcadas, tenia un porte inigualable, el jamás había visto a una mujer de sociedad lucir tan imponente como ella, saco esos pensamientos de su mente y recordó por que estaba ahí, avanzo lentamente hacia ella, como un depredador.

Hermione bacilo y dio un paso hacia tras, no sabia que era lo que le espantaba mas, si tenerlo tan cerca nuevamente y revivir esas sensaciones que el toda la vida le causo, ese latido de su corazón tan ansioso que parecía luchar por salir de su pecho e ir al encuentro del que el reconocía como su dueño o esa calma y seguridad que aparentaba Malfoy, esa pretenciosa seguridad de sentirse ganador. – Malfoy… - fue todo lo que pudo articular.


	25. Capítulo 25 Esto es guerra

Capítulo 25 Esto es guerra

– Malfoy… - fue todo lo que pudo articular la castaña.

Draco detuvo su andar a un metro de distancia de ella, así de cerca la encontraba mas atractiva _¿Cómo es posible que una mujer tan hermosa guarde tanta maldad dentro de ella?_ se pregunto mentalmente. – Buenas noches familia Potter – les dedico lo que parecía un cálida sonrisa.

Harry acorto la distancia y se coloco a un la do de Hermione – Buenas noches Malfoy.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy? – soltó casi en un grito histérico Hermione, esa tranquilidad que fingía el rubio le ponía los pelos de punta, no se creía esa amabilidad por parte de el.

-Relájate Granger, perdón Potter – fingió una disculpa – solo he venido a darte un aviso.

-¿Aviso? – pregunto confundida, cada vez lo entendía menos.

-Si, un aviso – contesto con toda tranquilidad, con esa tranquilidad que tiene un cazador cuando acorrala a su presa y sabe que no hay salida, camino de regreso al escritorio y se sirvió un trago - ¿gustan? – les pregunto amablemente.

-Déjate de rodeos Malfoy y dinos a que has venido – esta vez fue Harry el que hablo, camino hacia el, con un movimiento de varita hizo a parecer una copa mas y se sirvió un trago también.

-Ya se los he dicho, a darles un aviso – repitió con calma mientras se giraba y miraba nuevamente por la pared de vidrio – He de reconocer que tienes una hermosa vista y elegante oficina, espero no te molesta copiar algo de tu diseño en la mía – giro y le giño un ojo a Hermione.

_¿Desde cuando guiñe el ojo Malfoy?_ Ese gesto le causo escalofríos, tomo aire lentamente, decidida a encararlo, aunque en el fondo de su corazón ya sabia que era lo que quería Malfoy - ¿Cuál es el aviso? – pregunto fingiendo tranquilidad y entereza.

Draco la miro detenidamente, hasta donde estaba percibía su aroma a Jazmines, lo inhaló lentamente, era como una droga, ese olor despertaba en el sus instintos de hombre, sabia que estaba tensa y nerviosa, aunque parecía ocultarlo bien, pero el la conocía muy bien, demasiado bien para su pesar – En 24 horas vendré por mi hija – le soltó como si hablaran del clima.

-¡¿Qué?! – grito Hermione y camino hacia el escritorio mientras veía como el rubio tomaba asiento en su silla – ¡Estas loco, no vas a llevarte a mi hija!

-Realmente no te lo estoy preguntando, te estoy avisando, y deberías estar agradecida de que te de tiempo de despedirte y de explicarle por que la alejaste de su padre. – De un solo trago ingirió todo el whisky de su copa.

-¿De donde has sacado la estúpida idea de que es tu hija? – le grito, aunque sabia que era mas que obvio, no por nada había decidido no regresar a Londres y mantener a su hija lejos de los reporteros.

-No insultes mi inteligencia Hermione – se puso de pie y la miro directo a los ojos – tiene el distintivo Malfoy, pero si quieres hacerlo de la forma difícil podemos hacerlo – la reto.

-No vas acercarte a mi hija Malfoy – contesto con el mentón en alto.

Se dibujo una sonrisa nada amigable sobre el rostro del rubio – en verdad no vas hacer que esto sea fácil – meneo la cabeza.

Harry que hasta el momento no había interferido hablo tranquilamente – podríamos llegar aun acuerdo Malfoy, tu sabes quien es ella ahora, podríamos hacer uso de favores personales y menos de lo que crees ya estarías fuera del país y con una orden de restricción para no acercarte a ellas.

El semblante de Draco cambio totalmente, su cara se tenso y apretó las manos en puño - ¿Me estas amenazando a caso Potter? Tu, el intachable jefe de aurores y niño héroe ¿se atrevería a ensuciarse las manos y su reputación por un asunto que no le compete? – rio con sarcasmo.

-Por ellas no sabes de lo que soy capaz Malfoy – lo miro lleno de ira.

Y para sorpresa de ellos Malfoy estallo en risas – jajajaja en verdad creíste que vendría sin un as bajo la manga – lo dijo en dirección de Hermione – parece que tu cerebro a colapsado, no me subestimen – ingreso la mano dentro de su saco lentamente, Hermione y Harry se tensaron y tomaron rápidamente sus varitas, Draco se detuvo y fingió una cara de miedo, lentamente saco su mano que sujetaba un sobre blanco – si quieres que lo hagamos de la forma difícil que así sea – aventó el sobre hacia el escritorio y camino lentamente hacia la salida, justo al girar la perilla sin voltear a verlos hablo – no lo olvides, en dos días a las 10 am iré a tu casa por mi hija, si no me la entregas lo que esta dentro de ese sobre saldrá en todos los diarios mágicos del mundo – y sin mas salió de la oficina.

Hermione no se atrevía a tomar el sobre, conocía a Malfoy y la palabra imposible no estaba en su diccionario.

Harry tomo el sobre lo abrió rápidamente, estaba repleto de fotos, tomo una y dejo caer el sobre con el resto – no puede ser – se dejo caer sobre la silla. La castaña bajo la mirada lentamente hacia el escritorio, varias fotos se habían salido del sobre, la que estaba sobre todas le helo la sangre, no necesitaba ver las de abajo o la que sujetaba Harry para saber de que se trataba. El moreno la miro y siguió la vista de ella, ahí como clara prueba de que todos los seres humanos tenemos oscuridad en nuestro ser, estaba la imagen que demostraba la oscuridad que Hermione llevaba dentro, era una foto mágica con una Hermione mas joven sosteniendo una varita en alto mientras apuntaba a un hombre que se retorcía de dolor bajo su mirada de ella que no mostraba clemencia si no odio.

Hermione se dejo caer sobre la silla más cercana llevándose una mano al pecho, sabia que no podría ignorar su pasado por siempre y que algún día tendría que pagar por sus errores, pero jamás creyó que fuera Malfoy quien lo descubriera y mucho menos que lo usara como chantaje. Sin duda alguna se sentía en un callejón sin salida, su semblante cambio de agonía a determinación, se puso de pie y retomo su compostura, volteo a ver a Harry y le dio una pequeña sonrisa como signo de que estaba bien – vayamos a casa hay mucho que hacer.

Harry sabia que detrás de esa fingida sonrisa su amiga sufría, pero ella era una leona y como tal lucharías por su hija, se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo rápido – todo saldrá bien – le intento dar ánimos. Se dirigieron a la chimenea del fondo de la oficina, les esperaba una noche larga.

**9 pm en Sheraton Vancouver Wall Centre**

Pansy iba ingresando a la suite residencial del afamado hotel, de inmediato localizo a Draco parado frente al balcón, el viento jugaba con sus cabellos rubios, se veía como un dios griego en fundado en su traje negro, se acerco lentamente a el y se puso aun costado, el no dijo nada ni giro a verla, ella sabia por su semblante que las cosas seguramente no habían salido como el esperaba.

-¿Cuándo te la entregara? – inicio la platica ella mientras se maravilla con la vista, de noche la ciudad parecía mágica en vuelta en tantas luces.

-Mañana la recogeré a estas horas – sentencio el rubio.

Pansy no entendía, porque no se veía feliz si era lo que su amigo quería, reunirse con su hija, lo observo en silencio durante unos minutos – aun la amas.

Draco apretó con fuerza el barandal de donde estaba sujeto, no había sido una pregunta, era una afirmación pero que Morgana lo quemara vivo si el lo admitía en voz alta – como puedo amar a una mujer que me engaño y que encima me oculto a mi hija por años – bufo, aun no podía creer lo que Hermione la había hecho, sin duda había cruzado una línea que el jamás le perdonaría.

Hablo con tanta dureza que por un segundo Pansy le creyó – si no fuera tu mejor amiga te creería – con esas ultimas palabras se despidió y marcho a su habitación, tenia que mandarle una lechuza a Ron antes de que viera la portada de la revista de corazón de bruja, en esta ella era abrazada por detrás por Malfoy, todo un mal entendido, al llegar ha el centro de apariciones de América ella había tropezado con su abrigo y su amigo había alcanzado a sujetarla, claro la prensa no decía eso y si la foto ya de por si era escandalosa el titulo que la acompañaba seguramente delataría la ira de cierto pelirrojo.

**8 am en Sheraton Vancouver Wall Centre**

Draco escuchaba un picoteo muy lejano, no sabia si seguía dormido o era alguna maquina haciendo ruido, decidió ignorarlo y se giro para seguir durmiendo, minutos mas tarde un "Pum, Pum, Pum" arrollador volvió a despertarlo, ese ruido ya no pudo ignorarlo y menos al percatarse de que al parecer provenía de su puerta, al parecer alguien estaba dispuesto a derrumbar su puerta, sin importarle la escases de ropa que llevaba se dirigió a la entrada malhumorado, de un jalón la abrió – ¡Se puede saber que es tan urgente que no puede esperar a que sea una hora mas adecuada, estaba durmiendo! – grito el rubio.

Frente a el tres hombre vestidos de traje azul marino y capas a juego con semblantes fríos lucían molestos, el que estaba frente a la puerta recorrió un poco su capa para mostrar una insignia, en cualquier parte del mundo reconocería esa símbolo, dos varitas cruzadas de la punta formando una "A" dorada, eran aurores y por el color de la túnica pertenecían a la escolta de los miembros del Wizengamot – Hemos venido por usted para escoltarlo a la sala de trasladores en el ministerio Americano.

Draco frunció el seño – ¿Y se puede saber quien diablos lo solicito? – les pregunto muy molesto, la actitud de esos tipo era muy hostil.

-La señorita Hermione J. Granger, primera orden de Merlín y miembro representante de América del Wizengamot – lo dijo todo de corrido el joven con el pecho inflado de orgullo, al parecer le parecía un honor seguir sus ordenes.

Pansy se había acercado al escuchar los gritos de su amigo y en esos momentos le costaba contener la risa, sin duda alguno si alguien podía darle guerra a Malfoy esa era Hermione Granger.

Draco respiro tranquilo para no perder más la paciencia - ¿Y podrían decirme bajo que cargo me quieren sacar del país?

Los aurores se miraron entre ellos, el que parecía el encargado de la misión volvió hablar - ¿Qué no le llego hace una hora una lechuza con la notificación?

A sí que ese era el ruido que había escuchado temprano, seguramente la lechuza se habría cansado de picotear su ventana sin obtener respuesta alguna y se había marchado con la carta – No, no recibí nada.

El auror saco su copia de la notificación y se la tendió al rubio, este la toma y la saco y casi se le salen los ojos por la líneas leídas.

Sr. Draco Lucius Malfoy Black

Por medio del presente se le solicita que abandone el país de América por atentar contra la salud física y mental de un miembro del Wizengamot, un traslador lo espera a las 09:00 am en sala de trasladores en el ministerio Americano para conducirlo a su país de origen, de no estar a las 08:30 am en el ministerio Americano un grupo de aurores le ara el favor de escoltarlo.

Muy cordialmente

Hermione J. Granger

Primera orden de Merlín y

Miembro del Wizengamot

Draco apretó el sobre en su mano, las palabras "atentar contra la salud física y mental" no dejaban de aparecer en su mente "Esto es guerra Granger" pensó, Pansy que había leído el aviso sobre su hombro se marcho riendo a su habitación a preparar sus maletas, después de todo el viaje había terminado.

**Hola **** ¡! Como están? Espero les guste el capitulo y gracias por seguir la historia a pesar de mis largas ausencias. No había podido actualizar ya que acabo de concluir mis estudios de universidad y ahora me preparo para hacer mi tesina, pero no se preocupen no abandonare la hitoria.**

**XOXOX DLM**


	26. Capítulo 26 Malos entendidos

*****Capítulo 26 Malos entendidos*****

– Deberías replantearte seriamente si en verdad quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con esa chica hijo – Molly Weasley seguía sin poder quitar la vista del profeta que había llegado hacia unos minutos, en su portada a parecía Pansy abrazada de Draco.

-Ya te dije mamá que eso tiene una explicación – intentaba mantener la calma y creer realmente en sus propias palabras y en la carta recibida esa misma mañana proveniente de su prometida, Ron se caracterizaba por ser muy celoso, y con el pasar de los años a pesar de haber madurado bastante seguía con ciertas inseguridades, además no podía dejar de lado el detalle de que Draco y Pansy hubieran sido novios en su quinto año de Hogwarts y que antes de que concluyera la guerra los padres de ambos los habían comprometido. Pansy ya le había dicho hasta el cansancio que ellos siempre se habían querido como hermanos, y que si bien habían sido novios por algunos meses ambos habían decidido que no se querían de esa forma, y que lo del compromiso había sido en contra de su voluntad, había sido un arreglo familiar. Pero a pesar de que Ron comprendía esos argumentos y los aceptaba no dejaba de molestarle que pasara tanto tiempo con Draco y Theo, y ni que hablar de este último que vivía en casa de ella como si fuera su casa propia.

-Dirás lo que gustes hijo pero no termina de agradarme la chica y su comportamiento – la pobre Molly hacia lo posible por abrirle los ojos a su hijo.

-Vamos mamá la chica esta muy mona – Ginny le guiño un ojo a su hermano mientras se sentaba a la mesa a desayunar.

-¡Que si esta mona mamá! – George casi grito al mismo tiempo que codeaba a Ron y le robaba un panque de su plato.

-¡Oye, sírvete los tuyos! – Ron le proporciono un fuerte manotazo – y no te expreses así de mi novia.

-No importa que la chica este muy linda si esta hueca de la cabeza – debatió la señora Weasley.

-Claro que esta hueca, mira que fijarse en el estando yo – dramatizo George ganándose la risa de todos los presentes.

-¡George cállate! Estoy hablando enserio – tomo la mano de su varón mas pequeño – en verdad considéralo hijo, ya viste los problemas que causo el otro día por ir de chismosa con Draco.

Todos guardaron silencio pues a todos les había molestado bastante ese episodio, pero cada uno tenía una opinión muy diferente, no la debatían frente a su madre por miedo a sus reacciones.

-Debo irme ¡que tengan buen día familia! – Ginny se levanto a penas de solo haber probado bocado, ya iba retrasada para su compromiso.

-Hija pero si apenas comiste – la reprendió su madre.

-Lo siento ya voy tarde – grito mientras salía de la Madriguera.

Ron se puso de pie y la alcanzo fácilmente en la salida – hoy no tienes entrenamiento – puntualizo mientras se paraba junto a ella.

-Pero tengo un pastel de bodas que escoger – le dedico una sonrisa traviesa.

El rostro de Ron se alegro - ¿entonces tu no estas en contra? – no estaba llevando nada bien que su familia no lo apoyara en sus preparativos de boda.

-Mira Ron, es bien sabido por todos en esta familia que mis padres y sobre todo mi madre deseaban que te casaras con Hermione, vaya hasta yo lo deseaba, pero la cosa no termino así y todos debemos aceptarlo y superarlo, tu solo dale tiempo a mamá, ya ves como estaba cuando Bill escogió como esposa a Fleur y mírala ahora, no ha pasado un domingo sin que la invite a venir a comer a la casa.

-Esta vez es diferente, tu sabes por que no la acep….

-Vámonos de aquí, no es lugar para esta platica – lo tomo del brazo y susurro - Crumbs &amp; Doilies.

**En el ministerio de Londres.**

-Por Merlín, que rayos les pasa – Draco casi gritaba mientras aparecía junto a Pansy en la sala de apariciones del ministerio de Londres. – Nos han echado de América como si fuéramos escoria – salió a pasos apresurados mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su amiga - ¿quieres decirme que te parece tan gracioso Pansy? – se detuvo en plano pasillo con las manos en la cintura esperando la respuesta de su amiga que no paraba de reírse.

-Jejejeje primero que nada salgamos de aquí, estas montando un espectáculo – era cierto, varios empleados y visitantes que pasaban a sus lados los miraban detenidamente y susurraban cosas a sus acompañantes.

Draco rodo los ojos en respuesta pero la siguió mientras guardaba silencio. Minutos después ingresaron a un café – Un whisky de fuego – ordeno casi a gritos al camarero que iba llegando.

Pansy lo miro con el seño fruncido, cambio su aspecto a una linda sonrisa y miro al camarero – tres desayunos americanos por favor – solicito la chica y antes de que Draco respondiera añadió – es muy temprano para que estés ingiriendo alcohol.

El rubio solo bufo, sabia que era una discusión perdida - ¿Por qué tres desayunos?

-Theo se nos unirá en unos minutos – le contesto mientras sacaba varios bocetos de su bolsa y los observaba.

El moreno como invocado por arte de magia ingreso a la cafetería, rápidamente hecho un vistazo a todo el lugar.

-Ni creas que ella viene a estos lugares – comento Pansy mientras besaba la mejilla de su amigo.

-¿No es lo suficiente elegante? – inquirió el moreno.

-No es eso, solo no tiene la seguridad suficiente para que la dejen disfrutar un café tranquila.

-¿De quien hablan? – pregunto molesto Draco por no entender de que iba la platica.

-Ginevra Weasley – contestaron al unísono.

-Hablemos de cosas más importantes – contesto mosqueado.

-No solo tu vida es importante amigo – fingió molestia Theo.

Draco apretó los nudillos, le chocaba que Theo fingiera dramatismo.

-¿Pero que tiene nuestro querido colega que tan temprano ya esta como energúmeno? – pregunto en dirección a Pansy.

-Pues creo que le molesto el hecho de que fue sacado de Améri…

-Pero esto no se va a quedar así – refuto, al sacar nuevamente el tema se volvió a llenar de ira.

Pansy procedió a platicarle detalladamente todo lo ocurrido en América, desde la visita que Draco le hizo a Granger hasta como fue escoltado para que saliera del país. La reacción de Theo no se hizo esperar y estallo en carcajadas tan ruidosas que ocasiono que todos los comensales los voltearan a ver.

-Bueno hermano ¿pero que esperabas? Amenazaste con quitarle a su hija ¿esperabas que te la cediera tan fácilmente? Jejejejejeje toda una Gryffindor.

Draco tomo en silencio su café ignorando la platica de sus amigos, sabia que Hermione no se lo pondría tan fácil pero tampoco la había creído capaz de jugar sucio y ver que abuso de su poder para alejarlo lo había sorprendido ¿Dónde había quedado la intachable Hermione? La observaba tan cambiada, había algo en su mirada que no comprendía, el tenia tantas dudas sobre el actuar de ella, ¿Por qué se había marchado de la academia sin decirle nada? ¿Por qué lo había engañado con San Potter? ¿Qué secreto había detrás de esas fotos? Esas y otras dudas no lo dejaban tranquilo. Pero Hermione estaba muy equivocada si creía que el se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, ya había sido privado tres años de su hija y no permitiría ni un día mas. Se puso de pie y dejo dinero sobre la mesa para pagar la cuenta – lo veo después – y sin mas explicaciones salió del café con destino al profeta.

**En Vancouver**

-Maaaaaaaa – la pequeña Jean llamaba a gritos a su madre, era la hora de dormir y ella no lo aria sin oír su respectivo cuento.

-No debes gritar nena, ya estoy aquí – la reprendió cariñosamente.

-¡Cueto ma cueto! – solicito mientras llenaba de besos a su madre.

Hermione la recostó y arropo, con un toque de su varita las lámparas se apagaron y las estrellas y luna que estaban pintadas sobre el techo se iluminaron tenuemente – muy bien ¿De que será esta vez? – se sentó a lado de su hija mientras le acariciaba su cabello.

-De picipe ma, de picipe – solicito la pequeña.

Hermione sonrió, su hija siempre deseaba historias de príncipes – Había una vez un príncipe encantador, era muy apuesto, su cabello era de color…

-lubio mamá lubio – interrumpió Jean.

-Su cabello era de color rubio – concedió su madre – pero no rubio como el sol, mas bien como el de las estrellas que se acerca bastante al plateado, tenia unos labios gruesos que pocas veces sonreían, pero cuando lo hacían podían derretir hasta un iceberg, su nariz era larga y afilada, y sus ojos, sus ojos eran…

-Como los míos ma, como los míos

-Si mi niña, como los tuyos – suspiro quedamente – grises como el acero pero cálidos como el verano, estaba casado con una hermosa mujer, vivían en tiempos de pos-guerra…

-¿Qué es eso ma?

-Es el tiempo después de que termina una guerra pequeña

-Ha – sin entender muy bien Jean guardo silencio para que su mamá continuara.

-Pero aun había malísimos malosos que querían lastimar a la gente y su esposa tenia que ir a pelear contra ellos, así que se fue sin saber que estaba esperando a una hermosa princesa…

-¿Y el picipe no lo sabia?

-No hija, no tuvo tiempo de decírselo al príncipe, cuando ella regreso finalmente no lo encontró, con el tiempo la pequeña princesa nació y junto a su madre esperaban pacientemente a que el príncipe las encontrara, por que ellas sabían que el las estaba buscando para ser feliz nuevamente juntos – derramo una lagrimas que seco rápidamente.

Entre bostezos Jean se fue perdiendo en sus sueños – maaa – dijo quedamente.

-Si hija – le contesto mientras se levantaba de la cama y la miraba quedarse dormida.

-Ponto nos encontara… - y tras esas palabras se quedo dormida.

-Ya nos encontró hija – susurro a sabiendas que su hija no la escuchaba.

**Esa misma noche en la mansión Malfoy**

-Amo lo buscan

-¿Quién? – pregunto sin quitar la vista de unos documentos.

-El joven Potter amo

Draco miro detenidamente a su elfa – Hazlo pasar hasta aquí Forny – atrajo con su varita la botella de wisky y se sirvió un trago "_¿Qué rayos querrá Potter?_ " Se pregunto.

-Buenas noches Malfoy – saludo Harry mientras ingresaba a su despacho.

-Vaya, veo que ser el héroe mágico tiene sus ventajas, como no esperar por días para tener un traslador mágico – enfatizó con su típica arrogancia, el había tenido que esperar 5 días para que le dieran un traslador que lo condujera a américa.

Harry sonrió de medió lado, era como estar en los viejos tiempos de Hogwarts – mas bien son los gajes de ser jefe de aurores internacionalmente, no me lo tomes a mal.

Draco solo negó con la cabeza, le señalo un sillón frente a el para que tomara asiento, le mostro la botella de wisky y con un asentimiento de respuesta de Harry le sirvió un trago – Y bien dime ¿a que debo que me honres con tu presencia San Potter?

Harry se tomo su tiempo para contestar, tomo su vaso y sorbió lentamente su trago mientras lo saboreaba, tenia que admitirlo, el hurón tenia buen gusto, saco una caja de puros y se prendió uno, le ofreció uno al rubio que acepto, intercambiaron miradas mientras se median mutuamente, tenia que ser listo a la hora de hablar sin perder el objetivo de la visita.

-Tenemos un problema en común – soltó lentamente mientras subía su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda.

Draco se recostó sobre su respaldo sin apartar la vista de Harry – realmente Potter, no es de tu interés – concluyo el rubio, sabia por donde iba la cosa. – En absoluto me interesa tu relación con Granger.

Harry sonrió de lado, acababa de confirmar que el hurón aun sentía algo por su amiga, saco un pequeño pañuelo y se quito las gafas para limpiarlas – no estoy aquí por ella.

El rubio levanto las cejas fingiendo sorpresa, una de dos, o Potter se sentía muy seguro del amor de Hermione o era cierto lo que alguna vez le había comentado Pansy, que entre ellos dos no había nada. – Mucha seguridad Potter – lanzo un nuevo anzuelo.

Harry tuvo que contener la risa, por mas que intentara Malfoy los celos le salían por cada poro, seria el momento adecuado para sacar al hurón de su error, pero ¿porque dejárselo tan fácil? – Entiendo que quieras estar con tu hija, pero debes pensar en las consecuencias que tus acciones tendrán sobre ella.

Draco se levanto de golpe – ¡Voy a quitársela! – sentencio.

El moreno mantuvo la calma - ¿te has puesto a pensar en el daño que le ocasionaras a tu hija?

-¿Y ustedes creen que no le han hecho daño manteniéndola lejos de su padre? – Draco estaba por perder los estribos.

-Ha Jean no le ha hecho falta un padre – replico Harry

El rubio avanzó por el despacho hasta quedar fuera de la vista de Harry - ¿acaso piensa que tu eres su padre? – pregunto aparentando una calma que no tenia.

Harry se puso de pie y se situó frente a unos metros frente a el, unos pequeños segundos de flaqueza por parte del rubio le permitieron percatarse que en verdad Draco estaba preocupado por la respuesta – No Malfoy, Jean sabe que yo no soy su padre, si me llama como tal, pero Hermione siempre le ha hablado de ti. ¿Podemos llegar a un arreglo? – Por fin hizo la pregunta que lo había llevado hasta ahí.

Draco lo miro detenidamente y medito – No quiero una custodia compartida, quiero ser su único tutor, me lo deben – concluyo desafiante.

Harry negó con la cabeza - ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿En verdad quieres contigo a una hija que nunca habías visto o todo es para vengarte de Hermione? – pregunto molesto.

No contesto inmediato, era cierto que deseaba vengarse de Hermione, después de todo bien merecido se lo tenia la castaña, pero no era tan canalla para usar a su propia hija, no, todos esos años Draco había tenido varios sobresaltos sin motivo alguno, en sueños había escuchado su nombre proveniente de una voz melodiosa, en algunas ocasiones había tenido la ansiedad de buscar algo que el no sabia que era pero que le hacia falta. – No tengo porque explicarte nada Potter – guardo silencio y tomo asiento nuevamente – No hay arreglo.

Harry camino lentamente hasta la puerta, al tomar el pomo y girarlo sin voltear le hablo nuevamente – espero que nunca te arrepientas Draco – y dejando asombrado a rubio por nombrarlo por su propio nombre salió del despacho.

Draco se quedo en silencio por mucho tiempo sumido en sus pensamientos, en ningún momento se dio cuenta que Daphne había escuchado toda la conversación mediante un antiguo hechizo, había embrujado un libro del despacho que funcionaba como emisor y su diario personal funcionaba como receptor, se sentía mal por defraudar la confianza que Draco le tenia, pero su hermana la había convencido de que había cosas que el rubio no le estaba diciendo y lamentablemente el se lo acababa de comprobar.

**Dos días después en el ministerio Americano.**

Hermione se encontraba revisando unos documentos mientras tomaba un taza de café expreso, necesitaba estar completamente despierta y en guardia ya que las preocupaciones no la dejaban dormir por las noches, meditaba sobre la aprobación de ciertas leyes cuando Harry entro en su oficina algo agitado, podía leer en su rostro la preocupación que lo embriagaba, asustada se levanto y camino hacia el.

-Toma tu abrigo, en diez minutos partimos hacia Londres – le ordeno

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto alarmada mientras tomaba su bolso y abrigo, le espantaba el aspecto de Harry.

Harry no supo como explicarle, saco de su túnica un sobre roto y se lo tendió. Hermione reconoció de inmediato el escudo del Ministerio de Londres, saco el pergamino, a penas unas pocas líneas estaban escritas con una fina caligrafía que ellos conocían perfectamente…

_Harry ven ahora mismo con Hermione, el profeta a recibido fotos comprometedoras de Hermione de lo que paso hace tres años….._

En ese mismo instante una rubia ha escondidas miraba sorprendida esas fotos.

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Por favor disculpen mi mega tardanza en actualizar, esta vez tarde mucho. Gracias por sus comentarios, me encantan, pero sobre todo, gracias por no dejar la historia.**


	27. Capítulo 27 Hasta que los corderos se

Habitualmente nunca empiezo con agradecimientos, pero esta vez es lo primero que quiero que lean, llevo con esta historia un año (demasiado tiempo) he tenido ausencias de casi cuatro meses (no tengo vergüenza) y ver su seguimiento y leer sus comentarios de que ansiaban actualización me han conmocionado, así que lo menos que podía hacer era poner a trabajar la mente y las manos, tomen esta rapidísima actualización de mi parte como mi mas grande agradecimiento por su seguimiento a las historia y sus fantásticos comentarios. Y sin ninguna otra noticia, adelante, espero disfruten el capitulo.

**Capítulo 27 Hasta que los corderos se vuelvan leones**

Era una mujer sin escrúpulos, no le importaba el sentido del bien o el mal, constantemente cometía actos que para la vista de todos serian atrocidades, no sentía lealtad por nadie que no fuera ella misma y este acto ya lo había demostrada en más de una ocasión, cuando tenía ocho años su tía Isabela había anunciado que se casaría y que deseaba que sus dos sobrinas adoradas fueran las pequeñas princesas que abrieran la ceremonia al caminar por el pasillo hacia el altar, hasta ahí todo marchaba bien, el problema comenzó cuando todo mundo empezó a alabar a su hermana menor diciendo que lucía hermosa en su vestido y nadie deparaba en ella, por tal forma misteriosamente su pequeña hermana rodo por las escaleras ocasionándose una ruptura de ligamentos en el tobillo derecho justo 20 minutos antes de la ceremonia, lo cual la dejo como centro único de todas las miradas. Años más tarde cuando cursaba su cuarto año en Hogwarts se había enterado que era la segunda opción de Draco para ser acompañante durante el baile de navidad, la pobre Pansy que había sido la primer opción de Draco jamás supo que o quien fue lo que la tiro de su escoba la mañana de baile que ella pretendía volar sobre el lago, cuando recobro el sentido ya habían pasado dos días desde el baile y ella aún se retorcía bajo los efectos de la poción crece huesos.

Pero esas no eran las peores cosas que ella había realizado, no, sin duda alguna lo peor sucedió cuando ella estaba por finalizar el colegio, como todos los años durante las vacaciones de navidad ella viajo con su hermana a Paris al encuentro con su familia, ese año pasarían navidad en casa de la viuda Úrsula Nott, esa vieja harpía al igual que su madre creían febrilmente en los matrimonios arreglados para la continuidad de la sangre limpia. Después de la cena de navidad y largas horas de charla entre los miembros de la familia todos se marcharon a dormir a excepción de las matriarcas, ella bajo en silencio tiempo después para averiguar de qué iba aquella platica se daba entre esas dos mujeres en plena madrugada, lo que escucho no fue nada de su agrado, aquellas mujeres estaban planeando cuando anunciarían el compromiso de ella con Theodoro Nott, eso estaba totalmente fuera de sus planes ¿cómo se casaría con Draco si la comprometían con Teo? El problema realmente recaía que en su familia los deseos de su madre eran ley, y solo faltaba con que se los hiciera saber a su padre para que estos fueran cumplidos, fue así como ideo un plan junto a Rodolphus Lestrang para que este terminara con la vida de su madre haciéndolo pasar como un accidente mientras la señora se encontraba tomando un traslador hacia Paris, fue imposible unir todos los pedazos de la señora.

Estaba dispuesta a todo por conseguir lo que quería, y cuando hablaba de todo era exactamente todo, nada la detendría para obtenerlo, tenía una suspicacia incomparable sumado a su gran inteligencia, podía ver oportunidad donde otros no las verían ni con una lupa, era mujer sumamente hermosa y elegante, era inevitable que la voltearan a ver por donde pasaba, su porte era inigualable, poseía unos ojos color amielados, cabellera lacia y rubia hasta la cintura, su figura era esbelta pero tonificada, un rostro de ángel que para nada reflejaba el verdadero demonio que era realmente. Sin embargo la cualidad que más distinguía a Astoria Greengrass era la paciencia, esta era la que le había permitido llevar exitosamente muchos planes que pronto empezarían a dar los resultados esperados, y cuando esto sucediera sería lo mejor que nadie se pusiera en su camino, porque entonces se darían cuenta lo que era vivir en el infierno de Hades en carne propia.

**En la oficina del Ministro de Londres **

―Hermione debes llegar a un acuerdo con él.

― ¿Un acuerdo? ¿Kingsley te das cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo? ― Hermione estaba alterada, no podía creer lo que el Ministro le estaba pidiendo ― ¡Estamos hablando de mi hija, no de cosas materiales!

― Hermione tranquilízate ― intervino Harry al ver que su amiga estaba perdiendo todo rastro de razón y cordura.

― ¡Por Merlín Harry! ¿De qué lado estas? ― le grito con tanta ira que silencio de inmediato a los dos hombres.

Harry se acercó lentamente a ella, la tomo de la mano en contra de su voluntad y la llevo hasta el sillón donde la obligo a tomar asiento ― Debes pensar en que es lo mejor para Jane ― la detuvo con la mano al ver que ya estaba dispuesta a replicar ― ¿Qué bien crees que le haga a ella que tu vayas presa a Azkaban? ―Hermione bajo la vista ― piénsalo bien, después de todo es su padre.

―Pero si Harry, tú mismo hablaste con él, no me va dejar verla, me la quitara por completo ―entre el llanto por la desesperación y la ira Hermione no sabía qué hacer, no entendía porque le hacía eso Draco, ¿para qué quería a una niña con la que jamás había convivido. ―Si se la entrego jamás me dejara volver a verla.

―Seguramente solo serán unos días, en cuanto tu hija te extrañe Draco no le podrá negar a ella verte ―Kingsley que conocía muy bien a Draco desde hacía mucho tiempo sabía que él no le causaría dolor a su propia hija.

―Si Hermione, él no es tan malo, solo que en este momento el coraje que siente contigo no le está permitiendo ser racional a la hora de tomar decisiones ― Harry intentaba consolarla y animarla.

―Real mente no tienes otra opción, si Marcus no me hubiera enviando a mí el contenido de ese sobre en este momento estarías camino hacia Azkaban en espera de un juicio ―esta vez Kingsley le hablo molesto, había mucho en juego, Hermione estaba en una posición que no podía ser manchada de esa forma o todo el Wizengamot se vería comprometido.

―Vámonos, hay cosas que preparar y tienes que hablar con Jane ― la tomo por los hombros y la condujo a la salida.

―Harry ― el moreno se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta ― solo disponen de doce horas ― les sentencio.

**Esa noche en la Mansión Malfoy**

―Jajajajajaja debiste haberte pegado muy fuerte en la cabeza ― Pansy no podía contener la risa, a veces su amigo decía cada estupidez.

―Pero ¿Por qué no? Soy un gran partido ¿acaso no es obvió? ―Theo se señaló a si mismo con ambas manos.

―Que va amigo, si eres un partidazo, sobre todo para una Weasley ―ironizo Draco mientras cortaba su filete.

Theo frunció el ceño, le molestaba que sus amigos no lo tomaran enserio, la pelirroja en verdad le gustaba, y más de lo que quisiera admitir, sumido en sus pensamientos estaba hasta que una risita lo saco de ahí ― ¿Tú también Daphne? ― por unos segundos se dejó perder en ese armonioso sonido.

―Tu eres solamente un casanova ―el moreno la miro fingiendo dolor ― ¿Te has puesto a pensar que sucederá si los seis hermanos de Ginevra se enteran que jugaste con su pequeña hermanita? ―Todos en la mesa rompieron en risas ante lo dicho, era obvio lo que ocurriría, los Weasley no se caracterizaban por solucionar sus problemas hablando, cosa que reafirmarían en cuestión de segundos.

― ¡Dígale que venga ahora mismo o entrare por el! ― la voz de un hombre hablaba a gritos en el vestíbulo.

―Contrólese o no le hablare a mi amo ― la pobre elfa Forny intentaba tranquilizar a alguien.

Draco intercambio miradas con sus amigos y novios, se levantó confundido dispuesto averiguar que sucedía ― ¿Qué rayos…

― ¡Maldito imbécil! ―el rubio no tuvo tiempo de interceptar el golpe que lo mando sobre el comedor haciendo saltar toda la comida sobre los chicos.

― ¡Ron! ¿Qué rayos crees que haces? ― Pansy grito mientras intentaba limpiar su cara manchada de guisantes.

― ¡Que te lo explique el estúpido de tu amigo! ― Intento poner de pie a Draco para volver a golpearlo, pero este lo empujo haciéndolo caer al piso y ya estaba por írsele encima hasta que Theo lo sujeto fuertemente.

― ¡Cálmate Draco! ―intentaba sujetar a su amigo cuando por culpa del forcejeo entre ellos Ron le dio un puñetazo en vez de al rubio. Theo se fue hacia atrás justo en el momento en que vio pasar un hechizo justo al lado de su hombro que dio directo en Ron.

Draco, Daphne y Theo giraron para ver quien había sido, Pansy apuntaba con su varita a un desconcertado Ron ― ¡Ron! ― le grito la chica en espera de respuestas.

― ¡Pansy inviértelo! ― le ordeno el chico lleno de ira, no podía comprender lo que acababa de hacer su novia, ¿cómo se había atrevido a inmovilizarlo?

― No hasta que te calmes

― ¿Cómo quieres que me calme después de lo que hizo el imbécil de Malfoy? ― Ron no quería creer que Pansy estuviera de acuerdo con el actuar del hurón.

― ¿Y se puede saber que rayos se supone que hice para que entres en mi casa sin invitación y te comportes como un simio? O lo olvidaba así son todos los Weasley ―Draco miraba furioso a Ron mientras se limpiaba con su varita la comida de su atuendo.

― ¡Draco! ― esta vez el reprendido por Pansy fue el rubio.

― ¿Qué? Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu prometido sea un verdadero animal, deberías reconsiderar tu matrimonio, ¿acaso quieres hijos que actúen como cavernícolas? ―Draco podía ser muy odioso cuando se lo proponía.

― ¡Retráctate hurón! ― le grito Ron que estaba comenzando adquirir un color rojo escarlata. ― O si no…

― ¿O si no que? Yo en tu posición reconsideraría hacer amenazas, no es como si pudieras hacer mucho comadreja.

― ¡Pansy reviértelo! ― volvió a ordenar, pero Pansy no se movía ― ¿De qué lado estas? ― le pregunto incrédulo de que no actuara.

―Ni siquiera sé de qué trata todo esto, ¿Cómo puedo tomar un bando? ―Pansy sabía que estaba estirando mucho la tensión y paciencia de Ron, pero no quería soltarlo porque sabía que se le iría encima nuevamente a Draco y no quería que ninguno de los dos se hiciera daño.

Ron no le creía que no supiera lo que había hecho su amigo, seguro lo estaba solapando, la miro fríamente con determinación ― Te juro que si no me quitas el hechizo…

Pero el pelirrojo no tuvo que terminar la oración, Pansy vio el coraje y decepción con la que la miraba que lo soltó de inmediato, Ron se acomodó el traje y camino solo dos pasos hacia el rubio y lo señalo ―Te juro que si vuelves intentar hacerle daño a Hermione yo mismo te matare con mis propios puños aunque eso me cueste hacerle compañía en Azkaban al idiota de tu padre. ― Sin darle tiempo de contestar dio media vuelta y se marchó.

― Ve tras el ―le apremio Daphne a Pansy, esta corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron las zapatillas. ― Ahora ustedes expliquen me que acaba de pasar aquí ―Draco y Theo se miraron mutuamente.

**Mientras tanto en la Madriguera **

― Ven pequeña, tenemos que hablar ― Harry tomo en brazos a Jane y la llevo a dar un paseo por los terrenos de la Madriguera, tenían que hablarle sobre su padre y dado que Hermione estaba a punto de colapsar él había decidido hacerlo.

― ¿De que pa? ― Jane corrió al viejo árbol de manzanas y comenzó a treparlo ágilmente.

Harry corrió y trepo junto a ella, la ayudo a sentarse de forma que quedara frente a el, los pies de ambos colgaban, la admiro unos segundos detenidamente, parecía que fue ayer cuando la cargo por primera vez, aun recordaba esa calidez que sintió en su pecho cuando Jane lo miro con esos enormes ojos color mercurio y le sonrió, fue una bebe muy tranquila, casi no lloraba y dormía durante toda la noche, llevaba viéndola crecer tres años completos, no había dejado de verla ningún día gracias a su traslador personal, la amaba tanto como si fuera su hija propia, saco unos caramelos de limón de su capa, le tendió uno a Jean y el comenzó a desenvolver el otro, pero Jane solo miro el caramelo y después a Harry ― ¿Pasa algo pequeña? ― la miro preocupado, esos caramelos eran sus favoritos y siempre los engullía con una velocidad sorprendente.

Jane solo tenia tres años, pero no era tonta ― ¿Vas a decime ago mao pa?

Harry quedo sorprendido por el razonamiento de la niña, en efecto, el le había dado el dulce para comenzar lo mejor posible la platica, a veces olvidaba que Jane era muy perspicaz como su madre ― No hija, solo van haber cambios en tu vida.

La pequeña no dejo de mirarlo.

― Tu papá quiere estar contigo ― no supo otra forma de decirlo.

― ¿Papá nos enconto? ― pregunto la niña muy emocionada ― ¡Mamá va esta mu contenta!

― Si Jane, tu papá las encontró y quiere que vivas con el ― mirar a la niña procesar la información, se percato de la seriedad que la inundo.

― Soo yo ―

― Si Jane, solo tu ― su pequeña tenia un razonamiento increíble para ser tan pequeña.

― Mamá dijo que seriamos muy felices todo ― fue un reproche en toda la extensión de la palabra.

― Las cosas no siempre salen como uno espera nena ― la tomo de ambas manitas.

― Yo no quielo ime ― las lagrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojitos ―quelo eta con mamá y cotigo,

― Yo voy ir a verte todos los días mi niña ― Harry intentaba sonar tranquilo, pero lo que mas deseaba era abrazarla y llorar con ella.

― ¿Y mamá? ― se limpio su carita con la manga de su suéter ― ¿Po que no viene a vivi el con nosotos? ― miro a Harry sin poder contener su llanto.

― Por que el ya tiene una novia

― Ela no va a quelelme, es una buja ― la pequeña no dejaba de llorar, no podía comprender porque papá no venia a vivir con ellos como su mamá le había dicho que sucedería, comenzó a mirar a todos lados ¿Dónde estaba su mamá?

― No hay nadie en este mundo que no pueda quererte ― Harry rezaba a Merlín que Daphne fuera una buena persona.

― ¿Dode esta mamá? ― se puse impaciente, quería estar con su mamá.

― Preparando tus cosas ― la atrajo hacia el y la abrazo mientras la niña comenzaba a llorar más.

― ¿Es poque ya no me quele? ― Jane había deseado tanto vivir con su padre, pero no de esa forma.

Harry la separo de el, limpio sus lagrimas y levanto su cara para mirarla a los ojos ― Jamás Jane, jamás pienses eso, tu eres lo que Hermione quiere mas en esta vida.

― No quelo ime ― se lanzo a los brazos de Harry, este la tomo y bajo con ella en brazos, la estaba consolando cuando escucho gritos provenientes de la Madriguera y fue a ver que pasaba.

―¡ Ron no puedes pedirme eso! ― Pansy hacia varios segundos que había perdido la paciencia y compostura y le contesta a gritos a Ron.

― ¿Qué no puedo? Vas a ser mi esposa, claro que puedo exigírtelo ― a unos cuantos Ron gritaba sin importarle que casi toda su familia estaba presente.

Pansy inhaló profundamente y se acerco a el ― Ron este no es problema nuestro, es de nuestros amigos, no dejes que nos afecte ― nuevamente intentaba razonar con el.

― ¡Claro que es asunto nuestro, Hermione es un miembros mas de esta familia y yo no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como el idiota de tu amigo le destroza la vida! ― vio a lo lejos a su madre asentir.

― Eso lo entiendo, y tu sabes que Draco es como mi hermano, pero no puedes pedirme que escoja ― avanzo hacia el e intento tomarle la mano ― no debemos ponernos en medio de este problema.

― ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila con todo lo que hace el hurón? ― se zafó de su agarre y la encaro.

― No voy a discutir la conducta de el contigo ― se recompuso y camino hacia la salida, había sido un error ir tras el ― y no tienes ningún derecho para pedirme elegir.

Ron se enfureció más ¿Por qué no podía entender Pansy o acaso estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacia Malfoy? Y aun con eso pensaba dejarlo discutiendo solo como de costumbre ― Si sales por esa puerta entenderé que elijes al idiota mal nacido de Malfoy sobre de mí.

Había ido demasiado lejos, Pansy se detuvo y giro sobre sus talones, si había algo que detestara mas que los gusanos era que la condicionaran y pusieran ultimátum, generalmente era una persona tranquila y no discutía, lo único bueno que su padre le había enseñado era que no pusiera en marcha su lengua si no controlaba su mente, pero Ron ya había cruzado la línea, solo avanzo dos pasos y se paro lo mas derecha que su cuerpo le permitió.

― Ese idiota mal nacido como tu llamas a Draco junto con Theo son lo único que tengo como familia, y me importa un bledo que no compartamos lazos de sangre por que a ellos no les importo eso cuando me salvaron de ser viola por Rabastan Lestrange que tenia el consentimiento de mis padres, puedo entender que te duela la situación que esta pasando Granger por que de igual forma a mi duele la desesperación que siente Draco por poder ver a su hija que le fue negada por tres años, pero no por eso voy y golpeo a tu amiga y te pongo a decir entre ella y yo, jamás te pondría en una situación como esa, así que te quede bien claro Ronald que no vas a ponerme elegir entre ellos y tu, y no porque los prefiera a ellos, porque bien sabe Merlín que te amo con todo mi ser y trato de encajar con tu familia que me detesta solo por ser hija de Mortifagos sin darse el tiempo de conocerme y solo lo hago por verte feliz, pero si eso no es suficiente para ti, el que debe elegir entre pelear batallas que no le corresponde o su pareja eres tu. ― Y sin mas se giro y salió con toda la elegancia posible conteniendo el llanto.

La familia Weasley se había quedado anonadada, jamás se habían puesto a pensar en las convicciones de la chica, daban por hecho que al ser hija de Mortifagos tendría los mismos ideales, Ginny no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, amaba a su hermano pero ya era hora de que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar, George estaba recibiendo alegremente 5 galeones de parte de Bill y Percy, habían apostado a que seria Ron el que pondría un alto a Pansy pero les había salido el tiro por la culata. Pero sin duda la mas sorprendida después de Ron era la señora Weasley, jamás había creído que esa joven proveniente de una cuna de oro y educada por homicidas habría sufrido bajezas de ese índole.

― Serás el hombre mas imbécil si dejas que esa joven salga de tu vida hijo ― para asombro de todos Molly dijo las palabras que mas necesitaba escuchar su hijo, el pelirrojo no perdió el tiempo y tras tomar su capa salió en busca de ella.

Doce horas después.

― Vamos Hermione, Jean ya esta lista ― Harry tomo en su brazos a una desconsolada castaña que no había dejado de llorar toda la noche ― Si nos retrasamos mas puede que esta vez Malfoy verifique personalmente que el profeta publique las fotos y entonces jamás volverías a estar con ella.

Hermione solo asintió la cabeza y se levanto del sofá, miro a Harry a los ojos y lo que este vio en ella le acabo por partir el alma, jamás la había visto tan destrozada, se sentía un inútil sin poder evitar el sufrimiento de su amiga, por tener que ver partir a Jean, pero tenia que ser fuerte, por ella, por Jean y por el mismo, la envolvió en sus brazos y le hablo al oído ― Levante una y otra vez, hasta que los corderos se vuelvan leones.


	28. Capítulo 28 Nadie va apartarme de ti

*****Capítulo 28 Nadie va apartarme de ti*****

"_Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios"_

Como todas las mañanas Daphne y Draco se encontraban tomando el desayuno en una de las terrazas que daba al jardín frontal de la Mansión, a pesar de que todavía no se casaban ya llevaban algunos meses de vivir como una pareja, esta situación no incomodaba a ninguno de los dos, si aun no estaban casados se debía a la vida ajetreada que ambos habían estado llevando, pero cuando Pansy les anuncio que se casaba Draco medito durante toda una noche y llego a la conclusión de que ya era momento de llevar al altar a Daphne, estaba completamente seguro de que jamás encontraría a una mujer mas linda, tierna y amorosa como lo era ella, el sentía un inmenso cariño por ella, le debía seguir con vida y estaba seguro de que a su lado llegarían a ser muy felices ambos.

― ¿Por qué no intentas hablar con ella Draco? Deben poder llegar a un acuerdo ―El rubio ya le había comentado todo o casi todo respecto a su hija.

― No va haber ningún acuerdo, mi hija vivirá conmigo ― Draco seguía empecinado en que lo mejor para su hija era estar a su lado. ― Ya tuvo su oportunidad de llegar a un acuerdo y no lo acepto.

Daphne lo miro seriamente, sorbió un poco de café y se dejo caer sobre su respaldo ― Dudo mucho que hablaras con ella, mas bien la has de haber amenazado, y ninguno de los dos debe ser egoísta, no se trata de lo que ustedes quieran, sino de lo que es mejor para la niña.

Ya desde un inicio Draco sabia que Daphne no estaría de acuerdo con su actuar, Daphne rompía muchos estereotipos de las mujeres de su entorno, no era fría y mucho menos calculadora, siempre estaba pensando en el bien de las personas, y sobre todo de los niños. ―Lo mejor para ella es estar conmigo.

― ¿Lo mejor para tu hija es estar sola la mayor parte del día en una inmensa Mansión? Porque dudo mucho que vayas a salirte de trabajar, insisto en que deben llegar a un arreglo, custodia compartida por ejemplo ―miro nuevamente a Draco y le sorprendió ver tristeza en sus ojos, Draco no era un hombre que mostrara debilidades.

― Daphne en verdad necesito que estés en esto conmigo ¿lo estas? ― extendió su mano sobre la mesa en dirección a ella invitándola a sujetarla.

La rubia suspiro quedamente, se puso de pie mientras tomaba su mano, el la jalo hacia el y recorrió su silla hacia atrás, Daphne se sentó sobre sus piernas y lo acuno en su pecho ―Claro que estoy contigo, solo no quiero que segado por el rencor cometas idioteces que puedan dañar a una pequeña inocente.

La estrecho fuertemente en sus brazos ―Por eso te necesito, para que no me permitas cometerlas.

―Vaya, vaya, espero no interrumpir a los amantes ― Astoria entro con paso elegante y tomo asiento en el lugar antes ocupado por Daphne.

―Buenos días Astoria ―Draco se puso de pie y coloco en su asiento a Daphne, camino hacia su cuñada y beso su mejilla. ― Que bien te trata la vida ―le concedió un cumplido mirándola de arriba hacia abajo, y no era para menos, el rubio no conocía a mujer con mejor figura que ella, bueno a excepción de cierta castaña.

― No puedo quejarme, y claro tu tampoco ―le sonrió con picardía mientras se perdía en sus ojos ― ¿Cómo estas Daphne? ― se obligo a girar y ver a su hermana, no podía permitirse levantar sospechas.

Daphne forzó una sonrisa y le contesto, a veces el actuar de su hermana la desconcertaba ― ¿Gustas desayunar?

**Una hora más tarde**

El viaje de camino a la Mansión Malfoy estaba transcurriendo en un silencio sepulcral, Harry manejaba y de vez en cuando las miraba por el retrovisor, Ron en el asiento del copiloto no sabia que decir, así que prefería guardar silencio para no decir alguna imprudencia, seguía creyendo que lo mejor era que ellas escaparan, pero Harry le había dicho que seria peor para Hermione cuando las encontraran, por su parte Jane hacia lo imposible por no llorar y pensar en las cosas buenas que su papá Harry le había dicho, por fin conocería a su papá.

Hermione intentaba en su mente evadir la situación que la apremiaba, sabia que si pensaba en ello se derrumbaría frente a su hija, lo único que le quedaba era estrujarla entre sus brazos, estaba por entregar lo mas preciado que tenia, su razón de vida, la que había sido sol en las penumbras. Minutos mas tarde el auto se detuvo frente a una inmensas rejas doradas adornadas por una letra "M", Harry bajo y hablo con el elfo que se apareció en la entrada, regreso al coche y manejo lentamente hasta la Mansión, Jane se soltó de su madre y miro asombrada por la ventana, había jardines hermosos, fuentes de todos los tamaños y figuras posibles y no muy lejos un edificio enorme se comenzaba a ver.

―Waoooo ¿es el catillo de papá? ―pregunto a nadie en especifico

―Si mi niña ―contesto Hermione intentando mantener la calma.

Harry aparco frente a la puerta principal ―Hemos llegado ―anuncio con tristeza.

Los miembros de la casa que charlaban en la terraza se pusieron de pie al reconocer el auto, a lo largo de los últimos tres años ese Maybach Exelero en color azul marino había sido el titular de varios periódicos mágicos alrededor de todo el mundo, ya que su propietaria era la congresista representante de Wizengamot de todo el continente Americano. Draco avanzo unos pasos, lo separaban 6 escalones del auto, intercambio miradas con Daphne, no sabia lo que ocurría, Harry y Ron bajaron al mismo tiempo y se colocaron a ambos lados de la puerta trasera.

―Maaaa ― Jane estaba dividida entre la alegría de conocer por fin a su padre y el miedo de perder a su madre, sus ojitos comenzaban a cristalizarse.

―No pasa nada pequeña ―Hermione le levanto el mentón y la miro a los ojos como todas esas veces que le infundía valor y seguridad a la niña ―Papá esta muy ansioso de verte. Anda vamos, no lo hagas esperar ― Hermione quería terminar de una vez, no creía poder soportar mas no sucumbir al llanto y la desesperación, estiro su brazo y abrió la puerta, le indico con una señal a su hija que bajara.

Ron le tendió la mano a Jane para ayudarla a bajar, la pequeña miro asombrada la enorme mansión, pronto sus ojitos hicieron contacto con los de Draco y un calor inundo su pecho. Por su parte Draco la miraba atentamente, no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, primero cuando vio a Weasley y Potter bajar del auto instintivamente metió la mano a su pantalón y su jeto su varita, nada bueno podía venir de dos personas que lo miraban con profundo odio. Pero lo que lo descoloco fue ver segundos mas tarde bajar a su pequeña del auto, se veía tan hermosa en su vestido rojo, cuando conecto la mirada con ella se convenció plenamente que la quería por siempre en su vida. Observo que la puerta trasera del auto aun seguía abierta, vio aparecer unas hermosas piernas largas, de inmediato sin tener que ver el rostro de la mujer supo a quien pertenecían, Hermione Granger, se veía hermosa en su vestido corto y ceñido a su cuerpo, como siempre, hasta esa mirada triste la hacia parecer un ángel, claro la mirada cambio en cuanto lo vio, paso de tristeza a odio profundo.

Sin duda alguna fueron segundos muy incomodos para todos mientras esos dos se miraban, Hermione no podía creer como un hombre tan hermoso fuera capaz de las bajezas que Draco cometía, lo quería matar con la mirada, no deparo en el par de rubias que lo acompañaban y por un segundo sin saber porque o como vino a su mente aquel beso que se dieron en el lago de la academia algunos años atrás.

―Te hemos traído a Jane ― fue Harry quien rompió el silencio y tomo de la mano a la pequeña.

Ron abrazo a Hermione para transmitirle fuerzas mientras fulminaba a Malfoy.

Harry intento subir los escalones con Jane, pero esta no quiso moverse, la niña se giro y miro a su madre ―Ma ¿Ya no me queles? ― Jane seguía sin comprender toda la situación, quería correr y abrazar a su padre pero ¿Qué pasaría con su madre? Por que la dejaba ir.

Esas palabras le rompieron por completo el alma a Hermione, esta se olvido por completo de todos los demás, camino hacia su hija y se incoó frente a ella para estar a la misma altura, le acomodo un mechón rubio tras su orejita y acaricio su mejilla ― ¡Mi vida! ¿Por qué sabes que lo eres verdad? ―la niña asintió ―Eres lo mas preciado que tengo y lo mas maravilloso que la vida me ha dado ―le sujeto sus manitas ―Tu eres el sol de mis mañanas, que promete una mejor vida, y luna de mis noches que trae paz y armonía, inundas de luz mi vida con sólo mirarme a los ojos ― Una lagrima se le escapo ―Mi amor por ti es inmenso y entre mas lejos estemos mi amor crecerá mas, nadie va apartarme de ti, nadie Jean, la abrazo fuertemente y se permitió llorar mientras su hija no la veía.

Ron se giro un poco para secarse las lagrimas que se le escapaban, jamás creía haber visto una escena tan desgarradora, Draco se sintió incomodo, se replanteo por un segundo si estaba bien lo que hacia, pero recordó que eran ellos lo que habían llegado ahí voluntariamente. Daphne lloraba en silencio, Astoria estaba fastidiada con la escena. Harry en cambio miraba fijamente a Draco, no sabia por que el rubio parecía asombrado.

Hermione se seco las lagrimas para que su hija no se diera cuenta, la separo de su cuerpo y la miro ―ahora Jean debes ir con papá, y prometer que serás una niña buena ―limpio las lagrimas de la niña.

― ¿Po que papá no viene a vivi co nosotos? ― quiso saber la niña ― ¿A caso ya no quieles a papá ma? ―la incomodidad de esa pregunta tenso todo el ambiente, todos a la espera de la respuesta, cada quien tenia un motivo diferente para querer saber.

― No se trata de eso pequeña, si no que las cosas ya no pueden ser como tu deseabas ―le acomodo el vestido a su pequeña.

―Eso no fue lo que te pegunte ma ―a Jean le molestaba que le evadieran preguntas.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, en situaciones así era imposible negar que su pequeña era hija de Malfoy ―Janes sabes que no debes hablar de esa forma ―la reprendió dulcemente ―y si mi amor, quiero mucho a tu padre.

Todos creyeron que era una mentira por parte de Hermione, producto de la situación, que no quería lastimar a su hija con la verdad, solo Harry sabia que era verdad, y no por que conociera muy bien los sentimientos de su amiga, si no por que una de las reglas de Hermione sobre la educación de su hija, era no decirle mentiras, ya bastante le remordía la conciencia sobre lo que le decía del paradero de su padre como para agregarle mas a la cuenta.

Se levanto y estiro su mano en dirección de su hija, esta la miro dudosa, pero cuando Hermione le sonrió la pequeña dejo de dudar y tomo su mano, subieron los escalones juntas y se pararon a un metro de Draco.

― Jane ― agacho su rostro y miro a su hija ―el es Draco Malfoy, tu padre.

Draco dejo de ver a Hermione, jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero en toda su vida el nunca había conocido a una persona con la entereza que la castaña tenia, era una mujer admirable, estaba renunciando voluntariamente a su pequeña. Se coloco en cuclillas frente a la pequeña que al sentirlo tan cerca se hecho hacia tras.

―Hola Jane ―le tendió su mano, pero ella no la sujeto. ― ¿Te han dicho que luces como un princesita?

― Si, mi pa me lo dice todo lo días ― Jane dio un vistazo a Harry.

Draco ignoro esa punzada de celos ―Pues es verdad, eres la princesa mas hermosa que jamás he visto ¿me permites darte un abrazo hija? ― abrió sus brazos en espera de su respuesta.

Jane vacilo, sintió a su mamá soltarla, su papà le tendía los brazos, lo miro detenidamente, era muy guapo como su mamá siempre le había dicho, su cabello y ojos eran como los de ella, dio unos pequeños pasitos, y sin saber porque se lanzo a sus brazos.

Draco la envolvió en sus brazos, no recordaba a ver sido tan feliz en muchos años, para ser exactos en cuatro años. Hundió su cara en su cabellera, solo Daphne y Harry se dieron cuenta de la lagrima que corrió por su rostro, la cargo fácilmente y le susurro al oído ―No sabes cuanto deseaba tenerte conmigo pequeña.

Jane se separo un poco de el ― ¿Vas a dejame ve a mamá?

― Si, hija ―en ese momento Draco supo que no había algo en el mundo que pudiera negarle a su hija, viviría para ella y moriría por ella, miro a Hermione ―todas las veces que tu quieras.

― Forny ―

La elfa apareció al escuchar su nombre ― Dígame ama ― se dirigió a Daphne.

―Indícale a todos los elfos que la canciller Granger tiene permiso de entrar a la Mansión a ver su hija cuando ella guste ― ordeno Daphne.

Astoria fulmino con la mirada a su hermana.

Ron se acerco a Jane y le dio un beso en la frente ―pórtate bien linda, vendremos a verte muy pronto, no dejes que nadie te moleste y si eso pasa me avisas ― Ron hablo sin importar las miradas de reproche de Draco.

Hermione se quedo congelada, no quería irse, no quería dejar a Jane. Todos la miraban en espera de que se despidiera.

― Jane ¿quieres conocer la casa? ― Daphne se dio cuenta que para Hermione era imposible despedirse, camino hacia la niña.

― Si ― Jane ansiaba conocer la enorme casa que parecía castillo, Draco la puso en el piso y esta tomo la mano que Daphne le ofrecía y caminaron hacia el interior de la mansión junto a Astoria.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione colapso al perder de vista a su hija, toda la presión, tensión y dolor que había intentado contener la vencieron finalmente, Ron al ser el mas cercano logro atraparla antes de que se estrellara en el piso ― Ya estarás contento ― le recrimino a Malfoy.

― Llévenla a dentro ―indico el rubio. ― llamare a un sanador.

― No, Jane se espantara si la ve así ―la llevaremos al apartamento de Ron y Pansy ― Y sin decir mas Ron subió al auto a Hermione y Harry tras ellos.

Draco miro partir el auto, una ola de sentimientos encontrados lo inundaban, adentro su añorada hija lo esperaba, pero a lo lejos la mujer de su vida desaparecía destrozada por culpa de el.


	29. Capítulo 29 Una visita a mamá

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas por tomarse la molestia de dejarme un comentario, los adoro y motiva saber que esperan actualización, de antemano disculpen si no he contestado todos, me hago pelotas con la plataforma.

Gracias ha:

Sally Elizabeth HR / DamonyKatherine /monse97 / Parejachyca / claudiamart6 / Invitado / alice Picasso / Blaisan 4Ever3 / Maya / Lina / bellaen3D2 / Karen / melos'likes / Lunajely / Triste / La señora Annabelle / EmmaCullenPotter / Vsnara / LaChicaRiddle / Miri / Cignus Black / Arsem Pao / dl / Ellinor Fallen

Si omití a alguien mil disculpas, lo amoadoro.

*****Capítulo 29 Una visita a mamá*****

_Capitulo dedicado ha Sally Elizabeth HR_

Esto no le podía estar sucediendo a ella, toda su vida se había encargado de ser una buena persona, la moral correcta, valores altruistas, comportamiento decente y una reputación intachable, ella estaba segura que esa cosa que los muggles llamaban karma era verdad, pero entonces… ¿Por qué le sucedía esto? Por que ahora que las cosas marchaban de maravilla, ahora que lo tenía todo, debió haberlo previsto y no situarse tan cómoda. No sabia como actuar, estaba entre lo correcto y sus deseos personales, ella sabia perfectamente bien que jamás podría ocupar ese lugar, no mientras Granger existiera…

Ella era fiel testigo de ese amor, ella lo vio crecer en el corazón del rubio cuando eran pequeños, lo miro varias veces mientras el miraba a Granger con ojos de asombro e incredulidad sin saber que en unas sombras mas oscuras y alejadas el también era observado con la misma admiración. Pudo sentir su ira cuando el supo que jamás tendría la opción de llevar de su brazo a la castaña al baile de navidad, vivió su angustia cuando cuidaba su espalda sin que este lo supiera cada que se escapaba en el séptimo curso a escuchar las conversaciones de los mortifagos a la espera de saber algo del trio dorada donde se encontraba su corazón, sintió en carne propia el dolor de las heridas desgarradoras que le curo producto de su tía Bellatrix cuando se negó a reconocer a Hermione en su Mansión antes del final de la guerra.

Sabia que el amaba a Granger con todo su corazón y que no importaba que pasara el tiempo él la seguiría amando, con cada célula de su ser, era una amor que día a día se fortalecía con cada respirar, que a pesar de los caminos oscuros transcurridos siempre encontraba la luz al final del túnel, era un amor pasional, exigente, incondicional y algo oscuro, era un amor pleno que atravesaría cual quiera plano existencial, si, Daphne sabia muy bien con que plenitud y entrega Draco Malfoy amaba a Hermione Granger, por que era de la misma forma como ella lo amaba a él.

Suspiro quedamente, se limpio la lagrima que recorría su mejilla, se acerco mas a Draco y le retiro un mechón de su frente al rubio, le encantaba mirarlo dormir, parecía un estatua griega, hermosa, elegante y rígida, amanecer todos los días en sus brazos era una bendición, claro a excepción de cuando hablaba dormido y susurraba el nombre de Hermione como esa mañana, ahí todo se volvía una pesadilla para ella. Una pesadilla que le recordaba esa realidad que tanto odiaba. Sabía que jamás podría competir con Granger y no por que ella fuera menos hermosa o inteligente, bueno tal vez si era menos inteligente, pero también era una mujer excepcional y admirada por sus grandes logros, los hombres babeaban a sus pies. El problema radicaba en que Hermione era la primer mujer que habitaba el corazón del rubio y por lo visto había entrado en el sin deseos o planes de salir.

Se levanto cuidadosamente sin mover las cobijas, se coloco su bata de seda gris y salió de la habitación, la Mansión aun estaba en penumbras, debían ser cerca de las tres de la mañana, sin necesidad de encender su verita bajo las enormes escaleras que conocía perfectamente, se dirigió a la cocina y se detuvo al ver la luz tenue de esta encendida, puso en guardia su varita y entro lentamente, no vio nada inusual a plena vista, unos sonidos raros provenientes del fondo de la cocina la alertaron, esa zona estaba poco alumbrada, la sombra de algo parecía moverse, comenzó a acercarse con cuidado, podía sentir el piso mas frio bajo sus pies como iba acercándose, el ruido seso, ella se comenzó a inclinar cuando llego al final de la larga barra, un ruido estruendoso sonó frente a ella y su pie se lleno de una sustancia fría y pegajosa. Se sobre salto y ahogo un grito, de repente algo salió de las penumbras lentamente, solo los ojos le brillaban, unas manchas rojas se apreciaban por todos lados…

― ¡Por Merlín Jane! Me asustaste ― grito la rubia al identificar a la pequeña, andaba descalza igual que ella y portaba un camisón blanco y largo lleno de manchas de mermelada.

―Lo sieto, pese que todos etaban domidos ― la pequeña se limpio unas manchas de la cara con el dorso de la manga.

― ¿Qué te ha pasado? ― La levanto y sentó sobre la barra mientras le quitaba el cabello de la cara.

― Tenia hambe ― Miraba al piso viendo todo su desastre.

Daphne siguió la dirección de su mirada, al parecer el tarro de mermelada se le había caído, también habían varias galletas por todos lados, con un movimiento de varita limpio todo e incluso a Jane ― Debiste hablarnos ― le informo con tono dulce.

Jane levanto los hombros y siguió con la mirada baja.

Tras unos largos segundos en silencio la rubia se dirigió a la alacena y saco pan, lo rebano en tiras delgadas, saco mantequilla y les unto un poco, abrió la nevera en busca de leche, sirvió en dos vasos de vidrio y a los dos les puso un poco de chocolate, camino de regreso a la barra y le ofreció un vaso a la niña y pan.

Jane la miro detenidamente y dudo, tenia mucha hambre y ese pan se veía muy delicioso pero Daphne era su madrastra y en todos los libros de princesas que su mamá le había leído las madrastas eran…

―Pensé que tenias hambre ― coloco el vaso a un lado e ingirió el su yo, desde hacia tres días que la pequeña había llegado eran contadas las ocasiones en que Jane le había permitido interactuar con ella.

―No tego ― contesto pero su estomago la traiciono al gruñir escandalosamente.

―jejeje ―la rubia intento contener la risa y le tendió nuevamente el vaso ―anda tómalo ― la invito.

―No

― ¿Por qué?

―Seguamente lo evenenate ― la acuso.

Daphne levanto las cejas incrédula ― ¿Por qué aria eso?

―Po que todas las madastas son bujas y feas, enciedan a las picesas en calabozos y toles ―soltó por fin.

―Mmmm―se paro frente a ella ―Yo no te encerrado en ningún calabozo o torre, y no soy fea, es verdad que soy una bruja, pero tu también lo eres.

Jane medito por unos segundos y tras vacilar un poco mas cedió ―ta bien ―tomo el vaso y un trozo de pan, comió en silencio mientras miraba a Daphne.

―Y ahora que ya somos amigas me quieres decir ¿Por qué has estado tan triste? ― aventuro la rubia.

―A un no somo amigas, etas a pueba ― frunció el seño, no confiaría tan fácil en ella.

―Ok ― disimulo una risa ―pero dime ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Analizo la situación mientras ingería su pan, su papá ya le había dicho que en esos días no seria posible, pero tal vez ella no se lo negaría ―Quelo ve a mi mamá.

Eso si era mucho, ya sabia por Draco que la niña quería ver a su mamá, este se lo había negado alegando que no tenia tiempo, pero era mentira, el creía que era muy pronto y tenia miedo de que la niña se opusiera a regresar a su lado. Tenía que pensar muy bien lo que iba hacer y como lo aria, si lo planeaba bien podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro, si no mal recordaba Draco tenia reunión con el consejo hoy por la tarde y esas reuniones se prolongaban hasta la noche.

―Vamos hacer un trato Jane ¿Te parece? ― le sugirió.

―Depede ― ladeo su cabeza sin dejar de observarla.

Daphne sonrió mentalmente, sin duda alguna era hija de Draco ―Le pediré a tu tía Pansy que te lleve a ver hoy a medio día a tu mamá, de esa forma podrás pasar toda la tarde con ella.

― ¡Si! ― la niña grito de alegría.

―Pero debes estar a más tardar de vuelta a las siete pm. Mas bien cuando tu tía te lo indique, sin berrinches ¿ok?

―Por el meñique ― le tendió su dedito y la rubia cerro el trato.

**Pasado de media día en la Madriguera**

Pansy se seguía preguntando como es que había terminado embarcada en esa misión suicida, cuando Draco se enterara jugaría al Quidditch con su cabeza, bueno al menos seria una hermosa y sexi queffle, sin duda alguna Daphne había sido lista, la había involucrado para no recibir sola toda la ira del rubio, no, pensándolo bien Daphne no aria eso, seguramente si por alguna mala jugada del destino Draco llegara a enterarse la rubia asumiría toda la culpa, así era, siempre tan correcta, Pansy aun no entendía como era que había sido seleccionada para la casa de las serpientes, pero lo que realmente le preocupaba a Pansy era encontrarse con Ron, desde la discusión en la que al parecer habían terminado su compromiso no se habían vuelto a ver, ella había pasado todos esos días en el departamento de Theo, un lujoso penthouse de 500 metros y tres pisos, con espectaculares vistas, ubicado en el Southbank de la capital inglesa, un área al sur del río Támesis, cerca del teatro Globe de Shakespeare y la Tate Modern, en todo Londres no había departamento mas grande y elegante que ese, y era una verdadera lastima que siempre estuviera vacío, Theo si no dormía en la Mansión Malfoy lo hacia en el departamento de ella.

Se apareció en conjunto con la niña a las orillas de los terrenos Weasley, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para componer una postura serena, había llorado sola todos esos días, pero no había necesidad de que nadie se percatara de su tristeza, inhaló profundamente y tomo la mano de Jane para comenzar a caminar por la vereda que las conduciría a la puerta.

― ¿Aquí eta mamá? ― Jane ya estaba impaciente por verla, la mañana se le había hecho eterna.

― Si Jane ―comenzaron a caminar en silencio mientras admiraban el hermoso paisaje, se acercaba la primavera y flores por doquier comenzaban a brotar, la brisa era fresca y jugaba con sus cabellos.

Jane quería soltarse y correr al encuentro de su madre, lo único que la detenía era que no sabia exactamente donde estaba, así que tuvo ser paciente y caminar de la mano de su nueva tía Pansy, esta le caía muy bien, era muy hermosa y aunque todavía no le preguntaba estaba segura que era una princesa.

Se pararon a uno cuantos pasos de la puerta y ambas admiraron la Madriguera, era una casa algo rara, debía tener amenos siete pisos, pero la construcción era desigual, mientras que de algunos lados era muy alta de otros no, había ventanas por doquier, tenia un aire travieso, como si guardara un secreto, y ellas jurarían que entre las ventanas y puertas en la parte frontal se formaba una cara bonachona, nada tenia que ver con la solemnidad y majestuosidad de la Mansión Parkinson o la Nott, y ni que hablar de la Malfoy, pero la Madriguera tenia algo que las demás no, tenia un no se que, que no se como, que cuando llegabas te hacia sentir como en un verdadero hogar, tal ves fuera la calidez de su ambiente, el olor de comida y pastelillos recién hechos que se escapaba por cada ventana o el ambiente tan agradable que siempre se sentía con la convivencia de todos, pues a pesar de que solo Ginny era la única hija que vivía ahí, nunca faltaban visitas a cualquier hora del día.

Pansy elimino las arrugas inexistentes de su vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo, acomodo su larga cabellera sobre sus hombros, estiro su mano para tocar la puerta…

― ¿Cómo me veo? ―le pregunto Jane mientras la imitaba acomodando sus rulos rubios.

Pansy la observó de arriba a bajo ―Te falta algo.

Jane frunció el seño en respuesta.

― ¿Cuáles son las flores preferidas de tu mamá? ― La interrogo mientras sacaba su varita.

―Los asminez ― canturreo la niña al recordar como cada domingo acompañaba a su mamá a comprarlos.

Con un rápido movimiento de varita Pansy hizo aparecer un hermoso arreglo de jazmines, se lo tendió a la niña ―Es descortés visitar a alguien y no llevarle un presente ―le guiño el ojo y toco la puerta.

―Toc, toc toc

―Ron abre la puerta ― Molly grito desde la cocina.

Con parsimonia Ron se dirigió a la entrada, llevaba cinco días hospedándose en casa de su madre, había estado retrasando su junta en los Ángeles, no quería irse sin solucionar las cosas con Pansy, pero la chica no daba señales de vida, resignado solicito su traslador para ese día en la tarde. Al abrir la puerta para su grata sorpresa se encontró con la dueña de su corazón y sin pensarlo se lanzo a abrazarla.

― ¡Auch! Tío muévete ― Jane brincaba sobre su piecito derecho, Ron la había pisado.

El pelirrojo se separo de una asombrada Pansy y miraba de una a otra, algo no hacia clic en su ecuación.

― ¿Qué no va a saludame tio? Vo a pensa que eles maleducado como dice mi pa Daco ― coloco su manitas en jarras al estilo Granger y frunció el seño.

― Ya te dije que si sigues frunciendo de esa forma la frente vas a llenarte de arrugas como la abuela Molly ―la cargo en brazos y la lleno de besos. ― ¿Qué hacen aquí? ― aun no entendía porque estaban ahí y las dos juntas.

―Jane le pidió a Daphne que le dejara ver a su mamá y como obviamente ella no puede traerla me pidió que lo hiciera yo ― lo miro detenidamente, como tenia ganas de morder esos labio carnosos del pelirrojo, se controlo y mordió su propio labio inferior ―Regreso por ella a las seis en punto ―se inclino y deposito un beso en la mejilla de la niña ―Te veo mas tarde linda.

Estaba por marcharse cuando una mano fuerte la detuvo.

―Espera Pansy ― Ron la atrajo hacia su pecho y la rodeo por la cintura, deposito un beso sobre su frente y le susurro ―Pasa, tenemos muchas cosas aun para planear sobre la boda.

A Pansy le temblaban las rodillas, si había algo que adoraba con locura de Ron era lo cariñoso que era, pero no sedería tan fácilmente ―Primero tenemos que aclarar algunos puntos Ron.

―Si, pasa, deja llevo a Jane con su madre y salimos a caminar para hablar en privado. ― le abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso.

Ella asintió y paso a la casa. Con la primera persona que se encontró fue con la señora Molly, los segundos de silencio fueron incomodos, Ron tan despistado como siempre no se percato y se paso de lado con destino a su despacho.

Finalmente la primera en hablar fue la señora Molly ― ¡Hola Pansy! ¿Gustas algo de tomar? ― se limpio las manos sobre el delantal que traía puesto y le señalo la cocina para que la siguiera.

Pansy tardo en reaccionar ¿desde cuando la llamaba por su nombre y le ofrecía algo que no fueran muecas y desplantes? ― ¡Buenos días señora Weasley! ―le contesto cortes sin intención de sonar desagradable y la siguió a la cocina, no porque añorara su compañía, sino porque seguramente Ron demoraría un poco y ella luciría estúpida parada sola en medio del recibidor.

―Nada de señora Weasley, dime Molly ― se coloco detrás de la repisa y tomo una tasa ― ¿Café, te, jugo de calabaza?

Ginny que se encontraba leyendo el periódico y comiendo una tostada tenia la boca abierta ante la escena, ¿esa era su madre?

― ¡Ginevra Weasley! Cierra la boca, ¿Qué modales son esos? ―la reprendió la señora.

―Un vaso de agua estará bien señora Weas… Molly ― se corrigió al ver la cara de molestia de su futura suegra. ― ¡Hola Ginny! ―se acerco a la pelirroja y ambas se saludaron de beso en la mejilla, ella era con el miembro de la familia que mejor se llevaba.

―Pansy, que bueno que te veo, tenemos cita este viernes a las siete pm para probar los platillos ― ella y su madre la miraron a la espera de una respuesta, querían saber si la boda seguía en pie, Ron ya les había dicho que aun no había podido hablar con ella.

Tras algunos segundos de incomodo silencio la morena saco una agenda de su bolso y reviso ―Sin problema.

Mas aliviada Molly le tendió un vaso con agua y un plato con pastelillos ― ¿gustas?

―No gracias, saldré un momento con Ron

― ¿Pero te quedas a comer verdad? Mi hijo me dijo que te gusta mucho el pato en naranja, aun me da tiempo de prepararlo ― se dio vuelta y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar por toda la cocina con prisa sacando ingredientes y cacerolas.

Tanto Ginny como Pansy se miraron mutuamente con caras incrédulas, finalmente Ginny ahogo una risa y le susurro a la otra ―ya es oficial ¡bienvenida a la familia!

**Minutos antes en el despacho**

― ¡Jane! ―grito Hermione al ver a su hija ingresar en brazos de su amigo, se levanto de golpe y corrió a cargarla ― ¿Cómo la trajiste? ―interrogo a su amigo.

―No fui yo, la trajo Pansy

―Si, le dije a Dane que quelia vete y ela le pidió a mi tia Pasy que me tajela ―Jane tomo la cabeza de su mamá y la lleno de besos ―te estañe musho mamita.

―Y yo a ti mi niña ―esta vez Hermione no pudo evitar llorar de alegría al tener nuevamente en sus brazos a su hija.

Harry que también estaba dentro del despacho pese a tener muchas ganas de besar y abrazar a la pequeña salió junto con Ron de la habitación para darles un poco de intimidad.

Hermione llevo a su niña hasta el escritorio, izo los papeles aun lado, tomo asiento sobre la silla y sentó a su pequeña en la mesa frente a ella ―Dime como te la has pasado solecito.

―Mu ven ma, mu ven, papá Daco me lee un cuento todas las noshes como tu lo hacías y me despieta con un beso en la fete todas las mañanas… ―Jane comenzó a relatar durante varios minutos todo lo que había hecho los últimos cuatro días, desde lo que había comido hasta lo que había roto accidentalmente.

Hermione la escuchaba embelesada, como si fuera la historia mas asombrosa jamás contada, no podía creer que tuviera a su hija tan pronto entre sus brazos y para su mayor sorpresa no podía creer lo bien que Daphne estaba tratando a su hija, tomo nota mental de enviarle una lechuza junto con unos chocolates como agradecimiento.

―…Y mi papá me dijo anoshe que soy tan hemosa como tu.

― ¿Qué? ―no pudo evitar sentir cosquillas en su interior al escuchar esa declaración de su hija.

― Que anoshe cuando papá me ponía la piyama se me quedo viendo musho tiempo y me dijo que ela tan hemosa como tu ma ―la pequeña lo repitió muy contenta, para ella su mamá era muy hermosa, mas que las princesas de sus cuentos.

La castaña se ruborizo como inocente colegiala ―tu eres mas hermosa mi niña ― le complació mientras la cargaba nuevamente ― veamos que preparo la abuela Molly para comer.

**Mientras tanto en el congreso del Ministerio de Londres**

Draco fingía poner atención a los miembros del Wizengamot de Londres, desde que Hermione había aparecido nuevamente en su vida le era imposible no pensar en ella, y ahora con su niña en casa recordándole todo el tiempo la imagen de su madre le estaba resultando inviable sacarla de su mente. Y es que su Jane a pesar de tener el cabello y ojos del mismo color que el, era una copia exacta en miniatura de Hermione, su cabello largo y rizado era un verdadero desastre siempre, por mas que el y Daphne intentaban mantenerlo dentro de una coleta este parecía tener vida propia y se revelaba a ser prisionero, este terminaba siempre suelto y revuelto. Su manera de hablar era tan mandona como la de su madre, cuando ponía los brazos en jarras y fruncía el seño el juraba que estaba viendo a Hermione, y ni hablar de lo inteligente, no podía creer que la niña ya leyera de manera fluida y comenzara a escribir.

Cada que le daba un beso su mente le jugaba un tetra y acababa reproduciendo imágenes donde el besaba a Hermione, cada que eso pasaba sentía una necesidad infinita de buscarla en ese preciso momento y volver realidad sus pensamientos, si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido distintas ―¡Maldita Granger! ―pego con el puño en su mesa.

― ¿Disculpe señor Malfoy? ― se giro y le pregunto molesta Elena Brash al ser interrumpida.

―No, nada lo siento ― se enderezo en su sillón bajo la mirada de todos ―proceda por favor "Estúpida Granger, me aras perder la cabeza"

¡Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, me fascinan!


	30. Capítulo 30 Jane Malfoy

*****Capítulo 30 Jane Malfoy*****

_El deseo más grande de amor,_

_Es poder ver mí reflejo_

_En el brillo de tus ojos,_

_Tocar las líneas que detallan tu rostro,_

_Y sentir tu aliento en comunión conmigo,_

_Mientras te unes a mi en un beso. _

_(Carley)_

La vida puede jugarle a uno bromas muy pesadas, es cuando uno se plantea seriamente que si existe alguna entidad divina que es la causante de tejer nuestros caminos y entrelazarlos con otros, seguramente ha veces debe estar muy aburrida y entrelaza caminos donde no debe para divertirse un poco de las situaciones apremiantes que surgen de todo esto. Acaso alguno de ustedes no ha pasado una situación de estas donde la primer exclamación en uno es ¿No es en serio verdad? ¡No puede estar pasándome esto a mí!

Pues bien, Theodoro Nott es un vivo ejemplo de ser una de las victimas de los caprichos del destino, es un hombre joven y guapo, esta bien, muy guapo, posiblemente si no existiera Draco Malfoy él ostentaría la plaza del hombre más guapo y atractivo de Inglaterra, proveniente de una las pocas familias de sangre pura que aun existen, es el primogénito de la ancestral familia Nott, dedicadas a la fabricación de artefactos mágicos de alta seguridad, por generaciones sus empresas han llenado suficientes arcas de oro como para mantener a toda Inglaterra durante unos cincuenta años, han ganado más oro del que han podido gastar.

Al ser huérfano de padre Theo solo creció a lado de su madre, una mujer de edad avanzada que lo educo bajo las reglas más estrictas, pero Emily Nott no era solo una anciana estricta y estirada, también era una mujer con visión para los negocios, visión que había sido muy bien transmitida a su hijo, el cual desde muy temprana edad se había hecho cargo de los negocios familiares cuando en plena guerra su madre cayo en cama, esto le dio la escusa perfecta para no inmiscuirse en esta, con la escusa de mantener todo en orden y Voldemort al desear poner sus manos sobre esa inmensa fortuna le permitió al joven estar los últimos meses con su madre para que la transición de poder se efectuara correctamente.

Pero para Theo todo esto no había sido un problema, crecer solo con una mujer que siempre esperaba demasiado de su edad y que nunca lo vio como un hijo si no como una herramienta para hacerse más rica, o estar bajo el mando de un hombre maniático y homicida con complejos de superioridad no significa nada a lado de lo que estaba padeciendo desde los últimos tres años, y es que no era para menos, a pesar de oponer toda su resistencia, recordarse a cada momento que lo que pensaba era una canallada, que si existía infierno el ya estaba condenado a la eternidad, Theodoro Nott estaba perdidamente enamorado de Daphne Greengrass, la prometida de su mejor amigo, que decir amigo, de su hermano, porque era así como él consideraba al rubio. Desde pequeño había pasado todo el tiempo que le era posible en casa del rubio, siempre haciéndose compañía, en las buenas y en las malas, posiblemente no existía una amistad más estrecha que la de ellos.

Pero desgraciadamente en los asuntos del corazón uno no manda, Theo hacia hasta lo imposible por no mirarla más de lo educado y necesario, pues ya en varias ocasiones se había perdido en el azul profundo de su mirada, intentaba no babear cuando la veía aparecer por alguna puerta pues le parecía que veía caminar a un ángel, pues lo hacia de una forma tan provocativa y elegante que lo hacia vibrar de emoción. Ella era el principal motivo de porque evitaba buscar a su amigo cuando estaba en casa, prefería citarlo en restaurantes o en el departamento de Pansy.

Ahora existía cierta pelirroja que le parecía hermosa y esperaba en ella poder olvidar a la rubia, eso lo había llevado hasta ese restaurante donde sabía que la chica acudía todas las noches de los viernes a cenar en la terraza exclusiva que mostraba un hermoso panorama del Londres nocturno.

― ¿Puedo sentarme? ― se había acercado cautelosamente a ella después de sobornar al guardia que custodiaba la entrada a la terraza.

Ginny levantó el rostro y miro sorprendida al joven, sabía que lo conocía de algún lugar ―¿Nott, Theodoro Nott?

―Dime Theo ― le sonrió complacido de que la chica supiera quién era él.

― Adelante ― le señalo la silla frente a ella, ese a pesar de pertenecer a la casa de las serpientes siempre le había caído muy bien.

― Es una pregunta tonta pero ¿Cómo has estado? ― pregunto el joven al tiempo que le hablaba al mesero

¬― Supongo que bien ― mintió la chica, a pesar de sonreír la alegría no le llegaba hasta la mirada.

― Una botella de Whisky y dos copas, por favor, ― ordeno con modestia ―pues espero que el "supongo" no se deba a mal de amores, aunque no creo que una hermosa joven como tu sufra de esas cosas ― le guiño un ojo.

―Jajajajaja, no cambias, sigues siendo igual como te recordaba.

―Así ¿Cómo?

―Todo un donjuán jajajajaja ― y así era, tanto Draco como Theo tenían la reputación más grande en cuanto chicas se refería.

Theo achicó los ojos lo que ocasiono que la pelirroja riera más, en ese momento la comida que previamente había ordenado llegó.

― ¿Vas a comerte todo esto? ―pregunto asombrado al ver los seis platillos que depositaban sobre la mesa.

La chica se avergonzó un poco y miro toda su comida, la boca se le hacia agua ―mmmm sí

―Entonces es verdad ― dijo más para sí mismo que para ella

― ¿Qué cosa? ― pregunto mientras cortaba su filete

El joven miró detenidamente, ella estaba tan perdida en su platillo que no le ponía atención ―Que los Weasley devoran todo a su paso…

La chica detuvo el tenedor que estaba por ingresar a su boca, medito unos segundos, sin molestarse contesto ―supongo.

Esta vez fue el turno de reír de Theo, le parecía de lo más divertido ver comer a la chica como si fuera su última comida en la vida, claro esta, a pesar de comer rápido, no perdía la elegancia.

― ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? ― pregunto con la boca cubierta por su servilleta

―Pues que mi fortuna se va a esfumar alimentándote jajajajaja

― ¿Mmmmm? ― no logro comprenderlo

―Claro, cuando seas mi esposa te seguiré alimentando igual de bien ―le dijo como si hablaran del clima.

― ¿Perdón? Tof tof tof ¿tu esposa? ― casi se ahogaba

―Con cuidado o me dejaras viudo antes de tiempo ―tomo un tenedor y estaba por tomar un trozo de salmón del plato que ella aún no tocaba.

― ¡Hey! ―con su cuchillo amenazo al chico y con su tenedor le gano él salmón ―esto es mío.

Theo preguntándose si era broma o no prefirió no arriesgarse y llamo nuevamente al mesero ―Lo mismo que ella a excepción del filete y las verduras al vapor ― se giró y vio nuevamente a la pelirroja que lo miraba asombrada ― ¿Qué? No eres la única que come mucho, y mira que no has visto a Draco.

―Ya veo de donde heredo Jane ese apetito voraz ―recordó todo lo que había comido la niña las veces que iba a la Madriguera.

―Esa niña es hermosa ― complació, ya la había conocido la noche anterior.

―Espero tener algún día hijos así de hermosos ― suspiro la chica

―Pero que dices, nuestros hijos serán más hermosos, mira tus genes y mira los míos, los niños Malfoy Granger los envidiaran.

― Jajajajaja estás loco ―lejos de molestarse por sus comentarios le causaban gracia.

―Un día no te reirás y sabrás que te hablo muy en serio ― y aunque no lo pareciera era verdad, Theo había decidido que quería como esposa a Ginevra Weasley.

Ginny miró la seriedad con que este le había hablado, le sostuvo la mirada por varios segundos, y sin poder evitarlo exploto en carcajadas.

**Mientras tanto en él 12 de Grimun Place**

―Sabias que sucedería pronto ―Harry leía por segunda vez la carta que Hermione le prestara hacia unos minutos.

―No esperaba que fuera tan pronto ―suspiro quedo mientras veía hacia la nada.

― ¿Quieres que te acompañe? ―se quitó las gafas y masajeo su nariz, está agotado, estar viajando de América a Londres a cada rato le consumía bastante energía.

―No, ya va siendo hora de enfrentarlo sola ―se puso de pie y beso en la mejilla a su amigo ―hasta mañana, hay pociones revitalizantes en la nevera ―se marchó a su habitación, necesitaba descansar, mañana seria un largo día junto a Draco Malfoy.

**Ministerio de Magia de Londres**

Draco bajaba de una limosina lujosa, de su mano venia la pequeña Jane luciendo un vestido gris oscuro de holanes y como siempre su cabello suelto, vio a los reporteros que diario estaban situados en la entrada del Ministerio, a la espera de algún mago famoso o un escándalo, apenas había avanzado unos cuantos metros cuando vio que los reporteros miraban en su dirección y se abalanzaban, flash se disparaban por todos lados, no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia, los reporteros se acercaban más y seguían sacando fotos, entonces los flash fueron más seguidos y cercanos, levanto a su hija para protegerla pues los empujones no se hicieron esperar, y de repente todo seso, se talló los ojos y los abrió nuevamente, ya no había nadie frente a ellos pero él ajetreó aun se escuchaba, se giró y deparo en su error.

Los reporteros no se habían abalanzo hacia él, habían corrido a situarse alrededor del elegante Maybach Exelero azul marino que acababa de aparcar en la entrada, unas hermosas piernas bronceadas aparecieron, la conductora bajo y entrego sus llaves al valet parking, después de la guerra varios inventos muggles habían sido adoptados por la comunidad mágica, entre ellos los autos, celulares y computadoras.

Hermione Granger camino con elegancia, saludo a la prensa e ingreso al Ministerio, lucia un hermoso vestido rojo que le hacia justicia a su figura, le llegaba a medio muslo, de arriba se sostenía de gruesos tirantes que se cruzaban es su espalda dejando una gran parte de esta al descubierto, su cabello iba recogido en un moño elegante, su maquillaje era discreto a excepción del rojo carmesí que usaba en sus labios, su bolso de mano en color negro hacia juego con sus zapatillas altas. De inmediato localizo a Draco y a su hija, se complació de ver la expresión con la que la miraba el rubio, podría jurar que se la comía con la mirada, avanzo hacia ellos lentamente, dándole más tiempo a que el rubio la admirara.

―Cierra la boca Malfoy o se te llenara de moscas ―sonrió internamente por lo que provocó su comentario ―mi niña hermosa ― tomo a su hija de los brazos del rubio y la cargo por unos segundos mientras la llenaba de besos.

― ¡Llegas tarde! ―le recrimino, no había sabido que más decir y se maldecía internamente por haber sido descubierto babeando por ella, le quito a la niña y comenzó a andar.

― ¡Te ve hemosa ma! ―grito la nena, le encantaba ver así de arreglada a su madre.

―Tu más linda ―camino a lado de ellos con dirección al departamento de asuntos legales, Draco había reclamado que su hija debía portar su apellido.

Draco no sabía que le molestaba más, toda la atención que recibía la chica por donde fue que pasaban o ver como todos los hombres se la comían con la mirada, seguramente era lo último.

― ¿Cómo has estado pequeña? ―le pregunto a su hija mientras subían al elevador.

―Mu ben ma, papá me ha compado una pequeña lechuza y le he llamado Lesi, y ha dicho que hoy comeros fuera de casa, donde yo quiera, solo el y yo, ¡ma ve co nosotos!

Hermione estaba por buscar una escusa para negarse cuando una sacudida fuerte lanzó a lado izquierdo del elevador, Draco se golpeó la espalda contra la pared, atrajo a su hija hacia su pecho y con la mano izquierda atrapo a Hermione, entre la fuerza de la colisión Hermione había quedado sujeta del pecho del rubio con su cabeza descansando en su hombro mientras que él la tenía abrazada y su mano había quedado reposada sobre la nalga de esta.

Al recuperar el aire la chica se sintió cohibida por la situación, bajo su palma derecha podía sentir el musculoso pecho del joven y no pudo evitar presionarlo un poco, en repuesta recibió un leve apretón en su nalga izquierda, lo que la hizo brincar ― ¡Quita tu mano de ahí! ―ordeno.

― ¿Segura? ―le susurro al oído sin dejarla ir de su lado, se sentía tan bien tenerla así de cerca, pero tuvo que soltarla al sentir la sangre palpitándole en su miembro. No era un buen lugar para tener una erección, "maldita Hermione y su vestido rojo ajustado".

― ¡Fue divetido! Ota vez ―pidió Jane, no era que no le hubiera asustado el movimiento brusco, sino que le había gustado ver a sus padres abrazados.

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio total por parte de los padres, solo Jane hablaba y hablaba, la castaña se moría de la vergüenza y no podía ver al rubio a los ojos, mientras que este se divertía con la situación. Finalmente, llegaron a la oficina de asuntos legales familiares, Draco tocó a la puerta y una voz les pidió que aguardaran unos minutos.

Treinta minutos después Draco caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro, le enfurecía que lo hicieran esperar, mientras Hermione platicaba con su hija y la colmaba de cariños.

―Pasen por favor.

Draco les cedió el paso y ya que el paisaje se lo permitía admiro el trasero voluptuoso y firme de Hermione.

―La mirada arriba Malfoy ―lo reprendió en voz baja esta ― ¡Buen día! ―saludo cortésmente al joven que los atendería.

― ¡Por Merlín! Disculpe haberla hecho esperar congresista Granger, de haber sabido la paso de inmediato.

―No te preocupes, no hay necesidad de saltarse protocolos ―tomo asiento frente al escritorio y sentó a Jane en sus piernas.

El pobre March jamás había visto en persona a Hermione, la admiraba tanto que no podía dejar de observarla, no se había percatado de lo obvió que estaba siendo.

― ¿Podemos comenzar? ―protesto Draco de mal humor mientras tomaba asiento.

―Si claro lo siento ―el joven tomo asiento frente a ellos ― ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

El rubio bufo, ese imbécil en nada podía ayudarles, pero bueno ―venimos a hacer un cambio de apellidos.

La castaña rodo los ojos ― ¿Para quién? ―pregunto March.

―Es obvio, ¿no? ― el rubio empezaba a exaltarse ― no creo que ella o yo podamos cambiarlos ―contesto ante lo evidente.

―Le sorprendería saber los casos de paternidad reconocido sobre adultos ―le contesto molesto, Hermione rio por lo bajo.

―Está insinuando que yo podría ser su padre de ella ―señalo a Hermione ― ¿o la ve tan vieja a ella como para ser mi madre?

La castaña frunció el seño y March se puso totalmente rojo por la insinuación del insulto ―Me queda claro que la congresista Granger es muy sexi y hermosa como para ser su madre señor Malfoy.

Esta vez los que se pusieron rojos fueron Hermione y Draco, la primera por la vergüenza y el segundo por los celos.

―El cabio e pala mi ―interfirió la pequeña sin entender porque tanto ajetreó.

―Claro, ¿traen sus papeles? ―pregunto sin poder ver a la cara a la castaña.

― No que va si vinimos sin ellos ― ironizo el rubio.

― ¡Malfoy! ―lo reprendió Hermione, saco los papeles de su bolso y se los tendió. El rubio hizo lo mismo.

Después de revisar ambos todos los papeles durante unos minutos y hacerles encantamientos para validar su identidad March trago en seco por la pregunta de protocolo que tenía que hacer ― ¿Desean hacer una prueba de paternidad?

― ¡No! ¬― casi le grito Hermione, esta vez fue ella la molesta, Draco solo sonrió.

―Era protocolo ―se defendió el joven, tras varios minutos mas, el joven tendió un pergamino de identificación nueva a los padres ― firmen aquí, aquí y aquí ―les indico ―requiero una gota de sangre de la niña aquí ― les tendió un alfiler a los padres.

Hermione que conocía perfectamente la fobia hacia las agujas que tenía su niña se negó a tomarlo, Draco lo tomo y se giró hacia su hija que ya casi estaba trepando sobre Hermione para huir.

―Jane ― solicito Draco.

― ¡No! ―grito casi llorando.

―Jane ―hablo con dureza el rubio.

― ¡No! ―repitió ella esta vez llorando casi sobre la cabeza de su madre.

― ¿Quieres pasar el resto del día con ambos? ― ofreció el rubio.

La niña miró a su madre, esta fulminaba a Draco con la mirada, pero al ver los pequeños ojos de su hija cristalizados no pudo negarse y asintió.

―Vamos princesa, lo are muy rápido ― esta vez uso un tono meloso que Hermione hubiera jurado no tenía.

A Jane le hacia mucha ilusión estar con sus padres juntos, tomo todo el valor que tenía, estiro su dedo anular izquierdo en dirección de su padre y escondió su cara en el pecho de su madre que la abrazaba. ― ¡Auch! ― grito fuertemente y sus padres hubieran jurado que todo el ministerio la había escuchado.

Un brillo dorado cubrió el pergamino por completo en cuanto la gota de sangre cayó sobre este ―oficialmente señorita es "Jane Malfoy Granger" ― a pesar de las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro la pequeña sonrió y tomo el pergamino que el joven le tendió y se lo entrego a su madre.

Draco tomó a su hija en brazos y salió sin dar las gracias ―Muy bien princesa ¿A dónde quieres ir a comer?

― ¡A la Madiguela! ― exclamo la niña muy contenta, amaba la comida de la abuela Molly.

―No señorita, ahí no iremos ―contradijo a su hija, pero Jane ya le estaba frunciendo el ceño.

―Hiciste una promesa Malfoy ―sonrió burlonamente Hermione mientras pasaba a su lado con dirección al elevador ―Y date prisa, la familia se reunirá a la 12 y aun tenemos que comprar algo para no llegar con las manos vacías, adoran los postres muggles.

La cara de incredulidad que tenía plasmada el rubio era todo un poema, después de todo seria un día divertido, amenos para Hermione y Jane.


	31. Capítulo 31 En la Madriguera

**Capítulo 31 En la Madriguera**

La señora Molly corría de un lado a otro por toda la cocina, era sábado y todos sus hijos vendrían a comer junto con sus familias, era una vieja tradición, Kreacher le ayudaba momentáneamente, ya que Harry y Hermione comían siempre ahí, el señor Weasley por su parte acomodaba en el patio frontal unas largas mesas y sillas pues cuando se juntaba toda la familia no cabían dentro de la casa, Potxi le ayudaba con la limpieza, era el elfo joven que Ron les había regalado por su aniversario número cincuenta de casados.

Los primeros en aparecer fueron Bill y Fleur junto a su pequeña Victoria de cinco años, la niña corrió y se lanzó a su abuelo.

― ¡Viki! Con cuidado, puedes lastimar a tu abuelo ― Fleur regaño a su hija, le preocupaba que fuera a tirar a su suegro. Seguía tan hermosa como desde el torneo de los cuatro magos, sus rasgos habían cambiado poco, lucía una hermosa barriga de cuatro meses de embarazo.

―Déjala, aun soy fuerte como un roble ― y dicho eso levanto a su nieta.

― ¿Ya llego Teddy abuelo? ―la niña inspeccionaba con la mirada todo el patio en busca de su primo.

―No mi solecito, aún no llega ―la niña hizo pucheros y cruzo los brazos ― pero tu abuela ha cocinado unas ricas galletas ― coloco a la niña en el piso y esta corrió hasta la casa.

― ¡Hola papá! ―Bill abrazo a su padre y lo beso en la cabeza, él era después de Charly el más alto de todos ― deja eso, yo lo hago.

―Pero si no soy un torpe, aun puedo, mírame ― con dificultad levanto la mesa, pero enseguida la soltó y se sujetó la espalda ― pero si ya estás aquí hazlo tú.

Poco a poco fueron llegando todos, Percy junto a su esposa Audrey también embarazada, George con su prometida Angelina, Charlie, a este, George le había comprado un traslador mágico, no funcionaba como el de Harry y Hermione que los llevaba a cualquier lugar, este solo lo trasportaba desde cualquier lugar a la Madriguera, aun así había costado una fortuna, pero no había sido nada comparado con el arca de la familia Weasley que había hecho crecer "Sortilegios Weasley".

Harry llego con Andrómeda y Teddy, había ido a desayunar a casa de esta y pasar la mañana con Teddy, Harry no había descuidado al pequeño, todos esos años se había hecho cargo de los gastos de Teddy y no había faltado ningún domingo a pasar todo el día con él. El pequeño estaba por cumplir seis años y adoraba a su padrino, así como toda la familia Weasley lo quería a él como un miembro más, para los señores Weasley era considerado el primer nieto y para sus hijos el primer sobrino, todos sabían que no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer para Teddy no se sintiera huérfano pero harían los imposible porque se sintiera amado y miembro importante de una familia, y lo habían logrado, pues siempre que Teddy llegaba a la Madriguera su cabello se ponía rojo y se volvía un Weasley más.

― ¡Tío Charlie, tío Charlie! ― el pequeño corría en busca de su tío.

― ¡Hola campeón! ―Charlie cargo a vuelo al pequeño y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

― ¡Mira lo que me compro mi padrino! ― Le mostro una escoba entrenadora pequeña que no se elevaba más de un metro.

― ¡Waoooo esta fantástica! ―Bill se acercó a ellos y la tomo para examinarla.

― ¿A que si verdad? ― dijo radiante el pequeño.

― ¿Me dejaras montarla? ―pidió Charlie y todos estallaron en risa.

― ¿Por qué tanto ajetreó? ―oyeron la voz familiar de la pelirroja que acababa de aparecerse con un joven que solo Harry reconoció.

― ¡Tía Ginny! Ya tengo una escoba y un día seré tan bueno como tú ― si había alguien a quien admiraba con devoción después de a su padrino era a su tía Ginny, soñaba con un día jugar profesionalmente como ella.

― ¿Así? ― Ginny que traía su escoba sobre el hombro por venir de su entrenamiento hizo gala de su velocidad, monto su escoba y paso a toda velocidad entre su familia y tomo a Teddy y lo subió al frente de la escoba y ascendió a toda velocidad, pronto todos los perdieron de vista solo un "_waooooo_" proveniente del niño fue lo que escucharon.

― ¿Y tú quién eres? ― pregunto bruscamente George mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

―Si ¿Quién eres? ― demando Charlie.

Harry rio por lo bajo, él bien sabia lo celosos que podían ser los hermanos de Ginny y eso que Ron aun no llegaba, pero no podía evitar divertirse con la situación, y él si sabía quién era, su duda era ¿Qué hacía ahí?

― Soy Theodoro Nott ― contesto con calma mientras inspeccionaba todo el lugar en busca del camino más fácil para huir si era necesario.

― ¿Y qué haces aquí? ― pregunto Bill a espaldas del joven.

― ¿Mi hija te invito? ― hasta Arthur Weasley tenía curiosidad del joven.

―Este… si ―para donde volteara estaba rodeado por pelirrojos. Se jalo un poco el cuello de la camisa, comenzaba a sudar.

Las mujeres solo se reían de la situación, era divertido ver lo sobreprotectores que eran los hombres Weasley.

― ¡Hey, hey! ¿Qué pasa aquí? ― intervino Ginny descendiendo a lado de Theo que estaba pálido como la cera.

― ¡No nos dijiste que invitarías a alguien! ― le reclamo George.

― También es mi casa y no eres mi padre para pedirme explicaciones ― le contesto la pelirroja molesta mientras puso los brazos en jarras.

― A mí tampoco me dijiste hija ― reclamo su padre sin dejar de ver a Theo.

Ginny resoplo y se giró a ver a su padre, después vio a uno por uno de sus hermanos, todos se intimidaron ante su mirada y se pusieron nerviosos, Theo no sabía si reírse o temer igual que ellos, pues en ese momento la mirada de la pelirroja era igual a la de un Colacuerno húngaro, solo le faltaba echar humo por la nariz. Teddy salió corriendo.

― ¡Mamá! ¡Ginny nos está intimidando! ―grito George mientras iba a esconderse detrás de Angelina, todos se apartaron de la pelirroja.

―Tienes que enseñarnos a hacer eso cuñada ― pidió Fleur y Audrey apoyo asintiendo.

Antes de que contestara su mamá salió haciendo flotar la comida hasta la mesa, la cual lleno con platillos diferentes ― ¿Qué le haces a tus hermanos Ginny?

― Nada mamá, yo no tengo la culpa de que se comporten como psicópatas ―se sintió observada y giro su rostro, ahí estaba Harry, mirándola a la distancia, como siempre, se sintió triste nuevamente, le dedico una sonrisa y regreso a su fingida postura alegre ―Invite a un amigo mamá, espero no te moleste.

Molly que no había deparado en el joven situado a lado de su hija se acercó a ellos.

―Ella es mi madre Theo ―le presento a su mamá, la señora Molly le tendió la mano.

Theo haciendo gala de sus encantos con un movimiento de su varita hizo a parecer un ramo de rosas blancas, dio un paso hacia adelante ―Theodoro Nott a su servicio mi bella señora ―le tomo la mano, beso su dorso y le dio el ramo.

― ¡Que caballeroso! ― La señora Weasley se había puesto más roja que su cabello, sus hijos gruñeron y rodaron los ojos, Ginny rio por la escena ― pero ven hijo siéntate ¿gustas algo de tomar? ― jalo al joven y se lo llevo.

Theo voltio a ver a Ginny y le guiño un ojo mientras ella estallaba a carcajadas.

Los hermanos Weasley comenzaron a discutir en voz baja mientras que Ginny se acercaba a su padre.

― Ho si, ya lo había olvidado, su madre me pidió que les dijera que Hermione traerá a comer a Jane y Draco, así que compórtense.

― ¿Qué? ― la pregunta fue colectiva, pero no hubo tiempo para respuestas pues los susodichos aparecieron justo en ese momento en medio de todos.

―Vaya, perdón si los asustamos ― Hermione vio la cara de sorpresa en todos y pensó que era por su súbita aparición, bajo a Jane al suelo ― ¡hola! ―saludo un poco incomoda por estar siendo observada.

― ¡Paaaaaaaaaa! ― Jane corrió y se lanzó a los brazos de Harry que con gusto la lleno de besos.

― ¡Hola Hermione! ― saludaron casi a coro todos mientras no dejaban de ver a Malfoy. Nadie olvidaba las circunstancias en que lo habían visto la última vez.

― ¡Buenas tardes! ― saludo solo por educación mientras fruncía la nariz.

―Tomen asiento, estamos por comenzar ― el único en contestar fue el señor Weasley.

―Llevare esto adentro o se derretirá ― intento tomar los seis litros de helado que habían comprado y cargaba Draco.

―Ni se te ocurra dejarme aquí solo ― le gruño por lo bajo mientras varios aun lo observaban.

Hermione rio y se lo arrebato ― ¿acaso tienes miedo Malfoy? ―se rio la chica mientras lo dejaba.

Draco tenía la vista sobre el trasero de la chica mientras desaparecía ¿Cómo se había atrevido a dejarlo solo?

―Disimula Draco ― Andrómeda se acercó a su sobrino, después de la guerra la mamá de Draco había caído enferma, esto había causado que Andrómeda se acercara a su hermana menor, ahora al rubio, ella y Teddy era todo lo que les quedaba de familia.

― ¡Buenas tardes tía! ― carraspeo y se giró para verla ― ¿Qué haces aquí, y Teddy?

La respuesta llego gritando, a Teddy siempre le emocionaba ver a su tío Draco, toda la colección de Dragones que tenia se la debía a él.

― ¡Tío Draco! ―Teddy llego corriendo junto con Viki, había escuchado en la cocina que el rubio estaba ahí.

― Todos los sábados comemos aquí ―le contesto su tía.

―Hola Teddy ¿Por qué traes el cabello rojo? ―le molesto que adoptara ese color.

―Porque soy un Weasley ―contesto muy orgulloso el niño ― ¿a qué me veo guapo verdad?

Draco rodo los ojos ― ¿Quién es la niña que te acompaña? ― omitió la respuesta para evitarse problemas.

― ¡Hola! Yo soy Viki Weasley ― la niña se presentó sola.

Teddy se giró y vio a su padrino cargando a una rubia y corrió a ver quién era.

―Padrino ¿Quién es ella? ― señalo algo molesto a la niña.

Harry se puso en cuclillas y bajo a la niña ―Ella Teddy, es Jane Granger… ―escucho un carraspeo a sus espaldas ―Más bien Jane Malfoy Granger, la hija de tía Hermione y de tu tío Malfoy.

― Y tuya ¿vedad pa? ― completo Jane mientras se colgaba de Harry para que volviera a cargarla. Lo había extrañado tanto y no era para menos, ella había crecido tres años entre besos y cariños de Harry.

― Si hija, yo también soy tu papá ― contesto Harry muy feliz de saber que su pequeña no había dejado de quererlo y le beso la frente mientras la abrazaba.

Teddy experimento por primera vez los celos, ¿Por qué esa niña llamaba papá a su padrino? ¿Acaso había estado con ella todos esos años que su abuela le había dicho que vivía fuera del país? Que por eso no venía más días a verlo. Si era así entonces ya le tocaba a él que su padrino fuera su papá, ella ya lo había tenido mucho tiempo. Y para sorpresa de todos…

―Papá cárgame ―pidió Teddy evitando llorar.

Jane se molestó y abrazo más fuerte a Harry, ella no iba a bajarse, lo había extrañado mucho ―¡me eta calgando a mi!

Ginny al ser la más cercana se acercó para intervenir ―Ven Teddy, yo te cargo ―lo tomo del hombro pero el niño se zafó.

― ¡No! Yo quiero que me cargue mi papá ―su cabello se tornó negro azabache y sus ojos verde esmeralda, igual que los de Harry, y comenzó a llorar. ¿Por qué Harry no quería ser su papá? Se preguntaba.

Andrómeda estaba por hablarle pero Harry le negó con la cabeza y se agachó, paso su brazo derecho por la cintura del niño y lo cargo también a el ―No llores hijo ―le pidió y recargo su cabeza sobre la del pequeño. Harry se sintió identificado con su ahijado.

Teddy pocas veces había sentido ese sentimiento de abandono, se abrazó muy fuerte a su padrino y lloro en silencio, Harry sintió como su túnica se iba humedeciendo, Jane guardo silencio y los abrazo a los dos.

Hermione apareció a un lado de Draco cargando una ensaladera ― ¿Qué me perdí? ―pregunto al encontrarse a todos en silencio mirando a Harry y Teddy, nadie se atrevió a contestar, todos intentaban mirar a otro lado, Fleur y Angelina derramaban lágrimas y Arthur intentaba tranquilizar a Andrómeda.

Draco se giró y miro de arriba abajo a Hermione, se había cambiado, llevaba puesto unos jeans desgastados azul marino, una blusa de tirantes blancas con una camisa encima de cuadros solo abotonada hasta la mitad, zapatillas deportivas y su cabello sujeto en una coleta alta _¿Cómo es posible que esta mujer con harapos se vea hermosa?_ Pensó.

― ¿Fuiste a quitarle la ropa aun vagabundo? ― intento burlarse.

―No, solo me canse de que me estés viendo el trasero como vil pervertido ― le contesto de mal modo y fue a sentarse frente a Harry que ya tenía en cada pierna sentado a uno de los niños.

Draco se aflojo la corbata, se quitó el saco y se sentó a un lado de la castaña, pronto la mesa comenzó a llenarse y para su sorpresa una voz muy familiar le hablo.

― ¡Hermano! ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Theo tomo asiento a un lado de él.

―Lo mismo me pregunto ― no encontraba explicación para encontrarse ahí a Theo. Pero le alegro encontrarse a alguien que no deseara atravesarlo con el tenedor.

―Ginny me invito ― dio una mirada fugaz a la pelirroja que estaba sentada aun lado de él, esta sonrió en gesto de confirmación.

―Larga historia ―fue todo lo que comento Draco ―pero no sabes cómo me alegra que estés aquí.

―Igual, ya te contare el recibimiento que me dieron ―le conto casi en susurros el moreno.

― ¡Comencemos a comer! ―ordeno el señor Arthur desde la cabecera de la mesa.

― ¿Y Ron? ―pregunto Hermione.

―Sigue en América con Pansy, están buscando la tela para el vestido de novia ―informo la señora Molly.

― ¡Hasta el fondo y que no quede hueco! ―exclamo Arthur.

― ¡Hasta el fondo y que no quede hueco! ― contestaron todos al unísono mientras sostenían en el aire un tenedor.

Draco y Theo se miraron mutuamente, el rubio puso cara de estreñido mientras que el moreno levanto los hombros y comenzó a engullir una pierna de pavo. Los veía comer a todos platillo tras platillo, los elfos traían y traían más comida, las únicas que parecían comer un poco menos eran las mujeres, a excepción de Ginevra que comía casi más que sus hermanos.

― ¿Qué te han parecido los tentáculos Theo? ―pregunto Molly mientras los demás miraban atentos, todos creían que esos dos solo comían comida fina, Draco al escuchar que era lo que se estaba sirviendo lo regreso al recipiente.

―Jamás los había probado, pero saben de maravilla ―acto seguido se chupo el dedo que tenía lleno de salsa, los Weasley solo rieron, para Theo era muy fácil ganarse a la gente, su carisma era nato, a diferencia de Malfoy claro está, este solo se iba ganando enemigos por la vida, debido a su forma tan antipática de ser.

Draco busco las pinzas para comer los cangrejos que se había servido, pero por más que busco no encontró nada, su niña sentada frente a él lo vio mirar su plato pensativo.

―Colos dedos pa ―y le mostro como los estaba comiendo ella y Teddy ―no hay pizas pero saben igual de licos ― tenía toda la cara llena de comida, igual que Teddy y Harry, este último al no poder comer por sujetar a los niños estaba siendo alimentado por los pequeñines que no siempre le atinaban a su boca.

Miro a todos lados, nadie lo observaba, la verdad es que bien habría podido dejar los camarones y servirse otra cosa, pero era su platillo favorito y jamás los había comido con esa salsa con la que estaban bañados que se veía deliciosa, dio un vistazo más a toda la mesa, nadie lo miraba aún, se arremango su camisa de ambos brazos, tomo el camarón, lo apretó un poco para pelarlo y este salió volando hacia arriba, al descender justo fue a caer dentro de la blusa de Hermione, la chica brinco del susto, golpeo su vaso y este se derramo sobre la camisa del rubio.

― ¡Rayos Hermione! Fíjate lo que haces ― la regaño mientras se ponía de pie e intentaba limpiarse la ropa.

― ¡Tú eres el que debe fijarse en lo que hace! ¿Cómo llego tu camarón dentro de mi sostén? ― así como acabo de hablar se puso muy roja, intentaba limpiarse la salsa de su pecho y ropa. ― Ash, ¿Molly…

―Adelante hija, estás en tu casa

― ¡Muévete! ― le ordeno Hermione mientras caminaba hacia la casa para asearse

― Draco la siguió de mal modo despegándose la camisa de su pecho que se había adherido por el agua

―Les doy un mes ― comento Charlie

― ¿Un mes? Esos no pasan de una semana jajajaja― contradijo George mientras miraba hacia su casa

―Pues yo creo que no pasaran de unos minutos más ― esta vez hablo Theo sin despegar la vista de sus camarones que había empezado a comer.

Todos estallaron en risas y se recordaron mentalmente no entrar en la casa.

El único que no estaba nada contento era Harry, no le quitaba de encima la vista a cierta pelirroja que se la pasaba riendo por cosas que Theo le murmuraba al oído, sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamar nada, pero se sentía muy mal.

**Mientras tanto en el despacho de la Mansión Malfoy**

―Señorita le digo que no puede entrar ahí ―una pobre elfa seguía a la rubia.

― ¡Ya te dije que no me molestes maldita criatura indeseable! ―Astoria lanzo un conjuro a la elfa y esta salió llorando.

Entro al despacho de Draco, se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a buscar algo que la ayudara en su plan, tras revisar varios documentos encontró algo que creyó seria de ayuda un folder de color rosa tenía unas palabras grabadas "Expediente Jane Granger" lo cogió y comenzó a ojearlo, traía información de su nacimiento, tipo de sangre, vacunas…

―Bingo ―susurro, en palabras marcadas de amarillo se leía "No puede ingerir nada que contenga nueces, alergia tipo 5" ella sabía que en una alergia tipo 5 la muerte no demoraba en encontrar a la persona que ingiriera a lo que era alérgica. Sonrió para si misma, después de todo sería más fácil deshacerse de la niña de lo que había pensado. Acomodo todo en su lugar, la primera parte del plan ya estaba, pero ahora necesitaba retener a Draco a lado de su hermana.

Subió las escaleras e ingreso a la habitación de la pareja, se dirigió al baño, de inmediato localizo los frascos que buscaba, encontró cuatro tubos llenos de una sustancia transparente, les retiro la etiquetas que decían "Poción Anticonceptiva" los metió en su bolsa y saco otros cuatro tubos iguales, con una sustancia similar, les coloco las etiquetas y se salió. Era una suerte que las pociones anticonceptivas y de fertilización fueran iguales y su sabor similar.

Se fue a la habitación de alado, la que normalmente usaba cuando quedaba a dormirse e hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, esperar…


	32. Capítulo 32 Es ella

*****Capítulo 32 Es ella*****

Hermione estaba molesta, que decir estaba furiosa, entro a la Madriguera seguida del rubio, se recordaba mentalmente _"solo es salsa y el un idiota"_ subió un par de escaleras y paro en seco, se giró y lo encaro ― ¡ahí está el baño! ― Le grito mientras le señalo con el dedo una puerta a su derecha, se giró e ingreso por otra puerta que estaba justo frente al baño.

Hacía años que él no la veía echando chispas _"que mal genio"_ pensó mientras se desabotonaba su camisa, se encogió de hombros cuando escucho el portazo proveniente de Hermione, por inercia volteo a ver por donde había desaparecido la chica, la puerta del impacto había revotado y ahora se habría lentamente, Draco hubiera seguido su camino si no hubiera reconocido de inmediato la camisa a cuadros que estaba tirada en el suelo, siguió su vista un poco más por el piso y avizoro la blusa blanca de tirantes, trago en seco y levanto la mirada, exploro todo el escenario de la habitación que desde su lugar le permitía observar pero no encontro rastro de ella, el ruido de cajones le confirmo que seguía ahí, giro a ambos lados su cabeza para confirmar que nadie lo veía, con sumo cuidado dio unos pasos más e ingreso a la habitación. Entonces tubo frente a él a unos escasos cuatro metros a Hermione, de espaldas a él, estaba inclinada, buscando seguramente una prenda en los cajones de un tocador, ya no llevaba sostén, este estaba tirado a sus pies.

Se sintió como un voyerista mientras su miembro se endurecía y presionaba bajo su pantalón _¡Por Merlín, es solo su espalda desnuda!_ Se regañó mentalmente, pero no era solo eso, desde ahí tenía una vista magnifica de su trasero inclinado, se imaginó todo lo que podría hacerle en esa posición, admiro sus nalgas bien formadas y firmes, sus anchas caderas, su pequeña cintura, su columna vertebral se marcaba en esa posición. Su espalda lo invitaba a acariciarla, besarla, dio un paso más y una tabla crujió bajo su zapato.

Hermione se sobresaltó, se irguió y volteo aprisa, se quedó en shock cuando descubrió a Draco a unos metros de ella, mirándola con vehemencia, deseo y lujuria, podía sentir su hambrienta mirada sobre ella, llevaba su camisa desabotonada hasta la mitad y se apreciaba que bajo su pantalón una enorme erección pedía ser liberada, el comenzó a cercarse lentamente a ella, una brisa entro por la ventana y la hizo temblar, fue hasta entonces que reparo en que estaba desnuda del torso hacia arriba, por instinto cubrió sus senos y dio un paso hacia tras pero choco con el mueble.

―Sal de aquí Malfoy ―le dijo apenas en un susurro audible. Él despertaba en ella ese lado oscuro y sensual que ella intentaba disimular torpemente. Porque por más que deseara negárselo a sí misma, deseaba que la tocara.

Draco elimino la distancia que los separaba, la tomo por la cintura y ella sintió que sus manos quemaban, puso sus manos sobre el pecho de él para empujarlo, pero fue inútil, él observo sus senos, se veían más grandes que la última vez que los había succionado, recorrió su cuerpo con las manos mientras las ascendía hasta llegar a ellos, los aprisiono en sus manos, a penas y cabían en ellas, sus pezones se endurecieron bajo su mirada, él lo interpreto como una invitación a ser probados, posiciono su boca frente a uno de ellos, con su lengua delineo el contorno de su areola, sintió la presión de las uñas de ella sobre su pecho y lo éxito más, atrapo el pezón entre sus labios y comenzó a succionarlo mientras estrujaba el otro seno. Sabía tan jodidamente exquisita…

Hermione supo que estaba perdida en cuanto sintió las manos de él sobre ella, había sucumbido ante la pasión que solo él sabía despertar de esa forma en su cuerpo, él había prendido una llama furiosa dentro de ella imposible de apagar, su parte más íntima comenzó a humedecerse, el deseo en ella se incrementó, cuando sintió la boca de él sobre su seno, no pudo retener más el gemido que llevaba segundos intentando contener, clavo sus uñas sobre el pecho de él, ese tórax musculoso donde deseaba colocar besos y caricias, llevo sus manos hasta el cuello de él y con una pierna lo abrazo, Draco poso su mano bajo la pierna que esta había levantado y la impulso hacia arriba, Hermione sujeta de su cuello y sostenida por él enredo sus piernas en torno a él, podía sentir el bulto enorme bajo sus nalgas y mirar a Draco perdido en sus senos era muy excitante.

Draco sabía que era observado, libero su pezón tras una pequeña mordida y levanto su rostro, se encontró con unos hermosos ojos que lo observaban llenos de pasión y apostaría su alma a que también lo miraban con amor, el rostro de ella parecía de un ángel, sus mejillas teñidas de color rojo, se mordía el labio inferior, él también quería morderlo, se acercó a ellos, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el aliento de ella sobre él, como añoraba sentir sus labios, entre abrió su boca…

―Ring, ring, ring, ring, ―el teléfono de Draco sonó e hizo que separara su rostro sin besarla ― ring, ring, ring ―seguía sonando _"Es Daphne"_ pensó, era el timbre con el que la tenía identificada, había olvidado decirle que no iría a comer a casa, bajo con cuidado a Hermione y dio unos pasos hacia tras, se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras miraba al piso e intentaba recuperar el juicio _"Daphne"_ se atormento por lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Levanto la vista hacia ella que lo miraba atónita ―Hermione yo…

_¡No lo digas por favor!_ Suplico mentalmente, "_no te arrepientas"_. Se colocó la camiseta que había sacado para ponerse y enfrento los ojos grises del chico que la miraban con pena, culpa y un poco de miedo. Sintió vergüenza por no saber cómo reaccionar, sabía que estaba mal lo que estaban haciendo, ella era libre… pero no él, su sentido común regreso a ella y entonces comprendió su mirada de Draco, no estaba así por ella, era por su novia, no había parado por respeto a ella, se había detenido por su novia, incontrolablemente se llenó de celos y frustración, se acercó al rubio y le soltó un puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos.

Draco se llevó la mano a la nariz al sentir algo caliente sobre su boca, estaba sangrando, incrédulo de lo que acababa de ocurrir prefirió ya no mirarla, pues le resultaba muy sexi en su blusa ajustada que se había puesto, se dio vuelta y salió furioso azotando la puerta tan fuerte que causo que el vidrio de la ventana de alado se rompiera, y maldijo, maldijo una y mil veces a Hermione, a su cuerpo de diosa seductora, y las ganas inmensas que sentía por besarla, salió de la casa y atravesó el patio a toda prisa bajo la mirada de todos hasta llegar a la zona donde podía desaparecerse. Fue una suerte que Jane estuviera dormida.

En cuanto él salió Hermione se derrumbó en el piso, contemplo la puerta por donde él había salido y sabe que no regresará porque ha ido al encuentro de la mujer que ama y pronto será su esposa, acaricio sus labios que se han quedado con las ganas de probar lo prohibido, lloro mientras se juró no volver a ceder y entregarse a sus bajas paciones, aun sintiendo las olas de deseo en su piel analiza la situación, estaba confundida, había visto y sentido la ansiedad de él, pero también lo había visto marcharse preocupado pensando solamente en Daphne. Sintió un montón de emociones contradictorias difíciles de explicar… ahora sabía plenamente que ya no podía negarse a sí mismas que aún lo amaba y deseaba, era muy consiente que en la segunda parte era de igual forma correspondida, pero en lo primero… ya había sido desplazada. Se puso de pie y seco sus lágrimas, acomodo su ropa y camino hasta la puerta, giro la perilla y respiro profundamente, tenía que recomponer su postura pues su niña la esperaba.

**A fuera en el patio minutos antes**

― ¡Págame! ―le pidió George a Theo.

―Tu págame a mí ― le contesto el mientras devoraba unas papas gratinadas.

― ¿Queee? Pero si yo gane ¿acaso no viste su cara manchada de sangre? ―pregunto bajo la mirada de todos.

―Sí, pero ¿no viste que llevaba la camisa desabotonada? ― Theo rio por lo bajo.

―Yo vi las dos cosas, creo que es un empate ― declaro Ginny mientras reía, su hermano había apostado 5 galones a que Hermione terminaría golpeando a Draco, y Theo decía que acabarían en la cama liberando toda esa tensión sexual que los rodeaba.

George refunfuño pero no discutió más ― ¡oye, no te las acabes! ― reprendió a Theo que ya iba por el cuarto plato de papas.

Theo se apresuró a poner las últimas papas que quedaban sobre su plato, mientras protegía con su brazo las que ya tenía en este, George por su parte intentaba robarle unas al igual que Ginny.

― ¡Dame unas glotón! ― demando Ginny casi enzima de él, pues Theo ahora protegía su plato con su cuerpo y ambos brazos.

― ¡Señora Weasley me roban mis papas! ― Grito fingiendo tristeza el moreno.

― ¡George, Ginevra dejen a Theo en paz! ― grito desde el otro extremo del comedor la señora Weasley.

― ¡Mamá pero se ha servido todas! ―reclamo el pelirrojo.

― Pero es el novio de tu hermano e invitado ― aclaro ella.

Ginny se puso tan roja como su cabello ― ¡Madre ya te dije que no es mi novio!

―Pero pronto seré su yerno, no se preocupe ―le guiño un ojo a Molly y abrazo a Ginny.

Todos en la mesa rieron, habían bastado solo unos minutos para que el joven Theo se los echara a la bolsa haciendo gala de su carisma, claro excepto a Harry, que no le quitaba la vista de encima y parecía querer asesinarlo con la cuchara que sostenía.

Theo se giró y le ofreció con su tenedor una papa a Ginny, esta aun refunfuñando abrió la boca y dejo que él la alimentara ―solo porque son papas ― se defendió.

Reían a carcajadas, felices por estar reunidos, por ser una familia feliz, por las ocurrencias de Theo y George, todo era felicidad hasta que llego Hermione, todos se dieron cuenta de su semblante, sus ojos rojos delatándola que había llorado. Se acercó a Charlie que era quien cargaba a su hija dormida y se la pidió, la cogió y camino hacia el manzano, Harry con Teddy dormido en sus brazos se paró y le dio alcance, se sentó junto a ella en silencio y la abrazo, la castaña se recargo sobre su hombro y miro hacia la nada, recordándose no llorar, por su hija que no tardaría en despertar.

Así era ellos, sin tener que decir palabras se entendía, y Harry sabía que ella estaba sufriendo, por Jane y por el amor que después de tantos años aún le profesaba a Draco Malfoy.

**Mientras tanto en la mansión Malfoy**

Draco había llegado furioso y con una erección tremenda que a estas alturas ya era dolorosa, mientras subía las escaleras se quitó la camisa y limpio con esta la sangre de su rostro, ingreso a su habitación y lanzo la camisa dentro del cesto mágico no había deparado en que no estaba solo, Daphne había llegado unos pocos minutos atrás.

― ¿Estas bien? ¡Tienes un poco de sangre y… ―su novio estaba muy exaltado, sin camisa, con sangre sobre la nariz que parecía rota, preocupada se acercó a él.

Draco la observo detenidamente, traía su cabello suelto, andaba descalza y los primeros botones superiores del vestido estaban desabotonados mostrando sus senos, sobre la cama había una bata, al parecer la había interrumpido mientras se preparaba para ir a ducharse. Mientras ella inspeccionaba su nariz el observo sus senos sugerentes, la sangre acumulada en su miembro palpito ferozmente al recordar otros senos, la levanto con ambos brazos y se dejó caer con ella sobre la cama, sujeto el vestido por los botones abiertos y jalo con fuerza, todos los pequeños botones que unían al vestido salieron volando por doquier, con rapidez se quitó su pantalón junto con el bóxer, admiro la lencería negra que hacia contraste con la piel blanca como la leche de la rubia, cerró los ojos al recordar aquella piel color bronce que no podía acariciar.

Daphne se sintió impresionada por ese arrebato de pasión, coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de este y lo atrajo hacia ella, sintió su erección sobre su vientre. Él poso sus manos sobre sus senos, cabían perfectamente, los estrujo mientras comenzó a devorarlos con ansias, como un hombre que después de pasar días en el desierto sin beber agua desea calmar su sed, y él tiene una sed infinita, aunque no es de ella…la rubia se humedeció rápidamente bajo esas caricias, tomo la cara de él para besar sus labios pero él se enderezo y la jalo a la orilla de la cama, se puso de pie justo entre las piernas de ella, recorrió a un lado la pantaleta, vio su humedad y se lamio los labios, se adentró en ella con fuerza, como si la añorara hace siglos, ella lo acogió con gusto, la embiste una y otra vez, aprieta sus caderas con ansiedad mientras aprieta los ojos con furia intentando olvidar una imagen que lo atormenta.

Seguía moviéndose dentro de ella como un poseído al tiempo que volvía a devorar sus senos, ella jadeaba y gemía ruidosamente, la tomo de las nalgas y la elevo y siguió dándole fuertes estocadas, estaba hundido hasta el fondo en ella.

Ella recorrió su pecho tiernamente, sintió surcos en forma de media luna sobre este, los observo al tiempo que Draco se inclinó sobre ella. Sin dejar de penetrarla acaricio su piel desesperado buscando algo que sabía que no encontraría ahí, la rubia intento besarlo nuevamente pero este se hundió en su cuello y lo beso con desesperación, las embestidas cada vez fueron más rápidas, en medio de caricias ardientes, jadeos escandalosos por parte de ambos los dos llegaron al clímax, Draco sudoroso se recostó sobre el abdomen de ella, se quedó abstraído, con gesto imperturbable y la mirada gris perdida, tras varios segundos bajo la mano de Daphne que acariciaba su cabello se quedó dormido. Viajo a ese lugar donde puede evadir la culpa de lo que ha hecho.

Y es solo entonces, cuando ella escucha sus silbidos suaves y confirma que se ha dormido, es cuando se permite llorar y desahogar el sentimiento de tortura que ha quebrado su corazón. Draco jamás la había poseído de esa forma, siempre la había tomado con ternura y delicadeza, jamás la había hecho sentir tan deseada, jamás había vibrado de esa forma dentro de ella, ahora se daba cuenta que la entrega de él antes nunca había sido completa, y llora, llora silenciosamente como jamás lo había hecho, llora porque sabe que toda esa pación, amor y deseo no eran por ella, esa necesidad sobre humana que Draco había sentido por calmar su propio deseo no lo había provocado ella, esas carias que jamás él le había dado no iban dirigidas hacia ella.

No, la causante de ese desequilibrio en el rubio no era ella, a la que deseaba besar hasta absorberle el alma no era ella, a la que deseaba en ese momento tener estrechada a su cuerpo no era ella, no, no lo era, y en absoluto lo seria, la mujer que deseaba tan plenamente y con locura Draco era a Hermione, y por un momento se permitió ser mezquina y rogo a Merlín con todas sus fuerzas que la castaña desapareciera, no del mundo, no de Londres, no de la vida del rubio sino del corazón de él. Solo entonces, tal vez Draco le daría a ella la oportunidad de habitar dentro de él, no, a quien quería engañar, él de ningún modo se la sacaría de adentro, no importaba que jamás volvieran a estar juntos o que ella muriera, Draco no podría, por más que lo intentara, nunca lograría sacarla de su corazón. La necesidad que él sentía por Hermione ninguna caricia de ella podría satisfacerla.

Porque cuando un Malfoy se enamora, lo hace para toda la vida.

_**Espero que ninguna se humedeciera...**_


	33. Capítulo 33 En Tokio

**Capítulo 33 En Tokio**

Miraba por la pared de vidrio, ningún punto en específico, abstraída en el cielo gris que se formaba esa mañana, era como si el clima fuera cómplice de su dolor, como si comprendiera el vacío que se imponía en su corazón. Había meditado la situación durante horas, y por más que quisiera engañarse, no era posible, en situaciones así, era cuando lamentaba tener una mente tan analítica y lógica, pues solo se torturaba con la verdad, resignación, era lo único viable.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la pared, pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre el vidrio, al mismo tiempo las lágrimas se habrían paso en sus ojos, se abrazó a sí misma, intentando consolarse un poco, pero era en vano, solo los brazos de una persona podrían regresarle la calidez a su cuerpo, la paz a su corazón y la tranquilidad a su mente. Pero esa persona para ella era prohibida y sabía perfectamente que era por culpa de ella, ahora era tiempo de pagar sus errores del pasado, seco sus lágrimas y se irguió, ya había sido suficiente de auto compadecerse, era momento de levantar en alto su cara y seguir su vida.

― Vaya, vaya, mira nada más, pero si no eres ni la mitad de lo fabulosa que me habían dicho…

Hermione sonrió descaradamente, no necesitaba voltearse para saber de quién era esa voz dulce, el tic tac de los tacones seso y ella giró, frente a ella estaba su queridísima amiga y cómplice, no pudo evitar llorar de alegría.

― ¡Cat! ― anulo la distancia y envolvió en un fuerte abrazo a su vieja amiga. ― ¿Qué haces aquí?

― No soy tan mala amiga como tú ― la miro de mal modo fingiendo molestia ― ¡En dos meses no he sabido nada de ti! ― le reclamo, esta vez sí estaba molesta ― ¿Qué te pasa? ― preguntó preocupada.

En cuanto Hermione había sido obligada a aceptar la plaza del Wizengamot de América del norte, retomo el contacto con su vieja amiga de la academia, se carteaban cada semana y comían juntas una vez al mes. Catherine Spins había concluido sus estudios hacia un año y medio, ahora era embajadora de la Orden de Merlín, organismo mundial que se encargaba de salvaguardar el bienestar de todos los magos en el mundo, creada a partir de la conclusión de la segunda guerra mágica (batalla librada el 3 de mayo de 1998 en Hogwarts) entre la Orden y el Wizengamot se encargaban de no permitir que ningún mago oscuro con aires de grandeza quisiera dominar el mundo. Todo Ministerio Mágico era absorto de poder tomar una decisión al respecto de sus actividades.

Hermione la tomo de la mano y la condujo hasta el par de sillones, comenzó a relatarle todo lo sucedido con respecto a su vida personal, la cara de asombro de Cat cada vez crecía más. Tras varios minutos de charla por parte de Hermione guardaron silencio, o al menos ella que era la única que había hablado, Cat parecía meditar sus palabras.

―No puedo creerlo… ― Cat miraba con asombro a su amiga.

― ¿Qué? ―no entendía porque la reacción de felicidad de su amiga, ¿no sé supone que las amigas se entristecen cuando uno sufre?

―Draco aún te ama, a pesar de todo ― le explicó no entendía como Hermione no lo había descubierto antes.

― ¿Qué? ― volvió a repetir, ahora más incrédula que antes, ¿de dónde sacaba Cat esa estupidez?

― ¿Enserio eres tu Hermione Granger? La bruja que se volvió leyenda en la Academia de enseñanza superior Lebrench ― así era, Hermione había dejado un record inalcanzable en la academia. ―Vaya que eres lenta en las cuestiones del amor amiga.

Hermione frunció el ceño, era inaceptable la idea de que Draco Malfoy aún la amara, después de todo lo ocurrido esa idea no era viable.

―No juegues con eso Cat ―la reprendió molesta.

―Jajajajaja no enojes ― le tomo sus manos para reconciliarse ―Mira, Malfoy te ha estado molestando todo este tiempo, te sigue picando, como en los viejos tiempos, no me sorprendería que le gustaras desde sus años de Hogwarts, su comportamiento de capullo (idiota) es para llamar tu atención, y yo creo que si no concluyo su encuentro de la otra tarde ―Hermione se sonrojó ― es porque no quiere hacer las cosas de esa manera, porque sabe que está mal.

― Claro que está mal, Daphne no se merece eso, Draco no es capaz de hacerla sufrir ―los celos podían percibirse en cada palabra que pronunciaba.

― ¿Cómo te hubieras sentido tú si hubieran concluido el acto? Obvio después de la pasión desenfrenada, ¿no te habrías sentido como la otra? ― la miro severamente a los ojos.

Hermione no había cavilado en eso, solo había meditado y maldecido por lo que no sucedió y como la había hecho sentir, ¿pero qué hubiera pasado si lo hubieran hecho? Él tenía un compromiso con Daphne, ella era la que vivía en su casa, y él tenía que regresar a su casa. ― Si, hubiera sido la otra ―confesó a su pesar.

―Vez, estoy seguro que Draco pensó también en ti y como te sentirías con lo moralista que eres ― Cat se recargo y cruzo los brazos, se sentía contenta por hacer reaccionar a su amiga.

― ¿Y ahora qué hago? ― preguntó en voz alta Hermione.

Cat no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que fueron interrumpidas por un joven de ojos hermosos que entro a la oficina muy exaltado.

― ¡Herms date prisa, hay que viajar a Tokio ahora mismo! ―entró corriendo, por unos segundos su vista se detuvo en la hermosa rubia que estaba sentada frente a su amiga.

― ¡No puede ser, creí que la situación estaba bajo control! ― Hermione se levantó de inmediato, tomo de su perchero una funda grande que colgaba de un gacho, contenía su uniforme oficial, bajo el cierre y extrajo su ropa, un par de hechizo y pronto estuvo portando su vestido azul marino, a juego con su capa de igual azul marino. Sobre la capa se apreciaba el sello que la identificaba como miembro honorable del Wizengamot.

―Hace unos minutos murió el Ministro Han Toshimoto, tu escolta ya está haya esperando tu llegada, yo te escoltare también, ¡mujer date prisa! ― Harry miro su reloj, les quedaban quince minutos.

―Cat por favor contacta a Ron, para que le avise a Jane que no podré ir a verla hoy… ¿tú también tienes que ir? ― recordó que seguramente la Orden estaría presente.

―No soy tan importante como tú, corre, yo me hago cargo de Jean, ¡adiós guapo! ―le guiño un ojo a Harry mientras se ponía de pie.

Antes de que se activara el traslador que ya sostenía Harry, la observo detenidamente, de pie la mujer lucia esplendorosa ― nos veremos pronto hermosa ― con esas últimas palabras ambos desaparecieron con destino al ministerio mágico de Tokio.

**Minutos más tarde en Tokio.**

Draco caminaba lo más elegante que le era posible, casi corría detrás de Maxile Dey, la representante de Europa del Wizengamot. Esa mañana apenas había entrado a su oficina cuando el secretario personal de Maxilie llego tras él, mientras le contaba lo sucedido en Tokio le informo que la congresista de Europa solicitaba su presencia en ese mismo momento.

Tras un charla corta con Maxile, se enteró de la gravedad del asunto, el ministro de Tokio había sido asesinado, y los responsables estaban dando un golpe de estado. Se requería la presencia de los miembros del Wizengamot, y estos podían llevar a parte de su escolta a un consejero, y dado que Maxile siempre acudía a Draco cuando tenía una duda, no se lo había pensado dos veces cuando decidió llevarlo con ella. Después de todo, Draco era el segundo experto en leyes mágicas.

La complejidad del asunto, ameritaba inmediatamente la presencia del Wizengamot, para que tomara cartas en el asunto. Desde hacía seis meses una secta mágica había estado acabando con la vida de varios magos y brujas, se decía que hacían sacrificios de sangre mágica para traer de vuelta a "Sheron Son" antiguo dragón mágico que acabaría con todos los seres no mágicos del planeta, de esa forma el mundo pertenecería a puros seres mágicos, pero ese gran acontecimiento requería un sacrificio de sangre mágica.

Los atentados no habían sido al azar, estaban muriendo magos y brujas importantes, hacia dos días quince unicornios había aparecido muertos y sin ninguna gota de sangre, y hacia una hora el ministro de magia había sido también asesinado.

Draco negó con la cabeza, ¿Cómo habían sido tan imbéciles los japoneses de subestimar a esa secta? Parecía que no aprendían de la historia. En ese momento estaban en una sala oval, el techo parecía inalcanzable, los muros estaban tapizados de color rojo, de ellos colgaban estandartes, había un pilar central, donde varios magos y brujas se encontraban hablando ansiosamente, todos se preparaban para la aparición de los miembros del Wizengamot. Fue conducido por un funcionario a las afueras del Ministerio.

Cientos de personas se arremolinaban alrededor del Ministerio, no había sido posible mantener en secreto la muerte del Ministro Mágico, se podía sentir el pánico de los habitantes de Tokio, su ministro contaba con la mejor escolta, no solo diestros en magia, también en artes marciales, no entendían como había sido burlada su escolta, sumidos en el terror de lo ocurrido el caos habia comenzaba apoderarse de los habitantes, disturbios por doquier, gente llorando, todo era un desastre.

Draco se situó hasta el frente de la entrada del ministerio, a ambos lados estaban los consejeros de todos los miembros del Wizengamot, su postura era recta y elegante, su mirada altiva hacia al frente, sabía que era un honor estar ahí, desde los cambios en el organismo del Wizengamot, cuando se volvieron un organismo autónomo e independiente de cualquier otra jurisdicción mágica, situándose como el organismo de mayor poder y autoridad en el mundo mágico, esta sería la tercera vez que tendrían que tomar manos en el asunto.

Alrededor de cuarenta magos vestidos completamente de negro aparecieron entre la multitud, comenzaron a dispersar a la gente hasta formar un pasillo largo desde la calle principal hasta el patio frontal del ministerio, los consejeros fueron divididos en dos grupos y colocados a los dos costados al final del pasillo, seis de ellos hicieron a parecer cornetas y las tocaron, la gente en el acto guardo silencio.

Una neblina rojal apareció al principio del pasillo, de la cual salieron cuatro magos vestidos con túnicas rojas, al frente de ellos iba Ramexi Ladiel, un mago que no pasaba de los cuarenta años, media 1.85m, su piel era sumamente oscura y su cabello negro, era el congresista del Wizengamot representante de América del Sur y tras él venia su escolta conformada por tres magos que traían su varita fuertemente sujeta recargada sobre su pecho, listos para atacar en cualquier momento que fuera necesario, sus mirada eran penetrantes e intimidadoras, eran del tipo de gente con la que sabes que no es buena idea buscar problemas.

Tras haber avanzado cinco metros, otra neblina apareció, esta vez de color verde oscuro, de ella salieron dos brujas y tres magos, al frente comenzó el recorrido Elena Zaxara, congresista representante de África, Draco se percató que era una mujer hermosa de al parecer cuarenta años, delgada y alta, su piel era color bronce, seguramente a causa de un hechizo, llevaba un vestido de mangas largas que le llegaba hasta los tobillos en color verde oscuro al igual que su capa, su escolta vestía túnicas del mismo color que ella y caminaban con la misma posición de ataque que la escolta anterior.

Después de la misma distancia recorrida apareció una neblina gris, de ella salió la congresista Maxile Dey, la representante de Europa, era una mujer regordeta y pelirroja, su altura no sobrepasaba el 1.50m. Ella traía una escolta de cinco magos. Draco entendió que tanto los congresistas como sus escoltas vestían completamente del mismo color, y el número de escoltas era de acuerdo a su posición en el Wizengamot, los últimos en aparecer serían los más poderosos.

La gente conmocionada se empujaba con tal de obtener una mejor posición para observar la marcha, después de todo, era algo digno de ver, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar cuando apareció la silueta de una mujer hermosa en medio de una neblina azul marino, no había persona ahí que no conociera su rostro, Draco se llenó de regocijo al ver la reacción de todos.

Hermione Granger apareció con su escolta conformada por tres brujas y tres magos, lucía un vestido azul marino del mismo tipo que las otras congresistas, se moldeaba perfectamente a su figura, se apreciaban unas zapatillas altas, que la estilizaban aún más, su túnica arrastraba un poco por el piso, Draco no despego su mirada de ella mientras atravesaba el pasillo, ya ni puso atención a la aparición de los dos congresistas restantes.

Se quedó embelesado con el andar de ella, el aura mágica que la rodeaba la hacía lucir más majestuosa, su cabello recogido en un moño al elegante la hacía lucir madura, llevaba sus manos enlazadas sobre su abdomen, su rostro era sereno, transmitía una paz inaudita como a la vez respeto. Draco no supo porque, pero cuando camino frente a él, no pudo evitar bajar la vista, no se sintió merecedor de su presencia. El resto del público hizo lo mismo, en señal de respeto.

Hermione camino elegantemente bajo la mirada de cientos de personas, pero podía sentir que una en lo particular la atravesó, haciéndola sentir desnuda, como si pudiera ver su alma. Bajo ese pensamiento fue inevitable no sonrojarse, pero se recompuso de inmediato, llego al final del pasillo y se situó a un costado de Maxile Dey, cuando Kiro Yanh se situó a su lado, tanto el público como los congresistas miraron la marcha de Geron Sarde, el congresista mayor.

Geron Sarde camino con paso altivo y se colocó delante de sus compañeros de frente al público, saco su varita y lanzo un hechizo no verbal, Draco se dio cuenta que de pronto entendía a la perfección lo que decían a su alrededor, el hechizo hacia que todos hablaran en el mismo idioma.

― ¡Traigan a los acusados! ― En el inicio del pasillo aparecieron varios miembros de la Orden de Merlín, todos vestían de azul con rojo, traían a todos los miembros de la secta que habían capturado, la gente se contrajo de miedo en cuanto los vieron, los miembros de la secta vestían completamente de negro, tenían el rostro cubierto de viejos símbolos ancestrales, eran siete, y al que llevaban hasta delante era el líder, que aparentaba calma y serenidad. Los culpables fueron colocados en hilera de rodillas frente a los congresistas, su líder estaba en medio, todos ha excepción de este tenían la cabeza agachada.

Hermione dio un paso adelante y se situó a un lado de Geron, un pergamino apareció entre sus manos, lo desenrolló y leyó en voz alta ―Ibuki Kenta, Yuuki Hikaru, Ryou Kenntarou, Takumi Yuuto, Kazuya Rin, Daiki Hiroto y Tetsuya Kannta ― uno a uno levantaron sus rostros cuando escucharon su nombre, Tetsuya Kannta el líder, no quitaba su vista de Hermione que estaba justo frente a él.

La voz de Hermione había sido fuerte y clara, contrarrestaba con su apariencia ― Se les acusa de la muerte de 14 magos, 29 brujas, 30 unicornios, 4 fénix y del Ministro de Magia Han Toshimoto, ¿Cómo se declaran? ― Miraba directamente a los ojos ennegrecidos de Tetsuya Kannta.

― ¡Culpable! ― los siete hablaron al mismo tiempo. Eso hacia todo más fácil para los congresistas.

Kiro Yanh, el congresista de Asia se situó a un lado de Hermione ―Son condenados a pasar el resto de su vida en la prisión de Harimya sin una gota más de magia dentro de su cuerpo. ― Los acusados temblaron ante la sentencia, no por pasar el resto de su vida en prisión, sino porque les fuera extraída toda la magia de su ser. Era como si les quitaran su honor.

Una exclamación de sorpresa se extendió entre la multitud, quitarles su magia era un castigo descomunal, sabían que era para dar un ejemplo de en lo que se estaban metiendo al desafiar las leyes mágicas. Los culpables comenzaron a retorcerse entre las sogas mágicas que los mantenían sujetos.

Ramexi Ladiel, Elena Zaxara, Maxile Dey, fueron los encargados de aplicar el castigo, los miembros de la Orden los fueron tomando uno a uno de los acusados como fueron recibiendo su castigo, para transportarlos a la prisión.

― Prefiero la muerte ―la voz de Tetsuya Kannta fue clara, y no se percibía miedo en ella.

―No, la deshonra será un buen castigo para usted, darle el privilegio de morir es algo que no se merece. ―La mirada de Hermione era arrolladora y fría.

―Jejejeje ― el acusado rio con crueldad.

¿Cómo sucedió? No se sabe, pero en cuestión de segundos Tetsuya Kannta se zafó de sus ataduras, saco una espada mágica de adentro de sus vestiduras, que segundos antes no estaba ahí y atravesó sin piedad a Hermione Granger, pero antes de que esta cayera al piso un hombre desconocido la tomo en brazos y desapareció con ella.

Kiro Yanh de inmediato lanzo el hechizo que dejo sin poderes ha Tetsuya Kannta y lo transporto a la prisión mágica.

Draco con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho corrió hacia el lugar donde hacía pocos segundos había estado Hermione, no le importo romper el protocolo y menos escucho las palabras que Geron Sarde dirigió a la población. Sentía que sudaba en frio, cuando esa maldita espada había atravesado a Hermione sintió que el corazón se le detenía, y ahora donde rayos estaba.

―¿Dónde está? ― exigió saber, no hablo a nadie en concreto, escuchaba que la población murmuraba, pero no lograba entender lo que decían.

―No sé ― contesto preocupada Elena Zaxara, nadie lograba entender que había pasado, todo había sucedido muy rápido para su vista.

―Un hombre que vestía un kimono negro y capa blanca se la ha llevado ― Geron Sarde que era el más anciano y con mejores reflejos, había alcanzado a ver ciertas características del hombre.

―¡Un segador de almas! ― Kiro Yanh pensó en voz alta, conocía la leyenda, pero había dudado de su existencia.

Draco estaba sumido en la histeria, no sabía qué hacer, a donde mirar, donde buscarla.

― ¡Todos, búsquenla! ―ordeno Geron Sarde, y al instante todos los congresistas y escoltas desaparecieron.

Draco se descoloco, se frustró y grito lleno de furia sin importarle quien lo veía o escuchaba, no saber cómo estaba y donde lo llenaba de temor ¿seguiría viva? Si, debía estarlo, de no ser así, él podría sentirlo, se giró y miro a Potter a la lejanía hablando con un par de ansianos, corrió hacia él, debía ayudarlo a buscar a Hermione.

**En un lugar muy lejano**

Hermione intentaba por todos los medios no perder el conocimiento, podía sentir que estaba recostada sobre algo duro, se sentía anestesiada, por más que intentaba moverse no podía, la oscuridad comenzaba a jalarla, entonces alguien apareció en su perímetro de vista, a pesar de su letargo le asombro la belleza del hombre, jamás en su vida había visto a un hombre más guapo y de aspecto altivo.

― ¿Quieeen ereees? ―con bastante trabajo logro preguntar.

"_Byakuya Kuchiki" _fue lo último que escucho Hermione antes de sucumbir en el inconciencia.

_¡Hola lectoras! He puesto mis manitas a trabajar en agradecimiento de todos sus geniales comentarios que me han dejado, y he actualizado pronto. Espero no estarlas haciendo desesperar con mi historia, y los pocos momentos que han tenido de amor Hermione y Draco, pero vaya, estamos hablando de dos seres tan diferentes y similares al mismo tiempo, que aunque solo sea para mí, se merecen una historia tormentosa, si las cosas fueran fáciles entre ellos, siento que no les estaría haciendo honor a sus caracteres. Y yo, no me creería la historia. _

_Pero lo prometo, serán recompensadas, en algún momento habrá amor, mucho amor. Gracias a todos por comentar y votar._


	34. Capítulo 34 Byakuya Kuchiki

…

…

**..**

…

…

…

…

*********Capítulo 34 Byakuya Kuchiki*********

En cuestiones del amor, las cosas nunca pueden ser claras como una quisiera, si me preguntan a mí, personalmente creo que así como puede hacernos vivir el mejor paraíso, también puede hacernos sentir en el mismísimo infierno, y como si no fuera poco, puedes sentir ambas emociones al mismo tiempo, si, es jodidamente increíble, pero bueno, hasta ahí todavía es una situación de cierta forma controlable, las cosas se empeoran cuando uno siento ambas emociones por dos personas, ahí si amigos, nos cargó el payaso…

**Nueve horas antes de la desaparición de Hermione**

Theo Nott se caracteriza por ser un hombre maduro y responsable, y sobre todas las cosas, un hombre de palabra. No es del tipo que se complica la vida, es práctico y decidido, jamás ha entendido porque las personas se complican la existencia solas. Su razonamiento es muy sencillo, si quieres algo y es posible conseguirlo, adelante, tomalo, pero si es algo fuera de tus posibilidades, date la vuelta y marchate, así de fácil.

Lo que Theo no sabe, es que al amor no le interesaba en lo más mínimo su estilo de vida, él había llegado a su vida y no le importaba si con su presencia le había jodido la existencia, Theo se había dado la palabra así mismo, de que no se acercaría jamás a Daphne Greengrass, por el simple hecho de ser la mujer de su amigo, había optado por mirar hacia otro lado, y había sido una suerte que en ese lugar, a donde el miraba se hubiera aparecido Ginny Weasley, y digo que había sido una suerte porque si había alguna mujer que pueda ser totalmente diferente a Daphne, esa era Ginny.

Mientras Daphne era frágil, bondadosa, tierna, sencilla, amable, y conciliadora, Ginny era fuerte, envidiosa, dura, le gustaba vestir bien y solía ser muy brusca. En Daphne sabía que tendría un hogar armonioso y tranquilo, pero con Ginny su vida estaría llena de adrenalina, pero no suponía una decisión difícil de tomar, ya que Daphne jamás seriá una opción para él. Pero eso no suponía que la tuviera fácil con Ginny, no, no, no, esa chica era la más difícil que él había conocido, y eso, solo había hecho que creciera más su interés por ella.

Ha eso se debía que eran pasado de las 11 pm y que él apenas fuera llegando a su penthouse, y solo estaba ahí porque Pansy estaba fuera del país, y no le gustaba quedarse solo en el departamento de ella.

Dio unos cuantos pasos en la oscuridad, se quitó su capa y la aventó a donde él creía que estaba un sillón, una brisa le hizo entumecer, giro en busca del origen, por instinto saco su varita y caminó lentamente hacia su terraza, las cortinas verdes parecían danzar, la luz tenue de la luna iluminaba un poco el lugar. Avanza despacio, con precaución, la varita lista para atacar.

Como se va acercando visualiza una sombra pequeña sin forma alguna, algo dorado hace compañía a la danza de las cortinas, da unos pasos más y se coloca a un costado de la entrada, revisa todo el perímetro hasta que encuentra a quien no debería estar ahí. Si no fuera porque está seguro que la conoce tal vez mejor que nadie, juraría que no es ella la persona que está ahí.

Entra por completo a la terraza y la miraba expectante, ella estaba sentada sobre el piso, con su espalda recargada a la pared, abrazando sus piernas, su cabello ondeaba por todos lados, tenía la mirada perdida sobre el Londres nocturno. Él se percató que su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos y nariz rojizos, "ha llorado" pensó mientras se colocaba en cuclillas a un lado de ella.

―Daphne… ― le susurro su nombre.

― Tienes una hermosa vista de Londres ― la voz de ella sonaba lejana, vacía.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―estaba preocupado, jamás la había visto así, esa alegría que la caracterizaba tanto, parecía haberse esfumado como si jamás hubiera estado ahí.

― Pansy está fuera del país, y no logre encontrar a mi hermana ― intenta explicarle su presencia.

Theo le tomo un mechón de cabello y se lo coloco tras su oreja, limpió la lagrima que se le había escapado y recorrido su mejilla, un calor se situó en su pecho, jamás pensó que tocarla se sintiera tan bien. ― ¿Qué pasa? ― volvió a preguntarle.

Daphne siguió sin mirarlo, su vista al frente estaba perdida entre las luces de la noche que ofrece Londres, ella sabía que había pasado lo inevitable, pero no por eso le había dolido menos. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, pero había deseado que durara más, talvez hubiera tenido una oportunidad, tal vez no, pero no podía dejar de lamentarse, _"No quiero lastimarte"_ esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucho de parte de él…

_Ajá, que no quieres lastimarme…_

_Ajá, que no era tu intensión…_

_Que jamás imaginaste, que llegaríamos hasta hoy_

_Que es mejor terminar todo, para que no sufra tu amor._

Él la había estado evitando toda la noche del sábado y la mañana del domingo, por la tarde le había pedido que dieran un paseo por los jardines de la mansión, no le tomo la mano como era su costumbre, y tras varios minutos en silencio le había dicho que jamás había pensado que una situación así se presentaría, que lo último que él deseaba era hacerla sufrir. Que ella era mejor persona que él conocía y no se merecía eso.

_Lo hubieras pensado cuando me miraste con esa sonrisa que me hizo temblar_

_Y antes de decir la frase que me hizo sentir que yo era algo especial…_

_Antes de que con tu suéter quitaras el frío de mi soledad_

_Antes de robarme un beso y encender mi cuerpo y no poder parar._

Daphne se había sentido descolocada de momento, ella jamás había dudado de lo que él sentía por ella, en más de una ocasión él se lo había demostrado, cuando se habían reencontrado era él el que buscaba su compañía constantemente, era él el que le había pedido que iniciaran una relación, era él el que había solicitado que ella se mudara a su mansión. Hasta hace unas semanas ella habría jurado con su propia vida que ellos pasarían el resto de sus vidas juntas.

_Dices que me vaya ahora,_

_Que aún estoy a tiempo que puedo escapar…_

_Que vas a soltar mi mano para que yo corra hacia mi libertad_

_Dime quien te dio el derecho de tomarte a pecho el quererme salvar_

_No puedes hacer más daño y sí estoy contigo es que yo quiero estar_

Pero él había sido conciso, sin dar pie a contradicciones, después de dar cientos de disculpas, le dijo que era momento de terminar esa relación, que él jamás podría corresponderle como ella se merecía, que ella debía ser libre para encontrar su felicidad, que si bien, él amaba a otra mujer y no estaba seguro de que ella quisiera estar con él, ya no podía seguir engañándose así mismo, que la quería mucho, pero no la amaba. Daphne lo sabía de sobra, sabía que no era la dueña de su corazón, pero confiaba en que se lo podría ir ganando poco a poco, pero él, ya había decidido, sin importar lo que ella pensara.

_Ajá, que no es porque no me quieras…_

_Ajá, que merezco algo mejor…_

_Y prefieres irte antes, de romperme el corazón._

Le había remarcado muchas veces que la quería, pero no como ella se lo merecía, que él ya no quería hacerle más daño, que lo disculpara por lo brusco que había sido la tarde anterior mientras tenían relaciones.

_Lo hubieras pensado cuando me atrapaste en las cuatro paredes de tu habitación_

_Cuando bajaste mis defensas y me hiciste frágil con esa canción_

_Antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarme nerviosa y sin respiración_

_Antes de entrar en mis sueños y cambiar mí rumbo hacia tu dirección._

Pero el corazón de Daphne no lograba entenderlo, ¿por que él no se esforzaba para amarla un poco?, porque después de todo lo tierno y amoroso que había sido con ella, ahora no luchaba junto a ella por su relación. No, el corazón de Daphne no lo entendía, ¿Cómo le había hecho creer que la amaba cuando jamás había sido así? No, para Draco había sido más cómodo disfrutar de su compañía en vez de pensar que no era lo correcto.

_No querías lastimarme…_

_No querías lastimarme…_

_¡Me querías matar!_

― Draco me ha dejado ―miro por primera vez a Theo, con esa confesión en voz alta volvió a sucumbir al llanto. Un remolino de emociones se apoderaban de ella, dolor por la pérdida de la persona a la que amaba con todo su ser, dolor por sentirse usada, tristeza porque sabía que todo estaba perdido.

Theo no supo que decir, en esos ámbitos él no era bueno, se sentó a un lado de ella y la abrazo con su brazo izquierdo, conjuro una botella de whisky de fuego y dos copas. Él no era bueno animando a la gente, pero sabía que el dolor debía sacarse, para que no lo consumiera a uno por dentro, así que si Daphne quería llorar toda la noche, él le aria compañía. Prendió un puro y le paso un trago a la rubia.

― ¡Salud Daphne, por Draco Malfoy, porque es el hombre más estúpido sobre la tierra! ― choco su copa suavemente contra la de ella y se lo tomo de un solo trago. Odiaba ver sufrir a la mujer que amaba.

― ¡Salud! ― contesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Daphne habló por horas con Theo, le conto todo lo que estaba sufriendo, los tragos no se hicieron esperar, en varias ocasiones fue reprendida por él, no aprobaba su conducta masoquista de querer seguir con alguien que no la amaba. Las botellas vacías comenzaron a acumularse, el sonrojó constante sobre sus mejillas, la delataba que ya estaba pasada de copas, pero Theo no se quedaba atrás, la lengua ya se le trababa al hablar, y sus ideas carecían de coherencia.

― De vejdad que no lo entendo ― y era así, no lograba entenderlo.

― ¿Queee cooosa? ― Daphne estaba recostada sobre las piernas de él, en algún momento se había dejado caer sobre él.

― ¿Co hip mo no puede dar hip ce cuenta Daco que tu hip eres la mu hip jer más hermosa del hip mundo? ― Para él, ella era su versión de afrodita.

Si hubiera sido posible Daphne se hubiera sonrojado más ― ¿de vedad? ― quiso confirmarlo mientras miraba intensamente a Theo.

Theo bajo su vista y la miro detenidamente, así recostada tenía una muy buenas vista del inicio de sus senos, su cabello estaba esparcido por todos lados, su cara parecía la de un ángel, ― Eres la mujer hip más hermosa que hip jamás he visto ―acaricio su cara, desde el cabello hasta su mentón ― tus ojos son dos luceros, hip siempre brillantes y hip llenos de vida, ― con un dedo delineo sus labios ― tus labios son la fruta prohibida hip tan exquisitos ― se mordió sus labios, deseaba besarla más que nunca.

Su mano bajo mientras acariciaba su cuello, lentamente se dirigió al nacimiento de sus senos ―tu cuerpo hip es una maldita tentación ― detuvo su travesía ― no sabes hip como deseo hacerte mía… ―sin pensarlo pronuncio las últimas palabras, revelándole a Daphne sus más oscuros deseos.

Daphne nunca sabría que paso esa noche, si fue la horrible sensación de sentirse minimizada como mujer ante Hermione, o las inmensas cantidades de alcohol que recorrían su cuerpo o que Theo le dijera las palabras más descabelladas, ardientes y excitantes que jamás alguien le había dicho. O tal vez fue la forma en que Theo la miraba, como si realmente ella fuera la mujer más atractiva en el mundo, lo cierto en que jamás había hecho el amor de esa forma, como si no existiera mañana.

― Tomame ― le suplico mientras se levanta y se sentaba ahorcadas sobre él.

Theo de momento no comprendió, pero cuando sintió sus cálidos labios de ella sobre los suyos, nada más le importo, eso fue suficiente para entregarse a ella, como tantas noches lo había soñado y anhelado. No pensaron en consecuencias, nada importaba en ese momento. Las malas sensaciones de culpa, ya vendrían con la mañana, ahora era tiempo de amar y ser correspondido.

**Horas después, en algún lugar de Asia**

Sentía que todo su cuerpo pesaba, estaba totalmente entumecida, su boca reseca aclamaba por agua. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, pudieron ser horas, días e incluso semanas, sentía como si despertara de un largo sueño, un montón de imágenes llegaron a su mente, los acusados, su líder, una espada, unos hermosos ojos azules que la miraban con aprensión.

Con mucho esfuerzo abrió los ojos, tuvo que pestañar muchas veces para ver claramente, frente a su vista había un techo rocoso, parecía húmedo, giro un poco su cabeza a la izquierda y se percató que no habían sido alucinaciones suyas, un hombre se la había llevado, y ahora mismo estaba de pie frente a ella. Observándola con una mirada gélida e intrigante. De pronto se sintió desnuda, como si él pudiera ver bajo su ropa, bajo su piel, recordó que esa misma sensación la había sentido mientras hacia su llegada al Ministerio de Tokio, Tokio…

― ¡Tetsuya Kannta! ― le preocupaba que ese hombre hubiera logrado escapar, lo observo en espera de la respuesta.

Lo miro con detenimiento, él era alto y delgado, de piel pálida y ojos azules, acompañados por el entrecejo fruncido y un gesto severo. Constaba de una mirada frívola que era, quizá lo que más lo caracterizaba, su pelo era de color negro, y lo llevaba largo, hasta la altura de los omóplatos. Sobre la cabeza utilizaba un kenseikan, lo sabía porque ella había leído mucho sobre las culturas asiáticas, seguramente era símbolo de su nobleza, era un accesorio de color blanco que distribuye algunos de los mechones de pelo sobre la frente o dispuestos sobre su sien derecha.

Vestía un kimono negro, debajo de un haori blanco sin mangas, como complementos adicionales, traía unos mitones en sus manos y una larga bufanda blanca. Hermione jamás había visto a un hombre tan guapo y con semejante expresión.

― ¿Quién eres? ― intento sentarse, pero un dolor en su pecho se lo impidió.

Byakuya no cambio su semblante, nunca le apetecía dar explicaciones, pero ella tenía algo inusual, su aura mágica era arrolladora sin tomar en cuenta su belleza, una que era exquisita y embriagadora, más sin embargo, lo que más lo había cautivado de ella, era su fortaleza a tan corta edad, si no se equivocaba, no debía pasar de los veinticinco años, cuando vio como el pueblo de Tokio bajaba la vista cuando pasaba frente a ellos, se percató que ella era alguien importante en la sociedad mágica.

La curiosidad, algo nada común en él, era lo que lo había orillado a llevársela, quería que sus últimas horas no fueran tan dolorosas… así que la complació.

― Soy Byakuya Kuchiki, el cabeza de familia de la 28.ª generación del clan Kuchiki, una de las Cuatro Casas Nobles de la Sociedad de Almas. ― Las palabras salieron de su boca sin que su semblante cambiara.

Hermione intento razonar lo que acababa de escuchar _"Sociedad de Almas"_, pero dejo esa duda para después. ―No puedo moverme ― eso le preocupaba, si bien no sentía dolor donde juraba que seguramente había sido herida, no podía mover ni un solo musculo. ― ¿Por qué?

― El veneno está haciendo efecto, fuiste envestida, no solo por una espada, también por una poderosa maldición, morirás en unas pocas horas, te anestesié para que no sintieras dolor ― tomo la frazada y la arropo.

"_Morir"_ ¿qué le pasaba a ese tipo, como se lo decía así como si nada? ¿y cómo podía ser tan seductor con esa cara de piedra? ― Pero, yo no puedo morir ― No, ella no podía morir, no así, no ahí.

Byakuya tomo esa oración como algo prepotente y arrogante, quien se creía ella para hacer tal afirmación, sobre todo, a pocas horas de pertenecerle su alma. Se giró y se dispuso a salir del lugar, lo mejor sería regresar cuando su alma se separara del cuerpo.

― Espera ― le suplico ella.

Él se detuvo ― ¿Por qué? ― pregunto él en tono altivo sin girarse a verla.

― Tengo una hija, una niña pequeña… ― ella no sabía porque, pero su instinto le decía que ese hombre podía ayudarla.

Él dio el primer paso, disponiéndose a salir de ahí, ese no era motivo suficiente para que él quebrara una de las leyes sagradas de la Sociedad de Almas.

―Por favor ― suplicó ella, reunió fuerzas que no supo de donde, y con una concentración única, logro mover su mano derecha y sujeto la de él antes de que partiera ― Por favor ― suplicó nuevamente.

Su semblante que en todo momento mostro altivo, sereno y apático, por un par de segundos se perturbo, ¿Cómo había hecho esa bruja para moverse si él la había inmovilizado? No era posible, nadie jamás había podido librarse de su conjuro, ¿Quién rayos era Hermione Granger? ¿Y por qué su contacto se sentía tan bien?

Pocas cosas lograban perturbar a Byakuya, su actitud siempre era totalmente calmada y rara vez se sorprendía, sólo en las situaciones más críticas. Y sin duda alguna, esa era una situación crítica. Se giró lentamente sin ser consciente de que él también sujetaba su mano, la miró directamente a los ojos, intentando pensar cual era la mejor decisión, y se quedó así por varios minutos que a ella le parecieron siglos y por fin se dispuso hablar.

…

…


	35. Capítulo 35 En busca de Hermione

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 35 En busca de Hermione**

―Esto no puede estar pasando ¿Cómo puede desaparecer enfrente de todos y sin dejar rastro? ¿Acaso no son los mejores magos y brujas de estos tiempos? ― Draco caminaba de un lado a otro, cada cierto tiempo soltaba su letanía.

Harry rodo los ojos, comenzaba a sacarlo de quicio, si bien él también estaba preocupado y mucho, sabía que con quejarse no solucionarían nada.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo más no hará esperar? ― podía palparse su mal humor en cada palabra que pronunciaba, odiaba que lo hicieran esperar, habían viajado a un aldea llamada Somei en Toshima, se encontraba a las afueras de Tokio, estaban rastreando la única pista que tenían.

Harry inhaló profundo y se tranquilizó, reconocía que había sido mala idea llevar con él a Draco, era insoportable, solo lo toleraba porque de cierta forma entendía que todo ese mal humor o al menos la mayoría, se debía a la desaparición de la mujer que amaba.

La tarde era tranquila, una brisa les traía el aroma de cerezos japoneses que rodeaban toda la casa, se encontraban esperando al anciano de la aldea, o sabio, como otros le decían, por lo que habían averiguado, él podría decirles más sobre el hombre que se había llevado a Hermione.

― ¡Bueno, con un carajo! ¿con que descaro nos hacen esperar tanto? ― ya estaba exaltado y no estaba dispuesto a esperar ni un segundo más, si tenía que entrar por el anciano el mismo, así lo aria.

― ¡Konnnichi wa! (こんにちは) ― Una voz débil llamo la atención de ambos magos.

Harry disimuladamente conjuro el hechizo para que tanto él como Draco pudieran entenderle. Ambos que estaban frente a la casa vieja hecha de bambú se acercaron al anciano.

― ¡Buenas tardes! ― saludó Harry haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza.

Draco se limitó a mirarlo, aún estaba cabreado por las dos horas que habían hecho hacerlo esperar.

― No seas irrespetuoso ― lo reprendió Harry dándole una palmada en la cabeza para que la inclinara.

Esto fue el colmo para Draco, se giró y lo encaro ― ¡En tu miserable vida me vuelves a poner una mano encima Potter!

― Sabes que Draco, ya me estas exasperando, y si no lo has notado, este señor es el único que puede darnos información, así que yo te recomiendo que tengas un poco de humildad si quieres recuperar a Hermione ― para Harry era muy bien sabido del orgullo que portaba la gente de esos países.

Tras unos segundos de meditación, Draco inclino la cabeza y saludo al anciano.

El anciano miró detenidamente a Draco, le causo gracia la resistencia con la que lo saludo, por las ropas que vestía se percató que seguramente era de una familia acaudalada. Su porte y arrogancia le confirmaban su estatus social ― Pasada la garganta uno se olvida de cuanto quemaba…

Harry no pudo evitar reírse, Draco solo frunció más el ceño, al parecer ese anciano estaba dispuesto a sacarlo de sus casillas.

― Pasen ― les ordenó mientras se hacía a un lado para permitirles acceso ― por favor dejen sus zapatos en la entrada.

Harry fue el primero en ingresar, se percató del genkan, era una pequeña zona, al mismo nivel que el exterior, donde debía extraerse sus zapatos. Cuando se los quitó subió a un piso elevado. El piso era de madera, frente a él había dos futones, frente a estos una pequeña mesa con tres tasas, de las cuales salía vapor, detrás de la mesa había un futón más.

El recibidor estaba poco iluminado y no había nada más, una puerta de madera y papel lo separaba del resto de la casa. El anciano entro y se sentó sobre sus piernas en el futón que estaba solo, con la mano les indico que tomaran asiento.

Para Draco fue incomodo copiar la postura del anciano, termino sentándose en posición de meditación, Harry prefirió imitarlo, sabía que no aguantaría mucho en la posición del anciano.

― Beban ― les señalo las tazas frente a ellos y bebió de la suya.

A regañadientes los jóvenes lo imitaron, la bebida era pastosa, y como no si habían ramitas de color rojo dentro de ellas, al principio el sabor era amargo, pero se dispersaba fácilmente, y deja una sensación de confort.

― Queremos saber quién se llevó a mi muj… amiga ―Draco ya estaba impaciente y no estaba de humor para jugar a tomar el té.

El anciano dio un sorbo más a su tasa y miró a Harry ― ¿Qué es lo que desean saber? ― le preguntó.

― ¿Qué es un segador de almas y donde lo podemos encontrar? ― Harry también estaba impaciente, pero sabía que debía ser cauteloso y respetuoso.

El anciano se tomó su tiempo, intentaba recordar aquellos cuentos que le contaba su abuelo antes de irse a dormir ― Shinigami, Segador de Almas o también Dios de la Muerte, ese es el nombre que reciben.

Draco se sintió incomodo ante la frase _"dios de la muerte"_, Harry por su parte estaba ansioso de saber más.

―Son una raza de seres espirituales encargados de mantener el equilibrio en el flujo de almas en el mundo. Poseen altos niveles de energía espiritual, que son capaces de manejar y canalizar de forma innata, y por ello son reclutados desde su juventud. Como todos los entes espirituales, los Shinigami no pueden ser detectados por los seres humanos normales. Generalmente, usan las Zanpaku-tō, espadas de poderes sobrenaturales que son la manifestación del alma del propio Shinigami, para poder enviar a los Pluses a la Sociedad de Almas y combatir a sus más acérrimos enemigos, los Hollows.

― ¿Qué son los Pluses? ― interrumpio Draco.

― Espíritu Ambulante, son fantasmas benignos, al contrario que los Hollow. Son los espíritus de una persona que ha muerto. Una cadena, conocida como la cadena de destino, sobresale por el pecho de un Plus; ésta puede unirse a un lugar, objeto o persona que admiraba o amaba en su vida, quedando el Plus atado a este mundo. El alma puede moverse libremente si no es así, aunque en cualquiera que sea el caso, la cadena siempre está en un estado de degeneración, pues al morir, ésta empieza a corroerse.

― ¿Y los Hollows? Esta vez fue Harry el que preguntó.

― Son espíritus que se han corrompido y han llegado a convertirse en entes malignos, con poderes sobrenaturales, que les permiten devorar las almas de los humanos, vivos o muertos. Aunque los Hollows habitan en el Hueco Mundo, siempre que lo desean pueden aparecer en el mundo de los vivos. ―Los jóvenes lo miraron con rostros confundidos. ―Los Hollow son Pluses, almas de humanos fallecidos, que pierden su corazón al caer en la desesperación o permanecer en el Mundo Humano durante demasiado tiempo.

Harry asintió al comprender mejor, al venir del mundo muggle le era más fácil entender sobre espíritus malignos, mientras que a Draco le estaban pareciendo patrañas, y ya estaba con los brazos cruzados listo para replicar.

― Los cuerpos de los Shinigami, por tratarse de seres de naturaleza espiritual, están formados por reishi, partículas espirituales, en lugar de átomos. Esto significa que, al igual que el resto de espíritus, sólo pueden ser vistos por otras entidades capaces de sentir el Reiatsu, energía espiritual, lo que excluye a la inmensa mayoría de los humanos. Aun así, los Shinigami son capaces de influir bastante a su alrededor, y aunque no puedan ser vistos ni oídos, sí son percibidos los rastros de sus encarnizadas luchas.

― Los Shinigami son la personificación de la muerte. Su trabajo es localizar y enviar los espíritus de los muertos, llamados Plus, a la Sociedad de Almas para poder mantener el balance de habitantes entre este mundo y el de los vivos, así como combatir a los Hollow , espíritus malignos que devoran a los Pluses.

― Esto no puede ser verdad, seguramente era un cuento que su abuelo le contaba para atemorizarlo ― Draco se puso de pie y estaba dispuesto a salir de ahí y no perder ni un segundo más en estupideces.

―Malfoy siéntate ― ordenó con calma Harry.

―Mira Potter, no voy a perder más mi tiempo escuchando locuras cuando Hermione está secuestrada por quien sabe quién, tu viste a los fantasmas de Hogwarts… ― se calló ante la mirada severa de Harry que le recordaba que estaban con un muggle.

― La rana que vive dentro del pozo cree que el cielo es únicamente lo que ella puede ver desde dentro. ― el anciano sabía cuál era la naturaleza de esos jóvenes peculiares ―el espíritu de un mago o bruja es diferente, no necesitan de la ayuda de un Shinigami, al tener su propia aura espiritual, son libres de decidir permanecer en este mundo o seguir su camino.

― ¿Usted sabe lo que somos? ― preguntó incrédulo Harry.

― Es muy fácil distinguir su aura mágica, los rodea completamente ― levanto su rostro y miró a Draco ― me sorprende que viniendo de un mundo tan peculiar te niegues a creer en algo más, crees que lo que conoces es la verdad absoluta, y eso te impedirá recuperar a tu mujer.

Se sintió regañado, pero no pudo evitar razonar y reflexionar ante las palabras del anciano ― ¿Un segador de almas puede morir? ― eso era una de las cosas más importantes para Draco, ya que si todo ese cuento era verdad, le esperaba una buena batalla.

― Pese a tratarse de almas, los Shinigami pueden ser heridos y morir de la misma forma que los humanos comunes, aunque para ello necesiten heridas mucho más graves que las que jamás podría recibir un ser vivo. Además, por ser capaces de consumir energía espiritual, los Shinigami son almas capaces de sentir además de sed, común a todas las almas, también hambre, por lo que necesitan comer para recuperar sus fuerzas.

Draco sonrió ante la perspectiva de poder matarlo por haber secuestrado a Hermione.

― Un segador de almas se llevó a mi amiga ― confeso Harry.

―No puede ser posible, ellos no interfieren con los vivos ― se asombró mucho el anciano. ― ¿Qué estaba sucediendo cuando él se la llevo?

― Acababa de ser atravesada con una espada ― le explicó.

― Ya veo, seguramente le interesa su alma, ella debe estar por morir ― les comentó. Esa era la única explicación para que un segador entrara en contacto con un vivo.

― ¡Que! ― los dos gritaron. No era posible que Hermione estuviera muriendo. Draco se puso pálido al mismo tiempo que sentía que su corazón se detenía.

― Esa es la única explicación para que un segador entrara en contacto con un vivo.

― No puede ser ¿Dónde lo encontramos? ― preguntó Draco mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

― No lo sé ― se lamentó no poder ser de ayuda. ― ¿Por qué no la rastrean?

― ¿Así? Dígame como ― Draco empezaba a exasperarse cada vez más.

― Rastreen su magia ― no entendía como al ser magos no se les había ocurrido eso.

― Pues al menos que Potter tenga un frasco con sangre de ella no veo otra forma de hacerlo ― cada vez sonaba más arrogante y desesperado.

― Pues no, pero si hay alguien que porta su sangre y podemos acceder a ella ― explico Harry mientras se ponía de pie.

― Jane… ― comprendió Draco al tiempo que se colocaba sus zapatos y se disponía a salir.

― Muchas gracias señor ― agradeció sinceramente Harry mientras daba una inclinación.

― Es un honor ser seleccionado para ser un segador de almas ― le explicó.

― Seguramente, pero ella aún tiene mucho por quien vivir ― se puso su calzado y salió siguiendo a Draco.

El anciano los miro salir, se sentía apenado por el destino que les esperaba a ese par de magos, si se interponían en el camino de un segador no había forma de que salieran vivos.

**Mientras tanto en Londres**

Una hermosa bruja iba caminando por las calles del Londres Muggle, inspeccionando todas las tiendas a su paso, se alegró cuando encontró lo que buscaba, se detuvo y leyó _"Pastelería Monic"_, sonrió para sí misma, complacida por lo que encontró se adentró en la pastelería. Para donde mirara había pasteles, de todos los sabores y tamaños imaginables. Se acercó a la tendera.

― Quiero un pastel de nuez, pequeño ― no se molestó en mirar a la señora.

― Buenos días señorita ― al no obtener respuesta frunció el ceño la tendera, como le disgustaba la gente mal educada ― ¿nueces a fuera, adentro o en ambas? ¿Algún grabado en especial?

Astoria por fin se dignó a mirarla, no había deparado en ese detalle, ¿la niña sabría que es una nuez, y que era alérgica? Sería mejor no arriesgarse ― ¿Tendrá un pastel que sea de nuez, pero que no las tenga visible ni adentro ni afuera?

La tendera pensó un poco y giro a ver sus pasteles en busca de uno en especial, se acercó a la vitrina más lejana y tomo un pastel no más grande que su palma ― Este y es sabor limón.

Astoria sonrió complacida, era justo lo que estaba buscando, pago su pastel e indico que se lo envolvieran en una hermosa cajita, sin dar las gracias salió de la pastelería y busco un callejón para desaparecerse, _"Mansion Malfoy"_ pensó.

Al llegar a la Mansión se percató que al parecer había problemas, escucho la voz de Draco proveniente del despacho.

"_¿A qué horas estará?"_ parecía furioso

"_Debes darle su tiempo, si no queda bien no nos servirá y no podemos encontrar a Hermione" _

Se acercó lentamente para escuchar mejor

_Vamos Potter, lo que menos tenemos es tiempo, ¿qué tal si cuando lleguemos ya es muy tarde?_

Podía apreciar la preocupación en cada palabra del rubio. No entendía claramente cuál era la situación, pero al parecer la asquerosa arrastrada de la sangre sucia estaba desaparecida y pronto Draco saldría de la casa, mejor oportunidad no tendría, subió en silencio a su alcoba, solo tendría que esperar unos minutos para llevar a cabo su plan.

**En algún lugar de Asia**

Byakuya miraba intensamente a Hermione, esa mujer lo atraía de una forma incierta, él jamás había visto a un humano con un aura espiritual tan grande como la de ella, y que aparte fuera bruja, lo hacía más interesante. Sabía que le quedaban pocos minutos de vida, a lo mucho diez, pero la veía con unas inmensas ganas de vivir.

― Ayúdame ― le suplico todavía sujetando su mano, ella no estaba dispuesta a morir ahí, su Jean la esperaba, debía sobrevivir.

― ¿Que estas dispuestas a dar a cambio? ― no lo había razonado, pero quería saber lo que ella estaba dispuesta hacer.

― Lo que tú quieras… ― ofreció ella, sabía que el momento se acercaba, algo quería arrastrarla a un sueño profundo, del que sabía que jamás despertaría.

― Te quiero a ti ― le informo, sabía que no tenía necesidad de negociar, si la dejaba morir ahora podría llevársela, pero si le salvaba la vida, tendría que esperar unos años más, pero no representaba problema para él, después de todo, para alguien que ha vivido medio siglo, el tiempo es relativo.

_**Hola hermosas lectoras, espero que les gustara el capítulo, ha sido algo corto, no he tenido tiempo de escribir pero no quería dejarlas sin actualización. Espero que estén pasando una excelente semana santa, sea cual sea su religión y la forma en que pasen estos días, disfrútenlo. Nos estamos leyendo lindas.**_


	36. Capítulo 36 El agua de la vida

_**.**_

_**..**_

…

**Capítulo 36 El agua de la vida**

Hermione lo miro desconcertada, _¿Por qué me querrá a mí?_ Se preguntó mentalmente, pero no había tiempo para entrar en conjeturas, el tiempo se le acababa.

― Esta bien ― contestó al momento que se sonrojaba.

Byakuya la miro detenidamente y le causo gracia lo que posiblemente ella estaba pensando. No es que no fuera hermosa, inteligente, poderosa y atractiva, pero él no había pensado de esa forma en ella. No, él la quería para convertirla en una Segadora de almas, sabía que con un entrenamiento correcto en poco tiempo la podría volver capitana.

Avanzo hacia ella y la tomo en brazos sin ningún problema, como si de una pluma se tratase. Comenzó a andar hacia la salida.

― ¿Adónde vamos? ― le preguntó preocupada al tiempo que sentía su tacto cálido.

― Yo no tengo el poder de sanarte de una herida mortal, no amenos en este mundo donde mis poderes son limitados ― odiaba tener que estar en el mundo terrenal. ― Vamos a la cascada de Hisomi, su agua es sagrada y te sanara.

― ¿Qué? ¡Es imposible llegar hasta ahí, hasta para nosotros los magos es imposible! ― había leído mucho sobre ese lugar mítico, varios dudaban de su existencia, se situaba en lo más alto de las montañas Kamine, mil kilómetros a la redonda un aura mágica impedía a los magos aparecerse. Y el camino a pie era imposible, llegar por aire no se podía, la montaña siempre estaba envuelta en nubes.

― Privilegios de ser un Segador, y sabes, hablas mucho ― dicho eso salió de la cueva y comenzó a correr y dar saltos cuando era necesario.

Hermione frunció el ceño _¿Por qué todos los hombres guapos son arrogantes?_ Se cuestionó, _"Hay no, no puedo creer que mi secuestrador me parezca atractivo"_ ― No hablo tanto ― se defendió.

Él sin mirarla solo negó con su cabeza.

La velocidad a la que iban le pareció impresionante, los paisajes a su alrededor cambiaban constantemente, miro hacia el rostro de él, taciturna era su expresión, su mirada profunda y dura, sus labios parecían apretados en una fina línea.

― ¿Cómo puedes moverte a esta velocidad? ― quiso saber, el siguió ignorándola.

― ¿Qué es la Sociedad de Almas? ― recordó esas palabras y su curiosidad se incrementó.

― ¿Qué es un segador? ― tenía muchas dudas y quería saber.

― Como sigas hablando me replanteare seriamente salvar tu vida ― la reprendió severamente, Byakuya era una persona seria, amaba el silencio y la quietud como a ninguna otra cosa, y la voz de ella le resultaba chillona y mandona. La miro por un segundo, con su ceño fruncido lucia más hermosa, sin duda alguna disfrutaría entrenarla bajo sus términos.

Visualizo cerca las nubes que cubrían la punta de las montañas Kamine, y de pronto a parecieron desenas de monstros que flotaban acercándose a ellos a toda velocidad.

― ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué son esas criaturas? ― Hermione temió con cada fibra de su cuerpo, cientos de criaturas deformes con máscaras blancas cubriendo sus rostros se acercaban a ellos.

― Son Hellow y vienen por ti ― sabía que era su aura mágica y espiritual la que había atraído a tantos hellow.

Hermione se contrajo entre sus brazos, esas criaturas lucían feroces y espeluznantes, pero sobre todo, estaba preocupada, sabía que estaba por morir, y esa batalla que se avecinaba parecía que sería difícil, no podía contarlos a todos, pero estaba segura que fácilmente eran más de cincuenta. No quería ser egoísta.

― No te arriesgues por mí ― suplico al ver la determinación de él dispuesto a pelear.

Byakuya sonrió con arrogancia ―no seas ridícula ―le contestó al tiempo que la erguía y la colocaba casi de pie en su lado izquierdo y la rodeaba con su brazo apretándola junto a su pecho. Saco su Zanpaku-tō sin desenvainarla.

Hermione observa que Byakuya mantenía su gesto severo y despreciativo sin alterarse por la situación, lo vio tomar lo que parecía ser una espada sellada, que poseía la empuñadura con tejido púrpura y lucía una guardia compuesta por formas rectangulares vacías. La coloco a lado de ella, frente a su pecho erguido y susurro…

―Dispersión…

Hermione se maravilló de ver cientos de petalos rosas pequeños provenir dela espada, brillaban con la luz del sol y ascendían en forma de espiral alrededor de todos sus oponentes, al instante siguiente vio que los petalos comenzaban a atravesar a los contrincantes y estos gritaban de dolor y desaparecían tras un estallido negro. En cuestión de segundos Byakuya había ganado la batalla.

― ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ― pregunto asombrada mientras levantaba su rostro y lo miraba.

― Durante tu entrenamiento te lo enseñare ― fue todo lo que dijo y emprendió nuevamente el camino.

Tras algunos minutos en silencio Hermione vislumbro el lugar al que por fin llegaban, simplemente era maravilloso, como un oasis en un desierto, pese a la nieve que cubría las montañas y el camino transcurrido, ahí en medio de la nada, había una pequeña laguna que no debía tener más de cinco metros en su radio, alrededor de ella, en un perímetro tal vez de dos metros, crecían las flores más hermosas que ella jamás había visto.

La laguna era alimentada por una cascada, levanto la vista pero no pudo ver donde comenzaba la caída, a unos ocho metros se perdía entre las nubes.

―El agua de la vida ― le explico él al tiempo que avanzaban, al llegar al perímetro de flores algunas desaparecieron y una vereda apareció, Byakuya la recostó en el suelo y comenzó a desvestirse.

― ¡¿Qué rayos haces?! ― le gritó mientras cerraba los ojos para no mirarlo.

― Es agua sagrada, no puedes contaminarla con tu ropa ―dejo caer sus prendas y puso sus manos sobre ella.

― ¡No! ― Hermione abrió de golpe los ojos y se topó de lleno con su pecho fuerte y erguido, notablemente marcado y resplandecía su palidez con los rayos del sol, sintió unas ganas inmensas de tocarlo y comprobar que era real.

― Como quieras ― no lo discutiría, la volvió a tomar en brazos y se irguió con ella, entraron lentamente a la laguna, no era onda, el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura, avanzo hasta la cascada y la puso de pie bajo ella.

En cuanto Hermione entro en contacto con el agua tibia sucedieron dos cosas a la vez, sintió un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo, pudo volver a moverse sin ningún dolor y toda su ropa se desintegro.

― ¡Por Merlín! ―cohibida por la situación y temerosa de que el la viera desnuda se pegó a su cuerpo de él.

Byakuya abrió de golpe los ojos cuando sintió el contacto cálido de la piel de ella junto a la de el, podía sentir la suavidad se sus senos comprimiendo frente a su pecho. Tenía cientos de años que no tocaba la piel de una mujer, no desde que muriera su esposa…

― No te muevas por favor ― Suplico ella mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros y se pegaba más a su cuerpo.

― No eres la primer mujer desnuda que veo ― le contesto mientras se separa un poco, bajaba la cabeza y miraba hacia abajo, se encontró con sus ojos mirándole de una forma desconcertante. Observo sus senos, eran un poco grandes, se veían firmes y pudo sentir como sus pezones se erguían bajo su mirada.

Hermione se sonrojo más al ser observada, no podía separar su mirada de la de él. Un cosquillo en su vientre bajo la hizo inconscientemente levantar más el rostro, él la tomo de la cintura y se inclinó más, podían sentir el aliento cálido del otro, ella entre abrió los labios...

Harry y Draco habían llegado con muchas dificultades a ese lugar mítico, Draco sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento, si Hermione moría estaba seguro que el también moriría, no conciliaba un mundo donde ella ya no existiera. Era verdaderamente una suerte que Draco fuera animago, de no ser así, jamás habrían podido llegar a ese lugar.

Justo estaban descendiendo cuando Draco vio la imagen que lo acompañaría hasta el último de sus días, explicar cómo se sintió es imposible, una mezcla de sentimientos lo embargo y descoloco en cuestión de segundos, ¿acaso eso era una broma? Había pasado por mil y un cosas para llegar hasta ella, casi moría en varias ocasiones por las trabas que el camino le había puesto por querer llegar hasta ahí. Su corazón se partía en mil pedazos a la vez que retomaba su figura humana.

Jamás creyó que llegaría ese día, y menos ahora que ya había dejado a Daphne y estaba dispuesto a todo por recuperarla, pero así había sido, ahí estaba ella, desnuda y en brazos de otro.

Harry no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, desvió la mirada para no mirar a su amiga, que gracias a Merlín parecía estar en muy buenas condiciones. Podía sentir el coraje que desprendía Malfoy por cada poro de su piel. Estaba por girarse cuando el patronus de Ron apareció frente a ellos y grito…

― ¡Harry debes traer a Hermione, Jean esta en San Mungo, comió nueces! ¡Nueces!

Todos escucharon las palabras desesperadas de Ron, todos, las dos personas que estaban a punto besarse bajo la cascada y las dos personas que los observaban incrédulas a unos metros de la laguna.

Hermione sintió que el corazón se le congelaba al tiempo que escuchaba esas palabras y se giraba en busca de su origen, tan sumergida estaba en el significado de lo que había dicho Ron que no se percató la forma en la que la veía Draco, de haber sido así, hubiera sido consciente de lo mucho que en esos momentos estaba sufriendo él.

― ¡Mi niña! ― dejando el pudor de lado Hermione corrió a la orilla, tenía que llegar hasta su hija.

Harry se dio la vuelta con el tiempo justo para treparse nuevamente sobre Draco, este ya estaba desplegando las alas y se disponía a marcharse.

Byakuya no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, ¿Cómo es que había estado a punto de besarla? ¿Quiénes eran esos magos que habían podido llegar hasta ese lugar? Con su movimiento flash, se colocó a lado de Hermione y se puso su kimono negro, y coloco sobre los hombros desnudos de Hermione su haori blanco sin mangas. Ella se lo acomodo rápidamente, su mente intentaba trabajar a toda velocidad, tenía que salvar a su hija.

― ¿Puedo llevarme un poco de esta agua? ― pregunto con voz temblorosa y suplicante.

― ¿Para qué? ― la miro detenidamente.

― MI hija está muriendo ― en cuanto pronuncia las palabras de la realidad que la envolvían sus ojos se desbordaron en lágrimas.

Byakuya lo medito unos segundos, sabía que no era correcto que le permitiera llevarse agua, pero algo dentro de él le impedía negarse, a ciencia cierta no sabía que era, pero había algo en ella que lo cautivaba, lo hipnotizaba. Le hacía perder la razón. Camino hacia una rosa roja hermosa, se inclinó frente a ella y pidió perdón por desprenderla del suelo, la llevo hasta la laguna y la sumergió en el agua vendita al sacarla, todos los petalos se desprendieron y flotaron hacia la cascada, logro tomar uno y lo encerró en su puño, para protegerlo.

Se acercó a Hermione y la tomo nuevamente en brazos y comenzó el viaje. ― Esperemos que no pierda su efecto.

**Mientras tanto en San Mungo…**

― Lo siento mucho Draco, lo intentamos todo ― Daphne consolaba a Draco que acababa de llegar.

― ¿Pero por qué esta así? ― su hija estaba encapsulada, con la garganta inflamada, mirando al techo con los ojos abiertos llenos de terror.

― Congelamos el momento, en cuanto quitemos el hechizo, en cuestión de segundos morirá, los estamos esperando a ustedes ― Daphne jamás había visto tan abatido y afligido a Draco ― cuando llegue a la Mansión, ya era demasiado tarde ― se disculpó.

Draco no entendía que había pasado, todo el personal de su Mansión sabía que la su niña bajo ninguna circunstanciá podía comer nueces, Jane también lo sabía. Mirarla ahí inerte lo estaba destrozando, el dolor que había sentido hacia unos minutos por ver a Hermione con otro, no se comparaba con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Se dejó caer de rodillas frente a su hija y tomo su mano al tiempo que suplicaba que no se la arrebataran, Daphne no pudo evitar llorar por el sufrimiento de su amado.

Harry estaba sentado al lado de la cama y acariciaba el cabello de su princesa, lloraba al igual que Draco, sabía que no había nada que hacer, solo esperaban a Hermione para que se despidiera y la dejaran morir. Maldijo por lo bajo y se juró encontrar al responsable de tan vil acto.

Hermione apareció en San Mungo y corrió por los pasillos, en su camino atropello a mucha gente y recibió reclamos y gritos, pero no se inmuto ni se detuvo a disculparse, la gente que la veía pensaba que era una loca, solo iba cubierta por lo que parecía una capa blanca sin mangas que le llegaba a los talones y solo estaba unida por la cintura, sus piernas se asomaban a cada paso que daba, con su mano derecha sujetaba su vestidura a la altura de sus senos para que no se le abriera, su cabello mojado estaba esparcido sobre sus hombros y espalda, e iba descalza.

La familia Weasley que lloraba a fuera de la habitación de Jane, la miraron incrédulos cuando la vieron aparecer corriendo por el pasillo y tumbar a Ron cuando este intento sujetarla para tranquilizarla.

― ¿Esa era Hermione verdad? ― pregunto Theo mientras sujetaba la mano de Ginny.

― Sí, creo ― tras unos segundos contesto Ginny sin dejar de ver la puerta por donde había desparecido su amiga.

Cuando Hermione entro no hizo caso a nadie y se dirigió a su hija, al verla paralizada busco su varita, pero recordó que no la traía. ― ¡Disuelve el hechizo! ― le exigió a Daphne.

― ¿Estas segura? ― Hermione la veía como una demente.

― ¡Que lo hagas, no pierdas el tiempo! ― esta estúpida le estaba quitando segundos preciados.

― Hermione cuando lo hagan Jane morirá ― Harry la tomo de los hombros para hacerla entrar en razón.

Hermione no estaba para perder el tiempo, se acercó a Harry y le arrebato su varita, se giró hacia su hija y antes de que cualquiera lo evitara deshizo el hechizo.

― ¡Estás loca! ― le grito Draco al tiempo que intentaba apartarla de su hija.

Hermione lo patio a tiempo y casi se subió sobre Jane, le abrió su boquita y coloco el petalo sobre su lengua, conjuro un hechizo que volvió liquido el petalo y espero a que lo tragara. Se reacomodo a un lado de ella y tomo su mano para sentir su pulso.

― ¡Por favor mi niña! ¡Por favor! ― Su pulso comenzó descender entre sus ruegos.

Harry no entendía lo que había pasado, pero al parecer Hermione intentaba salvar a su hija, se quitó su capa y la poso sobre los hombros de ella, en Londres, inesperadamente había comenzado a nevar.

Draco se puso al otro costado de su hija y observo el líquido rojo que hacía unos segundos no estaba ahí, en la boca de su hija. Escucho las suplicas de Hermione a la espera de algo.

― ¡Mi niña, por favor lucha! ― él puso de Jane cada vez era más débil.

Harry observo que el líquido rojo comenzaba a abrirse paso en la garganta cerrada de Jane.

Entonces Hermione se golpeó de lleno con la realidad, el pulso de Jane desapareció y por más que rezo y suplico, no regreso.

― ¡No Jane, no! ― vocifero al tiempo que abrazaba a su hija.

Draco se pegó a la pared como si quisiera fundirse con ella para no sentir nada.

Harry rezo, y comenzó a contar los segundos.

_**.**_

_**..**_

…

…_**.**_

**Capítulo 35 El agua de la vida**

¡Hola! Mil disculpas por mi tardanza, he estado mega ocupada con la vida muggle, por favor, por favor no me odien por este capítulo. Por otra parte, dejando de lado las maldiciones, ¿ya leyeron mi one-shot Dramione titulado "Traidora"? si no es así, son bienvenidas a leerlo.

También he estado un poquito ocupada con "En la oscuridad de tu mirada" espero que les gustara la historia que por fin y lamentablemente ha llegado a su fin, y para las que se preguntan si solo escribo finales tristes, la respuesta es no, solo ha sido planeado para ese Dramione. Espero disfrutaran leerlo al igual que yo al escribirlo.

Nos leemos pronto lindas.

XOXOX DLM


	37. Capítulo 37 Veinte segundos

Capítulo 37 Veinte segundos

El tiempo es relativo, se dice que no importa donde estés, siempre fluye del mismo modo, pero… ¿alguna vez has sentido que corre más despacio o todo lo contrario? Pareciera una travesura de la vida, pero a veces cuando más despacio quieres que pase, fluye tan rápido que no sabes a donde fue, y cuando quisieras que continuara normal… parece ser mortalmente eterno…

Los veinte segundos que conto Harry para cada uno en esa habitación trascurrieron a una velocidad distinta…

Draco aún no podía asimilar lo que había pasado, al tiempo que presionaba su espalda contra la pared intentaba comprender como es que ahora, frente a él ya hacia muerta su hija, su pequeña princesa, tenía tan poco tiempo de conocerla… apenas estaba logrando comprender porque quería avena por las noches, que solo la cobijara hasta la cintura o porque le gustaba mirar por la ventana cuando llovía y sin embargo… ahora inmóvil sobre una cama entre los brazos de su madre parecía que ya no despertaría jamás, que ya no querría saber el porqué de las cosas, ya no la vería subir por primera vez el expreso del andén 9 , o caminar al altar…

El tiempo parecía transcurrir muy lento mientras él se atormentaba cada vez más con pensamientos de lo que pudo ser y jamás seria, no tenía fuerza para mover molécula alguna de su cuerpo, deseaba desaparecer para que con ello no sintiera ese abismal sufrimiento que lo estaba consumiendo.

Hermione estaba sumida en lo que le parecía una eternidad, millones de imágenes de su hija le venían a la mente, le estaban consumiendo el alma, destrozando el corazón, matándola en vida… no podía asimilarlo, no podía aceptarlo, eso no podía estar ocurriendo, no a ella, no a su pequeña, sentir como el pulso se le había terminado había sido desgarrador, no podía soltarla, sentirla entre sus brazos la mantenía dentro de un limbo, sabía que en cuanto se separara de ella la realidad le caería de golpe, y eso algo con lo que aún no podía lidiar, ¿Cómo hacerlo? El orden natural de la vida es que los hijos entierren a los padres, no al inverso.

No, con esa realidad no podía lidiar ella, quería de regreso a su hija, y la quería ahora, aún tenía tantas cosas que vivir a su lado…

La sujeto más fuerte y cerca de su pecho mientras que le susurraba al oído mientras suplicas ― Por favor, por favor, no me dejes, vuelve ― rezaba al Dios olvidado que sus padres le habían inculcado cuando era niña, suplicaba a Merlín e imploraba a Morgana, que se apiadarán de ella y le regresaran a su niña, a su pequeña Jane, a la luz de su vida.

Daphne salió en silencio de la habitación, permitiéndoles intimidad para lidiar con su duelo, pero sobre todo escapo del dolor que transmitía cada uno de ellos, era intolerable, le oprimía el pecho, le impedía respirar tranquila, mas sin embargo cuando salió, todo fue peor, varios rostros se giraron en su dirección, varias miradas la penetraban en espera del veredicto, que si bien ya conocían se negaban a aceptar hasta que fuera confirmado.

Un par de fuertes brazos la rodearon, eso la hizo sentir un poco reconfortada, solo un poco, después de todo que tan bien podía sentirse al ver muerto morir a la niña del hombre que amaba y no poder haber hecho nada, ni para evitarlo, ni para consolar al padre, sabía qué hora más que nunca Draco necesitaba a Hermione, y ella a él. Levanto el rostro y encaro a Theo que era el que la sujetaba.

― Murió… ― contesto la pregunta muda que le hizo con la mirada. Tan solo hablo en un susurro, pero fue suficiente para que todos en el pasillo escucharan.

La impotencia y coraje que Ron sintió solo pueden ser comparables con la intensidad con la que golpeo el muro, decir que se fracturo la muñeca es decir poco, Pansy lo envolvió en un abrazo fuerte, él se dejó consolar por esos brazos frágiles que ahora le transmitían compresión, y lloro, Ron Weasley lloro como jamás había llorado y como jamás volvería a llorar en su vida.

Ginny, se deslizo por la pared hasta quedar en cuclillas, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos mientras intentaba tranquilizarse y ser fuerte, alguien debía ser fuerte, alguien tenía que estar ahí para Hermione y sostenerla, para donde miraba encontraba algún familiar desecho llorando, se limpió las lágrimas que se le escaparon y se puso nuevamente de pie mientras respiraba lentamente para controlarse. Saco su varita y conjuro su patronus.

― Necito un grupo de aurores de inmediato, clase cinco.

Mientras Theo consolaba en sus brazos a Daphne no podía dejar de observar a Ginny, le asombraba su fortaleza, mientras todos estaban destrozados ella miraba fijamente a la puerta del cuarto, sabía que estaba tomando una decisión. Y desde ese momento nació dentro de él un respeto y admiración infinito por la pelirroja. Y sin saberlo, algo más lo ato a esa chica. Theo no se daría cuenta hasta mucho tiempo después, que fue en esos veinte segundos cuando su corazón y mente decidieron que seguirían a Ginny si era necesario, hasta el fin del mundo.

Aún con un hijo gestándose en el vientre de Daphne…

Byakuya sobre un árbol en la distancia miraba toda la escena, él mejor que nadie sabía que era la muerte era un proceso normal, lo había visto cientos de veces, lo había sufrido en algunas ocasiones, más sin embargo, sentía algo fuera de lugar, no se sentía cómodo con la situación, algo que no sabía cómo nombrar le causaba incertidumbre.

Harry seguía contando, mientras pronunciaba cada segundo mentalmente sus esperanzabas se diluían, sujetaba la mano libre de la pequeña, el tiempo le pareció infinito, todos sus reflejos estaban al tanto de que algo cambiara o se moviera en el pequeño cuerpo inerte.

Esos veinte segundos transcurrieron de forma diferente para cada uno, para Hermione fue negación, para Draco desolación, para Ron ira, para Ginny fueron determinantes, para Harry esperanza, para otros dolor, pero sin duda, para todos fue un reflejo de lo que es el infierno en vida, sin duda alguna ese sentimiento que en ese momento los embargaba jamás lo olvidarían.

Minutos antes en la Mansión Malfoy

Astoria se acababa de aparecer nuevamente en el centro de la sala, con ella venían cuatro elfos cargando varias maletas.

― Suban todo a la habitación de Draco y acomódenlo, cuando terminen regresen a mi mansión, menos tu Doris, aún tengo otra tarea para ti. ― mientras ordenaba miraba felizmente unos papeles, el regocijo que sentía era palpable.

― Señorita Astoria, ¿Qué hace? ― pregunto temerosa Malin, la elfa principal de la mansión Malfoy.

― Instalándome ¿acaso no es obvio inepta? ― le molestaba de sobre manera que le hablaran como si fueran iguales esas criaturas inferiores.

― Pero señorita, no puede instalarse en la habitación del amo Draco. No le agrada esa idea a él

― Tu amo, me suplicara de rodillas que me quede a su lado ― le dijo con petulancia.

―Señorita, creo que usted no se siente bien ― Malin estaba segura de que Astoria deliraba, ¿Cómo podría quererla el amo Draco en su cama, si tan solo tenía un día que la señorita Daphne se había marchado?

― ¿Quién pidió tu maldita opinión? ― sin quererse contener lanzo un avada y termino con la vida de la pobre elfa.

El resto de la servidumbre corrió a ocultarse, Doris se a cerco temerosa a su ama ― listo ama ― hablo entre temblores, Doris mejor que nadie sabía la brutalidad y maldad que poseía su ama, había sido designada al cuidado de Astoria desde que esta había nacido, esa obediencia ciega que era parte de su naturaleza propia, la había obligado a seguir cada orden por más desquiciada o despiadada que fuera por parte de Astoria.

Con un conjuro rápido duplico los papeles que sostenía, le entrego los originales a su elfa ― cuidaras esto, con tu propia vida,no puedes entregárselos a nadie que no sea yo ― le hablo duramente mientras le aventaba los papeles ― ¿entendiste?

― Si ama ― la pobre elfa recogió a prisa los papeles del suelo mientras su ama comenzaba a subir las escaleras, no entendía porque eran tan importantes, solo un papel contenía letras y el resto eran fotos, fotos de una bruja que reconoció al instante,después de todo, ¿Quién no conoce a Hermione Granger?

En San Mungo

Harry estaba soltando lentamente la mano de Jane, resignado sabía que era momento de aceptarlo, Jane había muerto. Le dio una última mirada y dejo correr las lágrimas por su rostro, camino despacio hacia la puerta, al momento que la abrió se topó con Ginny que estaba justo por entrar, sin pensarlo la abrazo fuertemente, si alguien podía contenerlo era ella, siempre había sido ella.

― ¿Jane? ― subió lentamente su cara y miro a su hija, no, no podía haber sido su imaginación, contuvo el aliento y miro fijamente el rostro de su niña, dos segundos después volvió a ocurrir, el pecho de su pequeña se movió. ― ¿Jane? ― Hermione comenzó a llorar de alegría esta vez.

Draco soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo y se a cerco lentamente, temeroso de que fueran alucinaciones.

Harry corrió a lado de la pequeña y tomo nuevamente su pulso, si, ahí estaba, lento y débil pero ahí estaba, su pulso había regresado, veinticinco segundos después, el agua de la vida les había regresado a Jane…

Lo sé, no tengo vergüenza, meses sin actualización y vengo con un capitulo muy corto, pero si alguien sigue ahí, gracias, gracias por aún seguir esta historia, por las recomendaciones que le hacen para ser leída a pesar de estar incompleta, cada que he leído un mensaje en grupos de Facebook donde la recomiendan o mencionan que aún esperan actualización ha sido muy gratificante para mí.

XOXOX DLM


	38. Capítulo 38 Reencuentros en el dolor

_**.**_

_**..**_

…

…_**.**_

**Capítulo 38 Reencuentros en el dolor**

Decir que Hermione volvió a la vida junto a su hija es decir poco, jamás creyó haber sentido tanta dicha como ahora, es más, si le pidieran en esos momentos conjugar un patronus apostaría toda la fortuna que tenía en Gringotts (la cual es descaradamente ostentosa) a que el patronus que Harry proyecto a la horilla del lago en su tercer año sería un indefenso cachorro al lado del de ella. Hermione había perdido al igual que Harry tantos seres queridos que era un hecho que si su hija hubiera muerto ella jamás se habría recompuesto.

―Mi niña ― tomo ambas manos de su hija y las beso ―gracias por regresar ― estaba más que segura de que su hija en algún momento realmente había muerto, sin duda alguna estaba en deuda con Byakuya.

Draco se colocó a un lado de Hermione al tiempo que la abrazaba acariciaba la frente de su pequeña, nunca en su vida había sido más feliz como en esos momentos, ni siquiera se molestó por limpiar las lágrimas de felicidad que empañaban su mirada ― Jane… ― susurro con delicadeza, con miedo de romper esa burbuja de dicha que los envolvía.

― Iré por Daphne ― Harry soltó a la mano de la pequeña y salió de la habitación en busca de la medimaga, al salir se topó con la segunda imagen más desgarradora de su vida, toda la familia Weasley y amigos lloraban desoladamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces soltó la mejor noticia casi a gritos ― ¡Jane está viva! Daphne tienes que revisarla.

Como era de esperarse la noticia causó conmoción, Ron abría y cerraba la boca como pez fuera del agua, intentaba hablar pero la emoción lo sobrecogía, se aferró tan fuerte a Pansy que le causaba dolor a esta última.

― ¿Qué? ― Ginny sintió la urgencia de sentarse porque sentía desfallecer de la impresión, tan solo estaba a dos metros de Harry, lo cual permitió que este corriera a sostenerla cuando se percató que sus piernas estaban por ceder.

― Si linda, no sé cómo, pero Jane está viva ― preso de la emoción no lo pensó dos veces cuando estampo sus labios sobre los de Ginny, Harry sentía tanta alegría apoderándose de él…

― ¿Qué rayos crees que haces Potter? ― de lo único que fue consiente Harry fue de que alguien lo jalo bruscamente y estrello algo sobre su rostro

― ¡Theodoro! ― gritaron al mismo tiempo Pansy, Daphne y Ginny

― ¡Harry! ― gritaron preocupados los Weasley.

― ¡Carajo Nott… ― Harry se limpiaba con el dorso de su manga la sangre que le escurría de la boca, estaba por regresarle el golpe cuando Ginny se colocó entre ambos.

― ¡No sé qué rayos les sucede a ambos pero este no es el lugar ni el momento para que actúen como idiotas! ― los fulmino con la mirada al puro estilo de Molly Weasley.

Contrariado Harry la miro a los ojos por unos segundos, las palabras de ella le habían dolido más que el puño de Nott. Fue en ese momento en que lo comprendió, había perdido a Ginny, se giró y miro a Daphne que los observaba atónita, ― Por favor entra a revisar a Jane.

Daphne asintió lentamente, miro una última vez a Theo y se percató que sus ojos relucían llenos de celos mientras no dejaba de mirar a Potter con los nudillos blancos de tanto que los apretaba, bajo la vista e ingreso a la habitación, al parecer ella jamás sería la primera en la vida de nadie. Miro atenta la escena frente a ella, Draco abrazaba a Hermione mientras ella se dejaba hacer en sus brazos, ninguna quitaba la mirada de la niña frágil que reposaba sobre la cama frente a ellos, solo le vasto darle una mirada a la pequeña para saber que estaba aún grave. Apretó un botón que estaba sobre la cómoda y a los 10 segundos dos sanadores ingresaron a la habitación.

― Necesito que salgan de la habitación, debemos evaluarla y estabilizarla ― les dijo con voz suave pero autoritaria.

Hermione aterrada de tener que separarse de su hija se tensó y sujeto con más fuerza la mano de la niña. Apenas la había recuperado y nadie haría que se separara de ella.

― Daphne… ― Draco intento intervenir al sentir como se tensaba Hermione bajo su brazo, y que Merlín lo castrara si no deseaba el también quedarse adentro.

― Ella estará bien, ha sobrevivido, pero debemos ayudarla a recuperarse y revisar que no tenga secuelas ― los dos la miraron con miedo por lo último dicho ― solo estorbaran y retrasaran su recuperación.

Taciturno Draco le ayudo a Hermione a ponerse de pie pero esta se negó y lo empujo, se inclinó sobre ella y le obligo a mirarlo. Le retiro un mecho húmedo que cubría uno de sus ojos y limpio sus lágrimas.

― Ella va estar bien ― le susurro mientras se perdía en su mirada, en ese par de ojos ámbar que en ese momento detonaban la más agobiante preocupación, que no hubiera dado Draco en esos momentos por llenarla de amor y alegría, le dolía en lo más profundo de su pecho verla tan desecha, nada había ahí de esa Hermione imponente que había visto deslumbrado hacia 48 horas, esa mujer que con su sola presencia podía hacer que una nación entera se postrara a sus pies, nada de ella quedaba en esos momentos, ahí frente a él solo había una madre muerta de preocupación por su hija, por la hija de ambos. ― Te lo prometo.

Hermione cerró los ojos y soltó la mano de su pequeña, se dejó hacer en los brazos de Draco, él temeroso de que ella estuviera a punto de derrumbarse la cargo y salió de la habitación lentamente.

Dapnhe sintió como su corazón se comprimía de dolor por lo antes visto, el amor que Draco le profesaba a Hermione era abrumador, cerró los ojos por un instante y se permitió derramar una lagrima, suspiro tranquilamente y se controló, al abrir nuevamente los ojos se juró así misma hacer todo lo posible e imposible para sanar a la hija del amor de su vida.

Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación todo era un caos, Ginny y Harry hablaban acaloradamente con un grupo de aurores, estos a fuerzas querían hablar con los padres de la niña para aclarecer que demonios había pasado, Bill y Ron intentaban contener a los reporteros que hábilmente habían logrado colarse a San Mungo sacaban fotos y hacían preguntas estúpidas. Estos lograron sacar un par de fotos cuando Draco salió con Hermione en brazos y se sentaba en la silla que Pansy le había cedido y él se había negado a sentar a Hermione en la silla continua, quería mantenerla lo más cerca de él y ella no ponía objeción alguna.

― ¡Joven Malfoy! ¿Qué significa esto?

― ¿Cómo llego aquí la congresista Granger?

― ¿Donde la encontraron?

― Congresista Granger ¿Es verdad que su hija ha muerto?

Sin piedad alguna los reporteros lanzaban preguntas intentado dar la mejor premisa, después de todo la mitad del cuerpo de seguridad mágica de todo el mundo estaba buscando a la congresista Granger que había desaparecido en circunstancias muy raras en pleno uso de sus funciones en Tokio.

Pero esta última pregunta fue la que saco de sus casillas a Pansy que se puso de pie y camino hasta ellos hecha un torbellino

― ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué mierda tienen ustedes en la cabeza? ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que este es un pésimo momento para sus estupideces? ¡Respeten! ― les grito tan fuerte que rompió una ventana cercana.

Obviamente no falto el idiota que…

―Tenemos derecho a saber… ― pobre reportero, como se arrepentiría de haber pronunciado esas palabras.

― ¿Perdón? ― Pansy camino lentamente con su habitual contoneo de caderas hacia el pobre desdichado y lo tomo por las solapas ― ¿Acaso sabes realmente quien es ella? ― Con un movimiento de cabeza señalo a Hermione ― Ella es más que una congresista, es una heroína, nuestra maldita heroína de guerra, gracias ella tú respiras maldita escoria, ahora escucha muy bien lo que van hacer tú y tus malditos compañeros, cogerán su maldito trasero y saldrán en menos de diez segundos o les prometo que les are cosas tan espantosas que Lord Voldemort será un bebe con chupete a lado mío. ― Movió ligeramente su varita y las cámaras, vuela plumas y pergaminos de todos los reporteros se incendiaron al mismo tiempo.

Lo soltó y retrocedió un paso ― 1, 2 ,3… ― mientras contaba distraídamente se mira sus uñas como si fueran lo más entretenido del mundo.

Los pobres reporteros salieron entre empujones y tropezones del pasillo, jurándose jamás contradecir a Pansy Parkinson.

Molly Weasley se acercó a Pansy y la miro con orgullo ― ¿alguna vez te he dicho que serás una excelente señora Weasley?

Pansy le sonrió con picardía ― o señora Weasley, aún tengo tanto que aprender de usted ― le dijo con falsa modestia.

― Nada de señora Weasley querida, llámame Molly ― la tomo del brazo y caminaron juntas hacia la cafetería.

Theo miro horrorizado a Ron ― ¿Estás seguro de querer casarte con ella?

Ron con trabajos trago el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta, después de pensar unos segundos sonrió con maldad y se giró para ver a Theo ― sabes, el carácter de mi hermana es una réplica exacta del el de mi madre ― y con esas palabras dejo a un Theo muy desconcertado que de inmediato se miró a Ginny, esta solo le dedico una sonrisa ladina y asintió con la cabeza.

Las horas transcurrieron lentamente, ya eran cerca de las 9 de la noche, el piso donde se atendía a Jane había sido vaciado y ahora era exclusivo para ellos, enfermeras, sanadores entraban y salían de la habitación de Jane y aun no dejaban entrar a sus padres a la habitación.

―Toma ― Draco abrió los ojos después de estar dormitando y observo el café que le tendían.

― Gracias ― carraspeo al tiempo que tomaba el café.

Ginny miro detenidamente a Hermione, estaba dormida en los brazos de Draco ―será mejor que la despiertes, sabrá Merlín cuando fue la última vez que comió algo ― le tendió la bolsa de papel que estaba llena de alimentos y se fue a sentar junto a Pansy frente a ellos.

Hermione se había quedado dormida al momento que salió de la habitación de su hija, estaba tan exhausta que su cuerpo le había exigido tregua. Sintió un leve zarandeo y se despertó, aun somnolienta no supo dónde estaba, se tallo los ojos con pereza y la realidad le cayó de golpe.

― ¡Jane! ― se enderezo de un brinco y Draco tuvo que sostenerla con firmeza para que no callera de su regazo.

―Está bien, tranquila, ya la estabilizaron ― le tomo un mechón y se lo acomodo tras la oreja.

Hermione se ruborizo escandalosamente, la posición tan íntima en la que se encontraba con Draco la cohibía, ahora recordaba que él la había sacado en brazos frente a Daphne, bajo la vista y como deseo no haberlo hecho, la precaria ropa que vestía no dejaba nada a la imaginación, por Circe, se le veían la mitad de los pechos, jalo la túnica que Harry le había puesto encima he intento cubrirse.

Draco levanto una ceja y le sonrió de forma socarrona, como si no fuera posible Hermione se puso más roja, ― Sera mejor que… ― intento ponerse de pie, pero él no se lo permitió ― debes estar cansado ― argumento quedamente pero el negó con la cabeza ― no es correcto, no quiero que Daphne mal interprete las cosas y…

―Ya no estoy con Daphne

"Ya no estoy con Daphne" "Ya no estoy con Daphne" "Ya no estoy con Daphne" esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Hermione, una Hermione pequeña danzaba de felicidad dentro de ella. ― ¿Perdón? ― no estaba muy segura de lo que había escuchado.

―Ya no estoy con Daphne ― le repitió mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reírse, el rostro de Hermione era todo un poema, la conocía tan bien que sabía que justo en este momento su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, pero lo que paso a continuación jamás se lo hubiera esperado.

Estrepitosamente Hermione se le colgó del cuello y lo beso, lo beso como si en eso se le fuera la vida, como si fuera el primer beso, estaba cansada de estar alejada de él, en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas había estado a punto de morir y perder a su hija, ya no quería luchar más contra lo que sentía por él, ni tarde ni perezoso Draco le respondió con el mismo fervor. Él se permitió disfrutar por unos segundos hasta que lentamente y en contra de su voluntad se separó un poco de ella.

― Creo que me debes una explicación Hermione ― le miro muy seriamente, aun no olvidaba como la encontró con el tal segador de almas.

― Draco no es lo que piensas, yo te lo ju… ― se apresuró a contestar lo más pronto posible.

Draco vio tanta sinceridad en sus ojos que no se detuvo a escucharla, ya después le pediría detalles, la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, se sentía tan bien besarla… era una explosión en su pecho, haciendo que cada partícula de su ser se llenara de dicha, después de tantos años, la tenía libremente en sus brazos.

― ¡Por Merlín! Búsquense un Hotel!

― ¡Theo! ― le gritaron todos.

Hermione sabía que si seguía sonrojándose de esa forma podría provocar una explosión. Enterró su rostro lo más que pudo en el pecho de Draco. Que poco podía saber Hermione que Draco se la imaginaba ya igual de ruborizada cuando estuviera envuelta en un vaporoso y etéreo vestido blanco.

**Mientras tanto… **

― Señorita Greengrass, un par de aurores solicitan revisar la mansión ― La pequeña Doris temblaba de pies a cabeza, estado que no paso por alto Astoria.

― ¿Puedes decirme por qué demonios no te puedes quedar tranquila? ― Astoria odiaba esas criaturas y la ponía de malas su solo presencia.

― Dooris, Dooris, Dooris… ― la pobre elfa ya comenzaba a jalarse sus orejas por la imprudencia que quería decir.

― ¿Doris qué? ¡Maldita sea habla de una vez! ― si no fuera porque sus servicios y lealtad ciega de esa elfa le eran de mucha ayuda hacía mucho tiempo que ya hubiera terminado con su vida.

― Doris cree que la niña Astoria está actuando muy mal y que eso solo le traerá proble… ― la pobre elfa no pudo ni acabar de hablar cuando Astoria con un hechizo soltó un latigazo y azoto la cara de la elfa dejando una marca profunda y sangrando.

― Lárgate de mí vista, y jamás olvides cuál es tu sitio o la próxima vez no seré tan noble ― Bajo las escaleras lentamente observando a los aurores que se pusieron de pie al verla descender, Astoria era una de las mujeres más hermosas de toda Europa, para muchos hombres estar frente a ella era todo un deleite y privilegio.

Torpemente el auror líder se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso hacia Astoria ― Señorita Greengrass…

― Dime Astoria ―le tomo la mano y lo saludo con aquella sonrisa que le había abierto tantas puertas.

― Astoria, soy Derek Mulen y él es mi compañero Flavio Divan ― su acompañante se acercó y saludo de forma torpe a la joven ― Estamos aquí para averiguar quién fue la persona que intento asesinar a la señorita Jane Malfoy Granger.

― ¿Intento? ― pregunto muy contrariada.

― Si, lamentamos mucho que se entere de esta forma, la hija de él prometido de su hermana fue envenenada ― Derek se apeno por la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de la chica, lejos estaba de saber que la preocupación no era por el estado de la niña sino por haber fallado.

― ¿Cómo está la niña? ― fingió tristeza.

― Ella esta…

― Derek, el caso es confidencial, no podemos dar información ― su acompañante lo interrumpió antes de que hablara de más.

― Flavio, Astoria es la cuñada de Draco, tiene derecho a saber, esta preocupa…

― Soy su prometida ― aclaro con alegría.

― ¿Perdón? ― pregunto Derek que no entendía de que hablaba.

― Soy la prometida de Draco no su cuñada ― ladeo su cabeza y los miro a ambos.

Los aurores se quedaron en silencio, era noticia nacional que Draco y Daphne se unirían en matrimonio, no entendían lo que ella afirmaba muy segura.

― Traemos una orden para revisar la casa y entrevistar la servidumbre ― Flavio que comenzaba a creer que Astoria no era tan linda como parecía, le tendió el pergamino con la orden.

Astoria no se molestó en leerla, con un gesto de la mano le indico que pasaran ― Adelante, están en su casa.

Subió nuevamente las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de Draco, se sentó sobre la cama y saco los papeles de la cómoda y los reviso nuevamente, a medida que avanzaba la sonrisa en su rostro se hacía más amplia ― Y pensar que él me implorara que sea su esposa, jajajajaja.

**De regreso en San Mungo**

― Hermione, Draco, síganme por favor ― Harry se acercó a la pareja que descansaba la cabeza una sobre la otra con las manos entrelazadas.

― Harry no voy a moverme de aquí hasta ver nuevamente a Jane ― aclaro Hermione mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, esta era la octava vez que alguien intentaba que fuera a comer algo o recostarse por un rato.

― Hermione es necesario ― Harry le tendió la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

― Entiende Potter… ― Draco estaba por intervenir.

― Tienen que hablar con los aurores ― Hermione y Draco miraron a Harry sin comprender ― No fue un accidente que Jane comiera nueces, fue envenenada con ellas.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― gritaron al unísono ambos.

_Por Morgana, este es el momento donde me lanzan tomatazos, parece un siglo desde la última vez que actualice, ¿Por qué tarde? Vaya, ¿por dónde comenzar? He tenido altas y bajas, muy bajas, termine con mi novio después de dos años de relación y sobrellevarlo ha sido muy difícil, me cambiaron de área de trabajo y me va muy bien pero el trabajo está por acabarme, mi hijo está en plena adolescencia así que ya sabrán, y como si no fuera posible mi lap se descompuso el año pasado y por falta de tiempo no la había llevado a reparar, y para ponerle le cereza al pastel había perdido la ganas de escribir y con ello la inspiración._

_No sé si mi forma de escribir habrá de caído, espero que no, disculpen haberlas hecho esperar, gracias por sus mensajes tan lindos que no he tenido oportunidad de contestar._

_¿Cómo seguirá el ritmo de mis actualizaciones? No lo sé, pero no quedan muchos capítulos para el final, pero de que la termino, la termino. _

_Gracias por sus mensajes, mucho me hicieron reír como no tienen idea, también por recomendar esta historia._

_Silvia Campa si lees esto déjame decirte que no te creo acosadora, he estado en tu lugar y se lo mucho que a veces esperamos una actualización, gracias por darte el tiempo de contactarme y hacerme saber tus deseos._

_Tatiana Cubilloso, gracias por la presión muy bien disfrazada jajajaja._

_Nos estamos leyendo nenas._

_XOXOX DLM_


	39. Capítulo 39 Aclaraciones

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.R. Yo solo me divierto inventando locas historias._

_XOXOX DLM_

******* **Capítulo 39 Aclaraciones *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jane se encontraba estable, si bien aún no recuperaba el conocimiento, todos sus signos vitales apuntaban a que estaba bien, ya solo hacía falta que despertara para ser evaluada. Daphne se había esforzado tanto, no se había separado ni un instante de la pequeña, no había sido mucho el tiempo que la había tratado, pero le tenía un gran aprecio, ¿cómo no querer a la niña? Había heredado la belleza de su padre, lo noble de su madre, la elegancia y carisma de Draco, y la inteligencia y sabiduría de su Hermione.

Y es que Jane para ser tan pequeña ya era notoriamente única y particular, jamás le había hecho un desplante a Daphne a pesar de saber que su mamá aún amaba a su padre, si bien ella deseaba con todo su corazón vivir junto a sus padres como una familia normal aceptaba que las cosas no siempre podrían ser como ella deseara.

― Gracias, no me alcanzara la vida para agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi hija ― hacia una hora que Daphne les había permitido reingresar a la habitación. Hermione se encontraba sentada frente a su hija acariciando su rostro, Draco parado a un lado de ella tenía la mano de su hija sostenida, mientras que con la otra tenia abrazada a Hermione.

― No tienes nada que agradecerme Granger, es mi trabajo ― Daphne intentaba ignorar el sentimiento de dolor que la embargaba al ver de esa forma a Draco con Hermione.

Ha Hermione no se le había pasado por alto la tristeza que reflejaba el rostro de ella ― Draco, ¿podrías traerme una botella de agua por favor?

Él la conocía muy bien, sabía que quería un momento a solas con la rubia, con un leve asentimiento de cabeza camino hacia la salida, al pasar junto a Daphne se detuvo y se acercó a ella ― Gracias Daphne ― la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo lleno de gratitud ― Gracias ― repitió nuevamente.

La mujer había hecho más de lo debido, y saber que lo había apoyado a pesar de su reciente ruptura solo le reafirmaba lo bondadosa que era, él sabía que si jamás se hubiera enamorado de Hermione habría sido muy fácil amar a Daphne, a esa mujer que en un momento oscuro de su vida le había dado luz, pero que no lo encandilaba como su castaña. Él se sentía mal por el daño que le estaba causando, pero Merlín era testigo de que jamás había sido esa su intención. Intentaba mantener al mínimo su contacto con Hermione en presencia de ella, pero le estaba costando horrores negarse lo que hacía años añoraba. Salió de la habitación permitiéndole esa privacidad que Hermione le pedía.

― Greengrass…

― Llámame Daphne ― le pidió.

― Daphne, quiero que sepas, que nunca fue mi intención que Draco…

Con un gesto de la mano y una media sonrisa le pidió que se detuviera ― Draco es mi primer amor ― camino hacia la ventana y observo el jardín mientras le daba la espalda a Hermione ― Cuando éramos niños solíamos jugar a que él era mi príncipe azul, como el de los cuentos que mi institutriz que me leía a escondidas de mi padre. Con el pasar de los años nos fuimos distanciando, no sé si lo sepas, Draco es dos años mayor que yo. Cuando cumplí catorce años mi padre dio una fiesta en la mansión, por aquella época el señor tenebroso ya estaba hospedado en la mansión Malfoy así que como comprenderás, fue el invitado de honor. Esa noche el señor tenebroso le pidió a mis padres que me permitieran marchar con él, decía que tenía potencial para ser un gran mortifago ― Daphne tembló ante el recuerdo.

Hermione escuchaba en silencio sin perderse ninguna palabra.

―Mis padres no podían negarse, yo comencé a llorar ante la idea, sabia por boca de Pansy que el entrenamiento era duro y exigente, pero lo que más me aterraba era llevar la marca tenebrosa sobre mi brazo. Cuando mi padre tomo mi mano para entregarme, Draco salió de entre los invitados, no lo había visto en toda la noche, lucia terriblemente cansado, camino con la cabeza baja hacia el Lord y se arrodillo frente a él, le dijo que tenía deseos de desposarme cuando yo fuera mayor de edad ― se giró y encaro a Hermione que la miraba asombrada.

― Las esposas de los mortifagos no eran reclutadas por el Lord, solo podían serlo si lo pedían de forma voluntaria, el Lord descarto mi reclutamiento, pero Draco se había acercado y hablado sin permiso, si bien le concedió mi mano eso no lo libro de recibir cinco crucios por su falta de respeto.

Hermione no pude evitar derramar una lagrima, jamás habría creído eso posible, cuantas cosas no sabía del hombre que amaba.

― No creas que mi amor nació del agradecimiento, siempre lo ame, aun cuando no lo sabía, con los años mi amor fue creciendo, mas nunca intente nada, fue un amor en tiempos de guerra, y en ese momento no había tiempo para eso, el año que Snape fue director fue cuando decidí ser sanadora, ayudaba a mis compañeros que no les permitían ir a la enfermería y sanaba las heridas de Draco, Pansy y Theo cuando eran castigados por no torturar a los pequeños. Siempre estuve en las sombras, ayudándolo en la forma en que él lo necesitaba.

Apenada Hermione bajo la vista, podía sentir como Daphne lo amaba sinceramente.

― Los años pasaron, perdimos el contacto, cada quien hizo una carrera y un día Morgana volvió a cruzar nuestros caminos. Draco estaba tan herido y abatido que su vida se podía resumir en que solo respiraba para existir, jamás hablamos sobre lo que lo tenía así, pero yo mejor que nadie sabía que era por un amor mal correspondido, yo mejor que nadie conocía los síntomas, porque los había sufrido en carne propia. Y sin saber en ese entonces quien era la mujer que lo había despreciado me sentí sumamente agradecida para con ella, porque con su indiferencia me permitió curar sus heridas y hacerme un espacio en su corazón.

Hermione pudo sentir el reproche en sus palabras y le dolieron hasta el alma, sobre todo porque tenía razón.

― El tiempo paso, y sin saber cómo logre que Draco me amara, me pidió vivir con él, y estábamos planeando nuestra boda, y entonces…

― Aparecí yo ― respondió automáticamente con un nudo en la garganta, se sentía tan miserable por causarle ese daño.

― Si ― se permitió derramar unas lágrimas antes de continuar, camino hacia Hermione y se puso en cuclillas para estar a la misma altura ― y supe que nunca lo aria tan feliz como tú lo hacías con tu sola presencia. Que tú lo hacías feliz de una forma que yo solo podría soñar, que no importaba cuanto me amara, tú eras la dueña de su corazón.

― Yo lo siento tanto Daphne ― sintió un fuerte impulso por disculparse, por de alguna forma amenguar el dolor de la rubia.

― Lo sé, sé que eres una buena persona, desconozco que te orillo a salir de su vida ― se puso de pie ― pero no vuelvas hacerlo ― esta vez le hablo de forma dura ― si vuelves a herirlo Hermione ― hizo una pausa y la miro directo a los ojos, Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse ― te iré a buscar hasta el mismo averno y te mostrare el verdadero significado de la palabra dolor.

Daphne camino lentamente hasta la puerta, giro la perilla y antes de salir volteo su rostro y le sonrió de forma dulce ― Jane no debe tardar más de unas cuatro horas en despertar, llámenme cuando lo haga. ― Y se fue.

Si en algún momento del relato Hermione se preguntó cómo la joven había ido a parar a Slytherin ahora no le quedaba ni la menor duda.

Draco regreso diez minutos después y la encontró abatida, la tomo de la mano la invito a sentarse junto a él en el sillón de dos plazas que estaba en el fondo de la habitación.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― le pregunto mientras acariciaba su rostro.

― Te amo ― No sabía porque pero tenía la enorme necesidad de decirle esas palabras y que él las creyera ― lamento haberte dejado, lastimado, negarte a tu hija…

― Tranquila ― Draco la detuvo al tiempo que secaba las lágrimas que comenzaban a correr por el rostro de ella y sentía un calor reconfortante esparcirse por todo su pecho tras escuchar las primeras dos palabras ― yo también te amo.

― Nunca deje de amarte ― le confeso ella.

― Lo sé ― Hermione levanto la vista y lo miro confusa― como hacerlo cuando se trata de mi ― Draco levanto una ceja de forma sugerente y le dio una sonrisa ladina.

Hermione rodo los ojos e intento soltarse de su agarre ― imbécil ― le contesto en forma de gruñido.

Draco no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas y se ganó un golpe por parte de ella.

Hermione cerro en puño su mano ― ¿porque siempre lo arruinas? ― le recrimino, ella sentía ansiedad por disculparse y hacer le ver que lamentaba mucho todo el daño que le causaba y él salía con sus estupideces.

― No te enojes hermosa ― le tomo el mentón en contra de su voluntad ― siempre hemos funcionado así, esta es nuestra dinámica, yo te irrito y tú me reprendes.

Hermione no pudo evitar darle la razón, después de todo había sido así desde el inicio de los tiempos, la diferencia es que ahora en vez de terminar en insultos podían terminar en besos apasionados, como el que se estaban comenzando a dar en esos momentos.

Después de varios minutos se dejaron de besar para tomar un poco de aire, pero no separaron sus rostros ― además ¿te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves cuando te enojas? ― le beso la frente y se separó un poco para mirar sus ojos ― ya no estés triste, no hay motivo para estarlo.

― A un así yo…

― No linda, no tienes que disculparte más, sé que te equivocaste y me lastimaste, pero tuviste tus motivos, y son válidos para ti, seguramente yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Hermione sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero aún no estaba lista para hablar de ese acontecimiento. Ella aún se recriminaba su actuar, no comprendía como se había dejado segar por la venganza.

Draco la atrajo hacia él y la acuno en su pecho, le acaricio el cabello y comenzó relatarle todo lo que había hecho en su vida después de que se separaran, omitió mencionar a Daphne y su depresión para no hacerla sentir culpable, la tenía ahí con él y a su hija, eso era lo único que le importaba.

Hermione no oculto lo orgullosa que estaba de lo lejos que él estaba llegando en el Ministerio, para no variar también discutieron por algunas leyes que Draco juraba que eran necesarias a las cuales ella decía que eran de barbaros. Harry, Ron y Pansy ingresaron a la habitación por separado en diferentes tiempos con el fin de mandarlos a comer, pero nadie se animó a interrumpirlos, como hacerlo si por fin después de tanto tiempo ninguno los había visto tan felices.

― Cuando todo esto termine, comenzaremos a planear la boda, hacer lo posible por darle tres hermanos a Jane…

― ¿Ha? ― Tras escuchar eso Hermione se enderezo como resorte ― ¿casarnos? ¿Hijos? ― atónita repitió sus palabras.

― Pues claro ¿no creerás que viviremos en pecado, o si? Además, tu y yo fuimos hijos únicos, no quiero que Jane viva esa soledad. ― se levantó y camino hacia la cama de la pequeña y acaricio su rostro mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reír por la expresión de Hermione.

Ella se puso de pie y camino lentamente aun en shock, cuando escucho la risita que se le escapó a él lo fulmino y le dio un puñetazo en su brazo ― idiota ― levanto el mentón y salió de la habitación en busca del baño.

Que lejos estaba de saber que las palabras de Draco eran ciertas, el solo se había reído por su expresión, pero esos eran sus deseos más profundos.

En la cafetería de San Mungo

― ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativa? ― tenía varios minutos que la observa a la distancia, jalo una silla y se sentó frente a ella.

― Los aurores no han encontrado ninguna pista ― le contesto seria.

― ¿No te deberías estar preparando para el partido de este sábado? ― Theo evito el tema deliberadamente, sabía que había algo más que la tenía así.

Ginny lo miro a los ojos detenidamente ― ¿Qué te traes con Greengrass? ― le pregunto directamente, no se le había pasado por alto las miradas cómplices y nerviosas que se daban ambos.

― ¿Estas celosa? ― inquirió Theo, si había algo que le encantaba de la pelirroja es que no se andaba con rodeos, no era como la típicas mujeres que negaban que algo les molestaba.

― Para estar celosa, que no el caso aclaro, debería estar interesada en ti ¿no?

― Y ¿estas interesadas? ― le devolvió la pregunta.

― Te lleve a mi casa ¿dímelo tú? ― esta vez no pudo ocultar su mal humor.

Tras un par de minutos en silencio, Theo supo que era lo mejor hablar con la verdad.

― Daphne vino a mi casa la tarde que termino Draco con ella, bebimos mucho y…

― ¿Le echaras la culpa al alcohol? ― Ginny no necesitaba escuchar el resto, ya intuía en que había acabado ese encuentro, no pudo evitar sentirse dolida pero lo disimulo muy bien, o al menos eso creyó.

― No, ame en silencio durante muchos años a esa mujer ― A Ginny no se le paso por alto que dijo "ame" del verbo pasado ― después de tanto tiempo la tenía ahí para mí, y creí que tal vez era lo correcto ― bajo la vista apenado.

― Pero… ― ella lo animo a continuar.

― Pero descubrí que ya no era así, en algún momento deje de amarla, otra mujer es dueña ahora de mis pensamientos. ― la miro a los ojos y ella pudo notar el remordimiento.

Ginny medito por algunos minutos, ellos aún no eran pareja, y si bien él podía haber guardado silencio le había dicho la verdad, después de lo que Harry le había hecho, si había algo que ella valoraba mucho era la honestidad. Se puso de pie y después de buscar en su bolso saco un pequeño sobre y se lo tendió.

― No llegues tarde ― le dio una última mirada y se marchó, provocando que todos los hombres en la cafetería la miraran con lujuria. Al ser jugadora profesional tenía un cuerpo de ensueño.

Theo abrió el sobre y saco dos pases VIP para el partido del siguiente sábado, lleno de euforia se levantó y miro a todos ― ¿a que esta buena mi chica verdad? Lo sé, pero como no dejen de babear me obligaran a maldecirlos ― y como si nada se levantó la manga de la camisa y dejo ver su marca tenebrosa mientras dejaba la cafetería.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

_**Lo sé, lo sé, ni yo me la creo ¡actualice! Un pequeño regalo por su fidelidad y apoyo a esta historia. Gracias por las palabras de apoyo. Son lo máximo chicas. Pero no se acostumbren he, la siguiente actualización tardara como diez días. Nos estamos leyendo.**_

_**DLM OXOXO**_


	40. Capítulo 40 De vuelta a la realidad

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.R. Yo solo me divierto inventando locas historias._

_XOXOX DLM_

*********Capítulo 40 De vuelta a la realidad*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry miraba a la distancia como interactuaban todos, ahí no había diferencias de sangre, de casas, de estatus social, o de apellidos, solo había amor, amor entre ellos y por una pequeña que milagrosamente se había salvado de la muerte. Pansy reía con Molly por las anécdotas graciosas que le contaba su suegra de cómo era Ron de torpe cuando era un pequeño de cinco años, pero Ron lejos de avergonzarse estaba que no cabía de dicha, su prometida por fin había logrado ganarse a su madre.

Al fondo del pasillo Charly, George y Theo intercambiaban comentarios animados sobre la final de Quidditch que se jugaría ese fin de semana, perjuraban que Ginny le daría la victoria tan ansiada a Gran Bretaña que no había conseguido en los últimos cien años.

En otro punto del pasillo Draco interactuaba con Percy sobre algunas nuevas reformas, ninguno de los dos lucia incomodo, al contrario parecían interesados en las opiniones del otro. Todos parecían estar en calma y felices, todos menos él. A pesar de haber regresado a Londres no había podido recuperar a Ginny, y todo apuntaba a que jamás lo lograría.

― ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo? ― Como invocada con el pensamiento Ginny que acababa de llegar se situó a lado del joven.

La ironía de la situación le causo risa ― Solo contemplaba lo bien que parecen estar pasándola todos juntos.

La mirada de ambos fue a parar en Theo que había soltado una carcajada, Ginny sonrió inconscientemente ante el espectáculo.

― Te agrada mucho ― afirmo, no había pasado por alto la sonrisa genuina de ella.

― Si ― tras algunos segundos contesto, dándose cuenta que tal vez era más que agrado.

Harry suspiro quedamente, por fin aceptaba ante sí mismo lo que no había querido ver las últimas semanas, la había perdido ― Ginny yo…

Ella se giró y lo miro de frente ― Dime

― Yo lo lamento ― le confeso sinceramente.

― Lo sé ― cerro los ojos por un momento ― ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo? Si me lo hubieras pedido yo te hubiera acompañado. ― Esa pregunta rondaba últimamente en su cabeza.

― Acababas de firmar con las Harpias, yo sabía lo mucho que te habías esforzado para conseguir el lugar, sé que hubieras renunciado a eso, no podía ser tan egoísta.

― ¿Alguna vez pensaste en mí? ― Sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse.

― Todos los días ― Harry se atrevió a acariciar su pómulo ― ¿Y tú? ― contuvo el aliento temeroso de su respuesta.

― Te maldije todos los días ― le confeso con una sonrisa triste.

Él le regreso la sonrisa ― Lo sé, me lo merecía, lamento todo el daño que te ocasione, haberte perdido ― estas últimas palabras le dolieron hasta el alma.

Ginny no supo cómo contestar a eso último, acorto la distancia y lo abrazo, él contesto el abrazo y ella escondió su rostro en su cuello, se permitió llorar un poco, fue su forma de decirle adiós a ese amor que la había embriagado por muchos años, Harry había sido su primer amor, esa ilusión que te hace pensar que todo es maravilloso, solo Merlín era testigo de lo feliz que había sido cuando Harry por fin la había visto como mujer, pero Harry era la persona más noble que ella jamás había conocido, siempre antepondría el bien de sus seres queridos ante su propia felicidad, y esa bondad ya le había causado más dolor del que ella era capaz de soportar, si bien aún sentía algo por él, no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse una tercera vez a ser lastimada.

― Yo también lo lamento ― despacio se separó de él y le deposito un casto beso sobre sus labios, sin ser consiente que todos los miraban salió del pasillo sin despedirse.

Harry observo su partida y sintió algo romperse dentro de él, la había perdido, finalmente la había perdido.

Draco camino hasta su encuentro, sin la necesidad de haber escuchado nada sabía perfectamente el significado de todo eso.

― Vamos por un trago ― le dijo mientras lo empujaba hacia la salida.

― Genial, mi chica besa a otro tipo en mis narices y mi mejor amigo se marcha con él ― Theo confundido le fue imposible no pensar en voz alta.

Hermione ríe ante el comentario ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de él ― ¿Qué? No tengo la culpa de que tus celos no te permitan darte cuenta de que tú te quedaste con la chica. Yo debería ser la preocupada por mi amigo.

― A mí me preocupa que fuera Malfoy quien se marchara con él ― Ron comenzó a soltar a Pansy, no se confiaba de lo que Draco pudiera decirle.

Pansy lo sujeto a tiempo de que se marchara ― No te preocupes, yo sé que Draco es un insensible y cabeza dura pero sabe cómo lidiar con ese sentimiento.

Ron y Hermione se miran por unos segundos, tras lo que parece haber sido un siglo ella asiente y él se vuelve a relajar, de ser necesario él le confiaría su propia vida a ella.

La puerta de la habitación de Jane se abrió y salió una Daphne muy cansada cargando un montón de papeles. De inmediato busco con la mirada a Hermione que al verla fue a su encuentro.

― ¿Cómo salieron sus análisis? ― pregunto preocupada.

― No te preocupes Granger, ella está muy bien, pero si me lo permites me gustaría que se quedara toda la noche en observación, mañana a las 9 am. La daré de alta, será mejor que vayas a descansar.

― No quiero retirarme, pasare la noche con ella ― afirma, lo último que quiere es alejarse de su pequeña.

― Hermione, le he dado una poción para dormir, ella no despertara hasta mañana, no se dará cuenta que no estas, mejor ve y descansa para que mañana estés al cien para ella ― Daphne le acaricia el hombro para trasmitirle seguridad ― mírate, estas hecha un desastre.

― Hermione, Daphne tiene razón, tú y Draco deben descansar, Ron y yo nos quedaremos toda la noche ― Pansy intervino al ver que la castaña no quiso ceder.

― Por favor ― presiono también Ron.

― Esta bien ― resoplo resignada al ver la batalla perdida, tomo su bolso y después de despedirse de todos y agradecer a Pansy y Ron por su ayuda se marchó.

Tras caminar por varios minutos sin destino se detuvo frente a un enorme árbol de cerezos, no sabía porque pero algo la había impulsado a caminar hasta ahí, enorme sorpresa se llevó cuando levanto la vista.

― Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo le llevaría para hacer caso a su llamado ― Byakuya Kuchiki hizo gala de su presencia saltando de la rama donde minutos antes estaba sentado admirando la luna. La miro con gesto severo, no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar, y por causa de esa mujer ya había pasado mucho tiempo en la tierra de los vivos.

Inconscientemente Hermione suspiro, ahora fuera de peligro y tensión podía admirar la belleza del hombre, que a pesar de tener un porte arrogante y mirada frívola era sumamente exquisito y sexi, al ser consiente del camino que habían tomado sus pensamientos se sonrojo terriblemente.

Y entonces lo recordó "La sociedad de almas" y su terrible promesa, ella era de él ― Gracias por lo que hiciste por mí y mi hija.

Él la miro detenidamente, su belleza lo eclipsaba ― tu entrenamiento comenzara pronto, tiene tres meses para poner en orden sus cosas ― comenzó a caminar sin decir nada más.

― Espera ― Hermione corrió tras él ― ¿después que sucederá? ― apenas había recuperado a Draco y le aterraba sacarlo de su vida otra vez.

― Vendré por usted y la llevare conmigo ― Creía en su potencial.

― Tu… tu ¿quieres que sea tu esposa? Sé que te di mi palabra, pero yo amo a un hombre y…

― Habla demasiado ― le cortó la plática.

― Ya me lo habías dicho antes ― sonrió resignada.

― No me había plantado esa opción, sería una digna pareja, pero por el momento lo que me interesa es volverla capitán, y para eso deberá entrenar mucho, el resto, lo veremos con el tiempo ― había algo en ella que le recordaba a su amada Hisana.

"Genial, yo y mi gran boca" ― ¿Quién me entrenara? ― pregunto con voz baja.

― Rukia Kuchiki ― le informo.

― ¿Son familia? ― pregunto animada, todo lo que giraba alrededor de él le causaba intriga.

― Es mi hermana, y es la mejor ― y sin decir más desapareció de la vista de Hermione.

Ella se quedó cabizbaja, le esperaba una larga plática con Draco, la cual atrasaría lo más que le fuera posible, no se dio cuenta que en las ramas más altas del cerezo que ya hacía a varios metros atrás de ella, la figura de una joven que vestía muy similar a Byakuya la había estado observando todo el tiempo.

**Mientras tanto en la Mansion Malfoy**

Draco se había aparecido directamente con Harry en su despacho, no habían cruzado palabra alguna pero ya llevaban la mitad de la botella de whisky de fuego, ambos estaban sentados en sofás diferentes frente a la chimenea que trasmitía un calor acogedor, Draco no tenía palabras de aliento para decirle, siempre había sido pésimo en esas circunstancias, pero de cierta forma sentía que se lo debía y comprendía a la perfección como debía sentirse Potter en esos momentos. El silencio lejos de ser incomodo era conciliador.

― Ese colacuerno húngaro en el que puedes transformarte es fenomenal ― Después de varios minutos Harry confeso algo que llevaba tiempo pensando.

Draco no supo cómo contestar a eso, salía de su dinámica habitual de ofenderse, mentalmente se alzó de hombros, supuso que era tiempo de madurar ― Gracias por haber cuidado también de ellas.

― Con mi vida ― declaro él.

― Es momento de que seas egoísta y veas por ti, cuando seas viejo y senil no creas que tus fans te cuidaran…

― No lo hago por obtener fama ― se apresuró a defenderse.

― Sabes a lo que me refiero ― No sabía decirlo de otra forma y para qué negarlo, se sentía tan bien molestar a Potter.

― Lo sé ― ahí término el escaso intercambio de palabras que tuvieron en 30 minutos.

― ¿Por qué diantres no me dijiste antes que ya había regresado? ― escucharon gritos que acercaban, Harry no identifico la voz pero Draco si, ambos se pusieron de pie cuando una mujer hermosa envuelta en una bata de seda entro hecha una furia al despacho seguida de cerca por una elfa temerosa.

― ¿Astoria? ― Draco y Harry hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Astoria camino lentamente y de forma seductora hasta colocarse frente a Draco, para sorpresa de ambos chicos, tomo al rubio del rostro y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, después de unos segundos Draco reacciono y la tomo de los hombros para alejarla.

― ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué demonios te sucede Astoria? ― pregunto molesto mientras ponía distancia entre él y ella.

― Querido, no hay necesidad de que te pongas así ― tomo asiento en el sofá y se cruzó de piernas dándoles una buena vista de sus piernas torneadas, extendió ambas manos sobre el respaldo del sofá.

― Explícame de una puta vez que estás haciendo ― exigió Draco, Harry miraba la escena atónito.

― No es obvio, te doy la bienvenida a casa amor ― le sonrió de lado y le guiño un ojo

― Astoria no estoy para juegos estúpidos, vístete y sal de aquí ― le ordeno mientras se servía otro trago, no era para él un secreto que Astoria lo deseaba, en varias ocasiones se le había ofrecido y le había sugerido que dejara a Daphne o que fueran amantes. ― Por respeto a Daphne no te saco de mi casa como te lo mereces.

― Cuidado con tus palabras querido, yo que tú me andaba con cuidado y comenzaba a besar el piso por el que ando.

― Al carajo con el respeto ― camino hacia ella, y la jalo de un brazo para ponerla de pie y comenzó a jalarla hacia la salida.

Harry que no entendía nada los siguió de cerca.

― Suéltame, me haces daño ― Astoria se paró en seco y con brusquedad logro soltarse del agarre de Draco.

― Mira Astoria, no estoy para tus disparates y como no te largues en este momento no me hago responsable ― la amenazo mientras intentaba sujetarla de nuevo.

― ¡Doris! ― Grito Astoria y su elfa se paró junto a ella sosteniendo unos papeles, se los arrebato y tendió a Draco ― Mira querido, no estás en posición de exigir nada, lee ― le ordeno.

Harto de la situación le dio gusto con tal de deshacerse lo más pronto posible de su molesta presencia, ante él estaban las imágenes de Hermione, pero no eran recientes, debían ser de algunos años, cuando salió de la academia, en las fotos se le veía forcejeando con Harry y frente a ella los cuerpos de los hermanos Lestrange, ella los apuntaba con su varita, las imágenes eran muy claras, no daban lugar a duda de que ella había cometido esos terribles acontecimientos, Draco miró perplejo a Harry y le paso los papeles con la esperanza de que le ayudara a negarlo, él ya los había visto hace tiempo, y se preguntó si no serían los mismos que él debía tener en su poder. No tuvo necesidad de leer el expediente.

― Muy bien, es momento de dejar las cosas claras, tu y yo vamos a casarnos lo más pronto posible, no volverás a ver a Granger ni a tu bastarda, y bajo ninguna circunstancia ella puede saber el motivo, será más divertido si cree que la has dejado. ― La sonrisa de la demencia y satisfacción se extendió en su rostro.

― ¿Acaso no eres la hermana de Daphne? ― preguntó Harry.

― Si ― contesto sin vergüenza.

― ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a tu hermana? ― Harry no comprendía.

― Madura Harry, Daphne lo superara.

― Dudo que algún día supere que su hermana es una harpia ― le contesto de mal modo.

Astoria no se molestó en contestar, no perdería su tiempo en dar explicaciones, mantenía la vista fija en Draco en espera de una respuesta.

― ¿Y si no? ― La reto Draco.

― Bueno, supongo que podrás cuidar de ella cuando salga de Azkaban, claro si es que sale viva de ahí ― conjuro su abrigo y se lo coloco al tiempo que comenzó a caminar a la salida lentamente.

― Espera ― cerro las manos en puño y dejo salir un suspiro de frustración, bajo ningún motivo el dejaría que Hermione pisara Azkaban, aunque con eso se ganara su odio ― se hará como tu gustes, pero tengo una condición.

Astoria no disimulo en esconder su sonrisa de triunfo, detuvo su andar y se giró ― mmmm dime.

― No me alejes de mi hija ― le suplico, podía entender que Hermione y él de alguna forma tuvieran que pagar por sus errores pero su hija no tenía culpa alguna.

Astoria lo medito, pensó que tal vez si cedía en eso Draco sería menos déspota con ella ― Está bien puedes verla, pero no quiero que pise esta casa.

Draco se guardó sus comentarios, conocía a la joven y por el momento no sería inteligente contradecirla, debía ganar tiempo en lo que encontraba una salida, intercambio miradas con Harry, este parecía estar pensando lo mismo.

― Debo marcharme ― anuncio Harry mientras caminaba a la salida, debía buscar de inmediato a Ron.

― La fiesta de compromiso será este sábado en la noche, sería un honor contar con la presencia del famoso Harry Potter ― Astoria se colocó junto a Draco y se colgó de su brazo.

― Gracias ― fue lo único que contesto y continuo su paso tratando de disimular su coraje.

― Cuidado con lo que salga de tu boca Potter ― la amenaza de Astoria fue lo último que escucho Harry antes de dejar la mansión.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

¿Qué les ha parecido? Astoria se ha vuelto loca, claro si no lo estaba ya antes, pero bueno, como ya se habrán dado cuenta estamos cerca del final… Gracias por todos sus comentarios, siempre son un gran motivo para seguir escribiendo. ¿Y qué creen? Chaca chachan ¡estoy escribiendo un nuevo Dramione y será un poco dark! Jejeje pronto tendrán noticia de el, espero les guste tanto o más que este.

Nos seguimos leyendo, buen fin de semana lindas.

XOXOX DLM


End file.
